Of Redemption
by feisu-chan
Summary: In the wake of Uchiha Sasuke's plot to annihilate Danzo, fate just had to intervene and push him off-balance. Rating changed to M for mature contents on later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Rain

Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction. It was inspired by my one-week fanfiction-reading marathon and of course, of Naruto. But **WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD!!** This story takes off where **Naruto Chapter 466**, the third-to-the-latest chapter, ends. Major plots are revealed, so then you are warned.

I am excited as I am nervous of this story. I hope I'd be able to finish it for once. I was doing it while at work, and I have been thinking about the plot since last night – the reason why I was late for work today. So, I hope you, the reader, would like it. I'm trying to keep the characters to not be OOC, but it seems like I may be having a hard time doing that. So, some of you may think it's a bit off-character, but please reprimand me if it's going over-the-edge. Your reviews are very much welcome, and anticipated!!!

**Disclaimer**: characters and some lines are not mine. All based from the **Naruto** series by **Kishimoto Masashi**.

* * *

_FUCK_! The prodigy cursed inwardly as he covered his left eye that was crying blood. He heard his teammate shriek as she ducked from the debris thrown her way. But his focus was at the attacker standing between him and his revenge. _They just keep coming! Why can't these people just stay back?_

"I can't believe a kid like you killed Deidara," the geezer was suspended in midair with a cube in his hands. He was still talking as his mouth was still moving, but Sasuke couldn't quite grasp what he was saying. His vision was blurring, his body giving in. Tsk. He knew he wouldn't be able to take any more jutsu thrown against him, much less move his body an inch. He has been fighting for hours, or was it an eternity?, and chakra is the limiting factor. His body was still adjusting to his doujutsu; and having been throwing dark flames through his eyes plus summoning Susano'o only pushed his body to death. But he can't die, at least not yet.

But with that resolve, a huge slab was coming his way at high speed. True enough, his body wasn't able to move itself. Darkness engulfed him in microseconds, not knowing whether it was before or after the big rock hit him. Then silence.

---

Sasuke didn't know how long he stayed liked that, immobile and blind. He tried to open his eyes but still black surrounded him. _What is this? Am I blind? Or dead, finally?_

The thought of being cold and dead roused him. He can't be. He still hasn't murdered that vile bastard who so cunningly massacred his family. Family. Itachi. Various unnamed emotions stirred within him. Blotches of red were seen swaying around him. _Good, I still can see._ He can only guess they were blood, splattering around him. _Hn_. Blood. Each drop for each blood his hands had contacted with. _Story of my life_. He closed his eyes to block the vision of the eerie images. He tried to recall the events that led to his pathetic state, but cannot remember a thing.

Something soft and warm suddenly touched the back of his hand. And then his cheeks, his forehead. He opened his eyes to check, and all he could see were tiny pink colors dancing against the black background. Pink. Soft. Warm. Pink.

One landed inches behind him, but he can only use his eyes to inspect it as his body was still paralyzed like death. It was oval and as tiny as his nail. Leaf? It looked like it, but it's not a leaf. Petals? Rose Petals? But it's too small. _What is it?_

Sasuke looked about him again. Pink petals continue to rain on him. His chest was almost covered with them. Blossoms. Cherry Blossoms. _Sakura_.

His mind instantaneously gave out images of two, three years ago. Konoha. That strong, lively village his brother protected with his life. The training grounds. That memorial rock where Kakashi tied Naruto as they eat. The bridge. Where he almost died but woke up with body full of needles and, and a, and a heavy Sakura weeping over him.

He tried to shook his head to remove the images, but can't. His body won't allow him and the still pictures kept playing on his mind like an old movie stuck on his head.

_((It will not bring Sasuke happiness...))_

_((I will never be like you or Naruto...))_

_((Sasuke, do you plan on being alone again?))_

_((I like Sasuke, i like him so much i can't stand it...))_

His mind was shouting STOP, but everything kept going. _Shit! I can't afford this now. Am I under genjustu? Tsukuyomi?_ He can just close his eyes, but still they were there. She's still there.

_((I'd kill for you...))_

_((...Take me with you...))_

_((You really are very annoying...))_

_((DON'T GO!! If you take one more step, I'll start screaming!))_

_((Sakura-chan... Thank you...))_

_((Sasuke-kun...))_

Sasuke was still screaming for everything to stop, but then suddenly he felt warm inside. He felt something slightly tugging him awake. He opened his eyes again and found someone hovering over him. His vision is still blurry and can't make out who it is. But the hair was long... that's all he can see. Still drowsy from fatigue, he wearily reached out his hand in a sleepy attempt to somehow make the vision clear.

"S-s-sa..."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! Oh, thank god, you're alive!" His senses all came rushing back to him when the image just pounced over his weak body.

"Karin, damn it, get, get off me." He tried to push her away but she's currently stronger than him, making this an opportunity to touch him. "I can't breathe!"

Thankfully, Karin released Sasuke from her tight embrace. "Sorry about that, i'm just sooo glad you're awake now, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke froze as he heard his name, remembering the movie shown in his head moments before he woke up.

Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... the voice. The voice he so forcibly and successfully thrown down to a deep well of his unconscious, came back to haunt him just when he thought the well has already long been buried away. He clenched his jaw and rounded his fists, hating himself for the unnecessary distraction.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"WHAT?!" he spat at his companion and saw her jump with fear, realizing he had a menacing stare over nothing. He calmed himself until his face no longer held that look.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked seeing Sasuke's not threatening her anymore, her right index finger fixing her glasses into place. Sasuke just shook his head.

"What happened? Where are we?" They were in an odd place where rectangular pedestals were erected everywhere.

"You were knocked out by the Tsuchikage, I thought you were broken to pieces, but then suddenly Madara popped out of nowhere carrying you on his back," Karin narrated breathlessly. The other was now able to recall the events in the Kage assembly.

Her eyes shifted from their Captain's bloody face to his bare sculpted chest, where her hands unknowingly rested. Invisible flames caught her face again, and her eyes slinted hiding purpose shown in them. Sasuke uncomfortably pushed his body to sit after catching up to Karin's lusty stares.

"Where are we then?" But the black-haired fangirl only shrugged.

"I don't know, Madara just asked me to heal you and then sucked me into his eye, and here we are." The Captain replied with a raised eyebrow and confused questioning look, failing to imagine the girl's story.

_Oooooo... Sasuke-kun.... you look so cute with that idle eyebrow up and narrow eyes... you don't know how much I want to_ --- Karin felt that invisible flare coming again, and distracted herself to suppress a blush.

"Oh, believe me, I also don't know how Madara was able to do that. But i think we're in a different dimension. Seems like that old mascot has the ability to do a time-space ninjutsu. Also, he did mention something about his plan. The moon-eye-something plan? Got any ring to that?"

"No."

"Sheesh. I don't know why we ever have to join that weirdo and his fairly odd friends. Only Suigetsu can fit in to Akatsuki. He looks weird enough. Hmmmm... Now speaking of that aquaman, I wonder where him and Juugo are?"

"Where's Danzo?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Karin's ramblings.

"Who knows? He's gone faster than a man with diarrhea. I tried sensing him but seems like my senses are limited only to this dimension."

Frustrated, the Uchiha exhaled a grunt and tried to stand up. Karin was quick on her heels and assisted the other. Sasuke looked around him, but all he could see were endless arrays of white boxes.

Now how do we get out of here?


	2. Sunshine

Thanks for the reviews, guys! and for those who have this story on their faves and alerts! I hope i won't disappoint you with the next chapters i'll be writing.

Again, this story takes off where Naruto Chapter 466, the third-to-the-latest chapter, ends. There may be spoilers ahead.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are based on Kishi's Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto, there's something we have to talk about," Haruno Sakura announced, her heart pounding so hard she barely heard what she just said. The medic knew that Sasuke's fate depended on what she has to say. Her heart knew what she has to say would only make it burrow deeper in whatever hole her soul has for it, but it would surely make her stronger.

The jinchuuriki only stared at her, his reaction transparent of nervousness, confusion and curiosity. Sakura could only exhale heavy air deposited in her lungs during the travel from Konoha with Lee, Kiba and Sai. _This is going to be a long day_.

"Yo, Naruto, I think you better get down from there now," Kakashi called out, sheer seriousness in his voice. Everyone else knew what the talk would be about. The past events were sad enough that these teenage nins were forced to step up, grow up and decide. That alone pressured Sakura to get over childish fascinations. _Childish fascinations_. She smirked at herself inwardly, knowing only deep down what her heart constantly whispered.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was quick on his feet and was on the ground from the roof top where he was practicing sage mode. He quickly faced Sakura with a sober expression, but was taken aback and wanted to run after seeing the pained look on the girl's face. Tensioned atmosphere rose and enveloped them.

"Let's go somewhere to talk and think. We don't want anyone to see a pack of Konoha shinobi gathering in foreign land, do we?" Kiba jumped in to at least lessen the choking feeling.

They were able to find a clearing by the nearby forest, making sure no one was following them. Before anyone has settled down, Sakura spoke with amazing firmness she never thought she'd have in such a specific situation. "We have to eliminate Uchiha Sasuke."

It was a minute or two after someone reacted, but unexpectedly it wasn't Naruto. "Is that really what you want, Sakura? Is killing Sasuke of any good?" Captain Yamato asked with an equally straight face as Sakura. But before she can reply, Naruto interrupted.

"What about the promise I made? Didn't I promise you that I'll get him back for you? Are you finally tired waiting for me to fulfill it? Do you want me to back out of it now?" his blue eyes suddenly turned dark as he shifted his gaze from the grass he has been staring at to Sakura's failed expressionless greens.

She could only look at Sai for support, and her socially-incapacitated friend just nodded encouragement. "About that, Naruto, we need to talk it out ourselves. Just the two of us."

"Fine then. Let's go somewhere else and talk it out. I'm betting my hand that you'd drop off this charade in no less than a minute. Tch. It's not like you can agree to kill him off with that stupid look on your face. I'll bet again you'd be crying hailstorms just seeing his shadows."

That caught her off-guard. She cannot believe Naruto, of all people, would think her that weak, pathetic and clingy. _Too bad he's right._ Rage swirled all over her bloodstream, but she controlled herself from losing the composure she worked so hard to achieve. "Get up. Get up and follow me." Naruto obeyed and followed until they were meters away from the group. The rest were silent as they go. Kiba was right when he predicted that this talk would go awkward, he just didn't expect it to be that much.

Sakura leaned on a tree for support, breathed in sharp air for life, and pinched herself for hope to wake up. "Naruto," she still has that convincing-enough face, but gulped first before continuing. "I know you still want to keep that promise, and believe me I'd like to get to live and see that myself. But it only continues to hurt you, and it pains me so much knowing that. Naruto, it's time we move on.

"Sasuke doesn't even care about us," needles slowly pierced at every muscle her heart has. "And he has done things that shouldn't be easily set aside. He has to die, Naruto, or at least rot in Konoha prison. But I think it'll be easier for us to kill him on the spot than drag him all the way to Konoha."

"Are you listening to yourself?!" The kyuubi container was dumbfounded. He seriously wanted to slap Sakura so hard to stop her from speaking and get her back to her old self. "You speak like you never cared for him yourself! Is that really what you feel? Is that really what you want? I will never give up until I get that asshole back where he needs to be. I still believe in him, don't you?!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Damn it! Sakura!"

"I don't know what to think of him anymore."

"Think of him as your comrade! Your friend!"

"He's no longer the Sasuke-kun I used to know." She's right. Sakura's words all spoke the truth, and Naruto knew it. He just didn't want to acknowledge it, more especially when the person standing in front of him spoke them so eloquently it doesn't seem anything real. If only he could strip her off her poker face and get that true Sakura out. He'd rather have a crying, wailing Sakura than someone as cold as the person he's talking to right now.

"We need to do this, Naruto. For both our sakes. Let's stop chasing after him. He doesn't deserve any of it, and I'm tired. I want you to forget that promise." He could only blink. "I don't ever want you to get hurt again. I – I – I love you, Naruto." _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Shit, I'm sorry, Naruto._

But the latter just stood there and stared at her. Those were the words he longed to hear, from her. He loved her even if she constantly pushed him away. But why did it only break his heart hearing them from her? _She's desperate. She's really serious of wanting Uchiha dead, she even has to say that_.

Sakura pushed herself off the tree and walked towards Naruto and planted her lips on his. His eyes widened at the act. He wanted to push her away, but his body was paralyzed. He looked at Sakura's closed eyes, not missing the tears flowing like flood.

* * *

Little did the two know that Kakashi was somewhere behind one of the trees, witnessing everything his students were up to. It was painful enough that Sakura decided so firmly to perform an assassination job on the one person she has only loved. But it was even more painful to see her fool herself and even use her friend to get to do the thing she hated to do the most.

Kakashi reluctantly stepped out of his hiding place to interrupt the painful scene. "Ya, there you are." Both jumped out of their skin and immediately moved away from the other. Their teacher strode lazily towards the two, acting as though nothing happened; smiling as though today was just like any other day.

"So, any ideas on how we can get to Sasuke?" still with a smile. Naruto and Sakura just shook their heads. Kakashi placed his hands on his students' heads and playfully ruffled their hair. Naruto grunted, Sakura giggled.

"Come on, let's go back. We have a mission to plan." He felt Sakura stiffened, but he just smiled to himself again. She will always be that soft-hearted little girl who always brought sunshine to his old team with her laughs, her compassion, her wits, and even with her shuddery temper. He's glad to see her break down a bit on this situation. At least she won't turn out to be a cold-hearted kunoichi.

He placed his fingers under her chin and used his large thumb to wipe her tears. "Everything's going to be alright, ne, Sakura-chan?" but what answered him was a blank face, blank eyes and a river of hot tears.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Wooooo! That's way too much angst. My heart's so heavy after re-reading this chapter. I hope it's not too angsty for your taste. But I'm glad I got reviews for Chapter 1. And I hope to get more for this chapter. Good, bad constructive reviews, hit me with 'em! Next chapters would have more action, I hope… And Gaara's visiting us for a while! Enjoy!

**1:49pm +08:00 GMT:** Shit! i just read the spoilers for manga chapters 169! i don't know if they're legit, but so far, i like what Naruto said to Sakura back. It's like what i just predicted and wrote about *winks*... i have to reconstruct FAST, my fic sounds a bit like the manga... i hate it!


	3. Strength

_  
Uchiha Madara declared a fourth shinobi world war. He's planning to capture the remaining hachibi and kyuubi to create juubi, as in the legends of the Sage of the Six Paths. His Moon-Eye plan would make an ultimate Tsukuyomi on the moon, Uchiha Sasuke's sharingan as his tool. We entrust Hatake Kakashi to unite Konoha as Godaime's still incapacitated and Danzo is missing and has lost the trust of the Kages. Please pass this message to Kakashi-san ASAP. Prepare for war._

Temari rolled the piece of parchment, cast protective seals and hooked it up to Suna's fastest eagle. She patted the brown eagle's silky feather and gently threw it into the air for its flight. She could only hope the Leaf would receive it in no time and reinforcements would come soon for early preparation and planning. She cannot believe they'd be having this war in her lifetime. It was enough that she was in the frontlines during the Sound and Sand's attempt to bring down Konoha years ago. She thought the strong alliance of Sand and Leaf would establish long time peace for the two villages, as well as to the rest of the ninja world.

But no, Akatsuki just has to ruin the make-shift peace. Hell, it wasn't 20 years after the 3rd world war ended. Two shinobi wars in one lifetime. _And I am only but nineteen._

She hurried back to the main hall with her brothers, and found Gaara in deep thought.

"Hey, I've sent the message to Konohagakure. How're you holding up to?"

Gaara was silent for a while, and then replied softly, "I wonder what happened."

"What?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. What's there to think about? He's still as arrogant and puffed up as before. Joining Akatsuki isn't a surprise at all." But Gaara shook his head sadly.

"No, it is a surprise. He only sought power to kill his brother. He succeeded. Now, what more does he want? He's not as power-hungry as everybody thought he is. Something happened after he killed his brother."

"Hmmm. Supposed what you're saying about him is true, maybe that other Sharingan user was brainwashing him."

"No. I don't believe Sasuke would just allow himself to be dictated by anyone."

"Pfft. You're too nice for your own good, Gaara. Of course he doesn't want anyone to control him, which is why he left Konoha and joined the freak who killed our father."

Gaara cringed at his sister's sarcasm, knowing truth was held in her words. But still, somehow, he still believed Uchiha Sasuke would turn to the path of redemption, just like he did not so long ago. Uchiha Sasuke only needed something, or someone, to hit his head hard.

* * *

Sakura was still silent, and she has been since they returned with Kakashi from the "talk". She was silent, expressionless, and tired. She acted as if she was listening to the conversation her team was having regarding the upcoming assassination plot. But all she can hear were:

"Well, last we heard Sasuke kidnapped the hachibi but failed..."

"Sasuke could be anywhere by now…"

"I wonder who Sasuke was travelling with, knowing his companions might get us an edge on how to fight him."

"Didn't you say Uchiha Madara knows Sasuke when he visited you earlier? It's possible that he's with Madara now."

"Could be. Remember the time we fought Madara while searching for Sasuke? Madara went straight to search for him after we found out Itachi's dead…"

"Then it's possible that Sasuke's also here. What would Madara be doing coincidentally in the Land of Iron where the Kage Assembly would take place?"

"We should get to the Assembly and talk to the Raikage. We might be able to see Sasuke lurking there…"

Pink hairs startled when Lee sat beside her with food in his hands. "If you're not gonna talk, you should at least eat, Sakura-san."

"Thanks, Lee, but I'm not hungry."

"Sakura-san, you haven't eaten anything yet since our departure from Konoha. You didn't even touch your lunch." The girl hesitated. "Oh, come on, Sakura-san. Your youth only comes once. You'd lose it fast if you don't eat, and you're making every one worry." Defeated, Sakura took Lee's offer and nibbled on her food.

"Ok, it's decided then," Captain Yamato announced. "Kakashi, Naruto and I will be going to the Kage Summit as initially planned. You four, stay here in the village and try to see what you can learn about the Akatsuki, most particularly Sasuke." He received four nods and rose to prepare himself to go with the other two. "Oh, and keep an eye on Sakura-chan. We don't want her doing any more damage on this cabin. I've already fixed it after our encounter with Madara," he quickly added.

Sakura looked up and rolled her eyes on her captain. She had enough of these guys treating her like some weakling incapable of her emotion bursting out like flames. But really, she knew that's not what Yamato was really pointing out. She knew the ANBU was only looking out for her. Yet she just needed something to compartmentalize her still rising anger towards herself.

As soon as the three moved out, she stood up and walked around the room to her things in preparation for their excursion across town. Sai came up to her with that innocent smile on his face.

"I don't know what happened with your talk with Naruto, but I hope it's not something that will complicate things as it is. I also hope it's nothing that'll ruin your, uh, bonds." Sakura looked up at Sai, couldn't help but get affected by her teammate's sweet, childish grin. "Oh, I read from a book that you can hug a person who's feeling a little sad. I don't know how you do that right, but it said that you just have to put you arms around the – "

Touched, Sakura got ahead of Sai and engaged him in a friendly embrace. All loneliness somehow evaporated like steam as she noted how the once-anti-social artist was able to transform into someone who can actually make her happy in her own dark days. "Thank you, Sai," she said, without letting go.

Sai remembered the book's tip on how women would want to be complimented by saying the opposite. "Sakura, you're getting a lot fatter each time I see you."

"Eh?" She just blinked trying to register what she just heard. "SHANNAROOOOO!"

* * *

The cabin owner was shaking in rage at a giant dog and four ninjas who suddenly fell from the second floor to the reception area in the first.

"Second time! SECOND TIME IN ONE DAY! You shinobis are all the same! Coming in to a peaceful village and destroying a poor hotel. GOD, HELP US ALL!"

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun," Karin chimed, watching her companion jumped back and forth on the boxes and boxes of cubes scattered in Madara's unknown dimension. "Please just sit here beside me, I'm getting dizzy watching you move so fast." _Come here and I'll show you how to loosen those taut chest and abdominal muscles and have fun for once in your young, fresh life._

But Sasuke wasn't listening to her. He continued pacing endlessly and was getting frustrated at every step he took. He had his Mangekyou Sharingan activated to have an intensive check on the surrounding, but only to waste chakra on getting disappointed.

He was about to turn on his Amaterasu to release frustration and destroy the boring dimension, when suddenly twirls of chakra began enveloping him. In seconds, he stood in front of Madara, with Karin beside him, balancing herself from the twisted transportation.

"I see you have recovered fully, Sasuke-kun. Ready to start your training?"

"Training for what? I'm off the look for Danzo."

"Oh, come on, no need to rush things. You need to prepare for your fight against Danzo. You see, that guy possesses Sharingan as well."

"What?! How's that possible?"

"Just as how Hatake Kakashi was able to obtain his. It's nice to see our eyes have been extending its acquaintances, is it not?

"Hn. I don't have time for this. Karin, get up. Let's go." The four-eyed sensor scooted towards Sasuke, not passing on the chance to look at the masked psycho to give him a disgusted look. _Why can't you just rot to hell, you old geezer who smells as old as the earth._

"I heard that!" Madara blurted out at the eyeing woman, making the latter shriek in fear. _Fine, go look for Danzo. I'll find you first before you'll ever see a shadow of that pathetic bastard._

Sasuke and Karin found themselves outside a tent set up in the middle of some icy forest. _Looks like we're still in the Land of Iron. _"Karin, can you sense Danzo's chakra?"

"Nope."

"How about Juugo and Suigetsu?"

"Hmmmm. A bit of Juugo. I can't sense Suigetsu at all. That guy's so weak I don't even think he has chakra in his body."

"Come on. Let's go look for Juugo and Suigetsu."

Karin led the way, choosing paths where Juugo's chakra was strongest. Every now and then, Suigetsu's chakra was felt, but no sign of Danzo still.

The team was pulled towards the town, and as soon as civilization was reached, they put on their hoods to at least hide some of their identities. They avoided eye contacts to people they met along the way, but still able to act as normal as possible to avoid suspicion.

"Eeeek!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just felt a very strong chakra building up somewhere near us," she laughed nervously to hide her embarrassment.

Sasuke readied himself, cautiously assessing the place, the restaurant on his left, the market in front, the cabin on the right, and that which they have already walked through behind him.

"SHANNAROOOOO!" and with that, the window of the second floor cabin burst into pieces, then a huge explosion on the first floor came after.

Both were instinctively on their fighting stance, but after they heard the cabin owner shouting at probably those who caused the riot, they loosened up.

"Sasuke-kun, I think it's just some bar fight. I don't feel the chakra is of any threat." Without any minute to waste, they started moving away.

_I thought I heard Sakura back there,_ he thought inwardly, remembering those times when Team 7 were on missions and Sakura would punch Naruto several miles up the sky after something he said. _Hn. That girl has some weird strength when angered._

He then quickly scolded himself after realizing his thoughts were drifting off again on something insignificant. And as if his conscience's sermons weren't enough, he was suddenly pushed to the ground at full force and saw Karin on the same level.

"Get out of my way!" He looked up at the attacker and saw a figure walking away from them, pulling the hood over to his head. Sasuke thought he saw a tinge of pink swayed with the wined as the white coat touched the attacker's top.

"Hey! Get back here, you bitch! You don't go around pushing people when you feel like it! Who do you think you are, you worthless whore!" _That's a girl?_

A rumble was heard and before they knew it, a line of crack on the ground was coming at them when the attacker just stomped her foot. Sasuke's head was caught as the crack intersected with his head. He cursed in pain and felt blood trickle down his face.

"Stupid menopausal freak! Come back here!"

"Karin, leave it," Sasuke ordered as he stood up. "Let's split up. Try to feel for Danzo's chakra, too. We'll meet at the forest." Then he left without waiting for the girl's response. Inside, Sasuke was having as internal battle. He hated the fact that he was caught off-guard and was suddenly pushed to the ground and got blood out of his face by some girl. And he hated himself for wasting time chasing at the attacker to make her pay for the commotion – and humiliation. But he hated himself more because of a passing thought suggesting that the horrendous brute was Sakura and he was only looking for reasons to chase after her.

He dismissed the thought. Sakura can't be that strong, right?

**

* * *

**

A/N:

another chapter... thanks for taking the time to read this story... i hope i can keep you guys wanting for more... XD hey, reviews please!! i need inspiration! i need you! so, again, enjoy! *off to read chapter 469* 


	4. Weakness

"Kakashi-san! Naruto!" he looked to where the voice came from. Kankuro was waving at them with hopeful eyes. "That was fast! I was expecting you to be here in three or four days, tops. So, were you finally announced as your official Hokage?"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed, transforming from a silent, brooding teener to some person who looked like he has been cheated off his pension.

"Didn't you read that scroll, Naruto, you idiot?"

"What scroll?"

"What scroll?! That scroll. How come you're here when you didn't know of the scroll, stupid!"

"We don't know anything about that scroll."

Temari was twitching in her place listening to the useless conversation taking place. She wanted to throw them with her giant fan to keep their mouths shut. But she just let Kankuro deal with them.

"Hello, I'm Yamato, assigned in Team Kakashi. Honestly, we didn't receive any scroll. We came here after the hearing from the Raikage that Uchiha Sasuke is now part of the Akatsuki organization, and attempted to negotiate with the Raikage. But now, we have a new purpose in coming here."

"Gah! I hope you came here to tell us you'd like our help to kill that asshole. I hope that guy just got blown into pieces, too bad Madara has to go in and perform some stupid rescue."

"What?!"

"Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato-san."

"Gaara!" Naruto pasted a big smile seeing his friend was well. But still, seeing him as the Kazekage tugged his heart with envy. _I'll be like you, too, Gaara… Someday… Someday, when I finally saved my brother and keep that promise._

"Come, let me explain everything."

_

* * *

Shannarooooooooo!_ "Stupid Sai! He thinks he's so great, he can't even find decent clothing to fit him!" _Shannaroooooooooooooooo!_ "Stupid Yamato! If he tried to say something about what I did, I'll break his head he'd be using bandages instead of that stupid-looking head gear." Sakura kept mumbling to herself as she hustled her way across town.

She knew she was supposed to go around and look for information, but her anger lost track of the situation. She wasn't aware that she has hurled and wrestled with every man who greeted her with lustful eyes and who sent out indecent innuendos as she passed by. She didn't even care that she entered a pub full of even hornier, more disrespectful drunks in her attempt to follow her master's wise words: When all else fail, drown yourself in good, warm sake!

"Stupid Tsunade-sama! Lying in a coma, leaving me to settle on this stupid mission! The moment she wakes up, I'll let her kiss Naruto and see how she likes it! Hey! Two bottles of sake!" _Shannaroooooooooooooooo!_ "Stupid Naruto! What's so wrong with me confessing love to him? How dare him turning me down! The nerve! I should be the one ashamed of myself for even letting myself kiss him!"

She gulped down half of the contents of the bottle as soon as it was served. She coughed twice as she wasn't used to it, much less drinking too much of it. Hell, she shouldn't even be drinking as she's only seventeen years old and underage. She finished the bottle in between chokes and coughs.

"Stupid Sasuke-kun! He's not contented to be called the Uchiha rookie genius, he has to go around the world and brand himself as an international criminal, leaving poor Sakura-chan in this pathetic mission, drinking stupid sake with low-life drunkards and a handsome swordsman showing off his handsome chest!" She was leering over to her right, eyeing a tall dark-haired man whose fingers were broodingly crossed in front of his face, his white robe loosely hang over his shoulders revealing slight of his manly chest. Sakura was swigging on the second bottle with one hand, and the other was raised to signal one more sake served to her. "And, one for him on me!"

"Girls shouldn't be in a place like this."

"Oh yeah? Who died and let you decide where girls should be?"

"Girls also shouldn't be starting fights, breaking the ground open, and destroying inns."

"Oh yeah? Well, just so you know? I'm not one of those girls. I can split you in half with just a swing of my fist."

"Hn."

"Hey, miss," a man came up to a drunken Sakura, causing her to turn her head away from the mysterious stranger. "My friends and I were thinking if you could come with us after that bottle."

"Why?"

"We'll bring you to a beautiful place where you'll never want to leave," the man slurred in her ears, attempting to get an expected response from the girl.

"Would you be able to make me forget of my problems and get rid of the boy who's been living way too long in my head?" The man only gave her a lascivious expression that a _normal_ Sakura would have reasons to kill for by now.­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Sasuke was quick on his feet and pulled Sakura away from the maniac. He gave the other man a deadly look, Sharingan on plus a narrow slit of his eyes.

"Hey! What the he-"

"Stay away from her." Sasuke was fighting back the very strong urge to take his katana out and stab the bastard and his friends several times. He has been fighting that urge ever since he caught up with Sakura dashing through town and saw her throwing another man into the air.

Because of anger, he didn't notice the proximity between him and the girl – his right hand was gripping Sakura's upper arm, her ear on his chest listening to the erratic beats, his hand unconsciously slipping towards her waist in a protective angle.

He ran out of the pub, grabbing his coat and Sakura's and cashing out a few bills before leaving the table.

"You pervert!" and again, he found himself lying on the ground just outside the entrance. He silently laughed at the scene, at the girl – and at himself. Sakura was now walking away from him, and he would have let her go, despite the inner battles that were still active in his mind, when she suddenly tripped and kissed the ground.

He ran towards her and assisted her up. He brushed off the dirt that was visible on her soft porcelain cheeks, on her smooth eyelids adorned with long lashes, on her wide forehead she hated so much, but which he found interesting. He fixed the rebellious pink strands, and combed her hair through his fingers. God how he wanted to do that for ages!

_Fuck!_ The epic battle of emotions carried on, and he couldn't bring himself to stop his fingers from dancing with that unforgettable pink tresses.

"S-s-sasuke-kun?" he was now staring at a pair of drowsy emerald eyes, sparkling with tears, longing and sake under a moonless sky. He played her voice over and over again in his mind, attempting to record them if he ever needed to hear her calling out his name. She didn't say anything more, but just stood there depending her weight on his hands, gazing back at him with wide eyes that was bathing in tears a moment after.

"Come on, let's get you back to the cabin."

"Funny, why do I have to see Sasuke-kun's face and hear Sasuke-kun's voice everywhere after kissing Naruto? Why didn't his apparition came when I was looking for it every day for the past years?" Sakura mumbled, audible enough for Sasuke to hear.

Upon reaching the cabin, he was surprised that the structure was fixed like it didn't explode hours ago. Few lights were still on and a few people were still at the inn's reception area. Sasuke let Sakura sit on the ground beside the entrance. He held a lock of her hair on his fingers, feeling them one last time.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." And he walked away, back to the forest where the moonless sky bled darkness.

* * *

Naruto found Sakura on the doorstep of their inn. He was about to go out and look for her. It was late, and it worried him that his friend wasn't home yet. He hurried to her side and carried her, her back resting on one arm and her knees were supported by another. She reeked of alcohol, and Naruto could easily guess the reason for her unsuspected drunkenness. This was the first time he'd seen her like this, drunk and -almost lifeless. He could feel her burden sinking in with her weight. _Man, you are one messed-up kunoichi_.

"Sasuke-kun."

He flinched at her voice. It was dry, but full of buried feelings. Naruto felt a painful tug in his left chest. But it didn't belong to jealousy. He knows it was because of seeing Sakura get hurt over and over again.

"Sasuke-kun, goodnight."

* * *

Sakura felt a warm but wet sensation on her face. She tried to open her eyes to check what it was, but her eyelids suddenly gained weight overnight. Her head pulsed thundering pain, which made her cringe. The sensation continued, but her face was too wet that she managed to get up to see what it was.

She was startled when a low bark escaped directly on her ears. "Oh god, Akamaru, were you licking on my face the whole time?"

"Good to see you finally wake up, Sakura-san," Lee greeted.

"Hah! Thought you were dead from all the sake you took," Kiba added.

"Sake?"

"What? You didn't remember? You came home nearing midnight, drunk!"

"What?!"

"Yes, Sakura-san. Sai was apologizing non-stop for calling you fat, that he thought you ran away because of what he said." She recalled Sai's _compliment_, and rage automatically consumed her.

"Now I remember. Where. Is. Sai?"

"Hey, now, hold on a second. We don't want to see Captain Yamato's scary face again! He already fixed the cabin and paid a whole lot for the damages."

"Tsk. Fine." Naruto came to view and Sakura's senses were now on full alert. She now remembered why she was here in the first place, what happened between them, ordering for sake, but she still cannot recall what happened next and how she got home.

Naruto caught her eyes and just gave her a nod of recognition. _Eh? So, you don't want to talk to me? Are you shy, or are you just planning on avoiding me?_

"Good morning, Naruto!" she greeted, attempting to salvage whatever remained of their friendship.

"Good _afternoon_, Sakura," he cooperated. "Good to see you awake, we've been trying to wake you up since this morning." But he still held that reserved expression.

"Morning? Why, what time is it?"

"Three-thirty."

"Sakura-san! Good to see you up! I thought you'd be out-cold for a week!"

"Temari? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right, Sakura-san, there have been developments on the mission. Temari-san and the other Suna shinobi were at the Kage Summit," Lee explained.

"Sakura-san! How're you holding up? I thought you'll never wake up. Heard you were out drinking last night. Found any drinking buddies somewhere?" Kankuro also came in.

"Ha! Did I really look that chaotic that I needed to sleep for a week? And how come you guys just have to keep coming in one after the other? Does a girl need to beg for privacy around here?" Sai was next to enter, holding a tray of food for her.

"I see you trying to make amends, huh, Sai-kun?" Sakura glared at the food deliverer, but the other just gave her his signature smile, but failed to stop a sweat to drop from his forehead.

"Sakura-chan, go finish your meal. We have important matters to discuss," said Kakashi. That made her a lot angrier, but was still able to keep it in.

"And they just have to keep coming and coming. Now call Yamato-san and Gaara-kun and the whole of Konoha while I'm still at my leisure of taking in guests without having so much as a facial wash but dog saliva!"

"Oh, you don't want to see Captain Yamato yet, trust me."

"Don't worry, Sakura-san! Keep your youth preserved! Our mission will be over sooner than expected."

"Really? And why is that?"

"They said Sasuke was at the Kage Assembly fighting the Kages, but Madara took him when he was knocked out cold." Everybody else stared at Kiba, who so matter-of-factly and insensitively narrated the incident. Everybody else looked back to Sakura to check her reaction. Naruto clenched his fists again upon hearing the story. Sakura had that broken face, not knowing whether to believe the dog-owner or not.

"Sasuke-kun… I think I just dreamt of you last night…" she whispered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," waking up from her reveries, and gave out an angelic smile that ached her muscles for trying. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meal to finish and a mission to accomplish."

* * *

**A/N:** Yey! I just can't stop writing... been working on this chapter for hours, and i just want to continue on to the next... Yeah, i know the pacing's a bit slow... i'll try to pump it up next time... Oh yeah, **TeenageCrisis** requested for a Sakura-Madara confrontation... hehe... i am a fan of ItaSakuSasu triangle, and too bad i can't put Itachi into this story, so i might just use Madara as a third-wheel, but the age-difference irks me... hahaha... but, yes, a confrontation is bound to happen, i just hope i won't disappoint you on how the confrontation will push through... Thanks again, guys for the visits and the reviews! Enjoy!

**Ramblings 2:30pm MNL Time: **I have the Chapter5 finished and polished last night, but sadly my internet connection was cut off due to some "Technical Problems in the base station". I have saved in my flash drive hoping to get to an internet cafe somewhere near our office, but mostly all shops are closed due to the holiday, All Saint's Day. Our office restricts the usage of USB drives, so bummer. Poor me... i want to upload my story... NOW! i hope the internet's up by the time i get home...


	5. Words

Sasuke was leaning on a granite rock under a late afternoon sun, sharpening his tools. He has been training all day in the forest, and Karin still failed to locate his other teammates and Danzo. As much as Sasuke wanted to move on forward and finish off that mangled Konoha leader, he didn't know where to start. His whereabouts were vital and going off randomly would only be a waste of effort. If only Juugo was here so he can talk to his bird friends again to search for Danzo.

"Could he be on his way back to Konohagakure, Sasuke-kun?" He already thought of that, but he felt a little off about it. Firstly, Danzo was held captive by the Kage guards when Sasuke barged in to the conference. His entrance paved the other's escape, stirring alarm at the people at the summit. He's guessing that Danzo may have done something big, and if he's right, then Danzo shouldn't be going home straight to Konoha. He should be somewhere hiding.

He hated this feeling, the feeling of being blind and clueless. His vengeance has long been postponed. He stayed like that, menacing, thinking and grave as he sharpened his kunai and shuriken and katana.

Twilight dawned on him without even noticing it, and when every thing else went dark, he smiled to himself, musing over the events of last night. He cannot believe Sakura possessed that ungodly strength. She could smash the Hokage Mountain with just one hand. Yet her force never seemed to match up with her soft, vulnerable heart.

_Whatever happened to you, Sakura?_ Oh, he knew what happened to her. _He_ happened to her. He who only ignored her, he who only failed to see her worth, he who could only let her watch him leave without so much as a recognition, but a feeble 'thank you' and a kick that got her unconscious.

_Whatever happened to you and Naruto?_ He remembered her whispering details that she kissed Naruto. _Did you finally open your eyes and heart to him?_ "Damn it!" he exclaimed as the tip of his kunai cut his thumb open and blood immediately gushed out. _Hn. Maybe I should just forget it. I would never be the person who can give what you wanted. But Naruto could. _

"She's rather pretty, is she not?" Sasuke jumped up at the voice, automatically activating his doujutsu. He came face-to-face with Uchiha Madara's mask who was staring back at him with one Eternal Sharingan eye. "I'd like to meet her one day. I'm also family; I think I should be able to meet those who will be using our last name, ne, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke was preparing himself to fight, despite knowing he doesn't have a chance in hell or anywhere to defeat someone like Uchiha Madara.

"Oh, you know, Sasuke-_kun_. Haruno Sakura-san's pink hair dancing away with the night breeze and with your rapt eyes." He became rigid at the mention of her name, but his knees buckled at the panorama Madara was describing. How did he know about her?

"The Sharingan is a mysterious thing, Sasuke. It has powers too valuable to put to waste. I can teach you how to enhance yours."

"What do you want?" So, his Sharingan can read minds?

"Come with me and let's bring peace to the world."

"Pft! Peace? You make it sound like a joke coming from your mouth."

"I'm not joking. I will reflect my Sharingan on the moon to perform the Infinite Tsukuyomi and bring lasting peace to this world."

"That's a funny way of putting it," he scorned at the ridiculous plan. So, this is the moon-eye plan the great legendary Uchiha Madara so astutely designed? Even Naruto had an IQ-level higher than this pathetic shell of his former self. No wonder Itachi looked down on him with disgust. "How on earth are going to do that?"

"I need you to capture the Kyuubi from Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Kakashi summoned his pack of dogs and assigned one for each member of the team, leaving Kiba alone with Akamaru. Déjà vu struck him as he recalled the previous mission of which they were to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke for the third time. The only differences were the companions he was with, and that now, it was to kill his student.

Sadness engulfed him once again. He had so much hope for the exiled Uchiha. He has entrusted him his own jutsu, the Chidori, as he knew it was fitting for him and his genetic gift. Kakashi couldn't help but express condolences to himself.

He couldn't relieve his father, Hatake Sakumo, from the humiliation he was experiencing then, resulting to his unexpected, brutal demise. He wasn't able to protect his teammates, Obito and Rin, much less keep them alive during his first mission as a Jounin. He couldn't help his teacher, Namikaze Minato, almost eighteen years ago when the Yondaime battled with the Kyuubi and killed himself sealing the monster inside his son. And, he couldn't even save his student from the darkness, and lost him thrice – to Orochimaru, and then to Uchiha Madara, and then now, to his homeland.

_Will he die in my hands? Can I let my other two students kill him? Is this all worth it? For who? Konoha? For me? For them? Is this how my first team will collapse? _

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out, saving him from more grief. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

"Iya, Naruto. I'm just thinking of how the book will end. No need to talk to your teacher like that, ne?"

"Everybody else has gone now, but you're still there thinking of your sexually-induced book?!" Sakura glowered at the laid-back copy ninja.

"Sakura-chan…" Kakashi was slightly embarrassed. His students were slowly surpassing him, but he wouldn't mind them thinking he'd be hospitalized again by the end of this mission.

"Well? Should we get going then?" she asked.

"Yes. But I need to talk to the two of you first." Naruto and Sakura exchanged confused looks, and then walked towards their teacher. Kakashi held their heads using his hands again like he used to do when they were younger, and he squatted to level his eyes to theirs.

"You are fully aware of what might take place tonight, ne, Naruto, Sakura?" The two simply nodded hesitantly. "And may I have a piece of what's going on in your head, before we push through with this mission?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want Uchiha Sasuke die?" his face was awfully serious that neither attempted to answer his question, for fear that either answer was incorrect.

"Naruto, if you met Sasuke, would you be able to do what Konoha wants you to do?" the blond just stared at him like he was mentally-challenged to even understand the question.

"Sakura-chan, are you ready to see Sasuke, fight him, and kill him on the spot?"

"Yes. I am, Kakashi-sensei," the other two didn't expect the strong conviction in her voice, much less the unwavering answer and her emerald eyes fixed with determination. "And I hope you two feels the same way like me."

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, still hoping that his teammate has somehow changed her mind since their arrival yesterday.

"Naruto," she replied, without looking at him, eyes still intently looking at Kakashi's surprised one. "I meant everything I said yesterday when I told you we need to get rid of _Uchiha-san_. I also meant what I said that I don't want the both of us getting hurt again because of that promise. And I when I said I love you. I also sincerely wish you'd let go of that promise."

"Sakura!"

"This is for Konoha's own good, and for the both of us. Keep that in mind."

Kakashi closed his eyes to spare himself of the cold look in Sakura's face; he shook his head in disbelief, and exhaled disappointment. "Alright, off you go. If anything happens, your dog-partner will howl as usual to alarm the others." He let go of his two remaining students, with fear in his heart. He remembered the day he left his mission to try and reach Naruto and Sasuke battling at the Valley of the End. He never thought he'd be having the dreaded feeling of uncertainty again.

* * *

"What the fuck do you need Naruto for?" Sasuke demanded. He cannot believe Uchiha Madara is asking him, no, commanding him to capture the Kyuubi.

"I need him for the moon-eye plan. You owe me for the failure of getting the Hachibi, remember? Now I want you to get the Kyuubi as payment."

"I don't owe you anything!"

"You wouldn't do it?" _Fuck, no!_ "Then maybe I can make you change your mind. I'd like to show it to you through Tsukuyomi, but you have the power to get out of it. So, I'll just give you a verbal sketch, shall I?"

"You talk too much for a guy who hides himself in a stupid mask."

"You have a way with words, Sasuke-_kun_. Perhaps you can use your words back to Sakura-chan's heart, huh?"

"Touch her and I swear, I swear I'll seal you to the moon myself!"

"Big words, Sasuke, big words. Now did you change your mind yet?"

"I will never work with you and your bizarre plans!"

"Ok, then I'll meet you in the battlefield with the rest of the shinobi world. Enjoy the fourth ninja world war. It's a pity we're not on the same team." And on that cue, Uchiha Madara vanished in twirls and loops of chakra. Sasuke was left standing amazed at what just happened.

_Fourth Shinobi World War?_ Did he just declare war? He laughed at the preposterous conversation. Didn't he just ask him to join him in delivering peace, and then he concluded their talk with a declaration of war? He's a walking contradiction, so outrageous Sasuke felt ashamed he carried Uchiha for a last name.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!" Karin appeared from the trees, tired and breathless from running. "I felt, I felt him. I ran as fast as I can."

"You're too late. He just left."

"What happened?"

"Let's go."

"Where?" Good question. Sasuke really didn't know where.

"Let's go find Juugo. He can locate Danzo for me." Sasuke thought quickly. He wanted to go back to town and check up on Sakura. But he unwillingly trusted her companions to keep him safe. _It's not like it's my responsibility to keep her safe._ Though his heart knew he was only saying words he didn't mean. He knew deep down that he wanted to take that responsibility any time of any day.

With heavy legs, he sprinted through branches deeper into the darkness, Karin following behind him.

* * *

"Sakura, let me ask you a question," Pakkun barked as they ran through the icy cold forest of the Land of Iron.

"What is it about?"

"I was just thinking, why do you keep on saying things you know no one else believes?"

"What do you mean? I don't sa –"

"Oh, you know, Sakura. Why tell them you wanted Uchiha dead when they don't believe you want him dead? Well, Kakashi doesn't. I don't."

"I do want him dead. Really. He has done so many things. He attacked the Kages, and fought this neutral land's samurai guards, for god's sake! Those alone are reasons enough to prosecute him."

"Then why not just catch him alive and bring him to Konoha prison for trial?"

"Having Sasuke-kun alive can only complicate things. He would just break out of prison and resume his dark ways."

"Then why insist that you love Naruto when clearly no one believes you do?"

"I do love him!"

"As much as you loved the Uchiha kid?"

"Hey, how come you know a lot about this?!"

"Well, I have ways. Now answer my question."

"I love Naruto."

"But is it really as much as your love for Sasuke?" Sakura only let out a sigh. "Well, then why do you have to say that to Naruto when he's not even asking you to say it?"

"The promise. He knows I'm in love with Sasuke-kun. He promised me to bring him back, and he wanted to keep that promise because he loves me, and he cares for Sasuke-kun."

"Well, you know Sakura-chan, promise or no promise, it's not nice to say those kinds of words to Naruto if you don't really mean them."

Sigh. Sigh. "I know, Pakkun, I know."

"Now, ready yourself. We're almost near." Sakura nodded, clearing her head of any distractions. She reached for her side pocket for a pair of gloves, and hurriedly put them on, ready for battle. But her heart was still busy picking up broken pieces that has long been shattered for almost three years.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, somebody's on our trail." He felt it. Strong, menacing chakra.

"How many are there?"

"I can feel at least eight. Some are not human. I've felt them before while we were searching for your brother." Konoha. Kakashi's dogs. So that's why they're here. They're still pursuing him? He thought Sakura and her team were here because of the Kage Meeting. But perhaps they've heard of his extracurricular activities in that conference.

"Let's just hope they're not about to catch up to us."

"Hmmm. Uchiha Sasuke. Going someplace else _again_?" Sasuke almost fell from the tree he was stepping on as his whole body froze. It couldn't be.

There stood Haruno Sakura in one of the trees in front of him. Her hands were up, face-level, showing off chakra concentrated on them. Her eyes were deadly; far different from those that gazed upon him the other night. And even through the darkness, he could see a smirk playing across her lips. Her dog companion was ready to howl for back-up.

"Pakkun, don't call on anyone. Let this fight between him and me." Sakura's eyes never left Sasuke's. Her determination only increased as the dog groaned in disagreement and disappeared in a puff.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Too speechless to fight me?" Indeed, Sasuke was dumbfounded. He couldn't help but stare with amazement at this tall, young girl who got drunk last night and made him so weak with yearning for that little voice. Now, Sakura called his name with detest.

"Sasuke-kun." His thoughts were interrupted as Karin caught up beside him. He thought he saw Sakura's steady posture waver. "Who is she? What does she want?"

"Is she your only companion?" Sakura asked, with voice gentler, but still harsh, than before. He could've laughed at the question, but hesitated given the situation.

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem with you?"

"Prepare to die, Uchiha Sasuke." And with that, Sakura flew with great speed towards the tree where he stood, still stupefied. Her right hand glowered with chakra, and her left was balled into fists ready to punch. She was too fast that Sasuke was only able to dodge her when she was inches away, only to realize that the first punch wasn't meant for him, but for Karin. She was automatically flung meters away, and a blast could only be heard drowning Karin's shrieks.

Sakura simpered at the other girl, and smiled proudly at her feat before facing Sasuke. He triggered his Mangekyou Sharingan as she clearly has sincere intentions of killing him.

"That's a pretty pair of eyes, Sasuke-kun. I see you have activated it, just like Kakashi-sensei. You still remember him? Me? Can you still remember me? Do you even know who I am? You've been standing there for ages looking so surprised, you can't even say anything. Oh, wait; you _never_ said anything to me." Then a punch. And another, and another.

She kept on punching, he kept on evading. Frustrated, Sakura broke off a branch from a tree and hurled it at him. Such power. He didn't think Sakura does possess that much, but has witnessed her impossible strength during Naruto's exploits in one of their side trips to a hot spring.

Could she be drunk again? Mad? Why was she acting so strange?

"God damn it, Uchiha! Fight me!" Sasuke stopped moving and raised an eyebrow at her. _So it's just Uchiha now, huh?_

Sakura threw series of kunai at him, only to get disappointed. "Why aren't you fighting me? Don't you ever take me seriously?" She demanded, with desperate voice near cracking.

"It's only because you might just be drunk again."

"I am not drunk, I have a clear, wait, how did you know about that?!"

"Hn." Now it's his turn to smirk. But somehow, he felt relieved Sakura was here fighting him, that way he wouldn't have to worry too much that Madara might have taken her somewhere.

She approached again with the same speed as the first, and took a hold of his collar. Sakura looked deep into his Sharingan with dark eyes, not afraid he could perform Tsukuyomi against her – not like he's even planning to. Her beautiful pink hair swayed angrily with the wind, partially covering her face and her eyes. She punched him on the face three times, earning him with blood coming out of his nose and caking the side of his lips. On the fourth time, her fists were concentrated with chakra it could've killed him, but surprisingly, he only felt his face go numb.

"Fight me on par, or I swear I'll kill you now." Sakura announced those words in a tremulous voice. Sasuke looked up at her, still held in her dangerous arms, and saw a hint of water gathering in her eyes. This amazing kunoichi deserved a fight. She let him go at the sound of his katana slowly drawn out.

* * *

**A/N:** Yey! Internet's up! now here's Chapter5... i had fun writing this chapter, and this is my fave so far... so, again, enjoy! and please review! i need to know what you think about it, and the whole story... i don't know if i'm doing alright, ridiculous or too childish about it.... and grammar! please tell me if there are misplaced prepositions as i'm really bad in prepositions, and wrong tenses, etc. i found lots in the previous chapter, and it's embarrassing... so, please do correct me if you spot any...

ENJOY! THANKS A LOT FOR THE VISITS AND REVIEWS... I FEEL OVERWHELMED SEEING THE BARS IN THE TRAFFIC GO UP WITH NUMBERS! XDDDD


	6. Pictures

Sakura stood breathless as she glared at her opponent, katana visible in its full length. It's about time Sasuke got over that stupid surprised look off his stupid face. Now he's ready to give her what she wanted. _Good, fight me like hell so I can hate you more. That way, it'll make this mission a lot easier._

She clasped her hands together and pounded on the ground, paving way for boulders to sprout from under. Naturally, Sasuke jumped to avoid them, but knowing this, Sakura gunned him with needles, invisible thin threads locked in them. As promised from a genius, he gracefully avoided her attacks, his katana cutting off the threads the Sharingan eye never failed to see.

Sasuke shot his blade to the soil and landed firmly on its hilt. He looked down at Sakura with playful eyes. It only angered the girl more to see him finish off his dance with sheer arrogance. She cannot believe he could just shun her strikes without so much of a hit or dirt in his hands. Too bad she had grown up; had she retained that silly twelve-year-old girl in her, she would have displayed her teary green eyes wide with awe – darn, she wouldn't even be in this forest challenging him.

She can't put up with this. She needed to think, of a strategy. Tsunade-sama has put her in several simulated situations that required her to use not only her brawn, but also her brains. She has to do something with his eyes.

Fighting him with Sharingan, a _Mangekyou Sharingan_ to make matters worse, would only mean waste and defeat. _If only I could pick them out with my bare hands, I would. A hundred times, I would. _But her insides betrayed her as they quivered in fear just having the thought of Sasuke's eye sockets empty, and his eyeballs in her hands.

"Not enough sake to boost you up, Sakura?" his voice, still as cold as she had remembered. Still as heartless as the day of their reunion in Orochimaru's lair.

"You know I don't drink, _Sasuke-kun_," she spat, stressing on his name with much contempt as she could.

"Aah. I know more than you know." Brushing off the confusion on the statement from her face and mind, Sakura moved forward again, leaping on rocks and boulders. She performed a quick seal as she went. Her foot landed on Sasuke's feet, almost losing the balance on the hilt. Her left hand rested angrily on his shoulders for support, her right hand already taking advantage of their proximity and her Chakra Scalpel jutsu effectively cutting into his skin and jarring his stomach in precision.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Sakura was disoriented from opening up Sasuke's insides. She glanced to where the voice, more like a shriek, was coming from, and Karin was limping into view. Her eyes saw blood as they rested on the image of a four-eyed woman with awful hair and an awful crimson pink for a hair color.

She gave one last blow at Sasuke's stomach and pushed her left hand for momentum. Her body was flying towards Karin leaving Sasuke to fall to the ground grunting in pain, trying to recoup his ailing body.

Sakura threw three kunai at the wench who so comfortably call out Sasuke's name. She was able to move away from it, but one was able to cut through her purple sleeve. _I'm not done with you yet. _

As soon as she was within reach, Sakura grabbed Karin's ugly hair and slashed at it randomly with the Chakra Scalpel jutsu still active on her hand. Karin was taken aback from the unexpected raid. "What the hell did you cut my hair for, you freak?!"

The other pulled her head to the side and glared. "The color doesn't fit you." The moment Sakura heard her voice; she froze; realizing how immature she felt. Fighting around with Karin only because she was traveling with Sasuke, because her hair was of the same color – almost! – as hers? It was pathetic!

Then Karin suddenly retaliated with chakra-filled fist coming at her chest. Sakura cringed in pain. "You're not the only one who has excellent chakra control, bitch!" And that girl has great chakra control, too?! Frustrated, Sakura made a roundhouse kick and hit her squarely on the chin.

"I don't have time for this juvenile game," dusting off her hands and redirecting her focus back on the Uchiha, still crouched to the ground, his hands on his hemorrhaging stomach.

"You started it, you monster!" Karin retorted. "Don't you dare lay your filthy fingers on my Sasuke-kun!" _MY?!_ But Sakura chose not to get affected by that comment, at least not physically.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, ready to get back where we left off?"

Sasuke looked up. Sakura still has that deadly look in her eyes. He could never understand what has gotten into her. She was like a murder-machine, going against him like that and even battering Karin like a rag doll. She meant business. Did she? Or was it all personal? Where was she getting all that strength? All that rage?

He couldn't brush off the kneading pain he felt, not only from the bash he got from her, but also from the fact that she was here using a fatal jutsu to take his life. Sasuke received a blow like that from Kabuto, one time when he rebelled against Orochimaru. Kabuto was only able to land his palm at his shoulders for a minute as he was fighting him, but the pain didn't go away for weeks. He wondered how long his stomach would last given that Sakura had almost ripped off his abdomen.

He reached for his Chokutō blade, not too far from his side, and used it as an aid to stand. Chakra was now building up inside him. It's his turn to take offense. _Now, let's see how you're going to take that, Sakura._ He created seals with ease, prepping up for a battle he was challenged to.

"Chidori Nagashi!" As soon as he's done sealing, lighting bolts formed from his right hand and current traveled to the blade. Not long afterwards, his whole body and the immediate surrounding were charged with electricity, and the sound of a thousand birds could be heard, just as the jutsu's name implied.

Sasuke was ready to attack, but Sakura was more than ready for defense. She reached to the holster strapped in her legs and obtained a soldier pill, which she later ingested. Certainly, this was not the Sakura he knew from his childhood, neither was this the Sakura he was with last night. This is a new Sakura he never knew existed, and sadly, this is the very Sakura who wouldn't need his protection.

Current reacted with the air until they reached her in lightning speed. She sidestepped them; a strike or two hit her, paralyzing her. Too bad for Sasuke, he never knew Sakura has learned medical ninjutsu from none other than the Godaime herself, negating any lightning strikes against her.

"Maybe you need to try a stronger jutsu. Your Nagashi wouldn't work on me. Even Naruto was able to knock me out with just a punch from the Kyuubi. I'm surprised you can't."

"I'm not Naruto."

"Of course you're not. Not even close."

"I see…"

"You can't even land a fatal blow at me."

"I can't do that, Sakura," he admitted, trying hard not to flinch.

"Why ever not? I can."

"You're really serious of killing me, aren't you?"

"Oh, you have no idea!"

On that cue, she moved forward again that almost flew, and then grasped his neck, hands still full of chakra. Sasuke, without any other movements, thrust the blade at Sakura's shoulders. As the sword moved deeper into her skin, Sakura gripped his neck tighter.

"That wouldn't work, Sasuke. You should've aimed for my heart. Do you think this puny stab would kill me, or even make me cry?!"

He just looked at her questioningly. Did he really think of her that way before that she kept on shoving how weak she was at his face? As far as he knew, he never did. Sakura may have had low stamina and below average fighting skill, but still, he never looked down on her. He regarded her with respect as his comrade, his teammate… his friend – until he decided to cut those bonds.

"I can't believe you were able to kill your brother, but you can't even kill some random acquaintance." Sasuke looked at her more intently. She was grave when she said those words. Cold as grave. She's not just some random acquiantance! She was – _Cut it out! She was here to kill you. You can't die yet. Not even in her hands!_

"Now, where was that Uchiha who so eagerly wanted us blown up to pieces during that reunion in Orochimaru's lair?"

"I'm still here, Sakura," he pushed his Chokutō blade deeper into her shoulders, with more force than before. He saw her winced, drawing back a little to at least ease the pain. Blood was flowing more rapidly and drenching Sakura's red dress. She removed her right hand from his neck and tried to stop the bleeding with her medic skills, but her remaining hand just narrowed Sasuke's windpipe with even greater power.

"I'm disappointed; you can't even let me see how that Sharingan works. I heard Kakashi-sensei was able use the Kamui to move things to another dimension using his Mangekyou Sharingan. I wonder what yours could do."

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, but I do, Sasuke-kun. I promise I wouldn't cry when I see it. I know me crying only annoys you so I wouldn't. And you know I've always been a fan of the Sharingan," she cooed, but sarcasm was plainly clear on her words. From her bleeding wounds, her hand travelled to his forehead, and playfully caressed his eyelids. Sasuke could only watch, and before he knew it, her chakra was piercing through his skull, blood escaping from his left eye.

"Itachi could put you under a strong genjutsu, ne, Sasuke-kun? Remember when you were hospitalized for days after that? Now, show me your stongest genjustsu. _Show me how you planned the kill me_."

"No." Sakura injected more chakra into his head.

"Give me a picture, _now_, or I'll pluck your eye out."

"Why do you want to know? Why are you even doing this?" his voice sounded more of pleading than commanding as he intended.

"Because! Take your pick. I'll take the air out of your lungs, crush your neck with my hands, take out your eye, or just show me how you're going to maim me with that genjustu, or just slice me up with that stupid katana!"

Such gore! Who would have thought that gentle pink-haired kunoichi could say such awful words and picture such gruesome scenes. "You're not Haruno Sakura."

"I'm still here, Sasuke. I'm not just the Haruno Sakura you knew who would lay her life for you, kill for you, and cry out that she loves you. I'm no longer that Sakura. I have worked hard for two years to earn that place." He could feel the nerves on his head stretch and burn with pain.

"Now show me." Reluctantly, Sasuke generated enough chakra and Tsukuyomi drowned Sakura's senses. He showed her a body sliced up in half, a body burning in dark flames and the only thing visible was her pink hair against the Amaterasu. He showed her his Chidori Senbon piercing through her inch by inch. But she never blinked at the images. She just stared back at him with emotionless eyes. He showed her Naruto dying in batte. He got a bit of a reaction. Naruto and Kakashi battling him out and being mashed by his Susano'o. Sakura was now looking at him with hatred, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

He didn't know why she wanted to do this. He didn't know why she didn't care when he showed her pictures of him slaying her with his bare hands. Did she expect that of him? Did she want him to kill her? Unconsciously, Sasuke gave out pictures of their Chuunin Exam in the Forest, when Orochimaru gave his cursed seal. She gave out a gasp, trying hard not to falter to the ground. Then another when he was fighting out a Sound genin at the Forest of Death, the first time he used the cursed seal.

The hands that became soft after the Tsukuyomi attack now seized Sasuke's shoulders for support, and gripped them as if asking them for help. Sasuke snapped out and became aware of the pictures he was showing her. He knew where it was leading, and he didn't know why his mind absently flashed such images. He stopped.

Sakura was still holding on to him, her hands still on his frame. She was only asking him of visions on how he could kill her. Those pictures could've enkindled more hate, giving her easier steps of letting go.

But those memories. It all started there. They were happy being Team 7; they were genin working as a team for promotion. And it all happened so fast. If Sakura was given one chance to go back, to turn back time, it would be on that night when Orochimaru gave Sasuke the cursed seal. She would fight for life just to keep him away from Sasuke. But all she did then was faint, yet again. For the past years, her training with the Hokage was her outlet; if she wasn't able to prevent the cursed seal then, then she could at least strive like hell to get him back.

But now, she was back in that Forest, given that second chance. She closed her eyes when Sasuke has ended the genjutsu.

"Sasuke, don't… Bring me back there… I might be able to save you…" she whispered. But Sasuke only looked at her, honestly didn't know how to feel about that. He didn't know how to _not_ feel about that.

He removed the Chokutō blade. The wound that she earlier temporarily healed now opened up to bleed anew. She limped and fainted, vulnerable as before. He carried her up.

* * *

**A/N**: So? how was it? yes, i know it was a bit dragging... soooo sorry... but i love the gore!!! and i love this Sakura! and Sasuke acting like some scaredy-cat! And the Sakura-Karin showdown. I know some of you hate Karin with vengeance, but i actually like her since she's funny, and she makes fun of Suigetsu, and she's the light side of Team Taka.

Anyway, you can bash me for being angsty, yet again... hahaha... gomen nasai! i can't help it! their fight scene suddenly, awfully reminded me of something and emotions just kept pouring out... TT_TT i'll just go be Sasuke-ish in one corner and beat myself up... tomorrow'll be another day!

Please, review me! i beg you... i'm being Sasuke-ish and emo for you now, so can you at least review me?! ok, i'll stop rambling now...


	7. Gestures

Sakura moved to her other side and tried to pull her legs nearer to her chest, fetal position, to brace her from the stinging cold. But just as she did so, pain burned through her body. Left with no choice, she just turned to the other side, not minding the numb in her hand from having the same position for too long. She felt a warm cloth tossed at her. Instinctively, she reached for it and tried to cover her body with it.

She opened her eyes in an instant, surprised at the cloth offered randomly to give her heat, and at the surrounding where she lay sleeping. She inspected the area and realized that she was lying on a moss-covered ground, trees spread vastly around her, instead of the pink walls of her room. She sprung up to sit and reached for a kunai from her pack.

"It took you long enough." Her head automatically turned to check who the speaker was. Sasuke was sitting a few meters away from her, his hands interlocked in his signature posture and elbows were resting on his knees, propped up.

"You…" She tried to stand, but her body pushed her back to the ground.

"Don't tire yourself out just yet. You're still weak."

"Tch, as if you care," she mumbled bitterly. Sakura noticed that her red dress was torn by the shoulders, and the wound was wrapped imperfectly, well at least not as perfect as how she'd do it, in bandage. She suddenly remembered her fight with Sasuke, and held out her hands to heal it. No chakra was gathering in her palms. There was no chakra in her body at all!

"Didn't I just tell you, you're still weak?" Sakura glared at him back.

"Are you insulting me again?"

"I'm not implying anything. Your body hasn't recovered yet."

"What happened? What did you do to me?"

"You do seem to have trouble remembering things lately, don't you?"

"Just answer the question, what did you do to me?"

"You asked me to do it, remember?"

"I remember _that_, Sasuke, I'm asking what you did to me!" He just raised his eyebrow at her, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Have you gone deaf, Sasuke-kun, or are you as dumb as Naruto now? Can't even answer one stupid question! What did your genjutsu do to me?"

"You should have just stated your question clearly."

"Are you making fun of me now?"

"That's the effect of the Tsukuyomi. You were out for three days, because –"

"Three days?!"

"That's what I said…" She just clenched her jaw, ignoring the bad-ass reply. She fell silent, thinking about her teammates. They would be worried sick looking for her.

"You can just go back to your friends if you want to."

"They're your friends too, Sasuke. Still are." She wasn't in the mood to bicker with him anymore. They weren't speaking for a while, until Sakura couldn't bear the awkwardness surrounding them.

"By the way, where's that ugly girlfriend of yours?" _Oh, great. My voice sounded so bitter. That was even more awkard._

"Hn."

"Well? What are you _hn_-ing about? Do you want me to explain the question again?"

Sasuke was getting annoyed. He sincerely wished now that Sakura didn't wake up, despite his silent prayers and constant check-ups prior to this hoping she'd be alright. Her acerbity was beginning to get to him.

"She's looking for someone." Karin informed him that he felt Juugo and Suigetsu's chakra near them.

"Oh. Doing the dirty job for you, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Blank face. "Hmmmm… I hope she'll bring something to eat – those things that we humans actually digest to stay alive? I'm starving."

Sasuke was contemplating whether to get up and look for something to eat for the two of them, or leave her sulking there and starve. Hn. Maybe the latter wouldn't be such a bad idea, given that she was responsible for his patched-up abdomen and the gash on his neck. Besides, he was too tired himself.

Sakura was fidgeting and fiddling around anything she can fidget, just to make herself busy. She picked on the grass, straightened her skirt, fixed her medical pack. She also cleaned her wound, mumbling faint words and curses about the sloppy manner of the stupid bandage and wound infections.

Sasuke heard a little of it, could only hiss at her ungrateful ranting as he was the one who _carefully_ wrapped her shoulders to close the wound and stop the bleeding. He asked Karin to heal Sakura instead when she was offering her chakra to heal him, but she only gasped at his boldness and walked out.

He stood up and walked past Sakura. "Where are you going?"

"I'll go get water for that wound." It was a minute after she responded.

"Sheeeesh! Put a sock in it, Sasuke. Don't even bother." But he continued going into the forest. "Hey, just get back here!" Then Sakura was on his trail, huffing, and her hand was covering her shoulders.

"Why'd you get up? You should've stayed and rested." _Why are you still here?_ Sasuke knew the answer to that; Sakura was still too weak to travel back to town – but if she was strong enough to follow him into the woods, then she should be okay now, right? He should've left her three days ago on their battleground, positive that Kakashi's dogs would be able to track her and take her back. But clearly he didn't. And he didn't know why she was still here, with him, resting for three days, walking with him to the lake not so far from here.

And speaking of Kakashi's dogs, Karin couldn't feel them anymore, hours after Sakura fainted. It was just too strange that they weren't out looking for her. At least Naruto should have been hot on his trail searching for her.

"I don't think I can rest any more. My body's too tired to rest," she answered.

"At least you could've finished bandaging up your wound. You'll only open it up again," noticing her shoulders, but didn't look back at her.

"It's not my fault you walked so fast. I didn't have time to close it up." Tsk. Sasuke stopped and turned to her. He cut a piece of cloth from his sleeve with a kunai, and reached out for Sakura's wound. Baffled by his sudden movements, she backed away and pushed him as he stepped closer.

"What's up with that?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'll just wrap it close." He saw her eyes soften; and without further hesitation, she let him. Silence, again, visited them. Neither was talking, neither could even hear the other breath. Sasuke focused on her shoulders, careful not to meet the two emerald orbs curiously staring back at him. After he's done, he turned to walk as fast as he could. Her footsteps hurried to join him.

"For a genius like you, I'm surprised that you can't even make a neat bandage." Sakura was examining his work, yet again.

"You could at least say thank you," he muttered. Sakura suddenly giggled, the way she used to when they were younger.

"Fine. Thank you, oh great Uchiha Sasuke-sama for ripping off your oversized shirt to _randomly_ wrap it around my shoulders." He gave her another _hn_ and looked away to hide a little smile.

"So, where are we going?"

"To the lake."

"Uh-huh. How far away is it?" What made Sakura turn friendly all of a sudden, Sasuke could only guess. But, sure, he won't lower his guard as she might abruptly switch moods again and kill him this time.

"Just a kilometer and a half, northeast."

"That far? We'll be back in camp by midnight at this pace."

"Which is why I asked you to stay, didn't I?"

"Hmph! I don't want to sleep for the next few days again. Come on, we don't have all day!" She made a leap from the ground and went off through the trees. Sasuke just shook his head for her unreasonable use of energy.

* * *

Naruto was on the roof of the cabin again, practicing his sage mode. Kakashi was at the Kage assembly with Captain Yamato and the Suna shinobi. Kakashi has to attend to the war matters with other villages as he was the acting Hokage, as suggested by the other leaders. Kiba, Lee and Temari were off to meet Shikamaru and other Konoha nins to discuss strategic plans for their villages.

He was stuck with Sai. He insisted that he can stay behind and tend for himself, but Gaara asserted that at least one should be with him, in case the Akatsuki attacks, and Kakashi knew that Naruto only wanted to stay at the cabin, which was obviously very out-of-character for Naruto to not be in the middle of things, to look for Sakura.

Kakashi has already informed them that Sakura was battling with Sasuke during their search; and today, three days after the encounter, Sakura was safe with Sasuke's team. What Naruto couldn't understand was why Kakashi didn't order a back-up when Pakkun returned without Sakura. Did he have to follow Sakura and Pakkun's request to let her battle him out by herself? Didn't he know how dangerous it could be? And why did Kakashi strictly order not to go after Sasuke and Sakura even after the fight? Why wasn't Sakura here yet? Was Sasuke taking her as hostage? For what purpose?

"Naruto, if you're worried about Sakura, you don't have to. I assure you she's safe with him." Sai was standing in front of him, breaking his concentration.

"What made you so sure about it?"

"I sent one of my flying beasts earlier to survey around the forest and saw the two camped out in the woods. She's fine now. She was unconscious for the past days, but at least she's okay now."

"That's good," but still fazed that she was out there, alone in the forest. But a part of him has calmed down, knowing she was with Sasuke. If that bastard was still angered up, then he would've killed Sakura then and there. But seemed like Sasuke was even looking after her, which was a good sign, right? That Sasuke was still considerate of his previous teammates, right? Naruto was blocking images of Sasuke during their last encounter at Orochimaru's lair, trying to convince himself that he wouldn't harm her at all.

"Oi, Naruto. Don't get too beat up about it."

"What?!"

"Sakura. I know you're jealous that she was with him now, and that you are a bit angered that she got you so worried only to be spending time with Sasuke."

"I'm not jealous, moron!"

"But you love her, don't you? And I believe she already told that she feels the same; and yet she's with –"

"Hey, wait a second, Sai! I'm not jealous at all! Sakura has always been in love with Sasuke, her confessions were just made up just so I'd agree with you guys killing Sasuke."

"And how does that make you feel?" Naruto found himself thinking of the day Pain invaded Konoha when Hinata fought him off.

* * *

The two were able to reach the lake in no time. But true enough, Sakura got there feeling weak from exhaustion, dehydration and hunger. She sat down by the banks for a while to catch her breath. Sasuke joined her, and started to untie the cloth on her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm a medic, you know. I'm perfectly capable of fixing a _small_ wound. Let me just rest for a while." But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to her. He took the cloth that was almost half-soaked in blood, and damped it with water. He wiped the blood surrounding the stab and the wound itself. He was doing it so gently, Sakura didn't even wince.

Sasuke tore another piece of fabric from his sleeve. "Give me your pack."

"Eh?!"

"I said give me your medical pack. I'll need some disinfectant." Defeated, she gave him the pack, and looked at him with so many questions in her mind. Who was this shinobi who was tending to her with so much mildness? Even the Uchiha Sasuke she knew years ago wouldn't act like this towards her.

"What happened to you, Sasuke?" He continued applying the disinfectant, and started to bind her shoulders with the new cloth.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Huh? I'm still the same, Sasuke," _I'm not just too excited as before to have you touching my hand and you caring for me this way. _"My life has been a bit boring it'll only annoy you if I tell you. But, really, Sasuke. What happened to you? You've already killed Itachi, why did you have to join Akatsuki and attack the Kages?"

But he was just silent, finishing what he was doing. Then he started walking towards the water. He took out his katana and started striking at the water. When he withdrew, there were six fishes stuck in the blade.

"Let's go back," he commanded, just in time for Sakura to finish washing up. They returned without talking to each other. She concluded that she would never get an answer from him tonight. There's nothing new there. He never said anything to her anyway. But she decided that she'll find out somehow, what really happened and what he was planning afterwards and what he was feeling now, even if it meant that she'd have to stick around.

The camp was noisy and glowing with fire when they returned. She was about to take out her weapon, but Sasuke didn't show any sign of animosity, so she relaxed.

"Oi, Sasuke! Where the heck have you been?" Sakura saw two additions, plus the flirt, to Sasuke's team. One was a red-head with a really large frame, and one who looked like a fish. "And where'd you find the lovely lady?" Almost instantly, the flirt punched the fish face to the ground. "Damn it, Karin, what did you do that for?"

"Juugo, can you try looking for Danzo?" Sasuke offered the fish for dinner, and the tall guy took it for preparation.

"I already sent a few of the birds to look for him; I'm just waiting for them to report." Sasuke was now sitting with the group, leaving Sakura standing there not knowing whether to join the strangers or just start to walk home.

"Oi, miss, don't be shy, come join us," Fish Face was now standing in front of her offering his hand to lead her to the circle.

"Suigetsu, beware of that monster. She can pound you to the ground with just one finger." Sakura darted her angry eyes at the flirt, the other caught it and shrieked. "Sasuke-kun, that bitch's starting a riot again! Let's go now and leave her alone, before she blows us up again." She clung to his hand in a childishly scared manner.

Sakura was surprised at the sudden intimacy between the two. It was uncomfortable as it was hilarious as the scene awfully reminded her of a silly twelve-year-old girl, Yamanaka Ino. Oh okay, fine. She had to admit that she also used to act that way around Sasuke at times – fine! All the time!

Luckily, but too bad for the flirt, Sasuke pushed her away to retrieve his hand. Fish Face laughed at the pathetic, clingy girl, and turned to face Sakura again.

"I hope you'd stay with us instead and take her place. It'd be a relief to have a pretty girl travelling with us. I'm sure our stress level wouldn't go up too high, unlike when Karin's with us. Come on, sit with us." Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his compliments. He led her to the group's circle where she sat beside him and across Sasuke.

She tried to ignore the whore still trying to catch Sasuke's attention. Sakura was able to confirm that there's nothing romantic between them, not that she'd care. Right.

"You're from Konohagakure?" the big man asked, noticing her forehead protector. Sakura just nodded. "What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura. A medic ninja. Sasuke-kun was my teammate before." _Before he went away._

Sasuke wasn't looking at her. His attention was somewhat focused on something far away, his expression bored.

"If you're from the Leaf, then why are you still alive? Sasuke would've killed you on the spot," Fish Face joined in with the discussion.

"I'm also asking myself the same question."

"Then, what does a Konoha medic kunoichi doing in this forest in the first place?" the big guy asked.

"She's planning to kill Sasuke," interrupted the bitch. The other two exchanged glances and looked back to Sakura, and then to Sasuke.

"Is that true?" asked Fish Face.

But before Sakura could respond, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the fire, gathering the fish they were cooking.

"Here. Let's eat." Sakura grabbed her share of fish and ate in silence. She controlled herself from ravishing the food too quickly, although at times she took a bit too large a bite. Sasuke was also silent, and she noticed that he winced and held his stomach every time he swallowed. The flirt and Fish Face were the only ones talking and squabbling.

After finishing his meal, Sasuke moved out and disappeared in the trees, prompting Sakura to consume what was left of her fish and looked for him. She found him sitting on a high branch. He did seem to notice her presence, but didn't show any sign of recognition.

"Hey, I'm coming up." Without waiting for his reply, she climbed the tree and sat beside him, but still providing a few inches between them.

"Sasuke, why are you looking for Danzo?" Nothing. She sighed, frustrated at how things never changed between them. But that should be expected. In two years time, so many things had changed – about him, about her; between them… it was just sad that she might never be able close that gap that always seemed to stand between them. That she might never have a chance to reach out to him.

"You should know that I also have reasons on being cautious of that man. I heard Tsunade-sama cursing that man with all her heart, to the point of almost killing him. Also, that man ordered Sai to assassinate you before and gave out an order to kill you after the Raikage asked for your death. He even planned on keeping Naruto locked up in Konoha. He cheated his way on getting the Hokage seat, betrayed the other Kages' trust, and even placed a curse on Sai."

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was now clenching his fists, giving her more questions about his sudden interest on that man.

She pursued him still. "I don't know what you want from that man, but I could only hope that you don't want to conspire with him," she heard him snort. "Whatever the reasons are, I'd like to join you in your search; and maybe I could lay a punch or two on his decaying face."

He looked up, shocked. "I won't allow it. It's too dangerous."

"You won't allow it because of safety? Or other reasons? If it's the first one, surely, you should be aware that I am now capable of taking care of myself."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke, just let me, okay? Just think of it as my own revenge for that man's wrong doing." He looked away.

"I have to admit, Sasuke-kun, I decided to come here to kill you. I made the call, which is why we were all here. But just when I was able to convince myself that you were no longer the Sasuke we knew, that you were just a missing-nin wreaking havoc and hatred everywhere, I caught something in you that sparked hope. I hate myself for admitting that Naruto was right. He objected my decision. Maybe he's right that getting you back is worth keeping his promise."

"I can't go back. There's nothing for me there."

"Yes there is! There always will. More than you'll ever know." Of course, she never expected him to answer back. They just stayed like that again. Silent for the gazillionth time. Have you ever experienced being stuck with someone that it sucked since you can't talk about anything yet there were a lot you have to talk about? Sakura felt like that. Always, when she was with him.

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Sakura, why do you keep trying?"

"I'm not sure I'm getting you."

"Why do you and Naruto keep chasing me around? I left Konoha, for good."

"I know. You left Konoha to be stronger so you could defeat your brother. But you've succeeded, didn't you? Naruto and I know that you'd be able to do that. And once you have, we made sure that you'll still have a home to go back to." Sakura was trying to hold back tears from frustration of making him understand that he is more than just an avenger, and from the sadness of knowing that Sasuke chose to be alone instead.

"We are your friends, Sasuke. Your family. And we chose to be that for you even after everything that's happened." That's it. Tears rolled down one after the other, but she tried to hide it from him.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"There's someone else I need to eliminate. I'm an avenger, Sakura. I don't belong in your world." Sakura shook her head and reached her hand out to rest on top of his, not caring whether he'd push it away. But he didn't. He let her stay like that.

"Maybe for you, we do not belong in _your_ world. But for us you do." Sasuke moved his fingers ever so slowly and crossed it with hers; interlocking them as tight as he could, as if doing so strengthened him.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling his warm hand locked with hers. She closed her eyes, etching every moment, every feeling, in her mind; knowing this could only last in a heartbeat. She opened it when she heard Sasuke snickered, something she has never heard him do.

"What?" She asked, curious of what was on his mind.

"Sakura, what made you go off and get drunk like that?" He had that funny smile that she has never seen him use. It was like that dark Uchiha Sasuke she was talking awhile back just disappeared and a friendly one replaced him.

Sakura could only blink at the transformation. _Am I dreaming? Another one of his Sharigan powers? The Tsukuyomi?_

Sasuke was now chuckling to himself. "I guess you never really remembered what happened."

"S-sasuke… k-kun, how did you know about that?" He looked at her, with a really childish expression that Sakura's heart couldn't help but go out to him, give him back the innocence he lost so long ago, and protect him from anything that could harm him. But her mind was screaming: _What freaking happened that freaking night?!_

He gripped her fingers that were still meshed with his. "I guess that memory was only for me to remember."

"Sasuke! How come you knew about that?!"

"Aah… let's just say that some girl was creating earthquakes, decided to get drunk, ordered me sake, and almost went off with some other drunk she didn't even know." He was laughing softly.

Sakura, on the other hand, was staring back at him, not enjoying any minute of it, at all. She was ransacking her brain trying to remember what happened that night. But all she could recall was Sai's remark, the cabin, the men she hurled to outer space, the bar, two sakes ordered, getting dizzy, and, _oh my god!_

"Handsome swordsman," she gasped, trying to keep her voice as inaudible as possible, but failed. Her eyes were as large as Ichiraku's ramen bowls, and they travelled from Sasuke's amused face to… south… "Showing off his handsome chest!" Sakura removed her hand from Sasuke's to join her other palm in covering her embarrassed face. Sasuke was still chortling at her reactions.

"I cannot believe you!"

"What?"

"I cannot believe you were there!"

"Neither do I."

"Fuck, _Uchiha_! What else did I do? What did I say?"

"Nothing. Except that you were seriously thinking of joining that drunken asshole and his friends someplace."

"Did I go?"

"No! Like I would allow you to." Sakura was caught off-guard at his statement. She smiled. "But, I cannot believe you kissed Naruto." Her smile faded as soon as she gave it, those green orbs increased in size again.

"SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't stop laughing at Sakura's naïveté. It was a good thing, though, that she didn't cut the branch they were sitting on. She was now burying her face to her knees, really humiliated about her drinking escapade. He was now enjoying the moment and reminiscing that nostalgic night.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt different. For a minute, he scolded himself for acting so warm; but he just gave in. He needed this. It was a lifetime ago since he found himself this happy. And he wouldn't do it again any other way. With any other person.

He took Sakura's arm and wrapped his fingers with hers again, trying so hard to stop his laughter from erupting again.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke?" She was looking at where their hands were.

"Thank you."

Sakura became rigid, her face went dark. He thought he did something wrong that suddenly made her cold, and it hit him. He uttered the _last words_. Same words that haunted him; same words that he had shoved to the back of his mind; same words that resurfaced from the depths of his unconscious at an unexpected moment.

But she faced him with a sweet smile again. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not sure if I'd like to hear those words from you again, they bring back sad memories, you know. But I'm glad to have met you again, and saw a totally different Sasuke-kun. Thank you for letting me in."

"Hn."

"Tsk! Sasuke, don't you ever say anything at times like this, but 'hn'?"

"What do you want me to say? I said 'thank you', you hated it."

"Sheeesh! At least Sai has learned the right things to say at the right time." _Oh wait, I take that back!!!_

"Hn. Maybe Naruto would know how to say things better." Slap.

"Stop reminding me! I'm guilty enough as it is!"

"Hey, would you like to go back now? It's getting colder."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'd like to sit here a little bit longer. If that's fine with you?"

He didn't reply, but he just squeezed her hand in agreement. They stayed like that. Holding hands. Silent. Laughing. Silent. Talking. Beaming with childish enthusiasms, gloomy with the sad past.

She fell asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer. He wanted to stay like that. "Thank you, Sakura," he whispered once again, to her ears.

And when his body wished to give in to a slumber, he carried her and started to descend to the ground. He didn't go back to camp, but instead he laid her down to the ground beside their tree. He slept beside her. He didn't know whether to put his arms around her or not. He didn't, but he dreamt that he did.


	8. Speech

Sakura was startled by a soft light that was teasing her eyes to open. She saw that the early sun began to rise, waking her up with warmth. The air was still cold and the forest smelled of fresh evergreens and a newly mowed lawn.

She sat up and saw Sasuke still sleeping peacefully beside her. He still held that aristocratic Uchiha demeanor as he slept; but for her, he looked like a child finally freed of all the evil in the world.

One of his hands was folded behind his head as it supported him to face her. She noticed a purple smudge on his neck and instinctively reached out her fingers to inspect it. She remembered their fight days ago and realized that she gave him that ugly blotch.

Without delay, she tried gathering up chakra, however small, and was thankful that her body was well enough to heal him. She performed a short series of hand seals to activate her Mystical Palm jutsu and applied it gently on to his neck. As expected from the Godaime's excellent pupil, Sakura was able to heal the internal bleeding on his neck within seconds, even regenerating destroyed muscles and fixing his almost broken wind pipe. Although, his skin still displayed the evidence of hemorrhage –but the color already switched from purple to pale yellow – Sasuke should be fine.

She would like to check the damage she made on his stomach. She knew that her Chakra Scalpel resulted in a serious injury and could lead to major complications, but the stomach wound was out of her hands' reach. She wouldn't want to wake him up just yet.

Sakura just sat there, watching him sleep; reminiscing old times when they use to travel for missions and all three of them would wake up together and would try to bully Kakashi into getting him out of his porn-filled _Icha Icha Paradise_ and into getting them breakfast – of course they ended up making their own breakfast, and lunch, and dinner; remembering old times when they used to gather at the bridge so freakishly early in the morning only to wait for four hours and twenty minutes for their sensei to arrive, ready with new reasons for being late each and every day.

Remembering old times when her heart was so full of joy and innocence, eager to see Sasuke during training, missions or on any random day in Konoha. Old times, when she believed she would grow old traveling halfway around the Ninja World and saving it from evil bad guys with her super cool copy-ninja teacher slash pervert, a dim-witted ambitious Hokage-in-training who couldn't even pronounce _chakra_ and a genius who's so downright good-looking with that sexy onyx-black eyes and girls would drool over him when he threw curses at them.

Sakura sighed, as she leaned back to the tree where she and Sasuke sat last night. Reminiscing old times when she admitted her feelings wholeheartedly, when she got her heart and soul disillusioned, when he walked away from her, when he decided to break all bonds that once bound them so tight like a knitted sweater (**A/N: sorry for the lack of metaphors)**.

She looked away, opposite from where Sasuke lay. She couldn't look at him without having her complete being shattered again. The events of last night was blissful, too blissful it was too good to be true. Sakura has grown a lot. She wouldn't let herself fall for him all over again, and get herself hurt all over again, and find herself back to square one.

Yes, certainly she was glad to have Sasuke show his gleeful side. But she cannot afford to continue believing he'd stay as that. Someday, Sasuke would walk away again; he may not run off to do something as bad as what he was doing now, but surely, he'd walk away from her life again. This story wouldn't end up having him live happily ever after with her, no matter how much she wanted it that way.

She was no longer that little girl who believed in New-Years and It'll-be-better's. She was an adult who lost trust in the world and hated anything that dealt with the matters of the heart.

It was decided then. She should avoid any more contacts with him that could melt the ice she had built. She would get him back to Konoha for sure, but _avoid_ him to prevent herself from getting hurt.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, shit!" she muttered, wiping her face with her hands in a sloppy manner.

Sasuke didn't miss a glint of liquid that was reflected in the sun's rays on her face. His insides churned at the fact and on the sight of her crying.

"Good morning, Sasuke! Slept well?" she greeted as she turned to him with an awfully sweet smile pasted on her previously sad face. He was astonished how her mood can change so fast in a blink of an eye.

"What? Too fucked up to speak _again_? I said "gooood mor-ning". The correct response to that is "Goooood mooooor-ning to you too," she retorted, as if teaching a pre-schooler.

"Tch! Seriously. You should stop hanging around Ino; you curse like a truck driver."

"What the hell?! _I_ greeted you so nicely in the morning, and _I_ get to be insulted by being told that _I _am turning into _that_ pig?! O good heavens! This really is the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War! Sucks to be me."

Sasuke was now standing up, cleaning his clothes of forest litters and started walking back to his team, leaving Sakura moping over her oppressive life. That girl really has so much to say over the few words he uttered.

He shook his head lamenting for the husband she would have in the future, listening to her nags every day could be so tiring her husband would go to the Hokage and ask for an S-ranked mission that could take his life.

Sasuke thought he would definitely _demand_ the Hokage, which would be Naruto of course, to give him a mission that would require years to accomplish just to spare him from being harassed by –

"God damn it!" he shouted, unconsciously slapping his face. What the fuck was he thinking! He didn't even want to ponder on what his thoughts were about to say to finish the frigging sentence!

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu was calling out to him, he was secretly thankful of his voice. God! He would be thankful even if Suigetsu would strike him with the Decapitating Carving Knife just to distract him.

"I was about to wake you up earlier to tell you the news, but it seems I might be interrupting something. Ouch!" he roared, after Karin hit him with a stone, more like a boulder.

"What is it?"

"We've located Danzo. Juugo's bird friends found him somewhere in Takigakure, near the borders of Kusagakure. They're heading east."

"East?" Takigakure is just above Konoha. If they're heading east, then they're most likely heading to Otogakure. But why would he go to the Sound Village?

"Could it be that he's going to Oto?" Sakura was suddenly standing beside him. "Isn't that where Orochimaru's place was, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"He's looking for Kabuto!" she exclaimed.

"Why would he look for that bastard?"

"I don't know. But why else would he travel all the way to the Sound if he'll just hide? Remember when Sai infiltrated Orochimaru's hide-out months ago?" Sasuke nodded, suddenly interested on what this kunoichi's theory was all about.

"Sai's mission then was to conspire with that monster, and Danzo provided him the list of Konoha's ANBU. What if he's planning to team-up with Kabuto again so he could, uh, I don't know, get revenge on Konoha or something? Hmmmm… but it doesn't make sense. Danzo is a hard-core protector of Konoha that he's willing to kill with his iron fists on whoever break the peace."

Sasuke snorted at Sakura's rambling. Sure, Danzo would do anything for Konoha, even murder his clan to prevent coup d'état.

He was in deep thought. What could that old geezer want with Kabuto? Unless he needed medical attention – or Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu!

"Let's go. It could take us a week to reach Sound. But we need to be there in five days." His team was already packing up.

"Wait, uh, Juugo, is it?" Sakura approached the giant. "You can talk to birds, right?"

"Yes, you can put it that way."

"Uh, can I ask you to send a message to my teammates? I don't want them to worry about me."

"What?! That high-maintenance slut is coming with us?!" Karin exploded. But Sakura automatically attacked her with eye kunai, as strong as Sasuke's doujutsu. Surprisingly, Karin didn't shriek or back away; instead, she tilted her head to the side and gave her a belittling look, arms folded across her chest.

Sakura wouldn't let that dirty mouth go unpunished. She moved to Karin's direction and raised her hand to slap her, but the other caught it before it even reached halfway.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"And why ever not? You don't get to call me high-maintenance, much less a slut, and get away with it!"

"Hey! Cut it out! As much as I love the idea of two girls having a dirty catfight, I'd rather have a different lady fighting Sakura. Karin, go find someone your own size! I'm not into giants and pretty ladies beating the shit out of each other."

"Shut your disgusting mouth, you slimy pervert!"

"Let's go!" Sasuke ordered.

Karin released Sakura's hand. "Remember, I came here first." She walked past her, but pushing her aside as she went.

_What's her problem?_ Everybody else was doing a last minute preparation, and started to walk. She instructed herself to forget Karin, ignored her pathetic existence and calmed herself.

She ran up to Juugo. "So, about my favor, until we were rudely interrupted, can you do that for me?"

Juugo gave her a serene smile, so serene it looked like a joke when he did it. Uh, Sakura didn't mean to make fun of him in her thoughts. But really, how often do you see a large-scale man smile at you ever so sweetly?

"Sure." Juugo responded. But instead of laughing at the comical reaction, Sakura couldn't help but get caught in his contagious smile.

"Thanks. I'll just have to construct what I need to say in my head. I'll give you the information later."

They were sprinting on tree branches now, with speed as fast as the speed of sound, Sasuke of course with the speed of light. And speaking of Sasuke, he slowed down a bit to wait for Sakura, who was running behind the group.

"Hey, how did you know about the Fourth Shinobi War? You mentioned it in the forest earlier this morning."

"Huh? Oh that? Gaara-kun informed us about Uchiha Madara's declaration at the Assembly. Were you involved in this?"

"No."

"I see. So do you know about the Moon-eye plan?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So, do you know what he needs to make the plan work?" Sasuke would've laughed at how the conversation was going if the topic wasn't serious. But of course, he still wouldn't. Not if his team was around – not if anybody is around. Except Sakura? _Except Sakura_.

"Holy Shit!"

"EH!?"

"Nothing. I mean, yes I know what he needs to make the plan work."

"Hmmmm. Well, what do you plan to do with the war?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." If it wasn't broad daylight, you could actually hear crickets singing in the background.

"Sasuke, I'm honestly running out of words here. You could at least answer me with more than one word. Well, you did answer me with two words, but it was just _Holy Shit_. What are you holy-shitting at anyway?"

He looked at her. Sasuke would've laughed at the thought of telling what he was holy-shitting at, but he didn't, given that his team was there and that what he was holy-shitting at wasn't remotely funny.

"Well? Are you having a hard time understanding me again?"

"Who are you sending a message to, anyway?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I was thinking maybe Kakashi-sensei or Sai-kun. But Kakashi-sensei has a lot in his hands now, since he's the temporary Hokage. So, I'm thinking that I'll just give it to Sai-kun."

Sasuke's eyebrows met, remembering that bastard who took his place in his old team. "Why him?"

"Eh?"

"Why do you have to give your message to him? Don't you have other teammates? Why not Naruto?"

"Well, Sai-kun is one of my trusted friends, despite being so dense about almost everything. If I give it to Naruto, he might not disclose the information to the others and just dash off to where we are – worse, by himself."

"What makes you think that Naruto wouldn't do the same even if you give it to that ass?"

"Hey, don't talk to Sai-kun like that. He cheered me up when I was sad, although he would say inappropriate things, but that's just because he do not know how to socialize. But at least he's trying and practicing. Unlike some people I know."

Sasuke chose not to comment, even more careful not to show any reaction. He just put up a straight face – whatever he's thinking on the inside would only be too scary to know. Even Sasuke himself was scared to know why he was thinking that way.

"That's what I'm just talking about."

"What?"

"That! You're worse than Sai-kun's social skills."

"Hn."

"Sheeesh! Uchiha! If you say another _hn_, I'll finish opening up your abdomen – oh! That reminds me. We have to stop! I have to heal your wound first!"

But he wasn't listening and continued on with his pace. All he could hear was _Sai-kun_, _Sai-kun_, _Sai-kun_.

"Sasukeeee!" He stopped, almost tripping his balance after hearing Sakura's panic-stricken shouts.

"What? What happened?!"

"What's wrong with you?! Since when did you lose your focus? I've been calling you five times."

"Why?"

"You weren't listening to a word I was saying?! Really! Sometimes I'd like to open your skull to know what's occupying your mind," Sakura nagged. _There's only one tenant I know who's started to live inside my head._ Then he shook his head vigorously. "What's with the shaking? It's not like I can really open it up – well I can, but still, it's not like I would really do it. Seriously!"

Sasuke was getting annoyed. He tightly held her shoulders, controlling himself from shaking her. If he could twitch, his eyes would be twitching non-stop now.

"Sakura, you're rambling again! What's wrong? Why were you shouting?" She was blushing. And only then did he realize that he was standing too close to her that he could almost feel her eyelashes – or at least he thought he did. If he could blush, he would be blushing tomatoes now. But he didn't budge as it would ruin his authoritarian composure.

"I-I, uh, I just want to heal your wound." Sasuke blinked. What on earth is wrong with this woman? One minute she was crying, then the next she was smiling. One minute she was screaming, then the next she was timid.

"You were shouting because of that? I thought you were being attacked or something!"

"What? What made you say that? And I'm not shouting; I was properly calling you that I just need to raise my voice a bit since you were obviously ignoring me."

"You can heal it later. Come on, we're way behind them now." He released her from his grip and started to move forward, when she pulled her to stop. Of course, her superhuman strength was unintentionally used that she pulled him strong enough to lose her balance from the branch they were standing, taking Sasuke with her as she fell.

Neither realized what happened until Sakura hit the ground with a thud; Sasuke was right above her, his weight crashing into her. She felt her back sore and her head dizzy from the impact. She closed her eyes to relieve herself from the vertigo, and from the realization that Sasuke's face was only half an inch away from hers.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No."

"Did you hit your head?" _Yes, I did! And if you don't get off me, I might hit myself for even having more intimate contacts with you than necessary!_

"Hey!" _Why are you still lying on me?_

"Sasuke, get off… I can't breathe…"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." God, she was blushing again. This was awkward. Does Tsunade-sama have any medicine that could cure excessive blushes? She just covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide the sudden change of facial color.

He stood up in an instant and slowly assisted her to sit up. "You and your ungodly strength."

"Shut up, Uchiha! Now sit here so I can check your wound." He miraculously obeyed without a word.

"I see you've healed my neck well."

"Yes, of course I did. I did a good job breaking it; I can do a good job mending it."

"Hn." Sakura slightly pushed his robe aside to expose his abdomen, cursing herself for the uncontrollable hand jitters. She removed the bandage, exposing a still fresh wound and more skin, getting more jitters.

"What about your shoulders? Why didn't you heal it yet?"

"I forgot. I'll do it after this."

"You forgot? How could you forget healing your own self? Dummy!"

She sighed. "Is that a rhetorical question? I just forgot, okay?" _I really did. After healing his neck, I was preoccupied with random thoughts! – yeah, thoughts about how he slept!_ "And what's with the 'Dummy'? What am I? Eight? You can think of a harsher insult, you know."

Her hand was now full with chakra, ready to apply it onto the wound. She could feel his eyes boring into her; dammit!, he was intently looking at her. Sakura lowered her head to avoid his stare – or was it a glare? She didn't really dare to check.

Healing his stomach took longer than normal. That's expected as she did use a powerful jutsu; however, because of the effects of Tsukuyomi, her chakra was still limited, but still decent enough to create new cells, patch up the organ, remove clotted blood, close the wound and remove the scar.

She was huffing as the process drained her. Sweat gathered on her forehead, wiping it away with her shoulders. The wind wasn't making it all better for her as her hair kept blocking her view.

Sasuke's nearness – and his skin – was making her concentration quiver. Even more so when the bastard suddenly decided to tuck her rebellious hair behind her ears. The gentleness of his gestures crushed Sakura's heart that no anger ever could. And that is a _bad_ thing! As if none of it was worse enough, the bastard's fingers were still lingering on her face! _That_ is a bad thing.

Sakura just ignored him, which was not an easy task – she would rather grate a rock with her teeth than have a hard time ignoring Sasuke's warm hand on her sweaty face! She just decided to speed up the healing process and get it over with. But doing so almost drained her. She finished with only one-fourth of chakra remaining.

She finally removed her hand from his body and quickly stood up, not noticing the frown on his face as his hand slipped away from her.

"There, I'm done. We can continue traveling now. Just don't move around too much, your insides are still susceptible to bleeding." She turned around ready to leap.

"Wait! What about your shoulders?"

"It's fine. It's almost healed up anyway. Come on. They might be worried about us."

"You're out of chakra, aren't you?" She didn't respond. He shook his head. "Here." Sasuke knelt on one knee and patted on his shoulders. Sakura just blinked at him.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Get on my back. I'll just carry you. It'll be faster that way." Her eyes bulged in shock.

"No."

"What? Just get on! Just until you've recovered most of your chakra."

"No, Sasuke. NO!" And she ran up to the trees, away from him, as fast as she can.

Sasuke was annoyed again. To hell with her and her fickleness. He was already offering his aid, and she'd just have to accept it. But no! She had to do a major storm-out like that. He would never understand her. To hell with her and her fickleness.

He caught up with her. But they continued their travel in grave silence. It was normal for him to not talk, but his previously chatty companion suddenly died and got resurrected and decided to turn mute.

He noticed her tripping every now and then, but when he suggested that they rest a bit, she'd only increased her speed. And when he'd try and catch up to her, she would move away meters, not inches, away from him.

Clearly, she was avoiding him, and he didn't need a Sharingan to know that. It didn't even take common sense to figure it out, but maybe for Naruto it would take years of training.

They reached the other three after miles of running. The two arrived at the make-shift camp exactly when Karin's fist was about to touch Suigetsu's face, and Juugo was on the verge of making a murderous riot just looking at the two fighting. When they saw their Captain, Suigetsu turned water to get out of Karin's grasp, Karin growled at Suigetsu for being lucky, and Juugo was already out of control screaming "Die, bitch. Die!"

Sakura was shocked at the commotion. Juugo was stomping his feet and pounding on a tree trunk until it broke, and he was going after Sakura still screaming "Die, bitch. Die!"

She didn't know what to do. She just stood there, aghast at Juugo's rampage. She couldn't even move her hand to reach for a kunai. He reached for her collar and raised her three feet above the ground, but she didn't even move nor flinch – but her face has never been twisted with fear before. And when Juugo was about to hurl her away, an order came.

"Juugo, stop it. Now." Almost instantly, the attacker grew soft as if some hypnosis was finally deactivated. She looked at Sakura with the same fearful face as she had.

"Oh no. Sakura-chan. I'm so sorry!" When he laid her back to the soft, oh-so-soft, soil, she turned to look at who made Juugo stop his hysterics.

Sasuke was sitting on the ground, his back resting on a tree, his hands on the back of his head. He had that _bored _expression in his fugly face. But Sakura knew what that asshole was thinking. He was probably having a laughing trip watching her near-death experience, with her horror-stricken, twisted little face.

It didn't help her calm down when Juugo kept apologizing to her and even admitting that: "It's good that Sasuke-san was here. Only Sasuke-san can pacify my outrage. He can do it with just a flick of his fingers."

A flick of his fingers. God. Damn. It!! She almost died of heart attack just seeing Juugo shout "Die, bitch. Die!" The genius could've stopped him right then and there. But, noooooo! He has to wait for the last minute that the giant was about to throw her to hell! What a _sadistic_ sadist!

She swore he was making her pay. Pay for what? Pay because she didn't climb on to his back when he was gallantly offering it? _I Hate You!!! _Uchiha Sasuke must die.

Sakura tried to calm herself. The group didn't need another ballistic display of emotions. But she couldn't, not when Uchiha Sasuke so arrogantly displayed his cool demeanor in front of her. She walked out in to the forest, but came back instantly calling for Juugo to follow her. She almost forgot the instructions she needed to send to Sai.

When they were a bit far from the others, she plumped herself on the moss-covered forest floor and signaled Juugo to sit.

"I assume you no longer have the urge to kill me, Juugo?" she asked, with a straight face.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan. But I'm completely fine now. Do you have the message you want me to send?"

"Yes. But it's all in my head. I'd have to write it down first." She opened her pack and obtained a scroll and a pen. She was scribbling words now as soon as she was ready. Juugo was sitting in front of her trying to entertain himself with the birds, the bees, and the flowers and the trees.

When she was done, she re-read the letter, which went like this:

_Sai-kun, _

_I hope everything is fine with you guys. I'm sorry if I didn't inform you of my whereabouts sooner. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting and made you worry. I am traveling with Sasuke and his team. We are going to Oto to look for Danzo. _

_Please tell the others that I am okay. And I am canceling the mission about Uchiha Sasuke, I'll take care of (__that__bastard)__ him. Please tell Kakashi-sensei and Naruto not to look for me. I'll come home as soon as I can. Take care of yourself, and I hope everything will turn out okay. _

_Sakura_

_PS. Please tell Naruto that I'm sorry for all the things I've done. Tell him not to worry so much and to train hard for the upcoming war. Also, please don't tell Tsunade-sama that I am with Sasuke when she wakes up. Just tell her Kakashi-sensei sent me to Suna for a medic mission. Keep this information top-secret._

"Must you send such a lengthy letter?" Sakura was startled, but recovered her self just as soon as she realized who the speaker was.

"What are you doing here, jerk?"

"Were you so engrossed writing your letter that you didn't even feel someone walk right in?" he asked, in his usual condescending voice.

"Yes, I am engrossed. Now go. I don't need someone as _annoying_ as you are teaching me how to write a stupid letter."

"Hn." _Hn. Hn. Hn. HN!!! I'm so sick of hearing that stupid HN!_

"Well? What are doing still standing there? Even a simpleton would know when he is not wanted." All things are fair and beautiful, and surely Uchiha Sasuke was not one of those things – _not_ physically speaking, that is. Like the rebel that he is, he merely sat down beside her and took the scroll out of her hands.

"What the fuck are you doing, Uchiha?" not minding that Juugo was only one yard away from them, watching them with interest.

"It sounded like something written on a death bed," he said, while reading the letter.

"I'm surprised you have a good eye on literature."

"It gives away too much information. Give me your scroll, I'll write it." Before she could protest, the scroll and the pen were already in his hands, and he was writing in a fast manner. "Here. That's all you needed to say."

Sakura read the scroll. All it said was:

_Do not worry. I am traveling with Sasuke. Don't come and find me._

_- Sakura_

"What is this?!"

"Here, Juugo. You can send it now." Sasuke gave the piece of the scroll where he wrote his superb note.

"Wait! Are you kidding me? Really? Who would believe that _I_ sent that scrawny message?" Juugo took the parchment, not knowing whether to send it out as ordered by his Captain, or to wait for Sakura to beat up Sasuke first before sending the proper one.

"As I have said, you gave away too much information."

"That's not too much!"

"Yes it is. You talk too much, you write too much."

"Well, I'm worried about them, and I don't want them to worry about me! Is there something wrong with that?"

"Fine, then just send the letter to Naruto."

"Huh? And why is that? It is me who decides on who to write to. And I've decided it would be Sai-kun."

"I don't trust him."

It took a minute for Sakura to respond. "Oh, so you don't trust him, huh? You don't even know him. I know him better than you do. I believe I have enough reasons to choose him."

Sasuke walked out. Just like that.

Sakura just stared at his back moving away from her. Feeling insulted that he didn't even acknowledge any word she said.

"God! Honestly! I cannot believe you can stand that guy, Juugo." But Juugo was just laughing at her, really laughing at her with pure amusement. "Here. Please send it to Sai-kun." She gave him Sai's description and his possible whereabouts.

Moments later, the group started moving again. Sometimes in silence, sometimes Karin and Suigetsu kept bashing at each other, sometimes Sakura and Suigetsu chatted, sometimes Sakura and Juugo talked and smiled sheepishly at each other, and sometimes Karin and Sakura shared girly secrets – not, but they exchanged deadly eye daggers. And all the time, Sasuke was silent as a lamb.

Sakura couldn't help but be anxious about his sudden aloofness. But she was resolved not to think too much about it. It's better that way. At least any more sparks would die out just like that. Sakura wouldn't have to go back to square one.

After sunset, they looked for a place to rest. Sakura took the initiative to look for food as the others were busy fixing the camp and starting fire. Searching for food had always been her assignment during missions, and she also liked it as it'd be a rare opportunity for her own quiet time.

But little did Sakura know that somewhere in the shadows, someone was eyeing her meticulously. She didn't feel it. Neither did the other three back in camp. But Karin did. She felt that minute surge of chakra lurking somewhere not so far from them. And she knew to whom that chakra signature belonged, and who it was near to. But Karin didn't alert her Captain.

"Good evening, Haruno Sakura-san."

Sakura whirled to check who greeted her.

"It was very nice to see you again. You see, this isn't the first time we've met, but this is the first time we've been properly introduced." The speaker curtsied playfully.

"Uchiha Madara." She spoke, careful not to make her voice crack with nervousness. She had heard from Kakashi-sensei that the Akatsuki they fought while searching for Itachi was none other than the leader of the unanimous group, and the founder of the Sharingan and the Hidden Leaf Village. How this creature continued to survive despite age, Sakura didn't dare to ponder on.

Like always when in battle, she reached for her gloves in her pockets, wore them as fast as she could and reached for a kunai in her holster.

"Hmmmm. Nice choice. Nice choice, indeed," he chuckled. "With you as the bearer, our genes would produce good-looking and strong Sharingan."

Sakura blushed profusely, thankful of the darkness. "I don't have time for your dirty talk. What do you want?"

And before she could even blink, Madara was behind her, his hand gently grasping her nape and combing her pink hair with his fingers.

"Your services wouldn't be necessary until later, when Sasuke needs to settle down. But your presence now is a liability," he whispered harshly to her ear, sending goosebumps all over her body as his breath touched her skin.

"Just tell me what you want!"

"I don't want you meddling with his decisions. I need him to do something, and you're going to make him do it."

"Tch. Like hell, I will!"

"Oh, bad words, Sakura-chan. Didn't your mother teach you how to speak to your elders?"

"She did. But she didn't tell me how to speak to rotting cadavers. Go back to your grave where you belong."

"Ohohoho. Feisty. I like it. Maybe I'll make Sasuke tame you. It'll be a disgrace to the Uchiha clan to have insubordinate wives. But as I said, that matter will have to come later."

"Sheeeesh! You're disgusting!"

"Okay, Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!" he exclaimed in a jolly Tobi voice. "I'll make you make Sasuke make what I want him to do! Leeet's goooo!"

Before Sakura even make a move, they were gone in twirls of chakra.

Sasuke felt that sudden splurge of chakra, and he knew what that splurge meant. He stood up and instinctively looked for Sakura. In seconds, he saw her standing at a tree branch, but her hands were twisted to her back being held by Madara. Her face was tilted to the side by her attacker's other hand.

"Sakura!"

"Ohohoho. Sasuke-kun. Why're you not so excited to see her? The last time we met, your mind was clouded by a certain pink-haired kunoichi."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh my. You easily forgot? This girl really did cloud your judgment. Let me remind you again. I want you to capture Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura was shouting a no.

"I don't think you'd have to listen to her, do you?"

Sasuke was now gritting his teeth with hate. The other two members of Taka were on their foot ready to assist him once he attacked. But Karin was secretly laughing at the pathetic medic whose death was near.

"Aw. You don't have much of a choice. Now, I am assuming that you'd be cooperative this time."

"Let her go, or I swear –"

"You swear what? I don't think threatening me would be a good idea. I warned you before, didn't I? Now, all you have to do is say yes. How hard could that be?"

"I don't want to join your war, Madara. I have matters of my own I need to finish." Sasuke was in a crossroad. He honestly didn't know what to do. He didn't want to kill Naruto just to have Madara obtain the Kyuubi, not only because he didn't believe in what Madara's Moon-Eye Plan was, but also because deep down, he knew he wouldn't have the gall to kill him.

But if he didn't obey him, only the gods know what Madara could do to Sakura – and he wasn't anywhere near to risking it.

"Too bad for you, and this gal. Let me help you make a wise decision." Madara placed his palm over to Sakura's eyes. Chakra immediately surrounded her head.

"No! No! No! Please don't!!" She begged.

"I told you. Too bad for you, I'm done," he said to Sakura, after removing his hands and placing it back to her chin.

"God damn you! Give it back!!!"

"I will give it back, don't you worry. But not until the Kyuubi is in my hands!"

"Nooooooooo! I will never let you hurt Naruto again!"

"Hush, girl! Now, Sasuke, have you decided yet?"

"What did you do to her?!" He leapt forward to attack him, but just halfway through, Madara's foot met his chest, kicking him midair. He, with Sakura still on his arms, landed on Sasuke's chest.

"I'm a busy man, Sasuke. I have a war to plan. I would need your decision now." He looked down on him. But Sasuke couldn't answer. He wouldn't kill Naruto, for himself and for Sakura.

"Hmmmmm. One more thing, then. Since you were so annoyed of her nagging, I'll spare you from it." He held Sakura's neck with chakra. Sakura was screaming, but in minutes, she was silenced.

He threw Sakura on top of Sasuke's defeated body. "Now, Sasuke. I've given you enough motivation. You know where to find me. And when you do, I promise I'll give them back to her." And then he was gone.

Sasuke held Sakura's limp body sprawled on top of her. When he lifted her head, he saw rivers of tears gushing from her viridian eyes. But her eyes were different. They were distant. She was looking at him, but she was looking through him. He didn't understand what was wrong.

"Sakura." She opened her mouth to talk. Her lips were moving, but no sound escaped from them. "Sakura!" He sat up to see a better view of her, but all he could see were more tears.

"Sasuke, I think Sakura-chan's gone blind," Suigetsu condoled. "And Madara also took her speech."

Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke pulled her to his to comfort her. They stayed like that for a while. Not one was moving, neither was talking.

"Sasuke, what do we do now?" Juugo broke the silence.

He took a deep breath and spoke with menacing tenacity. "We look for Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**A/N:** Yey! this is my new favorite chapter!!! I have sooo much fun and *hanyaaaaan~* writing this chapter!!! Wooooh! Finally! We're getting some action. **TeenageCrisis, **i hope you liked the MADASAKU confrontation, however short. I watched the latest anime episode last week and i missed TOBI's fun character. He's one of my fave!

Anyway, i wish i'd get enough consolation for this. Reviews please!!! pretty please!!!!!!! Oh, my classes start today, so i hope i'd get inspirations from you so i could update more often.

**More notes:** oh, uh, Madara's powers of removing Sakura's eyesight and speech are just made-up powers. since i don't know what else that bastard can do, so i made it up. And Danzo's trip to Oto is one of my predictions on what Danzo would do next. so there... i'm off to class... please review, i beg of you...


	9. Hitsuzen

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered through silent whispers, as she was crying herself to sleep. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry. I promised myself to be strong when I see you again. But I'm crying in front of you now. I'm sorry I annoyed you again." Such words Sasuke never got to hear, but her sad blank eyes haunted him to no extent.

Sasuke was just sitting on the ground, his back on a tree. He had been that way since Madara left. He kept zoning out to a carpet of pink resting on his chest. He was a bit relieved that Sakura had fallen asleep, her back resting on one of his knees, his arms protectively wrapped around her. He didn't care that they were in a very intimate position. He would even pull her closer to him every time the earlier events kept playing in his head.

He wasn't quite sure, though. Should he be relieved to have her sleeping safely in his arms, knowing he was the reason why she's suffering now? But somehow, feeling her heart beat synchronously with his calmed him even just a little bit.

True, his entire being yearned Madara's blood after he learned what he did to her. He was vengeful as he was scared at the same time, knowing it would be Madara he should be fighting against next – but of course he didn't admit it, being scared. The plans of assassinating Danzo had long since left his mind. He had easily diverted his target all at once. _For her_.

Tomorrow, they'd look for Uzumaki Naruto. Where to start searching, he didn't know. What to do when he'd meet Naruto, he honestly didn't know. All that he knew was to get back Sakura's eyesight and speech in whatever means necessary.

He absent-mindedly fixed his coat that was wrapped around both of them, and rested his finger on the soft strands of pink he has dreamt of a thousand times before. Yes. He has dreamt of her each night since he became a missing-nin, but each time he woke up, he had no recollection of them. All he could recall was a blurry episode of wind and petals. That's the reason why Sasuke didn't want to be disturbed when sleeping.

His mind was forced to drift back to Naruto. The first person he had felt secure since his brother. He wouldn't be able to kill him, would he? Sure, he has threatened him before, meant every word of killing him on a whim during their first reunion at Orochimaru's lair. But they were just empty words. But will he be able to do it? For Sakura's sake? Would she hate him all the more if he actually killed Naruto just to get back what was rightfully hers?

Sasuke snorted at himself for thinking such pointless questions. Of course, Sakura would kill him if he killed Naruto. She would rather live a martyr, blind and mute, than have the two closest people in her life fight again. He remembered the time when he and Naruto fought at the hospital roof ages ago. The look on Sakura's young face was of both dread and sorrow. He wondered what her reaction would be if she witnessed their more lethal battle at the Valley of the End. She might really take in their Chidori and Rasengan just to prevent it from hitting the other two.

_Tsk. Sakura. You idiot._ He mused. He continued playing with her hair, until he fell asleep holding her. Tomorrow would be another day. Another day of knowing the unknown. He's mostly scared for Sakura, than worrying what would happen to him.

By dawn, every one else was on their feet, ready to turn back and proceed with the new mission. All except for Sakura, who dumbly sat there. She tried to make herself useful, but every time she did so, she'd find herself stumbling on a puny rock, or bump into a tree, or kissing somebody else's feet.

It was difficult for her, of course. The moment she woke up, every thing was pitch dark. She tried to move herself to sit up and realized that she was almost kissing somebody else's broad shoulders; her hands were all over his almost exposed chest. She was about to scream in confusion and harassment, only to remember some asshole stole her voice. She realized it was Sasuke who she held to all night when the owner of the broad shoulders spoke in an Uchiha manner.

Surprisingly, in every thing she tried to do: eat, fix her pack, even combing her hair and stretching her dead legs, Sasuke was always there to do it for her. He didn't need to say anything – not that he was actually saying anything – but she somehow felt, and probably smelled his scent **(A/N: Sakura prolly has Kiba-listic nose now that she's blind, or she just memorized what an Uchiha Sasuke smelled like *fangirling*)**, that it was him helping her eat, combing her hair and assisting her to stand.

She didn't know if he did all those actions that only a personal nurse would do because he pitied her or because he felt responsible for her current state. Either way, Sakura was determined not to show any signs of weakness. Not again. Yes, it was very painful for her, especially knowing that the possibilities of getting back her eyesight and her speech were slim. She wasn't used to any of these. Also, the timing couldn't be more convenient as having it coincide with the Fourth Shinobi War.

Being weak wasn't an option. She didn't want to be yet another burden for Sasuke and his team. She didn't want to be hidden inside Mount Hokage with other villagers during an enemy attack. She wanted to prove herself worthy of being the Fifth Hokage's prized pupil, wanted to be a distinguished shinobi protecting her friends and her homeland, and somehow she wanted to show Sasuke how much she had grown from that pathetic twelve-year-old girl to an independent and confident kunoichi.

But without her eyesight, how could she defend anybody, much less herself? Without her speech, how can she be a good senpai to her medic staff? If only Tsunade-sama was awake and well, she might be able to do something about her situation, if not completely fix her back. But only one thing she knew she could do. She would not cry and wallow in self-pity again. Last night's fit was enough. It's time to move on and fight.

But fight who? Sasuke was determined to capture Naruto. And she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Sakura," she was startled when Sasuke took her hand and helped her up. She felt him wound her arms around his shoulders and was about to pull her knees up when she realized what he was doing. She pushed him away, preventing the piggy-back ride that was bound to happen.

There could never be more ironic than all the things that kept happening to her. It was as if gods and fate were mocking her. Must she have more intimate encounters with him every other minute? It was as if losing her eyes and her voice box wasn't enough that every deity known to exist just had to push her to push herself towards Uchiha Sasuke.

She couldn't trust herself right now, now that she was vulnerable more than ever. These gods didn't have to give her any more emotional complications.

"What?" Sasuke was surprised by her actions. She was mouthing "Juugo" indicating that she'd want Juugo to carry her instead. But Sasuke didn't seem to understand as he kept on pulling her hands around him. Stubbornly, Sakura kept pushing him away.

"What is it, Sakura?"

Juugo's name was still trying to be heard from her lips.

"What's wrong with Sakura, Sasuke?" Suigetsu approached them. Sakura mouthed Juugo's name again.

"Juugo? Why? What do you need him for, Sakura-chan?" Hearing his name, Juugo was already beside her.

"You called, Sakura?" In an instant, Sakura reached for his hand and pulled him down, enough for her to climb on to his back.

Once ready, the team started travelling back to the Iron Country in the hopes that Naruto was still there. It was good, though, that Sakura couldn't see as Sasuke couldn't hide the pain and confusion from the rejection he got from her. But his other teammates saw it etched across his face. Team Taka moved in disturbing silence.

The team had covered a pretty far enough distance. Only then did Juugo felt Sakura relax on his back. He deemed that she wasn't comfortable in the manner of traveling, and of course, wasn't comfortable in her new situation. Juugo felt a bit sorry for her. He, of all people, knew no one deserved such cruelty. He may have experienced a lot more amount of ruthlessness from Orochimaru's inhumane experiments, but Sakura's was still depressing enough.

He understood her. And her cries last night could not summon any animosity in him, but only sympathy. What he didn't understand was why she didn't want Sasuke to carry her. Was she angry at him? Did she blame him to what happened to her? Was she still mad at Sasuke for not stopping Juugo's riot yesterday? Or was it something else?

"Uhm, Sakura-chan," he felt her move her head to show her attention. "Why do you have to call for me to carry you? Is there something going on between you and Sasuke? _Are you avoiding him_?"

He saw her distant eyes widen. And it only confused him. He sighed.

"Sakura-chan, I hope you're not mad at him. He cares for you. I haven't seen him checked up on any of us the way he always made sure you're okay. He didn't give us the same attention he has been giving you."

Sakura's arms stiffened around him. Juugo chuckled.

"He still cares for his old team, Sakura. His cold actions may show otherwise, but trust me he still does." Sakura smiled softly and rested her head on Juugo's shoulders. "So, just cut him some slack, okay? He'll try his best to get your sight and voice from Madara."

_I didn't mean to be so off around Sasuke. I was only protecting myself._

"And if ever his arrogance annoys you again, just tell me, ne? We'll punch him together," he laughed, attempting to keep the atmosphere light. Sakura looked up at him and grinned.

As if on cue, Sasuke made a call for lunch and the group immediately descended to the ground below. Juugo slowly landed and crouched a bit, allowing Sakura to touch the ground. In a matter of seconds, a hand was held out to hers to aid her in steadying herself. She was lead to a tree and was assisted to sit down.

Sakura knew it was Sasuke. She gripped the hand when she felt that he was about to go. She held up another to signal him to wait.

"What is it?" She reached for her pack and blindly looked for her scroll and a pen. She took it out. Sasuke sat beside her, knowing she intended to say something. Sakura started jotting down letters she couldn't see.

"I'm not." Sasuke said, defensively, after reading random letters that he made out as _**Stop babysitting me**_.

_**Yes, you are**_.

"What do you want me to do? How are you supposed to move around?"

Sakura was silent. He did have a point.

_**But you don't have to do everything for me**_.

"I'm not trying to."

_**Don't go after Naruto. Let's start looking for Danzo, instead. That's the plan anyway.**_

She heard her grunt before answering "No."

_**I don't want you making Naruto suffer any more than he already had. Please.**_

Sasuke didn't comment. He was just sitting there. If Sakura could see, she would have witnessed Sasuke's torn face. Easily, her heart would've run to him. But luckily for her, and her pride, she couldn't.

He was about to leave when she caught his wrist again, and pulled her back to where he sat.

_**Train me**_.

"What?" Sakura pointed at the paper, insisting on what she wrote last.

"What do you need training for?"

_**I have to be there for Naruto**_.

"Are you planning on fighting me again, then?"

She hesitated._** I have to be strong for Naruto**_. Stopped. Exhaled. Resumed. _**I have to be strong for both of you**_.

"Why?"

_**Because! Because I don't want to see the two of you hurt each other again. Naruto would be devastated to see you thrusting your katana at him like the last time. I don't want another fight.**_

"Sakura…"

She turned to face him, her hands cupped for his face but Sasuke just took it in his.

"Please. Train me. I beg you." She mouthed. Her empty emerald eyes were almost teary, but determined. There was no way Sasuke could resist her. He didn't know what was going on in her head, but he didn't have any other choice.

"Okay. I will."

She beamed and said, "Thank you." to which, Sasuke returned her smile, something Sakura longed to see again, but failed.

"Would you like to start now?" he offered, reluctantly. Of course, she nodded with sheer enthusiasm like a child being offered of sweets. He found her actions endearing, yet fragile. He couldn't help but smile again.

_Sakura. You idiot. What have you done?_ Indeed, what did Sakura do to him for making him as vulnerable as she was now? But what he couldn't understand was her actions earlier.

Why push him away?

He stood up and pulled the hands he was still holding, and aided her to stand.

"I just have one more question before I train you." She nodded.

"Are you angry at me?" Her eyebrows met to indicate confusion, and then she shook her head.

"Are you just avoiding me, then?"

She paled.

That answered his question.

"Hn." He just shrugged it off, pretending it didn't matter to him. _It doesn't. _"Come on, help me look for food." He ordered, as if no conversation passed between them, trying to be cool and forgetting about his questions.

Physically, at least.

But, Sasuke had bombarded his mind with a lot of it. _Why ask me to let her in when she was moving the other way? Why did she join me to Oto when all she wanted to do was avoid me? What the hell was that rejection all about? And why the fuck do I even care, anyway?_

He chose not to answer that, much less linger on it any more than necessary.

He led her through the thick forest, took out his Chokutō blade and cut a small branch sturdy enough to be Sakura's walking stick. He removed unruly twigs that were protruding on it. He took her hand and gave her the stick.

"You can start your training now. Let's walk." He saw that smirk in her face as she straightened her back and stuck her nose in the air. That girl had some amazing pride. Any normal human being would give it time to familiarize oneself to such change. But she didn't. She didn't have time to mope. In fact, she didn't waste any time at all in keeping herself all worked up.

She did change. For the better.

And she's damn too proud of it.

Sakura closed her eyes, breathed in a lungful of air and exhaled. Her still-low chakra was already pumping up through her veins, ready to sense her surroundings. As soon as she opened her eyes, her legs moved independently as if they have a mind of their own.

She was moving forward with ease, feeling Sasuke's presence not far away from her, ready to pull her up if she stumbled. The stick seemed like some accessory that she didn't need. This wasn't so hard. She had this kind of training with the Hokage before, and it was a rigorous one. But of course, her speed wasn't as fast as her normal walking.

Smiling at herself, she reached for a shuriken and playfully aimed it at Sasuke, who caught it at the last minute.

"Hey!" but she just flashed a big grin.

"Showoff!" and he returned the weapon back to her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his remark and mouthed "Jealous?"

"Hn." That overrated Uchiha Sasuke response earned him a punch to the chest.

"Since you're already good at walking, why not hunt for rabbits for lunch?" Her eyes widened at his proposition, and then shrugged to accept the challenge.

The two walked a little bit futher. Sakura was cancelling the sounds of Sasuke's footsteps behind her and the birds chirping overhead. Her hearing heightened and was on a look-out for any rustle of leaves or other movement.

"Oi. Walk straight. You look stupid crouching that low."

Sakura twitched and stood from her previous squatting position, and turned to glare at the direction where the oh-so-mighty Uchiha stood oh-so-mightily.

_Jeez. I wish I had my voice so I can tell that loser what stupid looks like._

"What?"

_Jeez. I wish I had my voice so I can tell that loser how arrogant he is. Acting so cool like that… You're so full of yourself!_

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

Sakura swished her fingers and darted her kunai to her right, where the sounds were coming from.

"Hn." Sasuke moved to where the kunai landed, which was behind the bushes fifty meters from where they were standing.

"Impressive, Haruno Sakura," he spoke, in a manner that really sounded like a true sensei. "Your throw was precise even with the distance." She beamed, because she was proud of her achievement, and because Sasuke gave her his first compliment.

"Now how would you like your _frog_ to be cooked? Medium-rare or well-done?" Sasuke raised the knife with a bullfrog stabbed in the middle of its chest.

Sakura fumed. How could he manage to give out such anticipated praises and quickly take them back? He was unbelievable!

The jerk approached Sakura and replaced the kunai plus bull frog in her hand, and then his hand ruffled her hair like what Kakashi used to do.

"Not bad for your first catch, _ne_, Sakura-_chan_?"

Unbelievable!

Before Sakura finished twitching and fuming, and before she could throw the frog out of the kunai and held the knife out to his neck, Sasuke flung her to his back and fled deeper into the forest all in just a blink of an eye.

"I'm already hungry. Let's just pick out cherries and tomatoes."

She didn't have time to resist, nor was she in the mood to feel uncomfortable. She was still pissed off by the way he was mocking her. In turn, she stuck out the kunai that was still dug into the frog's chest and impishly rubbed it in his other cheek, opposite to where her head was near.

"Sakura! Stop it!" But she continued. "I'm serious or I'll drop you."

_You wouldn't dare. _So she continued rubbing it, and he continued moving his head to evade it. Of course he couldn't get her hands off of his face as his hands were occupied with her knees.

She was twinkly at his irritation. In defense, he could only pinch the back of her knees to make her stop. Surprised, she kicked his knees back, making one knee lock that he almost fell to the ground.

Sakura now made the poor dead frog face him and let the poor dead frog kiss the prince, all over his cheek, his forehead and his lips. Sasuke gave a forceful push away from the stupid frog, just in time for Sakura to move her head to give him a sly smirk.

And you know what happened next. A kiss happened next, and then the kunai plus bull frog fell to the ground from a certain surprised hand. But it was not a kiss that you get to see in the movies where the boy passionately kissed the girl. It wasn't even a kiss, in Sakura's opinion. It was nothing more than an accident where half of her lips coincidentally landed on the other half of his lips because some stupid jerk suddenly decided to turn his stupid face – like, he didn't even have any considerations to check if her head turned as well, given that she was fucking blind. It was nothing. As she had rationalized to herself.

It was Uchiha Sasuke who moved away first. In silence. Not saying a word, and not even a _hn_. And that was a good thing. Sakura tried to mask her flushed face with something, anything, but failed. So she just acted as if nothing happened. She was blind, after all. That may not have been his lips. Let's just say that was just his cheek. She didn't _see_ what happened. So, nothing happened.

_Who mistakes lips for a cheek, you idiot? Even that poor dead frog knows – knew (it's dead) – the difference!_

He was carefully eyeing her at the corner of his eyes that the muscles around it were getting strained. Of course, he didn't miss the sudden tinge of reddish-pink on her cheeks not too long ago. And the sudden increase in size of her blind eyes that did not fail to show emotions, despite being blank on the outside.

He had to turn away. Or he would also be haunted by those soft cherry lips, in addition to the pink swaying hair, those large meadows spread across her eyes, and that tiny voice he has now been missing for exactly fifteen hours and fifty-four minutes.

Again, it was a good thing Sakura was blind, as Sasuke could easily blush, for the first time in his life, and get away with it.

When exactly did it start, the random dreams and the bittersweet longing, he didn't know.

This wasn't what Sasuke had planned. He had prevented this long before it has flared out in the open.

He went away. Clearly, he had. And all bonds he once held onto were left with Sakura when he knocked her out at the gates of Konoha. Any other bonds that followed him were strictly and savagely cut off into pieces by his Fuuma Shuriken, and these pieces were later burnt to nothingness by his Katon Jutsu.

For three years, he learned how to be cold, in its truest meaning. Well, he may not have been able to kill the people Orochimaru asked him to murder – as he didn't want to eliminate those who weren't directly involved with him. But still, he was able to build walls of ice as high as the sky and as mighty as a fortress, in walls where his hatred spawned like fire and manifolded exponentially.

Yet it seemed that what the mind had forgotten, the body, the heart would always remember. Or was it the other way around? Fuck it. That doesn't really matter. What Sasuke knew, his mind or his body or his heart or whatnot was indeed remembering something, and it had his foot inhumed in deep shit – with the other one nearly getting buried with it.

And given the inevitable events that transpired in the past few days, it seemed that he'd be stuck in there for quite a while.

* * *

"Why can't we go after them?!" Naruto had asked for the fifty-thousandth time. Sai understood where his teammate was coming from. He himself had been worrying over Sakura since she had been separated. But really, Naruto didn't need to be an ass and chafe everybody else.

"Naruto," Captain Yamato reprimanded for the fifty-thousandth time. "Konoha needed us more. And Sakura can handle herself well than any of us could imagine; you should know that by now."

"Che! But they're going after Danzo!!!"

"And whatever reasons they may have to do that, Sakura wouldn't want you to go after them. She said so herself!"

Sai continued walking, trying to block out the irritating rants from Naruto. He wondered how Kakashi so coolly and easily able to ignore the commotion, and was even able to walk straight without so much as blink from his orange book.

Sigh. Time. It took an awfully lot of time for Kakashi to get used to Naruto's loud mouth and constant whimpering. But Naruto was a complete opposite of the mysterious Uchiha Sasuke that he only got to meet for a short time, but was able to know a lot about over time.

Naruto was goofy, childish and could _almost_ get along with every body else. Sasuke was downright serious, a genius – whereas Naruto had an intellect of a snail, and full of hatred. However large the difference may had been, it was inevitable that their bonds had been great, that Naruto was willing to spend his life getting his friend, his brother back to Konoha. Another thing Sai couldn't understand, or at least fully so. He could only try to empathize by remembering the bond he himself had made with his own brother.

They were only yards away from the gates, the marker being fully visible from where they were. And still, Naruto has stubbornly stopped walking and shouted: "I will not enter those gates without Sakura with me!"

Tsk. Embarrassing. He looked like some child who would cry and mope in the sandbox when his parents wouldn't want to buy him ice cream or a balloon. He certainly didn't look like the hero he made Konoha believed in after defeating Pain, just a few days ago.

Maybe Yamato was equally embarrassed at the sight of Naruto's tantrums, because the ANBU had left Naruto in his waterworks and continued walking through the main entrance, as the rest of them.

"N-n-naruto… k-kun?"

Naruto looked up, amid finishing the sentence: "I will not enter those gates without Sakura with me!" and found a certain girl, who had confessed her love – who was not Sakura – to him in the middle of a battlefield, blushing too much to the extent that one couldn't see her face any more.

"A-aaah… H-hinata-chan," Naruto stuttered and blushed in return.

"W-welcome back, N-n-naruto-k-kun."

"Ahehehe," he grinned, sheepishly. "Yes, I'm back."

"Uhn. Uhh, w-would you, would you like to eat r-ramen?"

The magic word did the trick, as usual – and Sai and Yamato cursed to themselves, why they didn't think of that. Of course, Kakashi knew about mentioning ramen to an impossible Naruto, but he was just too busy enjoying the climax – what ever kind of climax that the book offered – to bother with them.

"Hinata-chan! Let's go! Kakashi-sensei will treat us to Ichiraku! I'll order pork ramen, with lots and lots of miso!" But the instant Kakashi heard his name, he looked back at Naruto over his shoulders and just waved a goodbye, and then disappeared in a poof.

"Eh?! Kakashi-sensei!!! What about you, Yamato-taichou?" But the captain just gave him _The Face_ that made Naruto stop insisting and shiver uncontrollably. He was about to call Sai, but he was interrupted by the smiling moron who just said: "Go grow a dick."

"WHY YOU!!! I DON'T NEED TO GROW A DICK!!! I ALREADY HAVE A DICK, YOU STUPID –"

_THUD_.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Wake up! Taichou! Bastard! Hinata is deeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaad!"

* * *

"How is she, Shizune?"

"Kakashi-san!" Shizune whirled to face the acting Hokage. "Not so good. There were no changes in her chakra reserves. Neither are there any signs of her waking up. But every thing else is stable."

Kakashi just nodded.

"That means you'd have to do her dirty work a little bit longer."

He nodded again, more somberly than the last.

"Where's Sakura? Were you able to do the mission?"

He was silent for a while, not sure what to tell her yet. "The mission failed. Sakura is at Suna right now."

"What's she doing there?"

"Medical mission."

"Medical mission? Why? Is something wrong?" Stupid Hokage-assistant. What to say? What to say?

"No. Don't worry. Gaara requested her assistance to train a few of their medical team, in preparation for war."

"I see. So, Kakashi-sama, what are you planning to do?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not Hokage, and I will not be accepting the position any time soon." _Or ever_.

"Fine. Kakashi-san, what do you plan to do with Naruto?"

"Let him do what he's best at, of course."

Thinking. "Uhhh. _Which is_?" Shizune was imagining Naruto slurping a large hot bowl of ramen, and then calling Tsunade all sorts of foul words.

"Training, Shizune. Training."

"But, you know it'll be bad for him. You can't risk him doing another Wind Rasengan like that again."

"I know that. He'd just have to do it in Sage Mode."

"Kakashi-san –"

"I won't let him just sit in the sidelines. And he won't allow that either. Besides, it's not like I'll let the Akatsuki get him."

Shizune could only exhale the unsaid words. Knowing Naruto, he'd rather die than be kept hidden from the fight scenes.

"Oh, have you seen the elders?"

"No. Why?"

"I need to know something." Kakashi then bowed to bid his exit, and disappeared into thick clouds of smoke. He headed to the Hokage Tower, where the elders were most likely spending their free times.

There are a lot of things needed to do. He needed to order the ANBU Black Ops to locate Uchiha Madara; reconstruct evacuation points; and reorganize all ninjas for regrouping. Shikamaru should be here by now. He needed to check what that genius had planned.

But there's something bothering him that he needed answers so badly. He turned to his right, towards the quarters where the Konoha Council resides.

"Hatake Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

"Utatane Koharu-sama. I was just looking for you."

"I can see that. Shouldn't you be fixing the mess your Fifth Hokage has caused?"

"With all due respect, Utatane-sama, but I'd have to disagree. Godaime-sama was the reason why this village is still on its heels."

The elder female just snorted and shook his head. "You young people do not understand war. We should know better, shouldn't we? If Tsunade-hime had just listened to us, this wouldn't have happened."

Kakashi wasn't in the mood to argue – or was he ever. It'd be best to get over what he needed to do and get out of this repressive place.

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it about?"

"The Uchiha Massacre. And I want you to tell me the truth."

* * *

The silence in the forest was suddenly broken by loud howls and cries. The crimson blanket of the sunset gave out an even hellish red glow from a distance.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin warned her Captain, and Sasuke in turn nodded, as if he immediately understood what she meant.

"Let's go down and walk stealthily. We need to mask our chakra. We don't know who are responsible for that attack," he ordered and the rest obeyed.

He heard Sakura fumbled with her walking stick and started walking after she got down from Juugo's back. He took her hand to lead her away. "Come with me. Can you hide your chakra?"

Sakura nodded and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke was able to understand her as his Sharingan was activated the moment they landed.

"The village is under attack. We don't know who's behind it yet."

"Where are we?"

"About 10 miles away from the border of Fire."

"Konoha?!"

"Yes. Juugo said Naruto has been travelling back to Konoha. Karin also verified this."

Sakura sighed. Sasuke wasn't also as zealous as Sakura should be on the idea of going back. He had planned to attack Konoha before in pursuit of eliminating the Council of Elders responsible for his clan's demise. But with the new objective, he didn't know how to react, much less feel about it. But he needed to do what he had to do.

After walking a bit further, they stumbled into a man almost a year or two older than him, and on his back sat a kid maybe not older than ten. He cursed inwardly for having been found. This was the downside of cloaking their chakra – their senses were drowned.

"Nii-chan," the child squeaked in fear. His brother bowed low to the group.

"Please, spare us." The team continued to walk, passing by the brothers, only wondering what might have happened earlier.

"Haruno-san? Haruno Sakura-san?" The elder brother called out as soon as he stood up.

Almost instantly, the team turned back to the stranger, and Sakura could only knit her eyebrows eager to know who called out to her.

"What do you want? How'd you know Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh, please. Help us. A monster attacked us. We don't know why, but it just came from nowhere. Sakura-san, please. There were barely any survivors left. We need you to heal the injured. My wife is badly wounded."

Sasuke saw Sakura straighten up, and was ready to follow the man begging for her. Her dedication was raised to high heavens just at the mention of the word HEAL.

But he tugged her back to him. "Sakura."

"Sasuke, I have to help them," he read her lips say.

Unwillingly, he exhaled and instructed, "The three of you, go on ahead to Konoha. At all cost, don't let anyone see you. Karin, sense for his presence. We'll meet up with you as soon as we're done here."

"But, Sasuke! We can stay with you!" Karin protested.

"No, we need to take advantage of the darkness to survey Konoha. We'll go in by midnight. So do as I say!"

Karin grunted, irritated at the fact that the two will be alone, again, together, before facing her other teammates and sprinting off to Konoha.

"Sakura-san, thank you."

"Sakura-nee-chan! Don't you remember me?"

"Lead us to the village, now."

"Okay."

"Nee, Sakura-nee-chan!"

"Uh, sir, is there something wrong with Haruno-san?" the older brother asked.

"No, but she has lost her eyesight, and her voice."

"I see."

"Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm Syaoran, and this is my foolish little brother Yuui."

_Foolish little brother._

"Sakura-san stayed with us a few years ago during her training with the Hokage. She is a very prominent medic. She was able to heal the people who were sick of an epidemic disease. And even trained a few apprentice of her own here."

Sasuke just nodded.

"We're here." Syaoran took Sakura's hands and she followed him towards his wife. "I trust you can make her okay. It's Sakura, Haruno-san. You remember her, don't you?"

Sakura's own eyes looked up to Syaoran, tears gleaming on the rim, and gave him that sad smile. But later nodded her head and gripped the other's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun, I'll take care of her." Syaoran might not have understood what she said, but her face said it all, and more.

Sasuke watched her gather up chakra into her palm, silently praying that the effects of Tsukuyomi had already dissolved. Knowing her, she might overdo the curing and wore herself out. Hell, her own wounds hadn't been healed up yet!

She was doing it with ease, quite impressive. But she had huffed with exhaustion several times and had difficulty looking for other wounds. Seeing this, Sasuke went to her side and guided her hand to the patient's other wounds. It didn't take long as he expected.

"Syaoran-kun, Sakura will be okay. She may still have painful wounds, since she was struck hard. And it may take weeks before she can fully recover. I'm sorry, but that was all I could do."

It was Sasuke who relayed the message to the man, of course leaving out the part where she was sorry that that was all she could do. Stupid Sakura, she had drained her chakra and energy and then she was sorry she couldn't do as much? She had saved the girl; that was more than enough.

"Sakura-nee-chan!!! Thank you so so so much!" Yuui ran towards Sakura and hugged her; she had almost stumbled to the floor due to the impact. But she hugged him back like a little girl hugging a stuffed toy.

"Mmmmmmm… Yuui, I missed you so much," Sasuke read her say.

"Nee-chan! Why aren't you talking to me?"

"That's because someone stole her voice," said Syaoran, who was now holding the other Sakura in his hands.

"Ha?! Like in the stories Sakura-chan has told me?! But why?!"

Sakura now stood up, Yuui still wrapped in her neck, not willing to let go anytime, and faced where Syaoran's voice were coming from.

"Syaoran-kun, where are the others?"

"Where are the others, you say? Are you sure you can still do it?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Please lead me to them now." She was tugging him, while still holding Yuui. Syaoran had that uncertain look on his face. He looked over at Sasuke to somehow ask for permission, but he only had that grim face while looking at Sakura.

"Ok, Sakura-san. But please don't exhaust yourself too much." Sakura smiled.

They went outside and there were bodies everywhere. Dead or alive, one cannot really tell. But Sasuke couldn't feel any chakra that signified life. Syaoran was surveilling for any survivors, and was almost drenched in despair when they had circled the area twice, until a pack of 6 people came out from the bushes.

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Thank god you're alive!"

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san!"

"We cannot save most of the villagers. The monster was too fast it was a miracle that we were able to run," a tall blond male with deep blue eyes said.

"How is Sakura-chan?"

"She's fine now. Sakura-san from the Leaf Village saved her. But we couldn't find any survivors."

"Sakura-san?" a burly man with black hair asked and his eyes were directed to the pink kunoichi who had Yuui almost hanging in her neck. "You're the medic that Tsunade-hime has sent to us, right?"

She nodded.

"She has gone blind and mute, so she couldn't see us and talk to us. But thanks to them we're okay."

"Is any one of them hurt?" Sakura tugged Syaoran's sleeves and asked him with no sound. Syaoran looked over to Sasuke for translations.

"Yes, Sakura-san. Himawari-chan here has twisted her ankle." Kurogane said, and Sakura instantly walked towards Kurogane's voice, handed Yuui to Sasuke and was lead to Himawari.

It was only a small fracture that healing it didn't take too much energy and chakra, Sasuke was thankful for that.

She was done in just a few minutes and was mouthing words that went: "Himawari-chan, you shouldn't be tiring that foot for a while or the pain won't go away in a couple of weeks. And, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Syaoran-kun, I deem that there are nothing left for you here. If you'd like, you can go to Konoha tomorrow and maybe our village can offer you something, or at least a temporary shelter before you can get back on to you knees." Of which, Sasuke again relayed to the others.

"Thank you very much for your help, Sakura-chan, Mister Shinobi-san," Fai said with a bright smile that rendered the tragedy to distant memories.

"Oni-chan," Yuui said while playing with Sasuke's hair, much to his discomfort. "Oni-chan, are you also a ninja like Sakura-nee-chan?"

"Yes," he answered as the group was now walking towards the center of the village, trying to salvage whatever they can salvage. "Yes, I am."

This was getting awkward. If Sakura could see him right now, or any other person who knew _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, they would think he'd gone soft. He looked like a frigging friendly person, or even a father!

He wanted to put the child down, but he was holding on to Sasuke's neck rather tightly. And no one seemed to think of taking Yuui from him.

"Who is stronger? You or Nee-chan?"

He swallowed a chortle. Thought about the answer for a while and uttered, "Me, of course."

And on that note, a stick had landed violently on his head, making him wince in front of the kid, who laughed at his unexpected reaction in return.

"Nee-chan! Is he really stronger than you?"

Sakura shook her head in disagreement, raised her fist and said, "Even an Uchiha Sasuke couldn't match up to these hands!"

"She said even a beautiful and powerful kunoichi like her couldn't match up with an Uchiha Sasuke." As expected, the fist hit his abdomen, hoping that his wounds she just healed wouldn't open up again. Yuui, who was laughing childishly, tightened his arms around Sasuke more as the latter crouched at the attack.

"Ni-chan, you shouldn't tease Nee-chan like that. You don't want to feel the wrath of her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke irked at the sudden shift of his voice, and he arched an eyebrow at the boy.

"Uhn. The genius who topped their class that Shizune-nee-san was –" Sakura took Yuui from him and shooed him away to Syaoran and the others.

"Nee-chan!"

"Go!" Sakura ordered, and then turned to glare at the amusedly smirking Uchiha Sasuke. Again, good thing she couldn't see.

"What?" The glare intensified.

"Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not! I can't believe you're telling every one else that I'm your boyfriend." Sakura raised her fists again, and shook it threateningly at Sasuke.

"That wasn't you! That was Neji-kun Shizune-sempai was talking about. And it was her spreading it not me!"

"And since when did that Hyuuga been part of our class?"

Her face was twitching so hard and was changing colors too fast. The fist was coming closer, but Sasuke caught it in his palms.

"You should stop throwing punches like that. It doesn't fit your pink hair."

"Why you!" the other fist landed in his other palm, instead. He pulled her closer to him a bit. Her eyes widened again, and her face was never redder than before. She tried to release her fists from his grip, but he was unintentionally squeezing it tightly. He also unintentionally looked down at her green, green, green eyes wishing to know what she was thinking.

They stayed like that for a while. Looking at each other's eyes, or maybe that was just Sasuke.

"Oi! Oni-chan! What are you doing to her?" The moment was ruined by a _suddenly irritating_ voice that was none other than Yuui's. "Don't kiss her! She already has a boyfriend! But he just went away to a far, far place."

Sakura's body stiffened and she cringed at Yuui's outburst. "I'm not going to kiss her, idiot," he said rather softly, not sure if Yuui heard it. His eyes didn't leave her eyes, and his palms rounded her fists with more force. "But I'd like to meet him sometime."

Her eyebrows met in confusion, and then she lowered her head to hide her face. But Sasuke unconsciously raised it back using his hand where her fist was still held.

"Oni-chaaan! I told you, don't kiss her!!! You don't want that boyfriend to fry you with fire that comes from his mouth!" Yuui was pushing Sasuke away from her. Left with no choice, he let go of the fossilized Sakura and just turned his attention to the _suddenly interesting_ kid.

"You seem to know a lot about this boyfriend."

"Uhn. Shizune-san always told me that story before. But Nee-chan hated it and always went away to cry. But I think she just missed him. I think whoever took her eyes and tongue should be scared now because her boyfriend will be very angry."

Sakura closed her eyes, shaking in frustration. This was embarrassing. Very, very embarrassing. She wished the monster that destroyed the village would come back and take her away from this place, this situation. Stupid loud-mouthed kid.

She pumped her chakra and started sensing her surroundings. She took Yuui away from Sasuke, carried him and sprinted carefully away from him.

"Can you please stop talking?" she said, but the boy didn't understand it.

"Nee-chan! Put me down. I didn't mean to make you cry again. I'm sorry. It's just because Oni-chan is going to kiss you, and I know you don't want to kiss anyone but your boyfriend."

_Can't this kid learn to shut up?! And I'm not even crying!_

They caught up with the others, who were already trying to clean up the place, piling up dead bodies with their heavy hearts. Sakura could feel the grief in the air, and she hoped she didn't rush into the plaza with little Yuui able to witness the scene. She held his head and hid it in her neck, attempting to block whatever gore that could traumatize the little kid.

She felt Sasuke landed beside her and pulled her closer, leading her towards the survivors.

"Sakura-san! Mister!"

"Sasuke."

"Ah, yes. Sasuke-san. I thank you for everything you have done." Syaoran bowed in gratitude. "I know you have other matters to attend to. You have done so much for us."

"Sasuke-kun?!" Yuui's head pooped out from Sakura's censoring hands. But she pushed his head back down, knowing all too well what the boy's going to say next.

"Aah. Syaoran, I'd like to ask what type of monster attacked this village."

"I really can't describe it too well," he said, musingly. "It looked like a giant red monkey, but with horns."

Sakura gasped. "Are there tails?" And Sasuke repeated her question.

"Yes. Yes, there are."

"How many are there?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe four or five?"

Sasuke nodded. They might be thinking of the same thing. That the Akatsuki were already starting the Fourth Shinobi World War. They were using the bijuu to plant fear and panic. Or they could also be giving out threats to Konoha who hid the Kyuubi. But Sasuke hoped it wasn't because Madara was just reminding him to do his job well.

"I think you should go now. We'll be fine."

"Konoha. Tomorrow. Okay?" Sakura said to Syaoran.

"Yes. Thank you, Sakura-san. Sasuke-san." And he took Yuui from Sakura after hugging the boy. "Take care."

The two turned after giving their goodbyes – mostly Sakura's goodbyes to the remaining group.

"Syaoran-nii-chan, that's Sasuke-kun? That's him, isn't it?"

"Yes. That's what he said his name is."

"Sasuke-kun was the name of the person Shizune-nee-chan was telling me about," Yuui gasped. "Oi, Sasuke-nii-chan! Sasuke-kun! You're Nee-chan's boyfriend? Oi! I'm sorry about earlier!"

But Sakura just continued walking, almost running, pretending to be deaf on Yuui's remark. She didn't turn to check on Sasuke's reaction, nor did she see Syaoran's smile.

Sasuke caught up with her and pulled her. He was about to carry her on his back again, but she resisted, again.

"Don't be so dramatic. We have to go."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not being dramatic. I can travel on my own."

"No, you can't. You don't have much chakra left, and you might just bump into trees." She still wasn't moving. _Stupid!_

So, in a flash, he carried her and flung her to his shoulder and took off. Blood rushed down her upside-downed face and she was pounding on his back to make him stop. Well, as expected, he didn't. Jerkface waited a few kilomenters – five kilometers, she estimated – before halting and steadying her to stand. One kilometer – or maybe another ten meters – more, she swore she could be vomiting blood.

"Sakura." He whispered, his hands on her shoulders, framing her, while she continued to pound his chest and shouted: "You stupid Sharingan user. Are you trying to kill me? My head was about to blow up with blood! Asshole."

"Sakura." It was only then that Sakura stopped what she was doing and finally realized the heavy, scary, deadly seriousness in his voice.

She blindly stared up at him, confusion filling her face. But he didn't utter another word. He just stood there staring back. Sasuke knew he looked stupid that way. But he took this rare opportunity to look stupid, now when he knew things would soon go back to where they used to be.

And everything would be another memory he needed to carefully shelf to that drawer he carefully tried to keep away from his heart.

She painfully, painfully, painfully distracted him. But at the same time wonderfully made him feel human. Again.

He couldn't understand it. For a genius like him, it's odd that there were things he couldn't comprehend.

"Sasuke… kun…" she asked, but he didn't mind her.

He just stood there.

Staring back.

Unable to comprehend why.

If he could stop time, he would. A hundredfold over, he would.

If he could just stop thinking about his hatred. God, he would. Over and over again, he would.

…

…

Wait.

She did that, didn't she? She just did that to him and he fucking let her. And how she did it, he'd never get to live long enough to know.

Her hands travelled to his face, cupping, looking. Just the mere feel of her soft warm touch broke him. Painfully breaking down every fortress he had ever painfully built.

He could easily push her away with just a shove. But he didn't. Couldn't. Each cell telling him to fall back. It was inevitable. Something bound to have always happened.

Hitsuzen.

Her hands found his eyes and covered them with these small fingers that could easily destroy the ground they're both standing on.

But he didn't like the view. It was black. Black yet warm. Warm and comfortable. Yet black.

He released her shoulders and took in her hands to his to drown himself with a likely view.

"Stop staring at me."

"I'm not." She just frowned.

"Shut it. I could feel you." He was silent. Staring again.

"What are you thinking of?" Silence.

"I miss your voice."

"Eh?!"

She blushed. He chuckled.

"I would give anything to hear you nag and curse at me." She scowled at him.

"…and hear you laugh again." The scowl disappeared.

"Sasu… ke…" He couldn't describe her face. It was torn with confusion or sadness or was she scared? He couldn't decide which emotion represented her at the moment.

"Why?" she asked.

He honestly didn't know the answer to that. "Because Naruto needs someone to stop him from doing something stupid, and to stop him from talking too much."

"Oh." She lowered her head. Silence dawned on them again.

He reached out for her chin to raise her head to face him.

"What are you thinking about?" She just gave out a loud sigh and shook her head.

"I don't want to go home just yet."

"Hn." Neither did he.

"Oi. Sasuke-kun. I said I don't want to go home."

"You have to." Sasuke put his hand on her head and patted it like she was a little kid. Sakura pushed him.

And unexpectedly, Sasuke grabbed her and hugged her in one arm. He could feel Sakura stiffened at the gesture.

It felt good. God, he felt good. Holding her like that as if no harm could ever come upon her.

But Sakura didn't quite feel the same. She was scared.

Things had been happening too soon. And she still hadn't moved on from the last heartbreak he caused three years ago. She didn't need another one to top it all.

She knew that this intimate connection would only mean one thing.

Separation.

For good.

Sakura had long predicted this. And it was really breaking her into myriad pieces. She didn't need this.

But it was inevitable.

To get hurt by the same man twice. And what's worse, she's not letting go anytime soon.

"Come on, let's go." He released her and was about to spun around to carry her on his back again. But she caught his wrist to stop him, and he turned around – waiting for another rejection to carry her.

"Sasuke-kun… can we walk?" _I don't want this night to end_.

His lips tugged and formed a sweet soft smile, another one that Sakura had failed to see.

He took her wrist that held his, and slid her hands to lock with her fingers. They started walking. In silence. Sasuke was walking in an awfully slower-than-usual pace. And it wasn't because he was tired of using the Sharingan too much, or because his companion was blind. He knew that it was because he didn't want to reach the dreaded destination _and lose her again the second time_.

After walking for half kilometer, she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll train me, okay?" Confused.

"Aah."

"Promise me, Sasuke-kun. You'll train me." He didn't know where this was going, but –

"Yes. Sakura, I'll train you."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi just sat on his desk in deep thought. He has been like that since he got home. He didn't even bother to open the lights when he arrived. Everything was pitch dark, as he liked it, as dark as his current thoughts were.

It was past midnight, but he wasn't sleepy. The information he acquired from the Council killed him on the inside. One would think he really was dead, as he wasn't blinking and his breathing was minimal.

He couldn't believe that the council really did order Uchiha Itachi to murder his clan. No wonder Sasuke was going after Danzo.

_Sasuke_. He thought of his previous student. He could only imagine what he must've felt when he heard the news. That the man he had hated all his life was the same person who was only looking after him.

He prayed for the Sandaime's soul for secretly protecting Sasuke all those years. Until death, Sarutobi Hiruzen had kept his promise to Itachi.

No wonder Sasuke had been everywhere wreaking havoc anywhere he went to. That moment, he let Sasuke off the hook from his own ideals about revenge. He himself wanted to kill Danzo as revenge for the Uchiha clan.

_Obito_. His heart ached. Uchiha Obito gave his eyes as his dying wish, wishing he'd be Kakashi's eyes… But why did he fail to see everything else? He failed to protect Rin, failed to at least salvage a bit of Obito's family.

Sharingan wasn't everything, he realized. It was a curse. And anyone who had it drowned themselves in darkness. The eye that could see through everything could only see darkness.

His anger towards the Konoha Council never died down after hours of pondering. He would never get used to this. That order had destroyed two lives: Uchiha Sasuke's and Uchiha Itachi's. _No, it destroyed more than that_. Naruto's, Sakura's, his.

His senses suddenly alerted him. There was something off in his apartment. He closed his eyes to feel around. And then from being stiff, he relaxed.

"Sasuke. Sakura. You can come out now." Almost like a blur, Sasuke was already standing in front of him, his hands holding Sakura's. His eyes shifted immediately away from the unexpected contact. _Whatever happened in that forest…_ it was intriguing to no end.

"I didn't expect you here."

"Kakashi, I need your help."

"Iya, Sasuke –" Sasuke couldn't help but wince at his endearment. He sounded like the teacher they had years and years ago. Cool, laidback, carefee. "- I couldn't recall you asking for help from anyone."

"Shut up," Sakura elbowed him at his bluntness. _Hmmmm. More intriguing_. "You'd be jumping up and down wanting to help after you hear me out."

"Okay. What is it? And can't Sakura-chan tell me the news? Your voice is so cold, I don't like it."

"Sakura's voice and her vision were taken away by Uchiha Madara. It was in exchange for the Kyuubi inside Naruto."

Kakashi stiffened. Not knowing what to respond.

"I need yours and Naruto's help to defeat Madara."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait... i hate this chapter... i don't know how to write it... it was difficult writing it, that's why... i know this chapter didn't make any sense... so bash me, ok? i'm giving you permissions...

Oh, yeah...

**Hitsuzen**(必然?), meaning inevitability, destiny, or fate, as being the driving force in the world. (Wikipedia)

Ichihara Yuuko, from xxxHolic, would always say: There is no such this as coincidence; there is only Hitsuzen...

i just have to include Syaoran and Sakura, and Fai and Kuro-chan and Yuui and Himawari (from Tsubasa Chronicles and xxxHolic) into this chapter... i hope you don't mind... I'm still hang-up on TRC, having it ended too soon for my wanting...

Enjoy...

reviews, please...


	10. Tadaima!

Hatake Kakashi was dumbfounded.

He didn't know whether to react to the fact that Sakura had been robbed off of her two senses first or to the fact that Sasuke was asking for his help – AND NARUTO'S!

Indeed, so many things had changed over a very small period of time. But as much as he wanted to sit back and finish reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ _Vol. 2_, which he had been reading for the fifth time, he couldn't. There were a lot he needed to address as the current leader of the Hidden Village of Leaf.

But of course, it was just normal to have this situation at the top of his list. They were his students, in the first place – his responsibility.

"But what I don't get is why Sakura?" he blatantly asked. "What prompted Madara to use her as a tool so you would effectively deliver him Naruto?"

The two shinobi standing in front of him froze, and nervously looked at each other, and Sasuke immediately returned his gaze to Kakashi.

"Oh. _Oh._"

"That doesn't matter." Sasuke said in unison.

Things _did_ change over the past few days. That was another shocker. He didn't think an Uchiha Sasuke could have a change of attitude in a million years, so much more as to have a change of _heart_.

As naughty as he was, he curiously poked a button that could make his student lose that Uchiha coolness.

"Will you be going off to look for Danzo tomorrow?" Sakura lowered her head.

"No."

"What are you planning to do then?"

"I told you. I will be defeating Madara, and I need you to help me with that. Are you willing or not?"

Kakashi fought the urge to smile, but failed as his mask voluntarily shaped a perfect Cheshire cat grin.

"Sakura-chan," her head immediately propped up, removing her hand from Sasuke's tight grip and stood straight. As if a soldier ready to take orders.

"What do you suggest we do next?"

"My sight and voice doesn't really matter now. We need to strengthen the village first for the war. We don't have to fight Madara anytime soon."

Sasuke grunted at her response. "She said we'll do what we have talked about and she's waiting for your confirmation."

Sakura shot a deadly glare at Sasuke and hit him with her stick.

"Don't fuck with me, Uchiha. I know what she said."

"Kakashi!"

She reached for his arm to restrain him. "Sasuke-kun, calm down. _Think_!"

"What?" he hissed. _Think?!_ No one – yes, _no fucking one_ – ever said that to him and live.

"Be reasonable. We just can't prance our way to Madara and defeat him."

"We're not _prancing_, dammit!" he scowled back at her. "That is Madara we're talking about –"

"Exactly!"

" – who knows what he'd do with your voice and your eyes –"

"I don't care!"

"What?! Sakura!"

"You heard, I mean, read me a thousand times! I don't care. I don't care what happens to me. I just don't want any of you going at him impulsively – and of my behalf!"

"Shut up, Sakura!"

"You can't shut me up! I'm deaf, you idiot! I want to fight Madara for Konoha! Not for me!" _I want to fight Madara so he can stop putting a leash around yours and everybody else's neck like a curse!_

Kakashi let out a fake cough. His eyes were hurting now watching his former students bicker like husbands and wives. Luckily for him, the two were startled and forced their attention to him.

"That was, uh, nostalgic?" Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke darted him with eye daggers – complete with Sharingan and an Uchiha fist.

"Can I trust you to help me, Kakashi?"

"Oi, Sasuke. You know Sakura's right."

"Hn." A stomp on the foot.

"Fucking Hn," She mumbled.

"We'd need a strategy. A comprehensive planning. I've already sent ANBU teams to track Madara. We need to research on him further. His skills, the mechanisms of the Moon-Eye plan, remaining Akatsuki members…" he went on.

"And speaking of Akatsuki, you are fully aware that as of the day you broke the peace at the Kage meeting plus the day you joined the Akatsuki, you are now an International Criminal, ne?"

"Your point being?"

"I'm just getting there. My point being that as acting Hokage, I am putting you under custody for the crimes you have committed until further notice."

"What?!" the couple exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"You'd have to kill me first!"

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"I could kill _you_ now, you know I can!"

"_Kakashi!!!"_

"Hn."

"If you'd like to help Sakura, then you'd have to do what I say."

"Kakashi, wait!" she interrupted the heated tension, before anyone would mean what they said.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke promised to train me for this fight. It will be helpful as Tsunade-shishou is still bed-ridden."

Kakashi could just raise an eyebrow at her. _Sasuke? Training Sakura? Training _somebody_?_

Has the world gone mad?

"Instead of putting him behind bars, let's make use of an Uchiha to our advantage." Sasuke grimaced. She made it sound like he was some commodity. But it'd be better training her than get stuck in prison.

Kakashi was contemplating.

"Fine. But you cannot stay here in Konoha. You are still being searched for. If anyone would know that we are hiding you, our relationship with other villages would be compromised."

Sakura nodded seriously. Sasuke was bored, he didn't care.

"So, what should we do, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You'd have to camp out someplace else, Sasuke."

"To where, exactly?"

"Don't worry, I know just the place."

"What about Sakura?"

Kakashi eyed the two, more closely at Sakura. He knew the pain she had gone through, the pain that was too obvious it hurt and that was only a few days ago. But that pain was only but a flick of the imagination now. That wasn't a wonder. She had been with her special person for days. Though Kakashi couldn't help but feel fretful about this reunion.

"Sakura, I want you to stay in the village," Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off. "I want you to fix a few things you and I know need fixing. And until then, you can train with Sasuke."

Sasuke gave out a confused look over to Sakura, but she nodded in agreement to her former sensei.

She understood.

She was accountable for the decision she herself made in assassinating Sasuke a week ago. She needed to report to Shikamaru and the others regarding this. She also has to devise an explanation for her sudden physical disability. She had to report to Shizune-senpai and tend to Tsunade-sama's condition. The hospital would need more proper training for the upcoming war. And most especially, she needed to clear things up with Naruto.

"No one should know you were here, Sasuke. No one should know about our collaboration, clear?"

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He will be properly informed. But this should only be between the four of us."

"And Sai?"

"He doesn't have to get involve with this." It was Sasuke's aloof voice that answered.

"But he's smart. He might find out sooner."

"He won't know." He insisted.

"Keep this information top-secret." Their silence provided him the answer. "Now, Sakura you can go home now and take some rest."

"Okay," she was about to start moving, but abruptly stopped. She'd never get used to this. "I, uh, how am I supposed to go home? I'm blind, remember?"

"You have great chakra skill, you'll manage," Kakashi replied coolly. _How rude. How ungentlemanly_.

"I'll walk her home," Sasuke offered, scoffing at the man. "No one's around at this hour."

"No. I have to discuss something with you first. Sakura, you can wait outside."

"It's cold outside, Kakashi. You want me to wait in the cold?" she glared. Seriously, were Konoha shinobi losing a touch of chivalry?

"Fine. Then stay here. You can sleep in the couch or in the bed while waiting. Sasuke, let's talk outside. You don't mind the cold, do you?"

"Hn."

"Can't you talk here? Must you exclude me from this conversation?"

"Go to sleep, Sakura!" the two announced and Kakashi led the way to his balcony.

_Sheesh! What could be so important?_ She used her stick to look for the coach. _And they didn't even bother to put me where the sofa is, or at least a chair!_ Tired of searching, she ended up removing piles of paper from the table and laid herself there.

She wanted to eavesdrop on the other two, but her eyes told her to do otherwise. As soon as she was comfortable with her position, not minding the cold touch of wood on her skin, not knowing she was even laying on a table, she droned on to slumber.

Once outside, Sasuke waited for Kakashi to speak, which took him almost ten minutes as he was staring at the village in front of him. If Sasuke didn't clear his throat, he thought the jounin would have forgotten his existence.

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi."

"Sasuke." Okay, he wouldn't say Kakashi's name again. It sounded weird. This teacher was really ridiculous.

"What. Is. It?"

"Remember our last talk? When I tied you in a tree?"

"No," he lied.

"Sasuke. I know what happened to your clan. About Itachi, everything." Sasuke stood frozen, not from the chill. He didn't say anything.

'What are you planning to do about it?"

"My revenge stays the same."

"You'd still pursue after Danzo?" No response again.

"Stop now, Sasuke. Your revenge will not bring you anywhere. You're young. I don't want to see you throw your life away for something that has already stayed in the past for too long – for good."

"Kakashi, if you're going to say the same things to me, spare me. I've heard it a million times from million different people."

"I'll say it again and again until it sinks into your thick, arrogant Uchiha skull."

"You can say it as many times as you can, but nothing will change. That much I can assure you."

"Hmmmm… now I wonder why I'm not so assured right now." Kakashi smirked.

"Hn."

"Hmmmm…" he pressed on. "I wonder what made you change your mind."

"I didn't."

"Hmmmm…"

"Kakashi!"

"I'm warning you, Sasuke. Stop it now before your vengeful heart consumes you all together. You might not be able to undo your actions like what you have done now."

"…"

"I know you know _who_ I'm talking about. And if you hurt her again with so much as a pinch, I'll search for you all over and kill you myself."

"I don't know where this conversation is going."

"Stop, Sasuke! Stop running away. You know your home is here."

* * *

Sakura woke up with the sun still hidden deep under the ocean. She wasn't sure where she was but she was now lying on soft covers. Her stick was just beside the bed, easy for her to reach. And as she reached out a bit further, a bedside table was installed, and on it was a lamp, a photo frame, a notebook and a glass of water.

"I'm home."

"Sakura." She jumped and gave out a noiseless screech at the familiar yet unfamiliar voice. "It's me, Pakkun."

"Pakkun?"

"Kakashi summoned me so I can lead you around, like a bodyguard."

"Eh?"

"You can just speak. Like Kakashi, I can read your lips without using a Sharingan."

"I see," she mused. Kakashi might not have lost his sense of chivalry after all. It was thoughtful of him to keep Pakkun as her _pet_ for a while. "Can you lead me to the bathroom, Pakkun?"

"Sure. I can bathe you while I'm at it," the dog smirked.

"Stupid dog!" But Sakura refrained herself from kicking the dog out of the window. _Calm down. You need this creepy pervy doggy to do what you have to do. Remember the training. Strength…_

But while she was psyching herself up, she mumbled, "Stupid mutt! Same as your owner, aren't you? Fucking perverts! Corrupting a little girl's mind!"

Once she had found the bathroom door, she immediately went in and closed the door shut, not giving the dog an opportunity to so much have his paw touch the toilet floor.

She took a bath sloppily, hitting her large forehead with the shower faucet, almost swimming on the bathroom floor looking for the soap, and tripping on flat tiles fifty times. She was also almost about to get out of the house with her shirt worn on the wrong side if Pakkun didn't _kindly_ pointed it out – forgetting the innuendoes that came along with it. She made a mental note to scold Kakashi for raising such a malicious pet. Where o where was that thoughtful Pakkun whom she had a heart-to-heart talk to at the forest the night she fought Sasuke?

_Sasuke_. She remembered Sasuke. Sakura wondered where the hell Kakashi hid him and his team. She hoped that all four of them – okay, maybe not Karin – were okay.

She felt kind of different. She honestly wasn't used to this – waking up without Sasuke beside her. That was only for a couple of days, but still, she had grown used to it. The routine where Sasuke would say her name when she would wake up, and then stretched his hand out to assist her to stand, and give her share of breakfast.

She missed the constant noisy breakfasts, and lunches, and dinners, and stopovers, and every minute of constant bashing episodes of Suigetsu and Karin – yes Karin. She missed Juugo's sweet smiles, sweet laughs, sweet assurances and sweet comfort. She did grow fondness over Sasuke's Team Taka – well, excluding Karin, she still hated that bitch for being so obsessive and loud and flirty and the fact that she hated her back.

Somehow, Taka simply sorely reminded her of Team Seven once upon a time.

She got out of the house, Pakkun's leash on one hand, Sasuke's stick on the other and her trusty backpack loosely slung on one shoulder. It's too early. She was hoping no one would see her yet. She needed to go to Naruto's before anyone could see her and ask stupid questions she didn't have any stupid answers yet.

But just in case you were wondering, yes, of course he missed _him_ the most. But the realization on the statement clouded her with fear that she immediately pushed it away.

They arrived in front of Naruto's apartment. Ninjas weren't used to entering houses through doors, she had learned, so she followed Pakkun's lead towards Naruto's window – yes, the dog knew that Ninja habit, too. He did it on a regular basis.

There sprawled on the floor was Naruto, limbs intertwined with limbs and sheets. His nightcap was still attached to his head. What? Was that glued? He fell off the bed, how come his bonnet didn't?

"Naruto…" Pakkun barked. Sakura used her stick to wake him up.

"Ugh…"

"Naruto, there's something we have to talk about."

"Sakura?" He opened his eyes to see an indescribable face with whiskers and folds. "Shit! I'm having that dream again! And Sakura was ugly." Naruto mumbled as he returned to his sleeping form.

That was unoriginal. Pakkun said the same words to Naruto when she was about to confess her _undying love_. So… Naruto's having dreams about it and he was cursing it? And he called her ugly – well it was actually Pakkun he was describing. But still, that was, uh, _rude_…

"NA-RU-TO! Get up, bastard!" Naruto sat up in an instant after Sakura kicked him on his side.

"Wh-, what's the matter? Sakura? Is that really you? You're really here?"

"Yes, she's really here. Now, get your blonde ass moving. I don't have all day."

"Shuddup! I'm not talki – EEEEEEK! Sakura-chyaaaaaaan! There's a giant rat in my roooooooom!"

Pakkun growled, and Sakura automatically whipped her walking stick at the idiot whose brain was too small to function.

"OUCH! Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood and hugged Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you're back! What happened to you?"

Sakura was stunned. She didn't expect Naruto to give her a warm welcome, especially not when he was so cold to her the last time they were together. The memories of that confrontation were still reeling in her mind. The pain she had caused him was still present in her heart. And now that she was forced to relive the buried feelings for the only person she had ever loved and she had ever wanted to forget, she didn't know how to detour from her confessions to Naruto – and that kiss, oh god, that kiss!

But Sakura just hugged him back as tight as she could, as consolation for everything she had done, and for the sincere fact that she sincerely missed him too.

Naruto released her and looked at her with that stupid Naruto grin. But the grin was suddenly replaced by a pout and knitted eyebrows.

"Sakura? What's wrong with your eyes?"

Naruto looked deeper into her eyes. He did have a slow brain activity, but if it's his Sakura-chan we're talking about, he would easily spot any changes: from the scent of her usual strawberry hair, to her calloused yet soft hands, to the scratches and marks in her legs she acquired through training, down until her funny-looking little pink toes.

He did love her after all.

"Sakura-chan, your eyes look weird. What happened to them?" When the kunoichi gave out silence as a reply, and bowed her head to avoid Naruto's curious blues, Naruto had a feeling something's up.

"Oi, Sakura…" His voice changed in a funny way. And then she started crying. "Sa, Sakura…chan…"

For the first time, Naruto's haunches had been right. And for the first time, he had hoped he wasn't.

Sakura didn't intend to start waterworks, not now when she had been so strong these past few days. But being in front of Naruto, hugging her and asking her if she was alright, she realized that it wasn't really easy to tell him that she was incapacitated because Madara blackmailed Sasuke to capture Naruto for the Kyuubi.

Really, how could she start the conversation with someone like Naruto – impulsive, ill-tempered, passionate?

Naruto pulled her closer to hush her sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. It was all he could do to at least ease whatever pain she was feeling. It was her that he couldn't stand to ever get hurt – not anymore.

And he didn't have to say those feelings out loud. She felt it. Right then and there. She felt him. Warmth exuded from him and radiated her to her very core. And that heat didn't come from the power of the Kyuubi trapped inside him, but warmth from his heart which he had been containing for years.

O dear lord. Why did things have to be so complicated? Naruto's here. Always had been in front of her. But why couldn't she see him? Why couldn't she make herself fall for him instead?

It has always been _him_, hasn't it? It had been _him _all along. He blinded her to keep her from seeing Naruto. But she wouldn't budge anytime soon – or EVER.

Though she did try to see what Naruto had been showing her. She really did, but to no avail.

_It has always been him, Naruto. I'm sorry._

"Shhh…" he cooed. "Talk to me, Sakura. What's wrong?"

_Everything's wrong…_

"She can't," Pakkun interrupted.

"Huh?" Sakura pushed herself deeper into Naruto's embrace, bracing him – and herself – from the news the ninja-dog was about to deliver.

"She can't talk and she can't see."

"Huh?" Naruto moved Sakura, an arm's length distance. "What's this dog talking about?"

But she kept her head bowed, still mustering words and courage to face him. Naruto moved her chin up to inspect her, his thumb moved by itself to wipe the tears that couldn't seem to stop falling.

"Sakura," pushed the dog. She nodded.

"Tell him, Pakkun," she mouthed.

"Yes. Naruto, you might want to sit down. This'll be a long talk."

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on!" When the two were comfortable plumped at Naruto's bed, he started.

"Madara took her eyes and her voice. He was using her to pressure Uchiha Sasuke to capture the Kyuubi."

Naruto didn't waste any time to digest the news. He was automatically seething, shaking with the hundred emotions held up inside him. He didn't know if he should curse Madara for what he had done to her, or get mad at his fate of being a fucking Jinchuuriki and putting his precious, fragile Sakura-chan in danger.

Chakra boiled inside him. This was unfair. She didn't deserve this. His body was warming, no overheating, with anger. Why Sakura-chan? Why her? If that Akatsuki needed him so badly, why didn't he just come here and capture him himself? Why act so cowardly and let others suffer for it? It didn't make any sense at all!

Why did Sasuke let this happen to her? What was he fucking doing when all this transpired? That bastard! Never trust a missing-nin to protect those who you held so dearly. Never trust them to do things right.

"Sakura-chan, where's Sasuke?" His voice was as cold and baneful, to which the recipient of the question replied with a shiver.

"Naruto, please, don't get angry at him. He's here in Konoha. Kakashi housed them someplace. But nobody should know about it." Pakkun translated the response verbatim.

"Them? Sasuke has company?"

"Yes. His team. Team Taka."

"Sakura-chan, I don't get it. Why are they here? He's really serious in selling me out to that masked guy, huh?" Sakura reached for his hand and squeezed it, smiling as she did.

"No. He's planning something better."

"Wh-What? Planning? Him? Are we talking about Uchiha Sasuke or Kakashi?" Naruto would have laughed at the idea of Sasuke planning better things for Sakura – and about his tired head moving from Sakura's face to Pakkun – if the situation wasn't serious and if he still wasn't angry at the news.

"Yes. He's asking for your help to beat Madara and retrieve my senses."

He was speechless.

The Uchiha Sasuke – missing-nin, newest Akatsuki member, Kage-wrestler extraordinaire and top international criminal – here, in Konohagakure, on his own will, asking for _his_ help?

Hell must have been flipping over the news.

* * *

"Sakura! I know you're hiding something! What exactly happened to you?"

"Shikamaru-kun, she said it a million times. She encountered Madara while she was on her way back to Konoha. Madara was inquiring about Sasuke's whereabouts, but she didn't know. Madara just fought her and she ended up that way." Pakkun answered the strategist.

"Tsk. Something's off. And how the hell did you get home?"

"I was wandering in the woods, and someone from Kirigakure found me. I stayed at their place while I was weak. They accompanied me to Konoha. We arrived last night." She answered flawlessly, and Pakkun translated with no fail.

"Then why am I getting this feeling that an Uchiha was involved?"

"Shikamaru! Please! Stop talking!"

"We've been over this before, Sakura. We cannot afford to have Uchiha Sasuke roaming around free – "

"Geez, Shika-kun, give her a break!" Ino interrupted. "What's wrong with you? She just came home; and look at what happened to her! She's blind and speechless now!"

Shikamaru just sighed in frustration and mumbled something that sounded like _troublesome_.

"I guess you're right, Ino. I'm sorry, Sakura; but I'm glad you're home now." Sakura couldn't help but smile, and relieved that the interrogation questions had stopped. She was scared that he might ask something she didn't have a prepared answer for.

"That's okay, Shikamaru. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to approach me, 'kay?"

Shikamaru nodded, smiled one last time until he turned to walk away, a tugging feeling still present somewhere in his gut.

"Sakura! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Ino pounced over her friend. She was overwhelmed when Shikamaru and she saw a pink-haired girl walking a dog in a small alley.

There's only one girl they knew that had pink hair, and the last time they heard about this pink-hair was that she was having a deadly battle with her most important person in the forest of Tetsu no Kuni.

"Oh, Forehead Girl! I'm so sad about your eyes and your screechy voice, but I'm just glad you're alive!" When Ino released her, Sakura heard her friend sobbing with relief. "And, I'm glad nothing really _happened_ between you and Sasuke-kun! That means he's still available for me."

"And I thought you were really sincere with those tears!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Forehead, but I can't understand –"

"She said you're not sincere!" Pakkun butt in.

"– shut up, dog – are you on your way to the hospital, Sakura?"

"No, Ino-pig. I was actually thinking of checking up on Tsunade-shishou."

"Oh." Ino's jolly composure suddenly dropped, and Sakura, despite her sight, could tell that there was something behind that heavy silence.

"Did something happen?" Sakura had tried to study every medical case in very book and scroll available to her. She knew the damage that had caused the Hokage when she transferred all her chakra to Katsuyu to keep Konoha safe and healed up, and what implications this could have done to her. She was trying to psych herself up of all the possibilities that might occur to her. But still, such bad news would still keep her off her toes.

"None. But, she's not doing any better, either."

"I see."

"Come on, Sakura. I'll accompany you to Hokage-sama." Ino took Sakura's hand, retrieving the walking stick that she was previously holding.

It was all she could do.

Ino was aware that she's not so much of a ninja that Sakura was. She couldn't heal an entire hospital like Sakura could. Neither could she fight a battle that Sakura just had gotten herself into. But she could be the friend Sakura could have in times like these.

Sure, they had bad blood that tainted their childhood friendship, but still, once friends would always remain friends. They'd undergone similar hardships anyway; they had passed similar exams and trained similar trainings. They still had common points of interests that could spark up conversations and arguments. They still had common understanding to at least know when to reach out for one another.

It was the least Yamanaka Ino could do. Join her best friend in walking.

"So…" Ino started. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been good, Ino-pig. Please don't worry so much."

"Tsk. Forehead Girl. You should know that worrying is only as natural as breathing."

Sakura laughed softly. "I guess you're right. Thank you for worrying for me then."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure Naruto worried thrice as much as I did. Did things go smooth with Naruto, by the way?"

"Which part did things go smooth, Ino?"

"Well, you know? The part where you confront him about his feelings for you, and breaking the news that Sasuke should die?"

"What do you expect? Naruto objected Sasuke's assassination, and I don't think he even believed me when I said that I love him."

"You what?! You didn't really confess that you love him back, did you?"

"I just said it, didn't I? I even kissed him."

"Oh my god! You stupid forehead girl, tell me you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"What were you thinking? You didn't really love Naruto, did you?"

"What's up with you guys asking me the same questions over and over again?" (**a/n: take note that Pakkun is still translating every thing Sakura is saying… just imagine Ino talking to Sakura and getting a husky male voice as response**…** and how can Pakkun read Sakura's lips while they're walking? XD)**

"Sakura… It's not nice to do that! Well, Naruto's dumb and he probably didn't even know the meaning of what you told him, but still it's not okay to play with somebody else's feelings."

"I already know that, okay? There's no point of repeating things I already am aware of."

"What about Sasuke-kun?"

"What about him?"

"Did you feel anything when you fought him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, stop acting dumb, Sakura! What happened with Sasuke?"

"Nothing." But Ino's high inquisitive eyebrows prompted her to elaborate. "We fought, okay? I lost. He took care of me while I was unconscious. And then I went home when I was fine."

"Hey, dog, are you sure you're translating what she's saying correctly?" Pakkun gnarled at her rudeness.

"You said that to Shika-kun earlier and I heard it. I'm asking what you _felt_ when you saw him, fought him."

"I was angry, of course." Which was true. "What else should I feel when I am confronted with an S-rank criminal?"

Ino wasn't convinced. And it hit her that she should at least work to lift the stigma that was branded upon Sasuke. Although she knew that doing so wouldn't be easy given that Konoha was just recovering from Akatsuki's destruction, she should at least try.

"But, somehow, I still felt that Sasuke-kun is still the same Sasuke we all knew. He hasn't turned into something evil like Orochimaru or any Akatsuki."

"Hmmmm… That's what I'm waiting to hear. And then?"

"I mean, he took care of me for three days while I was deadbeat. He could've just left me to die, right? And that's _THE Uchiha Sasuke_ we're talking about. The only wound I got was a stab in the shoulders." Sakura was now talking to herself. "The Uchiha Sasuke we know that was posted in WANTED flyers could have easily aimed at my heart or my neck."

"Hmmmm…"

Why exactly didn't he do that? Looking back now, Sasuke never really gave her his best fight. _Maybe because he looked down on me?_ No, that's not it… He never even gave her a deadly glare that night, something that would make her quiver in fear. Something he had easily offered at Orochimaru's lair months and months ago.

"Oi, Forehead! Are you alright? Funny, but you're dozing off."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry." _What's wrong with you, Sasuke-kun?_

"Pull your thoughts together," Ino giggled. "We're here."

Before Sakura could respond, her companion swung open a two-paneled wooden door she discerned as the Hokage's office.

"Shizune-senpai, look who's decided to come home!" The senior medic darted her eyes at the door, surprise and relief spread across her face.

"Sakura?!" The subject just nodded with a weak smile. She almost forgot that Shizune still hasn't known of her tragedy. She sighed to herself. Explaining things over and over again was getting into her.

"I didn't think you'd be finishing your medic training soon. How's Suna?"

"Suna?"

_Suna?! _Her mind quickly rummaged for words and events too minute and irrelevant that she might have skipped details on. _The letter! KAKASHI!_

"Yes, sempai. Suna had been friendlier to me than before. The Kazekage had been more accommodating and healthier." It was Pakkun who spoke, of course.

She might have missed the suspicion in Ino's eyes, but as soon as she heard Ino clearing her throat, she made a quick nudge at the blond to silence her. Hopefully, the pea-brain could get the hint.

However, she also missed the confusion in Shizune's face when Pakkun spoke for her. She was too busy stopping Ino from spilling the fact that she had been with Sasuke for three days, as Ino had known.

It's not the fact that Shizune had openly hated Sasuke for leaving Konoha and betraying the Leaf. But it was because Shizune and Tsunade-sama both had worried over Sakura's emotional well-being during the three years of training with her.

Sakura had been a clingy and a pathetic broken-hearted little girl who would do anything for her precious Sasuke-kun. But Sasuke's departure had caused her to lose the childish enthusiasms she once had. She had lost the smiles, the youth, the energy all because she was silly and in love.

After Naruto returned from a failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, Sakura was determined to be strong – all for the wrong reason; and the reason being was to get Sasuke-kun back to Konoha _alive_ through all means possible.

She had endured, yes she did. She endured three years of hardship under the grueling rule of Tsunade-shishou as her teacher. She had insisted on learning every medic arts and techniques all because she wanted to be able to heal Sasuke-kun if ever he got hurt in missions. She had insisted on pounding every rock and boulder in Konoha all because she wanted to pound Orochimaru's and Uchiha Itachi's faces to the ground. She had insisted on stretching her chakra to extremes all because she wanted to keep up with Sasuke-kun's massive chakra reserve – which wasn't as massive as Naruto's, of course.

All the trainings and all her life revolved around Sasuke-kun. Until one day, Tsunade-sama had called on her canceling the schedule she had with her. Sakura was upset, of course. That could had been one more day to be a day stronger, and that one-day-stronger could've had made her a day nearer to getting Sasuke back. But Tsunade was even more upset – furious, to be precise.

What exactly are your reasons for strength, Tsunade had asked. And the ever prompt Sakura answered right away, her forehead proudly stuck in the air, as she always had back in her Academy days.

_I will keep my promise to Naruto and we will both work together to bring Sasuke-kun back._

But instead of receiving praise and a pat in the back as she usually get from her teacher, she was slapped – hard and squarely in the face. And when she lifted her face to question the act, she was slapped again, and again, and again, until her cheeks were sore and numb and bloody.

"Now, what are your reasons for strength," she had asked again.

_I will keep my promise to Naruto and we will both work together to bring Sasuke-kun back. _She repeated.

"Then I dismiss you as my apprentice. I will not tolerate any unnecessary emotions from my students."

"Tsunade-sama…" she pleaded.

"I have taught you for months and years, and yet you haven't realized the true meaning of strength."

"I did, Tsunade-sama," she argued. "And strength is to be able to protect the ones you love."

"Exactly, but you do not understand the meaning of what you have just said."

Sakura just stared back, confused and pained.

"Yes, it is true that to be strong is to be able to protect your loved ones. But you have yearned to be strong only for Sasuke. You didn't realize that there are other people who will soon need your strength – like Naruto and Kakashi and your friends and family. What you are doing now is not strengthening yourself. You are _imprisoning_ yourself. Stop revolving your world around him, kunoichi! If he didn't appreciate the things you have done for him before, _he probably never will_."

_That's not true!_ She had thought – screamed at herself was more proper. _I'm doing these for Sasuke, and Naruto, and Kakashi, and for myself! Not for Sasuke-kun alone!_

"Don't give me that look, Sakura. All trainings will be postponed until you wake up from your illusions and get your act together. The Chuunin Exams are fast approaching. I want you to participate not for Sasuke or anyone – not even for Naruto and Kakashi. I want you there for yourself."

Sakura didn't understand her then. She wanted her to be strong for people she cared about, but she wanted her to join in the exams for herself alone? Irony hadn't been overused in just one conversation in the history of conversations.

But as we had already established at the beginning of this story, Sakura eventually learned how to stop her Sasuke-kun-world from revolving and learned how to make a new one to revolve on others.

And going back to the point, she didn't want to let Shizune and Tsunade know that she had spent more time – A LOT – with Sasuke than necessary. She didn't want to worry them for her well-being again. She didn't want them to think she was back to _that_.

"Sakura, what is Kakashi-san's dog doing here?" Sakura was forced to revert back to the present.

"Uh, ha ha… About that, Shizune-san, let me explain it to you. I know Sakura has been too tired to relay the same message over and over again." Panicky, she stopped her friend from saying anything more than what needed to be said, and started talking instead.

She explained that she met Uchiha Madara on her way back from Suna and he blinded her, et cetera, et cetera – garnering even narrower eyes from Ino.

There was that warm hug again that she kept getting that day. Shizune was squeezing her with comfort.

"Oh, Sakura, if only Tsunade-sama is awake, she'll do anything to make that Madara suffer in hell."

"Nee, senpai, can I see her now?"

"Come."

She led her to a door that only she and Sakura were allowed to enter, but this time Ino came along with them, as well as Pakkun of course. Sakura knelt when she felt someone pushing her down to sit. Her hands traveled in front of her, eventually getting hold of the Hokage's forearm. She slid her own hands down to her master's fingers, noting that her skin had gotten frailer and more wrinkled than the last time she was here.

It indicated that the Godaime's chakra reserves had weakened so drastically that her transformation had made her look almost like her real age.

Sakura concentrated her chakra into her soft hands and sensed for her master's heart. It was still beating, but the movements were slower and erratic. She was getting drained by the moment, and it pained her to know that a great sannin could deteriorate to such _form_.

_Strength_.

_I understand it now, shishou. What you were trying to tell me. I understand it now. _

_Thank you.

* * *

_

"Na-ru-to," Sakura twitched. "If you're only going to eat every onigiri I make, _please_ go to the cupboard and open an instant ramen instead."

Normally, a normal Sakura would kick Naruto out of the house, but since she was in a happy spree, she just offered her ramen spares she was storing for random midnight snacks.

"Ramen?" the blonde's eyes glimmered with a million stars. "You have ramen, Sakura-chan? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't think you'd be disposing of my perfectly shaped onigiri into that big mouth of yours!"

"Sheeeesh! Sakura-chan! What am I supposed to do? You dragged me out from Ichiraku to the market and made me carry six baskets of food."

"You're complaining to me now, Naruto?"

"Ah… he-he… of course not, Sakura-chan! You know I'd be more than willing to carry more than that!"

Naruto went back to the table with his ramen and sat across the busy Sakura who was molding rice cakes. Seemed like things had gotten back to normal for the two of them.

"You're really serious of making them dinner, aren't you? You even bought a week's supply of food for them." Or maybe not.

Sakura just nodded, praying the blissful atmosphere wouldn't turn into a tensioned one.

"Tonight's dinner looked _special_," he noted. "Onigiri stuffed with dried tomatoes, and grilled cherry tomatoes as sidedish." _All of Uchiha Sasuke's favorite things._

Sakura nodded again. Why, of all days, did Naruto have to be observant? And what's with that tone? Naruto never showed such bitterness towards her and Sasuke before.

_Maybe because you confessed that you loved him and even sealed it with a kiss. This boy has loved you all those years, and you just toyed with him_. Sakura sighed, exhaling all negativity out of her system.

"If you're still hungry, there's more ramen in the cabinet. Or I can cook dinner if you want. I'm getting hungry myself."

"It's okay. I'm fine with this," he mumbled. Maybe she shouldn't have just said that. Consoling him like that would only make him feel bad, don't you think?

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Does Kakashi-sensei have any girly dogs? It's really weird hearing a guy's voice while you speak."

Sakura giggled and Pakkun growled.

"I miss your voice."

Sakura blushed, making her as red as the sundried tomatoes she filled into the onigiri.

And it's a good thing – again – that Sakura was currently blind as she had avoided seeing that sweet, warm smile across Naruto's face as he watched her blush. If she did, it'd only make her a lot guiltier as the blush wasn't Naruto's doing, but because his statement had reminded her of that certain deep voice which uttered the same words.

The moment was ended by a soft knock on the door, to which Naruto responded by opening.

"Rrrrrr… What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Sakura-chan."

"Sai-kun? Is that you?"

Sai flashed her that Sai-smile. "I've heard what happened, Sakura."

"Who did you hear it from?"

"Ino."

"I see."

"And she's as confused as I am."

"I hope you didn't tell her about Danzo."

"No, I didn't. You said it's top-secret, didn't you?"

"Come in, Sai. And Naruto, close the door, will you?" The two obeyed. Naruto went back to his ramen while Sai sat beside him.

"That's an awfully lot of onigiri for you, don't you think, Sakura-chan?"

"Would you like some, Sai-kun?" she offered, Naruto smirked, and Sai took one rice cake.

"This is actually delicious," he said after a bite or two. "You're a good cook."

"Not really. I'm not very decent in making other dishes besides onigiri," she smiled. "And ramen." She added.

"I haven't tasted her ramen yet, but she makes the best onigiri in Konoha," Naruto boasted. "And only when she makes them that is saw that ass eat so much."

"You ate as much as he did, Naruto, you fat ass!"

"As did Kakashi-sensei!"

Sai watched them as they happily reminisced old times; the two not knowing that this clueless sociopath had learned how to effectively read people faster than any social books had promised one to be.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, why aren't you making bento during trainings and missions anymore?" Naruto asked. But Sakura only had a smile for him, a smile that confirmed Sai's theories. And on that note, Sai chose to answer the question for her.

"Are you really that dense, dickface?"

"What did you say, you asexual-person-as-asexual-as-Sasuke-teme?!"

"He's really here, isn't he, Sakura?" Sai bluntly asked, to which Sakura stopped – no, dropped – whatever she was doing. Naruto also nearly choked on the ramen, but a noodle got stuck on his tonsil.

"Who?" Sakura acted.

"Uchiha Sasuke, of course."

"Why would he be here, moron?"

"Why would Sakura be making this much rice cakes and grilling that much tomatoes?"

"What is it to you? She's hungry." Sakira didn't waste time and threw whatever object she could grab on to; she then returned her attention to Sai.

"No, we'll be having a picic tomorrow. Team Seven. I was just about to invite you, Sai-kun."

He sighed.

"I'm part of Team Seven, too, Sakura-chan," His voice was solemnly sad. "I wish you'r let me in."

Naruto stared at Sai, and then to Sakura.

Sakura knew Sai had a point. It was unfair to leave him out of this. He had been with them for quite a time. He had proven his worth, his loyalty. He had been a friend to them, especially to her. Sai had worked hard to fit in with them despite being incapable of opening up and forming bonds with others.

_But Sasuke-kun said…_

"Alright." She nodded. "But on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You'd have to carry these bento and walk with me to Kakashi-sensei later."

Sai simply smiled.

* * *

"Ponta-bear, make some noise, yo! Let these people know! Let our footsteps be heard, in their beds where they are curled! We've arrived to shave our jive!"

"Ossu! Bee, your rhyming has improved! The Kyuubi will be grateful for you services!"

"I know, right?" He winked and hearts came flying like fireflies in the night that draped over the mighty gates of Konohagakure. 


	11. Kitsune

**A/N: **This is a special chapter focusing on Naruto. _Kitsune _means Fox Spirit. I am warming up to the idea of NaruSaku so much i'd like to try them, but still i'd keep the concept of the story, so NaruSaku wouldn't be so in the end.

This chapter was inspired by Rurouni Kenshin's soundtrack "HER MOST BEAUTIFUL SMILE." i suggest that you watch this video first: www. youtube. com/watch?v=v2nFwpd2zAM to get the hang of the chapter!

Disclaimer: Some lines are from Naruto Manga... characters are from Kishi's Naruto...

* * *

"Sakura, there is something I want to ask you. What do you think of Naruto?"

It only started as a crush.

"He's always getting in the way when I do something important, and he enjoys seeing me struggle. Naruto doesn't understand anything about me. He's just annoying."

It only started as a crush way back in the Academy.

"All I want is for you to acknowledge me."

It only started as a crush way back in the Academy, but it had escalated thereafter.

His lovestory was an iconic cliché. He adored her. But she adored another. He loved her. But she loved another. Yet when the other left her, she had no choice but to stay; and he stayed with him. But he could never replace the reasons for her smiles once upon a time. So he vowed his life to bring him back to her. That was his way of the ninja.

I never go back from my words, said he.

And on his words she hoped. And with his words they were stuck.

And from strangers to classmates to reluctant teammates to friends to best-ofs to almost siblings, they worked hard all in the fulfillment of having the one person they wished had stayed return.

And in the process, he had also wished that fate could work herself to somehow keep the wheel moving from being almost siblings to something much… more than that.

Or maybe that could only be wishful thinking.

But where it all started to deepen, he honestly didn't know.

"All I want… is for you to acknowledge me…" She once said.

"I feel like I finally understand… why I like her," the Sasuke-henge thought.

When exactly did he start to stop falling in, he can painfully remember.

"Naruto, I beg you!! Please… please bring Sasuke back." Her tears were real, yet painful. "I couldn't do it… I couldn't stop him! The only person… who can probably stop Sasuke-kun now is you…

"Naruto… Only you…" The moment was then. The pain was real.

"Sakura-chan, you really like Sasuke, huh?" And he gave her a smile too painful to muster he had to bite the insides of his cheek to brush the kneading pain away.

"I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. _I can understand._" _Because we are going through the same pain._

"Naruto… Thank you."

"Don't worry! I'll bring him back! Promise of a lifetime!"

And so he walked on forward with his teammates; and as he went, he dug a hole and left everything behind, but a promise.

But then, he found himself going back to that hole two years after he buried it. Though as he slowly recovered what was underneath, his mind was screaming at him to distance himself from what he was trying to retrieve. He tried, but there was something that kept whispering that maybe fate was moving his wheel again.

The time she almost risked her life to stop him from transforming into more tails, he hit her. But her gestures then were something so soft he'd like to risk his heart to feel it again.

There were instances that Sakura was looking at him like she acknowledged him, a lot of instances he saw that. And during those times that he was really hopeful.

But he was still cautious.

And he was glad he was so.

As he was watching her mold rice cakes with a childish smile, he couldn't help but feel confused. That was the smile he was trying to retrieve, wasn't it. However, he felt bad that it wasn't him who made her smile like that again. The reason for her lively composure was of her own doing, wasn't it? She was the one who brought him home, not him as he had promised.

"Mmmmm… I'm done," she chimed. "Sai-kun, help me get these inside the boxes. The blue bento should have two of the onigiri with dried tomato, and then one tuna. Make sure to stuff the bento with tomatoes."

"Yes, Sakura."

"Make it presentable, okay?"

"Yes, Sakura." Sai said for the fiftieth time.

She's happy. That's all about it. That's what's important, right? And he's already here to make everything okay for her. Things could go back to where they used to be – hopefully.

But maybe, just one last time. At least let fate make him feel that at one point she had been his.

For one last time.

Maybe tomorrow.

She could be his one last time – even for just a day.

* * *

It was still dark when Naruto woke up. This was one of those rare days that he wouldn't be sleeping in when no missions were assigned. Most of those days were self-training agenda so he could beat Sasuke-teme on team meets; sometimes, he would be disturbed in his sleep while dreaming of his precious ramen so he'd go out and wake up the Ichiraku store owner to cook him his breakfast.

But today was different.

He was already out of the house way before the sun was up. He trod the streets he knew so well and arrived at Haruno Sakura-chan's apartment. Her bedroom was still pitch black, so was the rest of the house.

Maybe he woke up too early. He waited for an hour or so. And that's fine with him; he waited for years – an hour or two wouldn't hurt.

He then knocked on her door when the kitchen lights went on and when he heard her moving around. Pakkun barked.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Nya-ha-ha. Good morning, Sakura-chan! Come on, let's have breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Right! My treat! He-he-he…"

"But… Oh, let's just eat here. I'll cook."

"Okay!"

"Would you like some ramen, Naruto?" she asked as soon as they were inside. Again, Pakkun was still translating everything for him.

"Ramen? Of course! But, wouldn't it take you hours to prepare it?"

"Not really. I've already set aside some beef stock last night for the teriyaki I'm preparing for the team, anyway. We'll just have to cook the noodles and chop some vegetables."

"Team?"

"Yes. I'm making teriyaki and maybe add some vegetable tempura as well for Taka's lunch today."

"Oh. That's great, Sakura-chan," he mused. "Thoughtful as always."

She giggled. "So, come help me with these. Get the vegetables on the counter and start cutting them, okay?"

"Yosh! Ahh, ano, Sakura-chyaaaan. There's too many. Ahe-he. Errr, do I really have to do all these?"

"Eh? You don't expect me to do all these, do you? I'm blind now. And don't you want your ramen to have other ingredients in them besides meat and noodles?"

"But Sakura-chyaaaan, how do you plan to prepare their lunch if I didn't come?"

"Well, Sai volunteered to help out, but he's not here yet."

"He did?! That bastard!"

"Now, now, Naruto, you know Sai's changed; and he'd been more reliable now, ne?"

"Hmmmmmph! I guess you're right."

"So start peeling. Cut the raddish in circles."

"Sure sure."

Naruto did what he was asked to do. Sakura was now blanching the noodles and everything smelled so good. He wanted to eat the noodles as it was, but Sakura scolded him when he tried to sneak some in a small bowl. Instead, she gave him a cup of hot soup as an appetizer.

"Ya-re! Ya-re! Sakura-chan! You're really good! This tastes better than Ichiraku's."

"Che! You always say that to every ramen you eat!"

"Ehehe. But really, this is good. I should keep eating here at your house. I could save a lot of money!"

"Fat chance, Naruto."

Naruto finished the task and handed Sakura the vegetables. He took charge of the cooking – following Sakura's instructions, or more like nags – as it seemed that she was having a hard time searching for which is which and eventually making a small mess in the working area.

A little while later, Sai-kun entered and joined in. Of course, Naruto didn't pass the chance to reiterate his lateness, given that Sakura was counting on him to do most of the work.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I'll make it up to you later," was all he could say. And sneering was all Naruto could do.

The three shared the ramen she cooked for breakfast, fixed Team Taka's lunch boxes, and headed on out. Sakura's next itinerary: Kakashi-sensei's.

He had been the messenger and delivery boy for Sakura's masterpieces. And he actually didn't mind. Naruto then accompanied her to their master's house, as he would accompany her to the hospital later on, and to Tsunade-baa-chan's, and to her house again for Taka's dinner preparations, and lastly to Kakashi's again.

"Iya! Sakura-chan! Are you sure you're not tiring yourself out making them meals all the time? You really don't have to do this. I'm sure Sasuke's strong enough to fend for his team."

"I don't mind, really. Besides, I want to. The time I was with them, we only ate fish and mountain berries and tomatoes and tomatoes and rabbits and tomatoes," she argued. "And Naruto was with me all day. He had been a lot of help."

"And Naruto didn't add up to your stress at all?"

"HEY! Stupid pervert, you don't know what you're saying!"

"Of course not, Sensei."

"Well? How have you been holding up?"

"I'm good. Sai-kun and Naruto have been doing most things for me. And I'm actually getting used to this – a little. Pakkun has also been a great help!"

"Che! She didn't really say that, did she, Pakkun?" Naruto smirked.

"Oi, boy, Kakashi knows I never tell a lie!"

"So, would you two like to join me to Sasuke's tonight?"

Naruto didn't miss the glimmer that appeared in her eyes after Kakashi's invitation. However, she just smiled one of her beautiful smiles.

"Maybe next time, Kaka-sensei. Naruto and I will be having dinner later."

"Eh?"

"Right, Naruto?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Fine. Maybe tomorrow, Sakura, your training can commence. You too, Naruto. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Huh?"

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Be at the training grounds at dawn. As for you, Sakura-chan, I'll just look for you after my talk with Naruto."

Naruto led Sakura to the door once they were ready to leave their teacher's apartment. The moon was just rising preparing for its flight that night. Konoha had been rather peaceful these past weeks. And being this peaceful just after the Akatsuki invasion and before the dawn of the Fourth Great Shinobi War was a blessing – yet nerve-wracking.

"So, where do you want to eat, Naruto?"

"Huh? You're really serious about that dinner?"

"Of course I am. Now, would you like Ichiraku? I'm treating." She looked so much like that little girl who still wore a red headband over her cherry blossom hair.

"Yosh! Sakura-chyaaaan! She's asking me out! It's a date!" She laughed, instead of punching him like usual when he kept asking her to go eat together, just the two of them.

"Yes. It's a date." He was happy. He'd take any rare opportunities as this, even if she was only doing it as payment for his kindness during the entire day. This might not ever happen again.

They'd reached the ramen stall and Naruto didn't have to look where he was going to get there. After all, he had known the place so well like the back of his palm, or the number of dimples Sakura showed whenever she smiled.

"Hey! Oji-chan! Two Ichiraku Special please!"

"Special? Oi, Naruto, you don't want to bankrupt Sakura-chan's wallet here, do you?"

"Hi-hi-hi. Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'm paying for these."

"Naruto? But –"

"Oi, Pakkun! Would you like some, too?"

"You're a little generous today, huh!"

"Shut up, before I change my mind!"

"Sure! This would be something I would brag to Kakashi – Naruto treating me a special bowl of ramen."

"Bah! I'll just have to make Kakashi-sensei pay for it!"

"Thank you, Naruto."

"That's okay, Sakura-chan!" And his stomach flipped over again when she gave him that smile he thought he could only see when she was with Sasuke.

It was only minutes after the bowls were served, and they ate while talking and bickering and teasing. Just like old times.

Naruto would tell her about that other day when he met Konohamaru and Ebisu-sensei at the marketplace, and boast about the new techniques his apprentice had learned – with the influences of the Super Ero-Sennin and important notes from his unreleased volumes of Icha Icha that Naruto had given to Konohamaru.

"SHANNAROOO! Naruto! What kind of teacher are you?! Teaching little kids what even adults shouldn't know! I should've proposed Tsunade-sama to ban such materials and jutsu in Konoha!"

Sakura would tell him her training escapades with her own master during the time when Naruto was away with Jiraiya-sama. During the time when she tried to revive an almost-dead fish, or during which she herself had to regenerate her own cells.

Of course, during the time Sakura was talking alien words, Naruto was blank-faced. Regenerating cells was beyond Naruto's comprehension, neither was the concept of chakra concentration, which they had already tackled with Kakashi back in their Genin days.

But still, it was undeniable that they were having a good time.

And on that note, the two fell silent.

Sakura searched for Naruto's hands, and squeezed his fingers.

"Naruto," she whispered. "Thank you. I wouldn't know what would have become of me if you weren't here."

Naruto caught it. He didn't need Pakkun to repeat what she had said. He understood her clearly. Her face said it all.

But as much as he wanted to rejoice in her sudden gratefulness, sadness and guilt rushed over him.

"Sakura-chan, the truth is, if I weren't here, if we didn't know each other, you wouldn't be suffering as much as you are now. You wouldn't be in that state on my behalf." He said. It was true. It all came down to him being a vessel for the Kyuubi – the same monster who had destroyed the lives of so many: ninjas, civilians, children, parents, Iruka-sensei's parents, his father, his mother…

And now, because of him, more people would go into the same fate if he'd been captured in Madara's hands – Sakura and Sasuke were the first ones to go through hell again – especially his Sakura-chan.

"No, Naruto. I had suffered so much more than this. And during those dark times, you have been there cheering me on, encouraging me. Always have, always will. All possible because, because you're Naruto."

_And because I am Naruto that you could never love me back_, he wanted to add. Instead, he didn't say anything. They continued eating in silence. After a while, it was broken.

"Naruto, if we didn't know each other, maybe some other girl would. And she could be so much luckier than I would be if that'd be the case. So, still, I am thankful fate has played her part and picked me instead. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

After Ichiraku, Naruto walked her home. The two were furious about something Pakkun had blurted out. It was probably one of his pick-up lines that he usually uses when in a dog pub.

Naruto walked her to her door, greeted her goodbye and turned around to head home. It was a normal day, he could say. There was nothing special that happened – except the fact that she had asked him on a date, well, ok, that was the highlight. Something special happened that day.

But as Naruto started to walk, Sakura caught his forearm and whirled him around.

"Hey, Naruto, thank you for today."

"No problem, Sakura. I enjoyed it!"

"Naruto, I, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the pain I am causing you right now."

"Sakura?"

"Naruto… Oh Naruto… When I said I love you, I meant it so much that it hurts when you wouldn't take it as anywhere near sincere," then she paused.

His face remained blank, but was counting in his head – waiting for the conjunction _but _that would break him into pieces for the thousandth time.

"But I couldn't make myself love you more than I should, more than you have…"

He had expected this, he knew what she had in mind, but why did it continue to hurt him? Surprise him?

There was a time when he had loved a girl so much he promised himself never to let her go. But one day, he did – he had to. Because he never knew loving her could only give him so much pain.

_Ero-sennin, how could you not give that Baa-chan up? How were you able to stand in front of her after all those years when you've never really moved on?_

"…I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry I kissed you inappropriately. I regret doing so not because I don't like it, but because I hope it came from a girl who truly loved you and is worthy of the love you are offering."

Sakura was looking straight into his eyes. Her pupils was indifferent, however, it still exude so much sadness and sincerity. Her cracking lips were silent, but each movement stabs him with alternating intensity. Yet all he could do was stare at her, scared at what he could say when he opened his mouth.

But suddenly, his body moved on its own, his arms were instinctively wrapped around her as he pulled her closer and closer to him.

"I have loved you the longest, _Sakura_, and god knows how much. But I knew what I had gotten myself in, so don't apologize," he whispered to her ears. "I've always known that your heart will always be for Sasuke, and I'm not here to change that. I want you to be happy. And with him getting back, I wish to see your _most_ beautiful smile again, the one you only reserve for him."

Sakura cried. For the second time since coming home, she cried. She returned Naruto's embrace with equal tightness, and sobbed in his shoulder.

"You will always be my Sakura-chan." He let her go, stooping to plant a soft kiss on her cheek, and wiped her eyes dry with his calloused fingers.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." He left.

* * *

It was just normal for any teenage boy who had just gotten his heart broken to roam the streets without a purpose and without any intention of going home. So like any normal teenage boy, Naruto had no place in mind and just continued walking from Sakura's house.

He understood. He had his day. He had his time. And those times Sasuke wasn't here, he was glad it was him who at least tried to make her loneliness go away.

He didn't know where he was – well, he did know, but his navigational instincts were off at the moment – but he found an empty bench overlooking a meadow of flowers pale under the moonlight. He looked on ahead, as if his own happiness was hidden behind the bushes.

He didn't know how long he sat there, how long he stared. And he certainly didn't notice the crackling sounds nearby, or the laughter of an eager child along with it.

But the flicker of colors caught his eye. There on his right a few meters away from him were two girls playing sticks of fireworks. It was a spectacular display of greens and blues and yellows and violets. The girls lit one stick after another, and Naruto was struck with the view.

"N-na-naruto-kun? Would you like to join us?"


	12. Everybody's Little Girl

"It's giving me the creeps…"

"Shut up, just watch. This is Uchiha Madara's masterpiece. His grand plan is finally coming into works," Black Zetsu snapped at his other self.

They were planted to a rock watching the six-tail biju attacking a remote small village in Sunagakure. It had been a week since the Akatsuki had released the captured biju to random villages in random countries. This was their warning sign to the leaders of the Five Great Shinobi Countries to consider Uchiha Madara's negotiation.

Their next step, attacking one hidden village after another. However, this might be troublesome as Kisame was killed by the Raikage and Hachibi. The remaining Akatsuki members were Madara, Sasuke and his team, and him. Though Zetsu had doubts that Sasuke would be able to capture the nine-tails, Madara had assured him that the boy would do it. But he wasn't able to locate Sasuke anywhere. The last he saw him he was on his way to the Leaf. But now, he's nowhere.

His boss was out to look for the Hachibi himself, as Kisame failed. That was a shocker! They never thought that Kisame would be easily defeated like that, but then again, it's possible as his sword had turned against him. He was a big loss. With that incredible chakra, Akatsuki could have used someone like him in more battles.

"KYAAAAA! Oi, let's move a bit further away! That six-tailed slug is really gross! The slime! The slime!"

The two continued watching on like it was something normal despite the gruesome sight in front of them where the giant slug would just crawl on anything or anyone in its path, leaving body secretions as it went.

It would have been easier for these people to escape as this creature had been moving rather slow, but the place had already been damp with slug slimes that people got glued to it, and that acid thing coming out from its mouth instantly killed anyone who got even a drip of it.

"Looks like another mission accomplish for us!"

"Uhn. Let's go. I'm getting bored." The weird body slowly vanished in the rock it was standing on, leaving a trail of slime, corpses and dismembered limbs. Two more villages to go… that'd be enough to buy some time for them before warring head-on with the great ninja villages.

* * *

"What a feast! If Konoha is giving us this much hospitality, then I wouldn't mind going away!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he inspected the lunch package Kakashi had brought for them yet again.

"Konoha doesn't even know were here. This is just Sakura-chan's treat for us," Juugo smiled.

"Sakura-chan is really kind, isn't she? She really likes us, some bunch of macho wanderers."

"Macho?! Stop using words that doesn't fit you, moron! Only Sasuke-kun should be called that, not you!"

"Ow, shut up, Karin. I'm not even talking to you. Just eat more so you could learn from Sakura! Be thankful that she's still making food for you despite you treating her so badly."

"Chi! She should be doing this! She should be the one thankful since we're going out of our way to fight Madara for that pinky."

"Oi! Don't say bad things about her! You're just jealous because men are lining up to do those heroic things for her."

"Lining up?! Who's lining up?"

"Me, of course! And Juugo here."

"And I should be jealous about that?"

"Why not? She already had two men as her knight-in-shining-armor. And I'm not counting Sasuke yet. He'd be the third in line, or second to me!" Juugo laughed at Suigetsu's antics, but Karin shivered at the banter.

"Sasuke-kun's not lining up for her, you dimwitted fishface!"

The argument continued as if the man they're talking about wasn't within earshot. In fact, Sasuke was only sitting inches away from them, but as always, he'd be the silent one – either as the listener, which is highly unlikely, or just the ignorer, as plain as that.

So there, Sasuke was sitting inches from them, eating the yakiniku Sakura had prepared for lunch. The tomatoes were never removed from the menu, of course. But now, they were sliced in thin circles drizzled with a little salt and were plated over the rice.

They were rather comfortable in a make-shift camp Kakashi had made for them. They were somewhere inside the untreaded forests of Konoha, yet the acting-Hokage was able to create barriers that would prevent some other shinobi to detect their chakra – much like the ones Orochimaru had made in most of their hideouts.

The place was, hmmm, perfect. There's an open cottage where they can rest, a water pump for their water needs, and a spacious-enough field for training. His ex-teacher had been there every now and then, other than the times when he would fetch for them their food. He'd talk with them, plan things regarding their top-secret mission, updating him on the war, and even training with them.

Kakashi showed him his Mangekyou Sharingan once, but it was only for a short while as it took a toll on his stamina. He even showed his Kamui once, and then ended up dizzy for half an hour. It was just like old times, back when the two had spent an awfully lot of time alone together training for the Chuunin exams and learning the copy-ninja's own jutsu.

Sasuke figured Kakashi was trying to win his student's trust back, and probably even convincing him to stay here in Konoha for good. But Sasuke never lingered on those things yet. He never really let his mind think about such _sensitive_ matters. All he was focused on was defeating Uchiha Madara.

Naruto hadn't visited them yet, neither did Sakura, both of whom Kakashi mentioned just had a date the other night instead of coming here when the teacher invited them. Sasuke then acted like he wasn't paying any attention to the Jounin when he noticed that Kakashi was eyeing him intently as he said it.

Sasuke didn't really care. Naruto and Sakura can date all day, all night, whenever they want. They both deserved each other. They deserved the happiness that they were yearning for. And both can give it with no complications. Certainly, it was something they couldn't get from him. It was something he had turned his back on and closed his eyes to long ago.

It was a good thing that Kakashi had housed them a few miles away from the village proper. Staying there for a while, even if secluded from everybody else, would only make him curl up in grief and loneliness.

The only thing that prevented Sasuke from wallowing in self-pity was his teammates' constant bantering, non-stop training and Sakura's well-prepared bento.

It had been, what, three days? Four days? Well, Sasuke actually knew. It had been four days and six hours since he last saw that blossom-haired, bright emerald-eyed, rose-tinted cheek, petite and strong kunoichi. It was when he carried her back to her apartment when he saw her sleeping on top of Kakashi's table, leaving pieces of paper and scrolls all around the sensei's floor.

He remembered laughing at the sight of the girl. Kakashi instructed her to rest on the couch or on his bed, yet she chose to trash Kakashi's room and lay on the table. Kakashi grunted when they got back inside from their talk, mumbling something about having to pile those documents again after doing so for hours.

And as he laid her to her bed in her awfully pink bedroom, he wanted nothing more than to sleep beside her to keep her safe through the night. But it just wasn't his place anymore. They're back in Konohagakure, not in some unknown forest where she could be vulnerable from anything – mosquitoes to lurking ninjas to big-time villains like Madara. In Konoha, she's safe. And she had insisted many times that she could look after herself. She also had friends who were willing to take his place as guard.

It just wasn't his place anymore.

But still, he would continue with his promise to bring her back what Uchiha Madara had taken from her. And after that… after that… And after that, he'd have to get back to Danzo and fulfill his revenge – with or without her. Leave without her.

_Live_ without her.

It was something he had to do – fated to do. It was what would bring him _happiness_ after all, in his own selfish way.

But Kakashi's words were eating at him, like guilt and maggots combined. Then again, Konoha would never be home for him like it used to.

And Sakura would be another feeling that was never felt. Sakura would be another blossom blooming in the spring after a cold icy winter. Sakura would be another transient flower who would fall from its twigs and fly with the wind and would wait for another winter to finish and appear again.

Sakura would never save him once more even if he said 'Thank You' a million times and leave.

* * *

"Sakura-chyaaaaaan! Sakura-chyaaaaaan!"

"Na-Ru-To! This is a hospital!!!" she hissed, Pakkun automatically translating her words.

"Hide me, Sakura-chyaaaan!" Naruto was bouncing on his feet, looking desperate to get away from something.

"What did you do again, Naruto?" Sakura propped her hands on her hips, and tapped her right foot impatiently, waiting for the blonde's lame excuse.

"Nothing! I –"

"Then please sit in a corner and be quiet. Wait for me; I only have a few hours left. Or better yet, go home or train."

"Sakura-chyaaaan! The Bee…"

"Naruto, I'm a bit busy today. If you have nothing important to tell me, then just shut up."

"Sakura-chyaaaaan! This is important! My ear! My ear is bleeding –"

"What!"

" – my head can't keep the tune out! I can't stop singing it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't stand being with Kirabi and his _panda_ friends! They keep singing!"

"Kirabi? That visitor from Kumo?"

"Yes! Yes! Sakura-chan! Their rhythm –"

"Our rhythm is the next big thing, yo!"

"It'll make you weak in the knees you'll shout for mo-w!"

"Kirabi and Sabu-chan and Ponta!"

"Here to show ya!"

"Thegreatestjutsuyou'-ah!"

"Break it down. Yo!"

"Oh my god!" Naruto was speechless, his eyes were wide in disbelief, and his jaw hanging wide for flies.

"What just happened? Was that _rapping_ just now?"

"Oh my god! They're _dancing_ now?!"

"That's not dancing, Naruto boy! It's maneuvering." Sabu, the enka-singer-turned-rapper, pointed out, while still posing with Kirabi in their final tableau where they're back-to-back and fingers were gesturing symbols and posted in random places. Whew! It was rather a difficult description, so forgive the lameness.

"Manure-what? That should be illegal in Konoha!"

"Ahem! I don't know who you guys are, but please, can you step out now, and bring Naruto with you," Sakura was now trying to mollify her temper. "If you haven't noticed this is a hospital! Where sick people are trying to get un-sick! And I'm getting sick myself. Now if you please?"

"Kyaaaaa! Naruto-chan! Who is this pretty nurse? She's soooooo cute!"

"Oi, Kirabi, you oaf! Don't call me Naruto-_chan_! And don't look at Sakura-chan like that! You're too old! It's disgusting!"

Sakura coughed.

"Sakura-chan, eh? Sabu-chan, what do you think?"

"Hahaha! Konoha girls really look good, I say."

Sakura coughed again. A bit louder this time, hoping that the unexpected guests would take a hint.

"Kirabi boy, Naruto boy, I think we should be going now. This young lady here _looks_ angry now. And you still haven't seen Kirabi control his Hachibi yet, Naruto!"

"EH?! Hachibi?! Naruto, can I speak with you for a sec?"

"Ok." The two walked to an empty corner far enough for the two weirdos to hear.

"Naruto, is that the Jinchuuriki of the eight-tail?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That's the one Sasuke tried to capture, ne?"

"Yes. And?"

"Naruto! Sasuke's here in Konoha! What if they –"

"Oh! You're worried about _that_." Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's all fine, Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei made sure not to make the two groups meet. We'd just have to be extra-careful ourselves."

"Did they know our, uh, you know, history with Sasuke?"

"Not yet. Kakashi-sensei said it'd be better not to mention it. That singing dumbass seemed like he's still grudging about their previous battle." Sakura simply nodded. She just hoped that things wouldn't go complicated. They didn't need any more problems than they already had.

"And, speaking of Sasuke, I know we're both busy these days. Our scheduled visit had already been postponed for two days. But I'd like to see that teme soon. So, are you finally free tonight? We can go with Sensei after your work."

"Yes. I think the workload around here is quite manageable now, and I've taught them intermediate medic emergency protocol. I'm ready to train soon."

"That's great. I'll have Kakashi-sensei pick you up later, ok?"

"Uhn. Now, get your friends away from this hospital. We don't want any riot. You're lucky Tsunade-sama isn't here."

"Ahehe. About that baa-chan, she's not waking up anytime soon, is she?"

The medic just sighed. "I think so. But I hope I'm wrong, Naruto."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll keep visiting her every day and scold her until she wakes up."

"Thanks. Now go, before those two would sing another of their badly-rhymed songs." And on that note, Naruto bid his goodbyes and reluctantly went to his two new trainers.

Sakura then walked to the other direction. She had one last errand to finish. With Shizune and her being the higher-ups of the hospital, more responsibilities were given to them. But then, since Shizune-sempai was tending to the Hokage as well, Sakura had to shoulder most of the other medic's works.

This was an example of a situation where Sakura's workaholic behavior had an advantage. A workload for three days was able to be done by a day. A job for five people was able to be performed by just one Haruno Sakura. A chakra level too high as a requirement was able to be fulfilled by chakra stretching and exhaustion – more like suicide. If Tsunade-shishou were here, she would punish her with one week of rest.

Well, she was a bit rusty these days. Her work was extended for a few days, and she wasn't able to come with Kakashi to visit Sasuke for two days. Tonight, hopefully, she'd be able to go with him, to give their bento herself. She's making onigiri and tomato again. Sasuke's favorites, of course.

She smiled to herself. And this wasn't the first time she realized that she had been turning back into that Sasuke-fangirl again. Cooking him lunches and dinners, thinking of him constantly, staring at her window before falling asleep hoping they were both staring at the same star, thinking of him constantly, draining herself to finish her hospital duties soon so she could start training with him immediately, thinking of him constantly. Yep! She had officially turned into a Sasuke-fangirl again.

Worse, she might have been falling in love with him _again_.

* * *

"Iyaaaa, Sakura-chan!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Wha-What are you doing in that window? You can't just pop out from nowhere! It'll cause us heart attacks!"

"I'm here to fetch you, Sakura. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, right! Yes, I am. Let me just grab my bag." Sakura reached for the table assigned to her in the hospital, took her belongings and slung it over her small shoulders. As soon as she had finished, she walked towards her sensei's presence, but was suddenly stopped when Kakashi's right hand landed on the top of her head.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, confusion set in her voice.

"How are you feeling now, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi's voice changed from being playful to fatherly serious.

"Eh?!"

"Sakura-chan…" he lingered. "Remember when I promised you guys that I will not let anything happen to my team? Well, I let you down. You, Naruto, Sasuke… Especially you."

"Kaka-sensei!" She honestly didn't know where all of these were coming from. She had known the copy-ninja for the longest time possible, but she never could think of an instance where he failed them. In fact, Hatake Kakashi had always been her lifesaver and her glimmer of hope when things had been going rough.

"But I promise you. I would take Uchiha Madara down. And I will not let any bad thing happen to you again." Kakashi finished his speech with fierce determination, never wavered his eyes from Sakura.

_Kakashi-sensei… If I didn't know you at all, I'd think you're proposing to me_.

"Kakashi-sensei, everything's fine. You don't have to promise me anything. I've had enough promises in my hands, don't you think?" she grinned.

"Sakura-chan…" She didn't miss the crossed look on his face. Clearly, he was a bit insulted by her words. He was guilty for what happened to her. But then again, he didn't really have to, and she didn't want him worrying too much for her.

"Sensei, you should know that you have never let us down. If anything, I should be grateful to you for looking after us more than necessary, for training Naruto and for taking Sasuke back without hesitation. So, don't beat yourself too much about it, ne?"

Her words didn't mean anything to him. They didn't make sense. They were mere words of blind consolation. But they finally made him smile. They were warm words spoken with outright sincerity, and Kakashi had just softened from his student's statement.

But still, this time, he would not fail. He would work things out, finish this mission – for the sake of the people dear to him.

"Alright, come on. Naruto and Sai must be wriggling in their asses by now."

"Sai? Sai's coming?"

"Yes. I figured now would be the best time to have Team 7 _bond_ again."

"Oh dear. This isn't good," she breathed, while nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that Sasuke's going to kill me. He hated Sai-kun, and didn't even want him to know about this."

"Well, we don't have much choice, do we? We'd just have to make the Uchiha like him." And with that, Kakashi, Sakura and Pakkun vanished in a cloud of thick smoke.

Within minutes, they were already standing infront of Naruto and Sai in Kakashi's apartment, with Naruto sprawled on top of the other, his hands locked on Sai's neck and screaming: "I'll kill you, bastard!" But the Root member just had that annoyingly sweet smile pasted on his peaceful face.

"Oi! I just couldn't trust you two to not create a ruckus, could I?"

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" Sai greeted, without moving from the deadly position he was in.

"Sai-kun, whatever it is, could you just let that dummy fall back to the ground so we can go?"

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"Let him go, Naruto. They're already waiting for us."

"Fine!" He reluctantly removed his hands from Sai's pathetic neck and stood up. "I'll beat you next time, you ass!"

"I'll look forward to it."

"Kaka-sensei, where did you bring Sasuke and his team? How are going to get there?" Sakura changed the topic so as to stop Naruto from retorting back at Sai and creating new bouts of nonsensical debates.

"You'll find out soon, Sakura-chan," Kakashi winked, and transported the group to his enclosed camp.

The camp was created with highly undetectable barriers that anyone who entered the barred zone would be subjected to genjutsu, making one think he or she was only passing through the forest; completely oblivious of Team Taka's presence nor any of the seals present around the area.

Upon reaching the entrance of the kekkai, Kakashi performed a quick seal to prevent the group from being possessed by genjutsu once they enter. The leader motioned them to pass through.

It wasn't long before the members of the team took notice of their entrance. And as soon as a pink tint was seen, Suigetsu stood from previously lying bored on the ground and ran towards his new object of affection.

"Ooof!" Sakura gasped as the Kiri-nin locked her in a tight embrace, and stealing her of the immediate oxygen for breathing.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you sooooo much!"

"Wha – OI! Get your filthy slimy fins off my Sakura-chan!" It was out of habit. Naruto instantly exclaimed as soon as what Suigetsu did registered in his brain. He may have vowed to completely let go of his feelings for Sakura, but still, the suffix _–chan_ would never go away with her name, as well as the possessive pronoun _my_. Like said, it was out of habit.

It was Juugo, however, who practically carried the admirer by his collar and moved him away from the suffocated little girl.

"It was nice seeing you again, Sakura-chan."

"Juugo! Suigetsu! I'm glad you're okay." She said, in between coughs.

"You look healthier yourself," Juugo complimented, and giving the girl a quick hug. Karin stood, but was on the sidelines of the happy reunion, giving Sakura mean, evil glares complete with arched eyebrows and crossed hands on her chest. Evidently, their visit interrupted a yet another round of Karin fan-girling and pouncing over Sasuke.

And speaking of Sasuke, he came into view to greet the group with just his signature acknowledging nod and a simple: "Kakashi. Sakura. Naruto." to indicate his recognition.

Naruto, on the other hand, got over the two male additions to Sakura's long line of admirers and gaped at his long-lost bestfriend. He was actually dumbstricken as he was expecting an "I'll kill you in a whim" mantra just like the time he last saw him.

Uchiha Sasuke had changed somehow from what Naruto remembered. His eyes were calmer, not like the ones that had intentions to kill; his hair grew a bit longer; his body became leaner – although not as lean as his, as his body was so much drop-dead-gorgeous_er_ than him or any other person; and his features were a lot peaceful than before. Uchiha Sasuke was looking a bit better than the one who so wanted to cut those bonds in their Otogakure hideout.

Yet, Uchiha Sasuke still wore that gay-ish outfit Orochimaru provided him. That white robe showing off his stupid chest, that purple rope that Naruto couldn't see any purpose for and that black tight pants that narrowed to his knees, not to mention that purple cloth which also looked senseless as the purple rope. Jeez, for a genius like him, he obviously just had to get random cloth to wrap around his body and call them clothes.

"What the fuck are you staring at, _dobe_?"

But still, it didn't prevent him from grinning at the Uchiha's insult, granted that the Uchiha he once knew was back in Konoha and back in his own old self.

"You still look like an ass, _teme_!"

"Hn," was all the great international criminal could say, finishing it off with that signature smirk every one knew. But his face grew dark when Sai appeared from Kakashi's back and waved at the other team.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. It's been a long time, I believe."

"What the hell is he doing here?" He quickly turned to face Sakura who was nervously fidgeting with her fingers and giving him a sheepish smile.

"Ah… hehe… Sasuke-kun, I told him," she admitted, gesturing with a peace sign. On normal days, Sasuke would've found it cute, but today just wasn't one of those days.

"Why?"

"Eh?! Why? Because I wanted to, that's why!" Sakura retorted, matching his anger.

"I specifically told you that _he_ shouldn't be involved in this!"

"Well, as far as I know, it's not for _you_ to decide who gets to be in the team to retrieve my senses, Uchiha Sasuke!" If Sakura could speak, she would have efforted on an acerbic spat, but poor Pakkun was caught in the middle so he translated her reply on a less hateful tone, if not completely neutral.

That really was an offensive reply, even for Sai. He didn't have to look at Sasuke's face to see how completely offensive it was. But, as usual, Sasuke just gave out a blank look and looked down to the ground instead, admitting silent defeat.

"Sasuke-kun, don't get mad at Sakura-chan. It wasn't her fault. I insisted on coming. Please, let's start over. I believe we've started on wrong footings." Sai smiled, but the other boy only narrowed his eyes at him. This guy's still dangerous. After all, he did plan to assassinate him first hand, didn't he? So, it's just understandable how Sasuke reacted to him.

"See? If you could only get that ice popsicle out of your ass, you'd see Sai-kun's good side!" Sasuke then scowled at her.

"Ahehe. Sakura-chan, why'd you have to take Sai-hole's side all the time?" Naruto complained.

"Iyaaaa! Come on, let's just eat. I want to taste Sakura-chan's specialty of the day."

"YOOOOSH!!!"

Sakura exhaled, breathing out the jitters she had been feeling all day. You could say it was because of the jitters that she lashed out at Sasuke like that.

Pakkun led her to the cottage to prepare for dinner. As soon as they were there, Sai reached out for her bag and helped her set the bento.

"I'm sorry about how they acted, Sai-kun," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I understand Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-chyaaaan! No ramen?!"

"Oh, please, Naruto. We've been eating ramen day and night! My blood already tastes like ramen!"

"Then that's nice! You'd be more delicious than ever!" Naruto didn't expect four fists to hit him hard on the skull, Sasuke's being the hardest. Sai didn't join in as he was clueless as ever how bad to the ear the comment was; Naruto unfortunately was just as clueless.

Ignoring the blonde, Sakura started the gathering. "Okay, before eating, let me introduce one another first. Team Seven, meet Suigetsu," she pointed at the direction where she sensed his presence. "He's a swordsman from Kirigakure, and has affiliations with Zabuza – the one who we fought at the Land of the Wind, if you've forgotten, Naruto." Naruto nodded with interest.

"And, this is Juugo, Team Taka's sweet and gentle giant. And that over there with a bad hair color is Karin, Sasuke's girlfriend from god-knows-where." That was the jitters talking.

"Bitch!" was all Karin could respond; and coincidently, Karin was hugging one of Sasuke's arms, much to Sasuke's discomfort.

"Girlfriend?!" gasped Naruto. "I didn't expect you coming back here with another girl, you bastard! You really got a lot of nerve!"

"I wasn't expecting an Uchiha Sasuke capable of finding a girlfriend," commented Kakashi.

"Nice to meet you, pretty lady," greeted Sai, following one of the many rules of socializing he had read somewhere. Karin, on the other hand, smiled sweetly back at him, plus a wink.

And as if on cue, Sakura whacked him with her walking stick, the one Sasuke made for her, if you, dear reader, forgot. "Shannaro! Why do you always have to call every girl pretty but me?!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her _childish _complaint.

"That's what the book said, Sakura-chan!" he reasoned out. "It said that I can pick nicknames opposite the real description of the person."

"Gaaah! Not you, too, Sai!"

"What?! Jerk!" said Karin.

"S-Sai-kun, that's, that's really sweet of you," Sakura blushed.

Sasuke's eyebrow was raised a notch higher as he observed the two exchange blushes and smiles. And to top his irritation off, Sakura even liked it all naturally – she wasn't doing it for any foolish attempt of making him, Uchiha Sasuke, jealous.

There was a reason why he didn't want that Sai to join the mission. And it was such a situation that he was trying to avoid – among many others. He didn't mind Naruto, or even Kakashi, or any of his male teammates to flirt with her. But this Sai person wasn't even flirting with her, neither was she with him.

They treated each other with mutual understanding, not those casual things girls had with boys or boys at girls. It was something deeper that he didn't even see with Sakura and Naruto – or Sakura and him.

Sakura trusted Sai completely, and she even favored him over Naruto – over him. Well, he's not jealous, was he? No, absolutely not. He was just pissed off that Sakura didn't follow his strict orders, and even humiliated him first chance she got in front of everybody else. Of all people, Sakura just had to be deeply affiliated with the one person he hated.

The two were finished looking at each other with gingerly eyes and Sakura finally distributed the bento.

"Mmmmmm… Onigiri and tomatoes…" Kakashi chimed, as soon as he opened his lunch box; and then he turned to face the brooding student. "Oi, Sasuke-_kuuuun _, how was it?"

"How was what?" he replied, after swallowing a bite.

"The special onigiri and tomatoes. I recall they were your favorites, ne, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." It was delicious, of course! But Sasuke wouldn't say it out loud. So Sakura just smirked at him for just answering a single word – it's a word, okay? – she hated the most.

"I think they're delicious, Sakura-chan!" Naruto butted in.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said, while sitting beside Sai and Suigetsu.

The group continued eating while talking and getting acquainted with each other. Compliments and gratefulness for Sakura came in one after the other. Sasuke was the first to finish. It wasn't because he was feeling anti-social and was eager to get away from the group. But all because of one purpose of trying to get closer.

Sasuke placed his bento box on the side, outside of the circle where the group sat on the ground. He stood up and walked towards the water pump, gathering the bamboo containers and filling it up. There were only four containers, so two just had to share in one.

He distributed the water randomly, and held on to the last one as he sat beside Sakura.

Sasuke poked her head to gesture his presence.

"Ack!" But he didn't do it in the purpose of choking her to death. "Aagh!" He immediately regretted the act as she coughed harder. She would obviously be more frustrated at him. Gladly, he had water so Sasuke offered it.

"What did you do that for, jerk?"

"I didn't know you'd be so stupid to wolf down the rice cake," was his jack-ass reply.

"Oi, teme!"

"You've been spending too much time hanging out with Naruto that you've forgotten how to eat properly."

"Shannaro!"

"You should've just said sorry, you chicken-head. You're not even thankful she's been making you bento for a week!"

"Who said I wasn't?!"

"I haven't heard you say 'Thank You' now – or _ever_!"

"She _doesn't_ like it," he smirked.

"How'd you know she doesn't want to hear you say 'Thank You'? Have you ever said it –"

"Shut it now, Naruto…" she interrupted.

"Hn."

"See! You made her sad again!"

"Naruto, don't make me say it again!"

"I'll get you next time, Sasuke-teme!"

"I'd like to see you try, dobe."

"There's nothing like true bonds, isn't it, Kakashi-sensei," Sai commented, with sincerity in his features – not sarcasm. Kakashi twitched at his naivete, or was it ignorance?

"Oi, Sasuke, I didn't know you had too many love-hate relationships before. You Team Seven sure bicker a lot."

"No, Suigetsu," said Kakashi. "The only ones who bicker before were Sasuke and Naruto, and Sakura and Naruto. Sakura liked Sasuke too much to argue with him."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, bewildered that her teacher would say outloud something so taboo.

"Sakura-chan?! _You_ actually _liked_ Sasuke? That's new! No wonder you hated Karin so much!" Juugo rolled his eyes at his companion's slow comprehension skills.

"Are you guys done eating? I'll fix it up." She just had to change the topic.

"But Sakura-chan, I'm not yet finished!"

"Hurry up, Naruto. I'm starting to feel sleepy." And she needed to get away from that place.

"What?! You want to go home now? We've just arrived!"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in days and yet you'd like to go now."

"I have training tomorrow. I've been up since three this morning." The jitters weren't going away soon, were they? And they just had to keep coming in multitudes. And these stupid people just had to rub it in her face time and time again.

She was pathetic! Years of getting stronger and years of throwing away _childish fascinations_. And yet, it only took days to make her vulnerable and a few gestures to let her feel again.

She was fucking pathetic!

"You can stay here with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. I'll walk her back to the village. I believe we can find our way home." Sai offered as he stacked the empty bento boxes in one place.

"Thanks again, Sai."

"Sleep here." The whole shinobi world stopped and turned to face the casual and emotionless-looking man that was Uchiha Sasuke.

"What?"

Even Kakashi-sensei lifted his eyes away from the _Icha Icha_ book and was even tempted to raise his Leaf head protector to activate his Sharingan to see a second look at the owner of the command.

"Have you gone deaf? Sleep here if you're tired. Before dawn, we'll start training."

"B-but, but I need to do something at the hospital." Kakashi found it amusing how things had progressed for the two of them. This time, situations were switched. Sasuke was pursuing, and Sakura was evading. But he wouldn't let things go undone for this two, not when he knew that being so would allow the other go away so easily again and the other left behind with a newfound old misery.

"I thought you said all your tasks have been accomplished."

Sakura glared and nervously racked her brain for new excuses. "Tsunade-shishou needed new tending."

"Shizune hasn't left her side at all."

Reluctantly, she sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's all rest here tonight."

"Like a sleepover? That's cool!"

"No, Naruto, Kirabi-sama will be looking for you first thing tomorrow. We don't want him rummaging the whole of Konoha just for you."

"Sheeeesh, Kakashi-sensei, you're a spoiler. You're just using me to keep him busy so you don't have to listen to his stupid songs!"

"Sai-kun?" she turned to him expecting him to accompany her.

"It's okay, Sakura. There's something I need to do back home, anyway." _I'm not inviting you, you clueless social-disaster! I'm asking you to stay._

"Alright! I'll spend the night here!" But honestly, she wanted to all along. She was just looking for a reason not to. You know, just to play it safe.

"Yey!"

"If you're staying, you can just gather hay somewhere and lay it outside the cottage. It's pretty cramped up inside," Karin just gave out a devilish sweet smile.

"Hey! Don't say bad things to Sakura-chan, Four-eyes!"

"Eeeek! Four-eyes?!"

"Don't mind her, Naruto. Girls just tend to be territorial around Sasuke."

"Bah! What's so great about that teme, anyway? He's just a life-size, walking jack-ass of an ice cube that has eyes that freakin' swirl!"

"Hahaha! I know right! I don't get it either."

"Shut up, dobe!"

Juugo started building a bonfire a meter away from original circle. After a fire was established, the group moved nearer to it. But when Sakura was about to move, Sasuke caught her elbow. He also motioned Pakkun to leave the two alone, and activated his Sharingan to understand her.

"Sasuke?"

"Stay."

"Fine. Now let go of my arm."

"What's up with you?"

"What?"

"Being so cranky and all? Is something wrong?" Sakura laughed. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! And yet…

"You started it, remember? Lashing at me because of Sai-kun?"

"He shouldn't be here in the first place."

"Give him a break! He's here to help."

"He tried to kill me."

"So did I. Now get over it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her as she continued to scowl at him through those dead eyes. It was funny how the two of them could argue nonstop over nothing when they couldn't even say a word to each other before; yet Sasuke was getting tired of it, so he decided to just shrug it off.

"Hey…" Sakura waited for him to say something. "I know you don't like to hear it from me, but thank you for the bento."

_Oh dear Lord, tell me I'm dreaming_. It was a lot easier to handle a bad-ass Sasuke than this gentle side of him. _And then stop this dream this very instant!_

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do," she smiled.

They both fell silent again – like they always did. Sakura took this chance to turn away from him and towards the flickering fire she couldn't see. Sasuke was sitting inches from her back and could see half of her illuminated in the red flame. The glow softened her features and tamed her hair.

She looked like a soft rose blooming in winter – pale yet outstanding. Weak yet overpowering. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He reasoned with himself over and over again. Yet this time, it was truly undeniable. He couldn't bring himself to say it yet – even in his thoughts. But future actions prevented him from giving in.

She was like a stong force, magnet, gravity, that he couldn't stay away from. He always found himself being pulled in. And yet…

Unconsciously, his hand slowly moved itself towards hers which was fiddling with the grass beneath it.

To hell with it. It was only one time that Uchiha Sasuke grew weak, and it had gotten this complicated. And yet… and yet suddenly he didn't care.

He felt her hand grew stiff at his touch, but eventually relaxed.

"What's your plan, Sasuke?" She spoke as she faced him again, never daring to look at him as she did.

"You know my plan, Sakura. We've been over this a dozen of times."

"No, I don't."

"…"

"Sasuke, after Madara…"

"…"

"What will _we_ do after Madara?"

"_I'll_ go after Danzo." His resolve was firm. He answered her straight with honesty. Then why was his heart pounding nervously against his ribs? And why was he itching to stand and walk away and stop this conversation?

Cowardice. _Yes, I have become a coward now._ In this battle, it was obvious it was the two of them who'd lose. Not gaining victory – or anything at all. Only hurt. Hurt that would peg them in the past forever.

But couldn't they just stay like this, even for a while? Not minding anything, anyone? At least in that short while they would say it had been real. Then again, it might become too real neither of them would have the courage to let go.

"Sasuke, what are we doing?"

"What?"

"This," she squeezed his hands to define her words. He pressed back, as hard as he could, but not too much to hurt her. His hands were warm and comforting in hers, as if helding on to her in need or promising her too much she could crumble into soft petals.

"Don't pull me in too deep, Sasuke-kun. I might not be able to pull myself back anymore."

* * *

**A/N:** sorry if i haven't been able to update as often as before. It's really hard to find inspirations to write these days... ahehehe... :3

Anyway, i'm trying my best to finish this story... i have an ending in mind now, and it might take my five to six long chapters more... whew... I hope you'd still have the patience to stick with me till the end, despite having this story go lamer and lamer by each update... hehe...

To **Kaelin the Black Swan**: hehe... am i really making Sakura look stupid? Really... I didn't mean to... I really like Sakura in Part 2 - hated her with vengeance in Part1 because she was weak, clingy and pathetic - and her fight with Chiyo-baa against Sasori was one of the best fight in Naruto, or maybe in all anime i've watched. I'm trying to empower Sakura in my story. Please continue reprimanding me if she's going downhill instead... I hope you'd still stick around despite all. And, don't lose faith in Kishi - though i'm a bit frustrated myself - maybe Sakura's fight with Sasuke in the upcoming manga chapters would somehow redeem women in that male-dominated/male-centric manga. Sometimes, i also think Kishi might really hate women...

To everybody who have posted their reviews, thank you... they're the strings i tried to pull whenever i'm in the brink of diving into that writer's block pool. It really meant a lot... That's why i always made it a point to review every story i read in FFNet, since i know the feeling...

Bare with me, okay? hehe XD enjoy and review, k?


	13. Look After You

It was an hour past noon, and Uchiha Sasuke was resting under the shade of trees ready to shed foliages in time for fall. He had been watching his apprentice spar with his Mist companion; silently noting the footworks of the former. He's convinced that foot movements were important factors in battle – both in performing taijutsu and ninjutsu.

"No matter how strong your jutsu is, if your feet fail to keep up, you lose." If Sasuke had learned anything from his dead Sannin teacher, it was it; not to mention the only thing the two had fully agreed upon.

For a blind shinobi, Sakura's was nothing less impressive. But then again, for a blind shinobi fighting someone with vision, it was lacking. Yet Sasuke believed Sakura could get away with it, with her outstanding chakra concentration skills. She just had to learn how to pump her chakra level up to prevent immediate depletion just from sensing her surroundings.

But stretching her stamina was a challenge. It would take weeks and months for a shinobi to achieve it. Sakura, as usual, was determined to learn it in mere days. She wouldn't even stop for rest when he called for time out.

And when they both sparred earlier today, she spat at him saying, "Don't you dare go easy on me, Uchiha Sasuke. I came here to be stronger. And if you so much think of fighting me now with no intentions to kill, you insult me. I'm not here to play and be protected by you, but rather to learn how to protect myself. So don't insult me. Now let's fight."

But it was rather difficult to follow her. How in the world could he fight her with intentions to kill without really killing her? Amaterasu alone can consume her. So, he was resolved in using taijutsu instead, of which she fared good enough.

It was notable how greatly improved her fighting skills were. He struck her in odd places, but she blocked them as if she wasn't blind at all. Soon after she had gotten bored with it, she started raining him with kunai and shuriken. When he was only dodging it, she demanded that he unsheath his katana.

He was doubtful about it at first, but she insisted. And then they went on throwing one ninjutsu after another. Sakura was having a hard time preventing to be hit by his Chidori. She had a few gashes from it, but she healed herself well. Although healing herself, and sensing her environment, and using ninjutsu all at the same time caused her to lose chakra fast.

It was then that Sakura surprised him. In lightning speed, she placed her thumb over her lips, bit it hard enough to let it bleed, and performed familiar seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she had shouted. And in an instant, a giant white slug with blue patches appeared between them.

"Katsuyu-sama! Paralyze him!" she had commanded.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan!"

The slug bursted in million little pieces and drowned Sasuke in a flood of leeches with green secretions. Sasuke was down even before he had gotten over his amazement.

"So, she can summon…" was his lame conclusion. And as promised, he was immobile, but she healed him with an antidote she retrieved from her medic pack.

"You've gotten well, Sakura. There's nothing more I can teach you."

"Stop patronizing me, Sasuke. I've much to learn."

As if she wasn't tired at all, she called for Suigetsu for a mock battle soon after she made sure Sasuke would live.

He glared at his teammate, silently ordering him to refuse.

"Sorry, Captain. It's rude to turn a lady down."

And so, Suigetsu was going after her with Zabuza's giant blade. And Sakura was incredibly avoiding it. He had to admit, this was a great way to practice her defense skills.

However, since Sakura had been training for more than six hours straight, her reflexes were exhausted. True enough, Sakura lost her footing and fell on the ground, barely escaping Suigetsu's deadly strike.

"That's enough, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as soon as he stood.

"No, wait, Sasuke. Let me finish this fight first."

"You're overdoing it again."

"I think he's right, Sakura-chan. Take a rest first."

Sasuke bent to take her hands and gently pulled her up.

"It won't do you good if you're being stubborn like this," he whispered in her ears.

"Alright."

He led her to the shade he previously sat and plopped her in a comfortable position.

"Here, eat something," he offered an apple.

"No, thanks. I think I'll sleep first," she said, letting a yawn escape.

"You should at least eat something." But she was already fast asleep even before he finished his sentence.

He grinned at her inwardly.

_And to think you still want to finish the fight. You're so restless, Sakura. How do you ever take care of yourself?_

He took in her sleeping form – that peaceful face adorned with lashes hovering over her eyes, her sensitive little nose that wrinkled each time she laughed, and the afternoon sun trickling down her face, giving her a youthful glow that reminded him of the beauty of spring melting away every cold snow – before letting her lay on the ground, and tucking his folded cloak under her head as a pillow. That should make her feel comfortable, rather than sleeping in a sitting position. He then sat beside where her head rested.

_Don't pull me in too deep, Sasuke-kun._

What indeed were they doing?

_I might not be able to pull myself back anymore._

Though a part of him never really wanted her to pull back anyway.

"I, I…" That was the first time Uchiha Sasuke had stammered. He couldn't grope for an answer when Sakura had asked him last night what they were doing.

When he didn't reply, Sakura raised her head to stare at him; though she wasn't really staring at him, Sasuke could see that her eyes reflected bland green and _fear_.

"Sasuke… If you're planning on leaving again, with no intentions of taking me with you, I won't beg for you to take me like before," if Sakura could speak, that might be the only time he would hate her voice.

"But, Sasuke-kun… please don't make it difficult for me to not beg for you…" He just stared back at her. Trying to pull off a face that feigned confusion, though he knew all too well what she meant. "So, stop being so nice to me… I might mistake your kindness for something else…"

"…something else?"

"I might think you're falling for me, _too_…"

But he thought he was. But it was complicated. But he wanted to. But it was so fucking complicated.

_Too…?_

"So, I'm warning you… Don't play with me… and break me all over again… it's not very nice…" How could she talk like that as if it was a casual conversation? Her face was so devoid of any emotion. When did Haruno Sakura, that sweet and bubbly little girl, learned to put on a façade?

"…it was so painful, Sasuke-kun… I don't think I could live with it again…" But Sasuke didn't catch those words as she quickly looked away.

An afternoon breeze gently blew at them, rustling the trees, and making the russet leaves sway around them and to the ground.

_Even leaves fall for you, Sakura…_

Jaw clenched, knuckles whitened.

What did that epiphany even mean? It was an epiphany that didn't really make him realize something, but something that confused him entirely.

He glanced at her again. And the image that flooded his vision made him relaxed. It was soothing; it was easy to lighten up. Softly removing the leaves on her hands, stomach, shoulders and hair. He tucked her hair that was tickling her nose. Her face flinched as he did so, making funny-looking wriggles of her cheekbones and her tiny nose.

Why was it easier to look after her from a distance?

"Stay here, Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped up at the sound of the voice coming from behind, surprised how he didn't feel the chakra signature. He wanted to glance back at his shoulder, but Sakura was still making those childish actions with her face that he just couldn't look away.

He recognized the owner of the voice. He didn't really need to check who it was.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

"Stay here." Kakashi walked closer to them, his shadows hovering over Sakura's still body.

"You need something?"

"She needs you here, Sasuke."

"She doesn't need anyone. She's strong," he answered, rather bitterly though.

"What's the point of pretending?"

"I'm being rational."

"You're in love with her."

Onyx eyes flickered wide at the Hokage's frankness. His fingers suddenly started shaking. He didn't realize he'd be acting in a flimsy manner that he hated his teacher for making him waver like this. How much more when Sakura would know his own secret he himself couldn't admit?

"What are you going to do about it? About her?"

"I'm not dragging her with me."

"Too late, you already have."

"I can't, Kakashi!" He pounded the ground with one of his fist. "You know I can't."

"Hurt her again, I'll kill you. We'll kill you."

"Fuck off. You don't know what you're talking about."

"And you do?"

"What are you trying to prove? That you know everything?" Sasuke hissed as he faced the Jounin and looked deep into the uncovered eye. "You know what hell I have been through, Kakashi! You know the truth about Itachi and Danzo. And I have to do what I need to do! If I take her with me, she'd be losing the life she had in Konoha."

"…"

"You want to deprive her of that? Kakashi? You want her to be branded as a nuke-nin and an international criminal, too?"

"Then redeem your name –"

"Only my revenge can bring redemption to the Uchiha's name."

"– or she's not just enough for you to do it."

* * *

Heavy eyes stung hard as lids struggled to keep it close and hold the impending tears threatening to break free. Sakura cursed the two for talking so loudly while she was sleeping inches away from them. Sakura cursed Kakashi to death for being such a sadist. Kakashi knew how Sakura could wake up in inaudible sounds like a rustle of the grass – or Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke stood and gently walked away, ironically careful not to wake the sleeping girl beside him.

He didn't say anything else on what Kakashi stated, making it more difficult for Sakura to pretend slumber. He didn't have to say anything more, anyway. His decision was final. And he established that last night when the two talked, didn't he? He would pursue his revenge. Alone.

Was she expecting anything else? _No._ Then why did she have to bottle her emotions and catch the tears in her eyes? Why did it hurt so much? When she knew all along…

_Because he's in love with me._ He didn't say it – Kakashi did. _But he didn't say anything against it either._

Guard your heart, Sakura-chan.

She knew that she should.

"Breathe, Sakura," Sakura stiffened, withholding a breath opposite to what was asked of her. "I know you're awake."

Kakashi walked towards her and sat by her side, suprising her when he took one of her hands to his. "You've been listening, haven't you?"

_What do you expect? I'm blind, not deaf! _Kakashi squeezed her hand. The gesture made her burst into a billion bubbles. She turned to her other side, her back facing him but didn't let go of his hand. She couldn't stop herself anymore. Her eyes finally released the tears, flooding her face without caution. She couldn't help but sob even when she locked her lips to muffle her cries.

The silver-haired man was still there beside her, watching her weep. Holding her as if to transfer warmth with his touch. Silently soothing her behind his mask. But it wasn't enough, he knew he wasn't. Nothing could make a little girl relieve her broken heart that had been severed too many times over.

"Make him stay, Sakura."

_I can't. I shouldn't._

"For your own good…"

_How?!_

"…and for his."

_I am not enough to make him stay. I wasn't enough before, so much more now._

She continued crying, with eyes shut cold. She didn't want to open them in hopes that she was only dreaming. That none of it were real. That when she would wake up, she's still seven but wiser. Seven years old, but already knew better than to fall in love with a certain Uchiha Sasuke who would continue breaking her heart ten years after.

If supposedly he's in love with her now, then it would only add up to the crushing pain burdening her. He's in love with her now. And yet, his love wasn't even enough to make him forget the darkness that had consumed him. How much more can her love for him make him stay for her?

There was a time when she had loved a boy so much she promised herself never to let him go. But one day, she did – she had to. Because she never knew loving him could only bring so much pain.

But on that same day she let him go, she found herself drawn back to him as natural as the waves of the oceans rose up for the moon.

He was the disc of a Nadeshiko flower and she was the fragile petals that gingerly surrounded him. He was a rock in a silent pond and she was the ripples emanating from him. He was the sun and she was the houkiboshi that would orbit to him and away from him, but would faithfully return to him in five, or ten, or twenty, or even a hundred years.

He was Uchiha Sasuke and she was Haruno Sakura who would contine to revolve her world around him.

Sakura's emerald orbs shone for all the forest to see. The realization crashed upon her like a truck and guilt stabbed her like a million senbon jutsu. Where did Tsunade-shishou's teaching go? Her Sannin master was in a near-death state for protecting the village with her prowess and wisdom; and yet her prized student was here, crying and forgetting the master's words on strength.

She faced Kakashi with fear and exhaustion and curiosity carved all over her.

"Tell me, Kaka-sensei. Why do I continue to love someone who keeps hurting me?" she asked.

"Because your love is pure."

But she just snorted at his reply. "People shouldn't love so purely. It's not very nice…"

To which Kakashi just smiled. "It's that kind of love that we rarely see in a world where war and hate are inevitable. It's peace in a shinobi's world."

Sakura winced. Peace? She's _torn_!

"Why are you even talking that way, Sensei? I feel weird. You're scaring me."

He chuckled, and then wiped her tears with his gentle calloused fingers. "Because I don't want my history to repeat on my comrades. It's sad."

"Yeah. It is, isn't it?" She finally exhaled as her lips curved up on both ends. But still, bittersweet. Kakashi pinched her cheeks to force her to smile beautifully, and then laughed.

"Kaka-sensei! Don't do that! I'm not a child anymore!" She grimaced while blushing, her lips forming a cute pout.

"Yes. You are." And Kakashi ruffled her hair like one. "Now, go get more sleep. You haven't regained your strength yet."

"Tsk! I wonder whose fault it is."

"Yaaaaa. I'm sorry then. But at least you've learned he's in love with you too, ne, Sakura-chan?" Wink.

"You really are a sadist," she contorted her face with anguish, yet there was still a hint of a twinkle in her sweet little features.

"Rest now, Sakura-chan."

"Uhh… I have another question." Kakashi waited. "What do you know about Itachi and Danzo? How'd you know about that? Did he tell you?"

"Hmmmm… You have a lot of questions, but I don't think I should be the one telling you. Ask him, maybe he'd answer you."

"EH! That's unfair! I already asked him but he didn't say anything."

"Then ask him again. Now rest."

"Fine!" She moved to her sides, unlocking her hand from the copy-ninja and tucking it under her head with the other hand. "Thank you, Kaka-sensei," she whispered, but the receipient of her gratitude failed to read her lips. Yet she didn't have to say it to him. Her being in a good state was enough for him.

Sakura slept in peace, forgetting everything she had heard. She fell asleep while fumbling with the cloak where her head rested and drowned her senses with his faint scent.

And in peace, she decided. He could leave all he want, but while he's here, with her, she would make it feel that she had lived her fairy tale in their little snow globe bounded in a sand timer. And when he'd go, she could keep their snow globe under her pillow. Maybe then, each time she shook it, he might stay – or at least find his way back…

…to her…

…at the very least…

* * *

Sakura was forced to open her eyes and immediately brought her hands to her forehead as soon as she felt something slapped it.

"Hey," she felt Sasuke's face a few inches away hovering just above her. Her hand caught his on her forehead. "Did that wake you up?"

Cheeky. She rolled her eyes. "Apparently, Uchiha Sasuke, it did. What's that about anyway?"

"I was trying to catch that mosquito, and it landed on your forehead. I was getting frustrated, so I think I hit you quite hard."

"Jeeez, you think?"

Sasuke smirked as he removed her hand above his and brushed what's left of the dead mosquito off her head, wiping the remnants of squirted blood and detached wings and limbs.

"Poor thing might be thinking your forehead was a landing pad. You can't blame him, it's just too wide." He said it while palming the oversized portion of her head; amusement was clear in his voice.

No one's allowed to make fun of her very wide forehead, not even if it was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura reached out her hand and smacked him at the back of his head, but she was trying to target his cheek.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, the force making him move a bit forward. Sakura could feel his breath on her skin, blood rose to fill her face upon realizing Sasuke's was just too close.

"Uhh, Sasuke, I'm sitting up. S-so, you might want to move your head away if you don't want to pull a, uh, Naruto kiss or, uh, some… thing…" She blushed rather profusely than usual.

"A-aa." And he moved his head away, giving away a slight frown she gladly didn't see. Sasuke gently gripped her forearm to aid her.

Silence invaded them again, letting awkwardness pass until Sakura decided to break it.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun! I'm hungry." She elbowed him as she turned to face him so he could read her lips through Sharingan eyes. Pakkun had temporarily returned last night to wherever dogpound he went home to until Kakashi had summoned him again earlier.

Sasuke took an apple from his pockets and laid it on her right palm.

"An apple?" she wrinkled her nose in disappointment. "You couldn't even cook a decent meal for me. I haven't eaten since breakfast, you know…" Sakura didn't mean for him to understand her, but he was able to catch her words.

"Baka, there's food in the cottage. Eat the apple while we walk back. Come on, let's go."

Sakura searched for her stick and pulled herself up using it, Sasuke assisting her with her hand.

"I'll cook you breakfast tomorrow," Sasuke softly said, while the two walked.

"Thanks," she said, couldn't hide the smile pasted shyly but widely on her face. "But I won't be eating here tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Sasuke-kun, I need to go home, too. Maybe later, a little after dinner."

"How will you find your way back?"

"Eh? Pakkun's here now, right? Kaka-sensei did summon him when he was here earlier, didn't he?"

"It's already way past dinner time," Sasuke pointed out, while playfully sticking a finger on her forehead. "And how did you know Kakashi was here?"

_Oh right. I was supposed to be sleeping when Kakashi was here._ "What do you mean it's way past dinner time?" she interjected, changing the topic.

But he just narrowed his eyes at her. "It's already nine-thirty in the evening. It's best that you sleep here instead."

"Nine-thirty?! I slept that long? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping. And you look exhausted. And look at your eyes. They're swollen. What happened to them? Have you been crying?"

Sakura stopped walking, and immediately rubbed her eyes, so much like covering them from his too observant ones. "Wh-what?! Why would I be crying? And, hey, I can't sleep here."

"Why not? You slept here last night."

"Well, I was supposed to meet Ino tonight, and –"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. She just said she'd be treating me for a night out with the guys."

"Guys?"

"Oh, I don't know. Shika-kun and Choji and probably Hinata and her team, and she said she was able to call Neji and his team and Sai-kun, too."

"I don't think you should go."

"Why not?"

"Come on. Let's go back." Sasuke pulled her gently and continued walking with her.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. I should go. Ino will be looking all over for me. You know how that girl acts sometimes."

"No. You're staying here."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"It's late. It's too dark out there! We're in the middle of the forest. It's too dangerous now."

"That's lame. We were travelling in dozens of forests before. I don't see the difference. And this is Konoha forest. It's practically safe."

"That's because you were with me."

"Eh?! You have a way of thinking too highly of yourself!"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"I won't risk it!" It's one good thing to have Sasuke being protective of her, but it's a different thing when Sasuke was being too protective. Much less being dictatorial over her.

"What the hell's wrong with you? I'll go if I want to. And I can take care of myself. Besides, Pakkun's there to lead the way." Sakura stopped walking again. Obviously, she was frustrated at how he was treating her sometimes. It was not chivalrous, in her opinion. It wasn't sweet that he was looking out for her. It was rather _suffocating_.

"It's dangerous," was all he could say.

"Since when do you care so much? And how did it become dangerous? Pakkun is with me. I can fight. And I can summon Katsuyu-sama again."

"Because!"

"Don't give me that. That's my line."

"Stay here, or I'll be going with you to town and to your little night-out."

"That's unfair!"

"Hn."

"You bastard! I just hate you for this!"

"No you don't."

"What?!"

"You don't hate me, and stop being unreasonable. Let's just go back so you can eat."

"No. I'm not hungry anymore. And I still hate you!"

"You don't! I'm not having this conversation anymore."

"Asshole! You don't know what I feel. And I'll go."

"Then I'll come with you."

"You're pathetic. You'd get yourself killed."

"Then you fight for me." Sakura blinked. "What? You're a kunoichi. If they kill me, then you're going to fight for me, aren't you?"

"I-uh… You really are an ass! Who do you think you are, you prick!"

He smirked, and let out a small laugh. "Just as I thought. Now, if you want to go still, let's get going then. I can't wait to see you kick their asses."

"Uchiha Sasuke! I cannot believe you! Is that sarcasm or are you really a suck-up jerk?"

"What?"

"Ish!" Sakura whopped him with her stick.

"Hey! Stop that! It hurts!"

"I'll kill you myself! You're just so proud of yourself, it's making me sick! I hate you!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do! And I'll spare this world of one pompous jack-ass."

"Well, I don't. And I won't."

"You won't what?"

"…"

"You won't what? You won't let me kill you? I want to see you try."

"I won't hate you. I don't hate you."

"That's good. I see no reason to, anyway." Still whacking him with the walking stick.

Sakura was furious, Sasuke could see that. But what was he to do, besides dodge the precise hits of her stick? It was hours before midnight, and they were in the middle of a forest – a forest still, Konoha or not. Was it reasonable to let a blind girl walking around with a dog and a meek stick in the middle of the forest that late in the night? Sure she could fight, but what if it was an ambush from faceless ninjas or lurking beasts? If Kakashi was here, Sasuke wouldn't have to argue with her going back home.

Would he? Really? No. He didn't think so. Especially when Sakura would still waste the night going out with her friends doing who knew what instead of catching up on rest, and with the Sai she regarded so dearly. What was with this girl that she couldn't make herself stay? Sasuke only wanted her to be safe, well-rested and her near him where he could feel her presence. Was that too selfish of him to ask? Why can't she just grant him the happiness only her presence could bring? Even for just a while. Just when they still had their own time in their own hands.

Sasuke finally got hold of her wrists after dozens of tries, and four hits on the face. He steadied her and pulled her in through her hands. She was still stubborn, wriggling her way out of his clutches, but he wouldn't let her keep running away from him again.

To hell with the future. He was here, now. Uchiha Sasuke was here, with her. He himself had been tired running away. And just basking in the present and rust-colored leaves and the small moonlight peeking from the night clouds, not worrying about anything but him and her was something that currently appealed to him.

They can't keep running away. Sometimes it would be nice to not get ahead of themselves and just fall in. Fall back…

…and fall in love.

And maybe in good time, they could start running again – away or together, it didn't really matter. They have these memories to take with them. And should they continue to run apart, the world was round. They could just run in circles, for they would surely meet again. The world was round, anyway.

That sounded like a plan.

A plan Uchiha Sasuke planned to keep.

"Sakura, I want you here. Please, stay."

His voice was soft and soothing yet strong against the doubts fluttering in her heart. She stopped fighting. Slowly, she raised her head and her viridian orbs searched blindly, hoping to see how the boy towering over her searched for her face in the dark, hoping to see how the boy's eyebrows meet in concern or – she dared – love.

"Sasuke-kun…" was all her whole being could say.

"Stay."

Years ago, Haruno Sakura had been searching for signs and hints and actions that the boy genius Uchiha Sasuke had the slight chances that he looked at her the same way as she did towards him. Sakura would steal glances at him, sitting quietly at the back row of the classroom, but all she could see was a little boy staring outside the window with brooding eyes, never, never looking her way. Sakura would train in same days she knew Sasuke would, and position herself just meters away in the Academy or training ground, but each time she darted a kunai right on the target, he was always looking on his own target, never, never seeing her tiny bit of an achievement.

Years ago, Haruno Sakura had longingly wished she could see Uchiha Sasuke's face when he would say the softest words to her that would appease her flitting heart screaming love for him. But when he uttered the gentlest 'Thank You' an Uchiha Sasuke could ever express, her back was facing him. And when he asked him to stay – _for him_, her eyes were incapable of swimming in that cold yet heartwarming face.

Years ago, Haruno Sakura had dreamt of Uchiha Sasuke finally telling her how much he loved her. But when the time came that she felt those words were coming her way from the lips of whom she loved so faithfully, she didn't know how she would take it. She didn't know how to react, or if she would be ready to hear it now.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Let's stay like this while we can."

There were no promises in his words, no assurances she could hold on to.

But she liked it.

She couldn't help but bring back that smile in her face, that which she couldn't bring herself to do since he left. Her most beautiful smile that he alone could procure. Her most beautiful smile that she alone could make him ideate of a colorful spring devouring the cold winter that froze the world in dull white.

"Better cook me a delicious breakfast tomorrow, bastard, or I'll kick that stupid face of yours and make all the girls cry."

She gave in.

She came undone.

"Hn."

She came undone. After the little things he said.

"Now, can we just go back to the cottage so you can eat dinner?"

"Fine. Lead the way."

They gave in.

With no worries, they gave in. Fell back and fell in love.

Sasuke's grip loosened around her thin wrists, letting go of one and sliding his fingers to interlock with hers. They started walking. No worries. Just now, the present. Live the present while they could.

He reached out to her other side and took the stick away from her. "This thing's dangerous in your hands."

"Cha! You're pathetic. You can't even dodge the stick with your Sharingan on."

"Aa. You could kill me with a stick. Oi, you dropped the apple, didn't you? I told you to eat it while we walk."

"I was about to eat it, but you started arguing with me again."

"Nevermind. It's better that you dropped it than throwing it at me."

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea. I should've done that. Oh! Wait!" she exclaimed, stopping at her tracks.

"What is it _again_?"

"I don't have a change of clothes! Sasuke-kun, I didn't take a bath for a day, I don't have clothes for tomorrow."

"Sakura. You look fine, you smell fine. You can worry about it tomorrow. It's not like you were taking a bath in missions before, anyway."

"Eh?! I take a bath when we go out for missions, idiot!"

"We have water near the camp. You can use that for bath water. You worry too much! Let's go."

"What? And use the same set of clothes? You don't have any sense of hygiene, do you, Uchiha?"

"Baka! We'll just ask Kakashi to get you clothes tomorrow. It's not a big deal."

"Kyaaa! Not Kakashi-sensei! It's embarrassing, and besides, he's a pervert. I don't want him fumbling around my closet," Sasuke glared at her. "I'll just ask Sai-kun to do it." And his glare got darker.

"Ask for Ino, not him."

"Ino? She'll get suspicious, genius."

"Then just go home tomorrow afternoon, get a luggage of clothes so you don't have to go back and forth to town."

"Wha – I'm planning to go home tomorrow. I'll just come back every day for training."

"I asked you to stay, didn't I?"

"Huh? Stay? Here? Do you mean stay here for the duration of the training?"

"Yes. Stay."

"But I thought it's only for tonight?"

"No. I want you to stay here. It's for your own good. You don't have to waste time and energy travelling."

But Sakura didn't answer him. She just gave him a confused and irritated look.

"Sakura," his voice turned into that mellow one again, instead of the authoritative pitch just earlier. "I want us to stay like this… while we can. How can we do that if I only get to see for a few hours each day?"

"Sasuke!" she gasped. This wasn't the Uchiha Sasuke she knew. The Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of her was someone who showed his feelings rather openly. This Uchiha Sasuke was finally letting her in.

"Now we're arguing again. Let's go. And stop talking."

She shook her head. There were just those rare moments when that Uchiha Sasuke would act like she was the world to him. And after that moment passed, he's back to being that stoic figure she knew all too well. Maybe she just had to get herself used to the new side Sasuke was letting her see. For all she knew this maybe the real Uchiha Sasuke that Konoha lost since the tragic demise of the prestigious Uchiha clan.

"Uhm… Ano… Sasuke-kun…" she tugged at his hand while they were walking, almost nearing the cottage. "What happened to you?"

"…"

"What happened to you after Itachi?" But Sasuke wasn't answering. His eyes were downcasted and her lips were lined into a small frown. Sakura didn't have to see to know what Sasuke's reactions were. The atmosphere suddenly became tight.

Sakura moved closer and held his hand near her chest, clutching it with her other hand.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I asked. It's okay if you wouldn't talk to me about it. I'm just glad you can open it up with Kaka-sensei, and if you're comfortable with discussing it with only him, that's fine. As long as you talk to someone." She ended her speech with a smile, but Sasuke just had a questioning look in his face.

"How did you know Kakashi knew about Itachi?" Sakura's expression suddenly turned to panic as she recalled that she was listening to a conversation she shouldn't be listening to.

"Ahehe. I forgot. Come on, I'm really hungry." Sakura continued walking with increased pace, tugging Sasuke along through their linked hands.

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes even narrower, if that would be possible. Sakura sure didn't know how to lie, did she? Why the sudden change of attitude? One minute she was overly concern and soft, the next she was jumpy and eager to get out.

How indeed did she she knew about Kakashi's knowledge of Itachi? There were only two instances that Kakashi and he brought up his brother's name. It was during their talk at Kakashi's apartment and – of course! Of course!

That's probably why Sakura knew Kakashi was here earlier. Sakura was awake, when he knew she was fast asleep, Sasuke deduced. But, but which part of the conversation did she hear? All of it? _Oh no._ A little of it? _Hopefully not the last part, just the earlier parts and she droned back to sleep. _And hopefully not the part where Kakashi blurted out inappropriate things, like his feelings for her…

But still, a part of him was hoping that Sakura was able to hear the part that he was indeed in love with her. That would spare him the complications of telling her himself. Well, for one, he may be a genius in all ninja things possible, but still, he's a deadlast when dealing with, uh, such sensitive topics.

Uchiha Sasuke had never been in love before. Uchiha Sasuke had never told someone he loved her. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't even utter the words _I Love You_ without breaking a sweat and getting his tongue tied halfway through making out the letter _I_.

But on the other hand, if Sakura had indeed learned that he was really in love with her, Sasuke still had those jittery feelings. He was feeling awkward – and unreservedly embarrassed! – just thinking of the possibility that Sakura knew of his love. Not to mention that he was now acting just like a schoolgirl after confessing her affections to the boy of her childish dreams.

How did they do that, anyway? How did Naruto ever have the guts to blurt it out to the whole world that he liked Sakura? How did Naruto ever manage to ask Sakura on a date so casually like eating a bowl of ramen in a cold rainy afternoon? How did that dobe do it anyway?

Uchiha Sasuke was a deadlast loser when inlove.

He was in the deepest well of thoughts when he was brought to life by Juugo's tap on his shoulders.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-san?" He blinked to flush away the jittery thoughts and jittery feelings, and he saw Sakura's apologetic face.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun, just forget about it, okay? I'm really sorry I asked."

"H-Huh? A-Asked what?" he stuttered!!! In front of everybody else!!!

"About him. Your brother. Just, just forget it, ne? Ne?"

"Aa. Sure." He straightened up, cleared his mind, and served Sakura her dinner. Suigetsu and Karin were now resting, and Juugo was just waiting for them and guarding posts.

"You can sleep now, Juugo. I'll guard tonight." The tall guy obeyed, bowing at them to gesture his exit and went inside.

The two ate in silence, Sasuke watching the flames near the cottage flicker, and Sakura listening to the wood crumble as it was licked by the fire.

"He was only looking out for the village," Sasuke started, eyes still dancing with the fire.

"Eh?" asked Sakura, no idea what he was talking about.

"My brother. Itachi. He was ordered by the Konoha Elders to kill my clan to sustain the peace in Konoha." The vegetable tempura was halfway to Sakura's mouth when it suddenly fell from her fingers.

"S-s-sasuke… k-kun… how…?"

"The higher-ups sensed that the Uchiha were planning a coup d'etat against the foundations of the Leaf. The hate from the Uchiha stemmed down from their rivalry with the Senju. They assigned him to spy on the clan, and eventually ordered him to kill them," his voice was firm, never wavering; but Sakura could only guess what was going on inside his mind, inside his heart.

"But why Itachi? Why did he agree to it?"

"War. The Third Shinobi War traumatized him as a child, and he later became a pacifist. The uprising from the Uchiha could result to a large-scale war, and he prevented that."

"The… The Sandaime agreed to it, too?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. He wanted to negotiate, but Danzo went ahead with the mission."

"Danzo! Is that why you are searching for him?"

"Yes. I planned to take revenge on the Council of Elders who planned the massacre of my clan. Kill them, and every one who go between me and my vengeance – including the whole Konoha if need be."

"Sasuke-kun…" He didn't utter another word. And neither did she. She didn't know what to say, how to react, but her heart was screaming to break free from her chest to go out to him. "Why didn't he kill you… that night?"

He was asking the same question himself. Uchiha Madara had already explained it, and yet he still couldn't believe… "He couldn't bring himself to kill me. In the end, he was still the caring brother I've grown up with. He made me believe that he did it for his own power, he made me hate him so I could defeat him and when I do, he believed I'd be able to redeem the Uchiha name."

Sakura was dumbfounded. The revelations were intense. And yet, nothing compared to the intensity of the feelings the boy beside her might have felt when he learned about it. How did he react? Knowing that that one person was the reason for his betrayal to the Leaf, and his collaboration with the devil, his hatred toward his friends and the only family he had had since that one fateful day. Knowing that the one person he hated all his young life was the one person who looked out for him.

What did he feel? Sakura may never know, and Sakura may never get to experience herself. Tears fell one after another. Each one for every feeling Sasuke had, and for all those lonely times Sasuke had thought of Itachi but had no one to confide with. Each one for all those times Sakura wished that she and Naruto and Kakashi had been beside him to comfort him, condole with him, cry with him.

Sakura couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and pull him into a heartwarming embrace. Sakura couldn't help but to cry on his shoulders, to cry for him for all the days he couldn't. It would not erase all the pain and anger, but she hoped that at least he knew she was a friend.

A friend willing to look after him for a change.

"Sasuke-kun," she said as she raised her head from his shoulders so he could read her lips. "Thank you for letting me in."

Sasuke was still surprised from her sudden action and her tears, but smiled at her in response. In turn, he placed his hands around her shoulders and her waist, pulling her closer to him, resting his chin above her head.

Her warmth. Her warmth was something that soothed him, like green tea in the morning or the summer rain falling upon him and on the field of hydrangeas around him.

Her tears. Her tears were not of pity and he was grateful for it. Her tears washed away each and every impurity caught in his hands. Her tears made him feel human, stripped off of every mask he wore and allowed him to humbly bask under the waterfalls of her love.

Through her, he was whole.

"Sakura, thank you…"

* * *

"Kakashi-sama!" A masked ANBU Captain appeared before Kakashi's desk in his apartment late that night. He didn't look up from the scroll he was reading that came from the Mist Village.

Kakashi had been massaging his temples for hours, unable to reply to the urgent message delivered hours earlier.

_All-out war declared to the Akatsuki Organization. They've attacked six villages in five different countries. The Kage Council already announced a shoot-to-kill order for all members of said organization. We command that the Leaf complies. Below are the confirmed remaining members of Akatsuki._

_Uchiha Madara_

_Zetsu_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Karin_

_Hōzuki Suigetsu_

_Jūgo_

_Please review the attached Bingo Book for details on these criminals, and provide input for additional information regarding them. We also hope that your preparations for the upcoming war are complete._

He actually anticipated this, yet he didn't have a concrete plan on how to respond when the time came. And hiding Sasuke and his team seemed to be complicated moving forward.

"What is it?" He managed to say. The ANBU was about to talk when a loud knock on his door broke the silence. It opened without waiting for someone to speak.

"Homura-sama, Koharu-sama!" Kakashi stood in greeting as the two Elders entered his apartment.

"ANBU, did you inform him of the news?"

"I was about to, Koharu-sama."

"What news?"

"We have a lot to discuss, Kakashi-san, and preparations should be set at once."

* * *

He dashed to the forest as soon as he was informed. He didn't even wait for his visitors to vacate his apartment when he disappeared in thin clouds of smoke. Seals were performed for entrance and he later caught his two students locked in a friendly, yet too-affectionate embrace.

In any normal day, Kakashi would find it amusing and would immediately torment them with his teasings. But today, he could only look at them with anguish and a bittersweet hope, given the turn of events.

Kakashi cleared his throat to awkwardly announce his presence, and the two quickly detached themselves from one another, Sakura, as usual, blushing like rhubarbs. He noticed tears all over her face, and he could only guess what prompted them, yet again.

Her tears made it all too difficult for him to talk, guilty feelings made him want to turn around and wait for any proper moment. Yet, this was the most proper moment. And she needed to know.

"Sakura, you are needed in the village."

"Kaka-sensei? Is-is something wrong?"

"The Hokage. Hokage-sama just passed away."

* * *

:3 Read! Enjoy! Review!


	14. Guilty Pleasure

"Shhhh! Ino-pig! Your feet are too heavy! Try walking with grace, will you?" Haruno Sakura hissed as the two crept into a dark room found at the end of the third floor hallway.

"Why you -"

"SHHHHHHH!"

This part of the Hokage Tower was nowhere to be accessed by any shinobi not even by the Hokage's most indispensable person and pet, Shizune and Tonton, respectively.

This was, after all, the Hokage's private bedroom.

And Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura just turned the knob around and slipped right into it, ignoring the lopsided sign at the entrance that screamed: THOU SHALL NOT DARE! It brought shivers just imagining the Leaf leader slit her eyes, round her fist, twitch her nerve and shout those words.

They were not surprised at all that Tsunade-sama's very own bedroom was not locked as no one would even attempt to break in.

Except for these two who just had their feet shifting nervously against dusty tatami mats.

"Where is it?" asked Ino, scrambling scrolls and textbooks alike scattered across the tables.

"I don't know. Just look for it. Fast!"

"I don't even know what to look for in the first place."

"Found it!" Sakura bellowed in a hoarse whisper. "I think…"

"Lemme see!" she said, as she practically ran with unmasked excitement towards the medic apprentice. Her eyes quickly scanned the scroll in Sakura's hands.

"Henge… Dog… boar… tiger… Baka! That's a simple transformation, genius. I already knew that!"

"Look closely, pig!" Ino narrowed her eyes, and instantly read the part where Sakura's index finger was pointing at.

"Serpent, dragon, hare, rat? Creation Rebirth? What does that mean, Forehead?"

"It means that we just have to combine Henge and Rebirth to activate the Advanced Transformation Technique. Don't you ever study?"

"Uh, just how do we do that?"

"Come on, let's just go before someone sees us," she ordered, already walking away from the table. "Leave the scroll, Ino! She'll look for it later and know it's been missing!"

"But, the instructions are in there!"

"It's all in the head," she smiled, poking a finger at the ridiculously wide space gleaming with sweat between her nose bridge and hair line.

"Okay! Good thing you're smart." And they bolted out of the door and out of the building as fast as Naruto had when diarrhea stuck.

Without wasting anymore time, the two sat on the grass that spread across the Konoha Training Grounds. Sakura immediately pulled out her scroll from the bag and scribbled seals for the technique.

"What are you two up to now?"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Oi! Relax! What's up with that reaction? You look suspicious!"

"Ten-ten!"

"Nee, you'd have to count me in, you guys. Looks like you're having fun." Sakura and Ino exchanged wary looks. "Or, I'll just have to rat you out to the Hokage!" She glinted while expertly twirling a kunai around her fingers.

"Ahehe, Ten-ten-san, of course!"

"So, what is it?"

"Uhhh –"

"It's Hokage-sama's Youth Regeneration Jutsu!" Ino blurted out rather excitedly.

_Stupid pig._

"EH?! Hokage-sama's Youth Regeneration Jutsu?! Are you for real?!"

The blonde nodded in eager confirmation, her bangs dancing across her face.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's try it!"

"Under one condition, Ten-ten," Sakura reprimanded. "No one is supposed to know about this. Shishou will kill me! Understood?"

"'kaaay!"

"You, too, Ino-pig!"

"Alright already! Now demonstrate it, Sakura!"

"No bragging to other girls!"

"Sure sure!"

"Promise me!"

"I promise! Now let's do it!"

"And! Don't sell this jutsu out, okay?"

"Tsk! As if I would! I don't like the whole of Konoha to look younger and prettier than me!"

Convinced, Sakura stood, fingers rapidly performed seals.

* * *

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei! I haven't seen you in a while!" Sakura greeted as she entered the Hokage office the next day. It had been months since she last saw him, and it was then when Naruto was still in Konoha, lying almost deadbeat in the hospital.

"Yo! Sakura-chan! SA-SAKURA?!"

"EH? Sensei, are you alright?" Kakashi rubbed his eyes, including the left one that was hidden behind his Leaf hitae-ite.

"Sakura! My goodness, you've grown!"

Tsunade tilted her head to the right to check out her student blocked by the silver-haired jounin. Her brown eyes squinted at what she saw.

"Ahhh… I-uh… I don't know what you're talking about, Kaka –"

"It's only been five months –"

"Seven."

"– and yet, you've metamorphosed into a beautiful butterfly."

"She did not, Kakashi. She just _transformed._ Now get out of my office!"

"T-tr-trans… f-formed?"

"Did not?! Are you blind, Hokage-sama? Look at that –"

"I don't need specifics, Hatake. Get out!"

Kakashi was still eyeing his previous student, almost making Sakura faint with too much blood rushing through her face. "I can't wait to hear what Naruto says about this."

"For crying out loud, Kakashi! I don't want you influencing our next generation with your pornographic addiction. Or I will ban every book Jiraiya has ever written!" And Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan was gone without so much of a breath exhaled from the Sannin's flaring nose.

"Would you like to explain yourself, Haruno?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tsunade-sama…" she replied nervously.

The Hokage leaned forward and folded her arms in front of her. "Then can you explain how your breasts grew overnight?"

"Shishou!"

"Well?"

"I-I… Aah… Tsunade-sama! How could you say such things?!"

"Haruno Sakura, your chest is – _should be_, I mean – much flatter than mine was when I was your age!"

"My boobs are fine!" she retorted, hiding her enlarged breasts behind her crossed hands.

She decided to just increase her bust size through the Advanced Transformation Jutsu as she believed she didn't need a youthful rejuvenation yet. Both Ino and Ten-ten reconstructed their facial features and looked like dropdead gorgeous cherubs. Ten-ten was so much relieved as she was able to get rid of all the pimples sprouting randomly across her face – and to get rid of all future ones thereafter.

Ino, on the other hand, strutted across town all afternoon just to show Konohagakure her new old beautiful face.

"Didn't I strictly command you never, ever use that jutsu – and how in the name of Senju did you learn it?"

"I read it from a book, Tsunade-sama!" she answered automatically. But the older – no pun intended – woman wasn't convinced at all. She was the only person in the whole of the Shinobi world to be able to perfect it – not to mention the only one who knew how to do the seals.

But then she was staring – no, glaring – at her very young apprentice who had, no mistake, performed her very own jutsu. And Sakura was only but thirteen! Tsunade-hime perfected it at an age she was already ashamed of disclosing.

Should she be impressed? Yes, she was! Very impressed, as a matter of fact. And yet was fuming at the kunoichi's defiance. How she learned it, she could only guess.

Wait a minute!

"Haruno! I recall that I also strictly commanded you never to enter my room. I did, didn't I?"

"I-uh… I didn't, shishou!"

"You didn't remember me saying it?"

"No, I didn't enter your room, shishou!" she lied. And it only made the master a lot angrier as she pounded her fists on the molave table, but grateful enough that the wood didn't break under her hands.

"I will not tolerate any lying under my watch! And you! Performing a Transformation Technique – _my Transformation Technique!_ – to grow your little breasts! You are living a lie!"

Sakura's green green eyes suddenly almost sprung out from their sockets. She opened her mouth and ranted on without thinking. "Living a lie?! Tsunade-shishou! _You're_ living a lie! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune burst into the room, interrupting the little confrontation. "Hokage-sama!"

"What is it, Shizune?!" shifting her anger to the intruder.

"The village! They're in an uproar!"

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"Yamanaka Ino! They're…" she paused to pant.

"What is it?!"

"Ino? Ino-pig?!"

"They're accusing her of witchcraft!"

"Witchcraft?!"

"Witchcraft?!"

"They said she's been practicing witchcraft as she suddenly looked younger than the seniors in the Academy!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"The villagers are on a witchhunt for her!" Tsunade transfixed her glare back to Sakura, whose stance wavered.

"Locate Yamanaka Ino before they do, Shizune. And call for her father as well –"

"Roger that, Hokage-sama!"

"– and as for you, Sakura, you will not leave this room, or this building. You will be held in custody until I said so!"

* * *

Early morning rays peeked from the window sills and illuminated Haruno Sakura's blind emerald eyes. The light was intense, radiant, making the room glow in disturbing peace. And yet, it wasn't enough to make her see the lifeless body laid so serenely in front of her.

Her hands had been wandering around, touching, feeling. But all she could feel were creases and folds, rough yet soft.

The Godaime's face were wrinkled, her eyes closed, her cheeks cold and her lips were sad. Only her golden hair seemed lively; it was smooth and soft and fluffy – if not for the icy cold feel, just touching the Hokage's hair would make Sakura think she was still alive.

She had returned to town as soon as she had heard the news from Kakashi. And she had been sitting beside her dead master since midnight; although the painful truth of her passing hadn't sank in yet. The evidence was reposed in front of her for her to touch; all the wrinkes plastered all over Tsunade-sama's body were indications that the chakra reserves had dissipated. In other words, she was dead.

How could someone so strong and determined and wise just die like that? She was a freaking Amazon, protecting the village was her job. Not _die_ protecting the village! She wasn't supposed to die! She was Tsunade – the granddaughter of Senju Hashirama, legendary Sannin, best doctor and medic-nin in the world, Fifth Hokage and Princess of Konohagakure! How could someone so renowned and noble be dead?

Sakura refused to believe.

_You're not supposed to look like that!_

She bent and searched for her teacher's icy hard fingers linked across her large, now sagging, bosoms and folded them accordingly, with much effort.

_Dog… boar… tiger…Linking seals…_

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Pakkun interrupted.

"Shut up, Pakkun."

"She doesn't have any chakra in her."

"I said shut up, Pakkun."

…_Linking seals… Serpent, dragon, hare – _

"Sakura! You don't have to do it. It's no longer necessary."

"Shizune-senpai, you know she doesn't want to look like this in front of the whole village," she whispered as she continued to finish the seals. Pakkun translating her words accordingly.

"She has no chakra left, Sakura. It's no use."

"I know. I just want to try. Or I can just give her some of mine."

"Sakura!"

"It's the least I could do. At least for the last time. For the last time, she'd look good."

Shizune walked towards her, laying Tonton on the floor beside Pakkun as she sat beside her apprentice, colleague and sister. Her hand rested on Sakura's shoulder.

"She still looks good, Sakura. Our shishou has aged gracefully. And she still has that proud look on her face."

"She's sad, senpai."

"Her lips may be frowning now, but she's not sad."

"No. No. She hates wrinkles. She doesn't want the village to see her like this." Sakura repeated the seals. Dog. Boar. Tiger…

But Shizune just gave out a chuckle, a bittersweet still. "You don't understand, do you?"

"Eh?"

"Tsunade-sama…"

"…"

"She never did it because she was vain, or hated growing old."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura… Tsunade-sama fell in love… and she still was, until death." Shizune was watching the sun's ray dance over the Hokage's strong features.

Even in death, even in that state, she still held that authoritatian aura that shinobi everywhere revered at the very sight of her. Even in death, she still looked like she was about to roar something harsh when Naruto would foolishly enter the room, or if she would just see the shadow of Danzo.

"She didn't have to tell me, but through the years I was with her, I learned that she was living in the past. She wanted to look exactly the way she did when she and Dan-san fell in love. She probably believed the by doing so, she could relive their memories together."

"Their memories together?"

"Yes. But now that she's gone, she's probably somewhere with him now. Together with his brother and Jiraiya-sama. She's happy that way, Sakura. She's with him now."

"Shi-shizune-sempai…" Instead of folding the Hokage's fingers to finish the seals, Sakura just gripped them, not minding the coldness exuded so strong.

"So don't fret. Let the whole world know how beautiful your sensei is. Let them remember an old and frail woman who protected the world village with her life. Don't be so sad, you can cry, but not too much. Know that in the end, this was what she wanted."

"Yes." Sakura smiled, a sad one still.

* * *

Sakura walked inside her apartment and closed the door behind her. She felt so bleak, and empty yet heavy all inside. Her back slumped on the door and her body sank involuntarily to the floor. She hadn't felt this, this really, really, really bad feeling ever since… since…

"Pakkun, leave us."

"WAAAAH!" Sakura's head immediately looked around, as if she would see anything anyway, as soon as her feet immediately sprung her up.

"You're too loud. Keep it down."

"Sasuke?!"

"Aa."

"Sasuke! You scared me! SASUKEEEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I said keep it down, Sakura."

"Bastard! No voice, remember? Where are you? What are you doing here?" She was now walking towards the direction where the voice was coming from, her hands moving about her in an attempt to grab hold of the voice's owner.

Sasuke took her wrist, pulled her to the kitchen and sat her in a chair. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! The jinchuuriki of the eight-tail is here in the village! Gaara will also be here for the funeral! Answer me! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

He just looked at her with an annoyed look. She would definitely grow old fast with all the worrying she'd done in her teenage life. Sasuke placed a box in front of her and planted chopsticks in her hand.

"Eat."

"EH?"

"Tsk." Hands lowered to open the lid of the bento. He took her hand holding the chopsticks and positioned the chopsticks so she'd be ready to eat.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"Eat! I owed you breakfast. Now could you atleast eat what I prepared?"

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"You came all the way here to bring me breakfast?!"

"…"

"OI!"

"Aa."

"You stupid _brat_!" Sasuke twitched – for the first time he really twitched. His ego, trampled. "You're really planning on killing yourself, are you?!"

Without thinking, he flicked his fingers at her nose. "I'm not. Now eat! You didn't finish your dinner last night. I bet you didn't eat anything else since then."

Sakura rubbed her nose that was now red. "Sheeesh! I never really thought you'd be cooking me breakfast. Do you even know how to cook?"

"Of course I know how. Now just shut up and eat. You're getting annoying."

"Okay, okay, Sasuke-sama! Jerk! And will you sit down. I don't like you towering over me." He obeyed. "What is this anyway? Karin didn't add anything rotten or poisonous here, ne?"

"Hn." Sakura dug her chopsticks into the bento and rice stuck together with two pickled fruits Sasuke had aesthetically put on top of the rice mound.

"Eh? Ume? Are these umeboshi?!"

"Swallow it down first. The food will fall from your mouth, baka!"

"But, where'd you get the ume? Did you dry it out yourself?" asked Sakura, ignoring another bad-ass comment from the Uchiha.

"Of course not. It's not the season for the fruit. Kakashi bought it."

"Wah! Kaka-sensei _bought_ you food? He never bought me or Naruto anything! Except ramen!"

"I asked him, idiot."

"You asked Sensei to buy food? I'm surprised he actually obliged." Sakura pinched her chopsticks on her breakfast again when Sasuke suddenly stopped her. Her eyebrows linked with confusion.

He removed the chopsticks from her hand and replaced it with a stick, gripping her hand so she would firmly hold it.

"Dumplings."

"Dumplings?"

"Anko. Be careful. Don't prick your face with the stick." She took a bite and ate one ball after another. She grinned as she finished a stick.

"This is actually good. I wonder where Kakashi bought them."

"Baka."

"What? I was just asking. I'd like to buy dumplings there sometime."

"I made those, dummy." And she almost choked at his reply.

"_YOU?! _You made the dumplings?! I thought the only thing you cooked was the rice!"

"…"

"But where'd you get the ingredients for these?"

"Kakashi." She took another stick and giggled.

"I can't imagine Kaka-sensei roaming around the market buying cooking stuff."

"Hn."

"And I can't imagine Sasuke-kun in the kitchen and forming dango balls."

"A-aa." He was blushing – either by embarrassment or from her compliment. Either way, his mind was blocking memories of Juugo and Suigetsu and Kakashi's teasings as he was rounding the flour for Sakura's dango. He specifically threatened Kakashi to not tell Naruto about his little extracurricular activity. He'd get more tauntings from the loud blond than he had ever gotten when they were younger.

Sakura finished her bento and Sasuke opened another one.

"There's more? But, I'm already full!"

"Eat!"

"What is it? Did you create twenty dango and you want me to eat them all?"

"No. Dessert."

"Dessert?! Sasuke! This isn't breakfast! It's a feast."

"Anmitsu. Now eat, or you'd be late."

"Anmitsu!" Sakura was speechless; not literally, but speechless in a sense that her heart tumbled back and forth her heart cavity. When Sakura asked for Sasuke to cook her breakfast, she didn't think he'd actually take it seriously – much less make it _this_ special. He actually prepared all of her favorite food. The anmitsu, though she would guess that it was only bought from the store as it couldn't be prepared in an improvised camp, the anko dumplings and the umeboshi.

He stood up and walked towards the counter of her kitchen. Sakura could hear him clicking with her furniture and utensils. Moments later, he was back in his chair and handed her a spoon.

"Thanks," she beamed, and scooped a spoonful of the jelly. "Mmmmm… This is good. You want to try?"

"I don't like sweets."

"Yeah, I figured. That's why your body's made of bitter ice."

"Hn."

"Oh, come one, Sasuke-kun. Just one bite. Try it." Sakura extended her spoon with jelly and a cherry.

"No. I'm not really fond of sweets."

Sakura just rolled her eyes at his rejection. And ate the jelly on the spoon instead. "You're such a spoiler, Sasuke."

"Aa."

"Tsk. By the way, how did you come here? No one saw you at all?"

"I came here through the usual route you take from the plaza, where else?"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, completely forgetting her anmitsu. "Sasuke, you practically strutted around town like you're not searched for by the whole world? You really are an arrogant _son of a bitch_!" Of which he openly cringed at her choice of words.

"What were you thinking?! What if somebody saw you? You'd be taken to prison and be executed by dawn! God, we don't need another funeral!"

"You really are annoying."

"What did you say?!"

"Of course somebody saw me –"

"FUCK!"

" – but they didn't recognize me, dummy!"

"EH?! What do you mean? No one could possibly not recognize you. You, you're Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn. I'm wearing an ANBU Uniform."

"ANBU?" Images of an ANBU flashed through her mind, picturing Sasuke in _the_ _Uniform_. That gray armor worn over the black shirt tightly sculpting his chest, the arm guards emphasizing the length of his arms, his beautiful yet sinful face hidden behind that animal mask, oh god! Sakura would give _anything_ to see him in ANBU Uniform. Pink tinged her cheeks and pink deepened as more of her ANBU fantasies from yesteryears resurfaced in her head.

"A-aaahehe... You didn't attack an ANBU, did you?" she managed to say.

"No, I didn't."

"So where did you get it then, the uniform?"

"Kakashi."

"I see." She returned her focus on the jelly Sasuke sent her, yet pictures of Sasuke in ANBU attire continued to whirl in her head. "Uhm, did you get a tattoo?" she mindlessly blurted out.

"What?"

"A tattoo. On your left shoulder for your ANBU get-up. Did you have one?"

"No."

"Wah! Why not? It would give your cover away, smartass!"

"Kakashi used a pen and drew the spiral tattoo on my shoulder. He really was having fun dressing me up."

Sakura laughed. Unconsciously, she put the spoon down and reached out to her right, where Sasuke was sitting beside her. Her fingers touched his exposed shoulder and gently slid down to his upper arm where the tattoo was supposedly inked. She traced the spirals drawn on his smooth skin, making Sasuke hitch a breath on each contact and each slow movement.

He had to bite the sides of his cheeks to prevent himself from gasping, unaware that he had forgotten to inhale – or exhale – in the process. Sasuke's dark eyes lowered, lashes shadowing them, and watched the girl beside him. She was smiling, though not sheepishly, but smiling like she found the situation funny. She continued playing with her fingers and reddish pink suddenly filled her face, outmatching the color of her sweet hair. He smiled at her reaction, sheepishly at that.

"I really hope you'd get a tattoo here, Sasuke-kun." She tilted her chin up in an attempt to look at him. "Maybe someday, ne?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sasuke lowered his head, eyes never leaving her empty eyes which he knew was shouting gentleness at him. He didn't know what he was doing until he felt his cold lips touch her warm and soft and plump ones. He didn't miss the way her emerald orbs occupied her face at his unexpected gesture. But she didn't move, neither did he. Her fingers were still on his shoulder, but no longer tracing – frozen. They stayed like that, blocking out the sounds or the kitchen and furnitures surrounding them. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her pink little lips against his. Savoring the radiance seeping through her skin, her breath, like the promise of spring in the middle of a stark winter.

On impulse, his lips moved, closing in on her lower lip, still as slowly as his being could muster. Gently, gently, he nibbled, and she closed her eyes. He felt her long lashes sweep against his skin, giving him new waves of tingle. She followed. She tasted his lip between hers, adopting Sasuke's mildness. And each time she felt that annoying thing he used to smirk, every pain buried inside her got lifted away, making her body lighter to the point of almost weightless. Each time her skin shivered made her realize that he was really here, just beside her, kissing her, thinking of her, _loving her_.

"Sakura," he huskily whispered, of which made her knees become anmitsu and her hand touching her shoulder suddenly melted she had to grip on to him for support. Sasuke opened his eyes, drowning in the beautiful sight before him. He pressed his forehead onto her wide ones as he lightly pulled his lips away. "Let's stay like this, while we can."

She could taste his breathing, she could hear his voice falter, she could feel his vein pounding under the palm of her hand.

_Would you stay if I ask you to?_ She wanted to ask, but she'd rather let this moment linger. Her snow globe. She'd make her fairy tale happen inside their little snow globe.

_I love you, Sasuke-kun!_ She wanted to say, but her heart flipped over and went deeper to hide. Rejection was still something she tried to keep distance from. Sakura was still reeling over the last one she got from Sasuke years and years ago.

"Sakura…" he said again.

"Oh god…" _Sasuke, don't say my name that way… _And just his voice made her vulnerable.

"Finish your anmitsu. You're late." Eyes opened, and Sakura swooned anew as she became more aware of his face still as close as earlier. "Oi, you're late. The funeral."

"Oh god! Right!" She straightened up, cupped for the spoon on the table and scooped for jellies in her anmitsu and gulped them down. She stood as soon as she consumed the dessert. "Where's Pakkun?"

Sasuke took her hand, placed the walking stick on another, and led her upstairs to her room. Halfway through, he called for Pakkun in the living room and held the leash in his hand. Once in front of her door, he gave Pakkun's leash as he released her hand and opened the door for her. She walked right in, Pakkun tugging her along, and closed the door behind her.

All the while, since she had felt those delicious lips on her own, her heart had been rumbling loud noises and until now, she was sure it was still blocking her hearing. She had closed the door, but after she couldn't make herself move. What was that? That little display of affection in her little kitchen? Was that really the Uchiha Sasuke – cold bastard, vocabulary-deficient, smirking idiot, stupid hate machine – making her feel so light and warm with just the touch of his lips? Was that really the Uchiha Sasuke – cold bastard, vocabulary-deficient, smirking idiot, stupid hate machine – who went through all that trouble just to deliver her promised breakfast he had so perfectly prepared?

Sakura bent her head low, her soft pink hair covering her face, to hide the mirthful smile showing off her everlasting white rows of teeth. Stupid Uchiha bastard, making her feel all girly and floaty and fluffy and all good and stupid inside. Her hand went to her face in an attempt to wipe that stupid smile off her stupid face. Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid!_ God, that felt nice! ANBU Sasuke kissing her so sweetly! ANBU Sasuke barging in to her house and cooking her breakfast and taking care of her! ANBU Sasuke asking her to stay! ANBU Sasuke kissing her so sweetly!

God, she felt all gooey inside! She felt like a damn beautiful princess having a forbidden affair with a dangerous shinobi in the middle of war, and their little rendezvouz was their little stolen times they would soon add up in their memory bank which they would treasure when apart. Wait! Oh damn! That was their story; only thing was she's not a princess. But who cares? She's the princess of spring. Haru no sakura. She giggled at her childish imaginations.

Too bad, he wasn't her first kiss. _Ooops_. She immediately dismissed Naruto from her thoughts. This certainly wasn't time to think about that big-mouthed orange blonde. Certainly not time to revive the guilt for that insignificant kiss. ANBU Sasuke kissing her so sweetly! _KYUUUUUUUUN!_

"Oi, Sakura, get over it already."

"EH?!"

"You look funny. Shouldn't you be grieving? What's up with you? The funeral's about to start in thirty minutes!"

"Thirty minutes? Shit! I don't have much time to prepare!"

"I wonder why," Pakkun barked sardonically. "Oi, you too, Sasuke! I know you can hear me from where you stand at the other side of the door! I can feel you with that stupid surge of your chakra. Someone's knocking at the door, if you happened to turn deaf. Go check who it is – and don't get caught!" The dog ordered in a louder voice so the person opposite Sakura's door would hear.

"Damn these love-struck idiots!"

Seconds later, Sakura heard scramblings and footsteps walking away from her bedroom. She blushed furiously again knowing that Sasuke was also immobile as she was moments ago. Hmmmm… What could he be thinking of?

"Sakura!"

"Okay! Okay!" She walked towards her bathroom to start up. The water was really cold, but she didn't mind. She had to finish preparing in time for the funeral, anyway. And the warmth from Sasuke's kiss was keeping her skin immune to the rushing cold. How did he do that? One minute she was grief-stricken, desolate and empty. And the moment she saw him, she had forgotten that she had just lost one of the most important person in her life. A pang of guilt stabbed her. That was just selfish. Really selfish of her.

Sakura shook her head to free it of all these distractions. She finished bathing and quickly wrapped herself in a towel, rushed to her closet and asked Pakkun to locate her black suit. The last time she wore one was during Asuma-sensei's funeral. It was just depressing to have a black suit in her closet so the attire was hidden deep in her cabinet hoping to never use it again. But then, this was a ninja village, and she herself was a kunoichi. Death was something expected every day. Yet, still…

Pakkun led her downstairs and Sai greeted her as soon as she made herself visible.

"Sai-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you."

"But, where's Sasuke?"

"He's somewhere brooding. He had to stay away from me for fear that he might kill me on the spot."

"Sheeesh! Ever the violent, is he?"

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Come on." Sai took her hand and walked towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun, will you be staying here?" Sai asked. Sasuke was glaring at him with Sharingan on.

"Sakura, will you be going to the camp today?" Sasuke directed his attention to her instead, completely ignoring – or at least trying to – Sai taking care of her again.

"Sasuke-kun! I thought you'd gone off somewhere. I-uh, I think so. But I'm not sure. It depends if I would be needed here."

"I see," his voice giving away a pitch of disappointment.

"Uhm, Sasuke, uh, about that, I mean, thank you for the breakfast. It was really great. And, uh, I-uh, thank you." She stammered while really transforming her face into one ripe tomato.

"Aa."

"Okay, we'll be going then. You can stay here if you want."

"No, I'll go."

"Oh. Just make sure not to get caught, ne?"

"Aa."

* * *

The walk to the Hokage Tower was uneventful. But the two talked for a bit, Sai constantly asking how she was feeling, how she was coping. If coping, Sakura didn't know if having this nice, bubbly feeling inside could be considered coping. Hell, she couldn't even come to terms that her Shishou had died. It wasn't twenty-four hours since the Godaime passed away, and yet the village was already commencing the funeral. No proper wake was set, as they were in the middle of a war and they didn't have time to grieve, the Council reasoned out.

If coping would be asked of her, Sakura wasn't. She didn't really know where to start coping, what to cope from, in the first place. Just let the news of Tsunade-sama's death sink in first, and from there maybe she could cope – in her own terms.

When Naruto learned of Jiraiya-sama's death, he was distraught. She couldn't even talk to him, much less comfort him. He walked off, cursing everyone in the office and everyone he'd met along the way; and Sakura never saw him again for two whole days. She did try to look around for him, but no luck. You wouldn't find someone if that someone didn't want to be found anyway. She had thought it best to give him space to come to terms with such depressing news.

When Asuma-sensei died, Ino cried non-stop. She cried with Chouji, she cried to Shikamaru. But in the end, after all her crying, she stood up with her teammates and walked off the gates of Konohagakure all with the promise of revenge.

Now it was her time to grieve – and another time for Naruto who had also been closed-knit with The Fifth. She met Naruto last night when she arrived. They both cried with each other while trying to console one another. Of course the consolation failed miserably. Nothing the two could do to console when the two of them themselves were crying in pain and in grief.

Maybe this time, she'd have to find a way to manage herself on her own. She'd come to it sometime. But today, she'd just have to atted her Master's funeral to pay respect. It's the first step, she believed. Acceptance would just have to come later. How to do it was still a question she doesn't need to answer now – or want to answer, for that matter.

Sai and Sakura arrived, and found throngs of people – shinobi and villagers alike – in black. They made their way beside Naruto and Yamato. Kakashi was nowhere in sight, as usual. He might be busy coping with his own grief still.

The sun was burning brightly against a clear blue sky. The sun was warming everyone from the chilly air of autumn and from the sad ambience surrounding them. The weather and everything around them were perfect, a complete contrast of the scenario below.

Music started filling the dead noise, and the lone flute just gave Sakura a shudder. It was sad, the notes. And she silently cursed the musician for not picking a livelier song in a funeral. It was creepy, it was sad, it was heartbreaking.

Minutes later, she felt a hand around her shoulder and was pulled toward the owner of the hand. Another rested on top of her head. "It's your turn now to show them what she left you, ne, Sakura-chan?"

_Kaka-sensei_. Automatically, her hand dropped her loyal stick and wrapped both around Kakashi's waist, hugging him tight as if doing so was helping her cope. As a matter of fact, it was. And as the flute player continued blaring at her ears with that damned music, her tears fell. One after another and another and another, until the tears escaped her eyes in multitudes.

The legendary Sannin were all dead, two wishing their students to carry on with the fire, and one cursing his student in his grave.

* * *

Gaara surveyed the area and the people attending the solemn funeral. This had been the third time he came to Konoha – first of course was during that unforgettable Chuunin exam resulting to the demise of the Sandaime, and second was another participation to the Chuunin exam. Familiar and unfamiliar people flocked the ceremony. Lee was there, now all healthy and no trace of the incident which he had affected in the said exam. That powerful white-eyed ninja standing beside Lee was also present, and pride never leaving his face.

Shikamaru was silent. Though he did acknowledge their arrival, and smiled at his sister twice while the funeral was ongoing. Team Seven was there of course, Naruto brooding and Sakura pale but a twinge of something foreign to Gaara clouded her eyes. He had heard from Kakashi about what happened to Sakura, but that foreign thing was beyond his understanding. He was confused as he never saw it in the kunoichi's eyes since the first Chuunin exam. He then just shrugged it off as tears instead.

He continued looking around. Paying attention to the funeral process depressed him. Might as well distract himself, he decided. The ceremony was held on the rooftop of the Hokage Tower and everything was white around them as they draped the railings with white cloth and flowers were white and the frames which housed the Hokage's memorial picture was white. Darn white, and black from the suits of the attendants. Only the sky was blue, which was a good thing – a change of color from the binary ones. The sky was a perfect blue, with not a single white or gray cloud to be seen.

Blue spread, but a single brown hawk flying above them.

The hawk. It had been going around in circles directly above them since the beginning of the event. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the creature hovering above. And upon sensing the chakra and upon realization, he stiffened and alerted his senses.

_Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke is here in Konoha. Watching over us._

His head turned and looked over Team Seven, thinking of a way to tell the news without causing uproar. But Sakura's eyes kept on distracting him. It was blank, that was obvious as she had become blind. But something about the way it twinkle or smile or glow, made him confused. What was something to smile or twinkle or glow about when the Hokage and her Master just passed away?

And then it hit him. Simultaneous with the cry of the hawk above him. Uchiha Sasuke was here in Konoha. And Team Seven knew everything about it. And Haruno Sakura was happy about it – blissful, in fact.

He may have been evil before but he wasn't blind. He had seen that same look in her eyes as she regarded Sasuke while he was fighting Gaara in the forest a long long time ago. That was the same look she'd have when she talked about him and her promise of getting him back. But lately, like the last time he saw her at the Land of Iron, wasted yet determined to kill, that glow was missing in her eyes.

And now he understood. She knew he was here. She brought Uchiha Sasuke back to Konohagakure.

Gaara deliberately forgot the shoot-to-kill order of the Kage Council and nodded his head in silence.

* * *

"Don't worry too much! I'd be fine. I just need some time alone." She argued as her teammates wouldn't allow her to go off wandering all by herself. The funeral service had just ended and she didn't feel like going home just yet, or be sociable with anyone. Her Shishou had just died, anyway, her grief and guilt and sadness were something she wanted to deal with alone.

Her feet and Pakkun guided her to the training grounds. And as soon as a favorable shade was found, she laid herself on the grass and closed her eyes to relax. It was peaceful, far from what she was feeling minutes ago in the funeral. Her limbs were spread out, and were moving up and down, so much like a child playing in a mound of snow or in beds of fallen leaves. It was fun, like she was back in time as a five-year-old. She was giggling as she moved her hands and feet and wriggled her head.

This was life. This was Haruno Sakura, bearer of the fire that once had engulfed Tsunade-sama's powerful fists.

"Yaaaaa… look at her… pitiful little child."

"Aaaaah… She must have been losing her mind after everything that happened to her."

She was on her feet, hands already clamming for her kunai in the holster tied around her thigh. Pakkun was howling beside her.

"Who is it, Pakkun?"

"It's Akatsuki. The aloe-vera kid."

"Bitch couldn't even give me rest. Pakkun, go and alert Kakashi-sensei now."

"But –"

"Go! I'll handle this in the meantime." Pakkun poofed, no choice at all.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" she mouthed.

"Relax, miss. I was just checking up on things. I see you have gone home safe and sound – but blind and speechless still."

"That was observant of you. Now, tell me where Uchiha Madara is!"

"Whoa! Straightforward, this girl. I'll tell you if you tell me where Uchiha Sasuke is and that nine-tails boy."

"Like hell, I will!" Sakura pumped chakra throughout her body and leapt forward toward the enemy's direction. She threw a kunai at him, but he deflected it. Predicting this, she performed a few seals and chakra immediately glowered in her hands. She ran past Zetsu while her left hand cut through the trap-like extension, the top part of it fell off.

"What the –! This little pinky cut our teeth!" Sakura managed to land behind him. Without pausing, she balled her fists ready to attack again. She was inches away from punching the unguarded white face, when Zetsu dodged. Sakura, with her momentum, struck the ground instead, leaving a hole and unearthing boulders at the impact.

"Lucky!"

"That would've hurt!"

"You won't be lucky the next time!" Sakura brushed her knees as she stood. Again, hands clasped together and her fingers formed seals.

"Doton: –"

"Oooof! Aaa! That hurts!" Zetzu cried, after a loud bang on the ground.

Sakura was just about to perform her Earth Release when she heard her opponent dropped to the ground. "Sakura, stay back!" Dammit! She'd know that voice and that condescending tone anywhere.

"Sasuke?!"

"Stay back!"

"Ha! Always raining in on my parade, aren't you?"

"I'm here to help you, baka!"

"Sure you are," she snapped. Defiantly, she moved forward to back Sasuke up. Zetsu had already recovered from Sasuke's attack.

"What are you still doing here?"

"This is my fight, Sasuke. Go get your own."

"Annoying! He's dangerous. He releases spores that could consume your chakra. You won't be able to see it but my Sharingan can."

"Then you just fry them out with your Katon."

Sasuke just blinked at her. Sakura was now wearing her gloves.

"Oi! Uchiha Sasuke! Madara has been looking for you! What's taking you so long?"

"Hn."

"Is he betraying Akatsuki?"

"He wouldn't dare. Madara has a tight leash around him," Black Zetsu answered.

"Enough talk!" Sakura was now in mid-air forming seals. "_Senbonzakura no jutsu_!"

She lunged in front of Zetsu and disappeared in a thousand cherry blossoms which later scattered about him. Sakura reappeared behind Zetsu. As soon as the petals trapped the weird Akatsuki member inside the petal cocoon and rendered him immobile, Sakura jumped and finished him off with a kick. Zetsu fell back on the ground, face down.

Her foot rolled the opponent to his back and rested her heel on exposed Zetsu's neck. "Where's Madara?"

"I'm not sure if I should be giving away such sensitive information." She then increased the pressure on his neck. "I'm still not going to tell you."

Sakura concentrated chakra on her other foot and dug her toes on his stomach; and with that amount of chakra, Sakura was positive it would leave a large injury on his abdomen, so much like her Chakra Scalpel jutsu.

"Where is he?!" Zetsu raised his head, and before Sakura would even know what the aloe vera was about to do, she heard Sasuke shout her name, and in microseconds, Sasuke knocked her out to the ground, his whole weight crashing onto her.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke's other hand protected Sakura's face from the heat. "You won't release those spores again, or I'll fire you to death! Now, tell me where Madara is!"

"You can't turn away from Akatsuki now, Sasuke. You're indispensable."

"Hn. Only because Akatsuki has no remaining members."

"No. If you go, you die. And Madara will have to go here in Konoha himself to capture Kyuubi. You don't want that to happen, ne, Sasuke?"

Sakura was violently shaking her head no under his hand. Sasuke was about to fire another Katon when Zetsu dissolved to the ground and disappeared all together.

"Senbon–"

"Sakura, conserve your chakra. He's already gone."

"Damn it! He'll go back to Madara! They're going here soon." Sasuke rose to his knees and aided Sakura up. "What are we going to do?"

A gray smoke poofed beside them and Kakashi appeared.

"You're late."

"Iyaaa! Sorry about that, Sasuke. What happened here?"

"Kakashi, we need to look for Madara now. We leave tonight!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, you can bash me for being unoriginal. But since i read of Byakuya's Senbonzakura and watched it in the anime, i really, really, really wanted that technique for Sakura... so, i might as well adapt it... hehe... ok, disclaimers: Senbonzakura is from BLEACH and a technique created by Kubo Tite. just so no intellectual property rights are violated...

moving on, **DON'T YOU JUST LOVE SASUKE IN ANBU ATTIRE?!?! **I DOOOOOOO! *fangirls! and died*

Ume-japanese apricot fruit

Umeboshi-dried ume

anmitsu-somewhat like a jelly salad with fruits

Oh! PS. sorry, the grieving part sucks... i didn't know how to write it... enjoy, and please review!!!


	15. Goodbye, Halcyon Days

Hatake Kakashi sprinted past Naruto and Sasuke who had been on a racing game – or perhaps that was only Naruto stupidly trying to get past Sasuke's fast legs. It was two hours since midnight and they were halfway near the border of Fire Country.

Their destination, unknown.

Sasuke had mentioned that after his fight with Itachi, Uchiha Madara had taken him to one of Akatsuki hideout somewhere in the outskirts of the Land of Lightning, a few miles away Kumogakure. That had been their rendezvous point when Sasuke delivered the Hachibi. However, the ANBU Kakashi sent out said there were no traces of Akatsuki gatherings there, nor was there anything that could point to Madara.

So, he decided that it would be best to contact Konan, the defected Akatsuki member and the current leader of Amegakure, for more information regarding other hideouts of Akatsuki. Yet, the said leader still hadn't replied to the classified message he had sent as soon as the ANBU arrived from the Lightning Country. They didn't have the luxury to wait; thus they didn't have a choice but to stop to Amegakure first to gather data.

It had also been a hassle getting out of the keen eyes of the Council as they had been coercing him to take the Hokage seat so the inaugural rites would be underway. As much as possible, he wouldn't want to accept the honors of being the _official_ Rokudaime for Konoha. If he'd have his way, he'd give it to Naruto right then and there. But situations wouldn't allow it. The eve of war was overhead, impulsive decisions would only result to utter defeat. So, he didn't have a choice but to concede. He would be Rokudaime under one condition.

He would be Hokage only if he was allowed to go on one last mission.

The Council, of course, asked him to elaborate, and this smart-ass chose his words well. He would go on an assassination mission to eliminate Uchiha Madara. Those Senju freaks liked the sound of it and didn't bother to ask more about it – but they insisted that he get back to Konoha alive and take on the role as The Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

And as strictly ordered by the frigid – but obviously driven with revenge for _love_ – Captain, Team Kakashi and Team Taka took off at exactly midnight. The said Captain also strictly ordered and demanded that he, leader of Team Kakashi and of Konohagakure, should not be late under any circumstances or he'd get his ass skinned by the hormone-inducing Captain's Amaterasu and Great Balls of Fire combined. For the record, he was prompt, barely – with only five seconds remaining until the curtain call.

All eight of them, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin, travelled the dark forests of Konoha in peace. They were rather civil to each other, much to Kakashi's surprise. But still, there was a little bantering and slight rampage thrown from time to time. Like Sasuke's sharp tongue when Sai called for his Great Beasts to carry Sakura – and Sai – around. The two were currently flying overhead atop Sai's wonderful painting of a dragon. Suigetsu and Karin, of course, never had anything but bad words for each other. And the all-time favorite, that Kakashi himself had missed, was Naruto and Sasuke's showdown of all the curses and name-calling known – and unknown – to all shinobi.

He had left Yamato the responsibility to look after Konoha while he's gone. The ANBU Captain knew about Sasuke and his team being in Konoha. He naturally had negative feelings about this, but Kakashi had reassured him it would be for the best. He would have asked Yamato to go with the mission so as to have someone look after Naruto and the Kyuubi, but good thing the Hachibi had special trainings with Naruto and hopefully these trainings would have positive effects – despite the short time of training. He just had to trust that Naruto could somehow control the Kyuubi even for just a bit.

"Naruto! You're going to bump into a tree if you keep that speed up. You're no match to Sasuke's speed," Kakashi reprimanded.

"Che! Eat my dust, teme!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke said coolly as he passed Naruto in a heartbeat.

"TEME!" Naruto exclaimed, and immediately gathered a large amount of chakra on his feet to outrun the Uchiha.

Kakashi could only shake his head and mumble something that went like: Some things could never change. He was rather glad to have his two male students continue on with their unrivaled rivalry with cussings and showing-offs instead of having them try to kill each other. The Chidori and Rasengan showdown at the hospital roof years ago still scared the wits out of him. And the image of Naruto's body lying almost-dead atop Senju Hashirama's head on the Valley of the End still bothered him to no end.

Suddenly, his pace slowed down, Sasuke immediately catching up behind. He held up a hand in warning.

"Be alert. Someone's coming." Sharingan automatically flashed in Sasuke's eyes and motioned his team to temporarily hide. Kakashi and Naruto just stopped as three figures appeared among silhouettes of trees.

"Hatake Kakashi-sama, let me speak to Sasuke."

"Gaara!"

"Ahh. Gaara-kun, Sasuke's not with us, if you happened to notice," said Kakashi, attempting to stall.

"I already know you're sheltering him."

"Wah!"

"Iyaaa, Gaara –"

"What do you want?" Sasuke moved out from the shadows to reveal himself.

"Sasuke-teme, you idiot!"

"Sasuke, think about what I told you," Gaara started. Sakura and Sai had landed that moment to check what made the group stop. Sai had informed Sakura of Gaara's arrival.

"I don't have time to think about it. Step aside. We're in a hurry."

"Your eyes have changed. Somehow, it looked placid. Seems like you haven't closed them completely as you had claimed."

"Keep your damn eyes to yourself! I don't need psychological bullshit, especially one coming from you."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi and Naruto called out. On the background, Sakura could only shake her head and curse at Sasuke's thickly-covered brain.

"I should kill you now –"

"Like you could ever."

"– to abide by the Kage's order. But I'm still putting my faith in you, and I'm keeping you alive for the sake of Naruto and Sakura. I owe them this much."

"Gaara…" Naruto was wondering what the two had talked about. But whatever it was, it would do Sasuke good. It _should_.

"I'll let you off for now. But the other Kage would not be as forgiving as I am – especially the Mizukage and the Leader of Iron. You know very well how strict the military force of Kirigakure is."

"Are you done talking?"

"You bastard! Can't you just put your fucking pride aside and listen to people who cared about you?!" Temari yelled; frustrated at how the Uchiha had been immaturely acting.

"Don't even bother, Temari," Kankuro chided. "It won't do us any good. Nothing would ever sink in to that emotional _kid_. I bet Gaara would end up killing him anyway – no offense, Naruto, Sakura-chan."

"Fuck off, puppet! Or I'll show you emotional," Sasuke retorted, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan on the 'emotional kid' remark. But Kakashi grabbed his forearm to stop him.

"Should I see hatred return to your eyes, I won't hesitate on fighting and killing you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn. I'd like to continue the fight we had during the Chuunin exam."

"Unfortunately, I don't. That fight had already been concluded, and we both lost. It was Naruto who won." Of which Naruto started beaming like an idiot and Gaara turned his head from Sasuke. "We'll be going off, then. Be careful."

"Sakura-chan! Naruto! Sai! Kakashi! Bye!" Temari called out. Kankuro smiled at them, and the Suna siblings were gone in a flash.

The three other Taka members got down from the tree they were hiding in and looked over to their Captain who was stiff with anger. Team Kakashi was silent, except for Sakura who had been shaking her head all this time. She sensed Sasuke's direction and walked towards him. Fists rolled to show her perfectly white knuckles, she landed a fist at Sasuke's face, which was too fired up to be cautious.

"What the fuck –"

"I hope that rubbed out some of your arrogance, you puffed-up ass!"

"YOSH! Sakura-chan! Show him your large unfeminine muscles!" The comment ticked Sakura off that she just used her other fist to punch Sasuke again – as Naruto was a bit far from her. This time, however, Sasuke caught her wrist.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked, his unused hand rubbing his blasted cheek.

"Wrong with _me?_ What the hell's wrong with _you!_ You can't talk to Gaara-kun like that! He's only looking out for you!"

"I can talk how I wanted to talk to anyone." The others were just staring at them as they weren't able to understand what Sakura was talking about. Her back was facing them, and Pakkun was beside Sai so he couldn't translate her words.

"Oh yeah? Then, why can't you use that tone with me? When it was just the two of us, you were gentle, sarcastic most of the time, but at least you're not too rude or offensive! Why can't you act like that in front of others? The way you talked to Gaara was just plain disgusting! You always treat them like trash; Sai-kun was trying to get on your soft side, but you're just too apprehensive!" She ranted.

"Hn. So, it's back to that Sai, huh?" Sai looked up at the mention of his name. The others were more confused; Kakashi grew bored at another bout of their love quarrels, an orange book automatically on his hand.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it." He yanked Sakura's hand and turned around. "We have to go. You get back on the bird or whatever and just keep still. Stay out of trouble." And with that, Sasuke jumped off the ground to continue the travel, leaving Sakura to boil more anger than usual; his team awkwardly following behind.

"Tsk. Sasuke's really a jerk," said Naruto, and he leapt to race on with Sasuke. Sai assisted Sakura back on the beast and they flew.

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch in one of the inn rooms they have rented in the town proper of Amegakure. They had arrived twelve hours after their flight from Konoha, and she was exhausted to death. They barely had time to rest, but the travel was unexpectedly smooth. There weren't any unwanted encounters – there weren't any at all – one would think there wasn't a war going on.

Kakashi and Naruto left them at the inn to seek Konan's help. Hopefully, they would get the answers they needed so they could go on with the mission as soon as possible.

She leaned her head backward on the window sill and closed her eyes, allowing the raindrops sing to her as they lull her to sleep. This place had been crying fat raindrops since they arrived, she wondered if it ever had a glimpsed of the sun. Sakura hated the rain; it was wet and cold and dark and it dirtied her sandals and toes and her red little Chinese dress. However, she didn't have a choice now but to clear her mind with the sound of rain.

Sleep finally visited her, but it wasn't soon after her mind started flashing dream pictures that someone shook her shoulders and groggily woke her up.

"Oi. Oi, pinky." It's a girl's voice – but not a girly voice, it sounded rather like some matron selling stuff in a noisy flea market desperate to get all her goods sold – so that must be Karin. And no one else could treat her rudely as how she just did.

"Karin, I'm not in the mood to fight with you, okay? So what ever it is, just put it aside for later… Let me sleep."

"I don't understand what you're saying. But I'll just let you know that I'll take the bed beside the window. You can take that crappy one over there," pointing to the far side of the room. "Or you can sleep on the sofa or on the floor, for all I care."

"Fine, fine. Go away."

"Stop moving your mouth like you can talk; I don't understand you at all. And just don't touch my bed."

"Are you deaf, four-eyes, or just unintelligible?" Pakkun barked. "I just translated everything she said. Didn't you hear, or were you just dumb enough to comprehend?"

"I'm not talking to a dog, dog!"

"Well, you just did!"

"Pakkun, please, keep it down. Or better yet, hang that lowlife over to a tree outside… some place where I couldn't hear her."

"On it, Sakura-chan. Now, come with me, Karin."

"Why? And to where?" Karin asked, innocently curious on what Sakura just said.

"To a tree where I can hang you upside down, or just tie the noose around your neck."

"Why you!" Karin exclaimed, and quickly turned to Sakura. "Don't even think that just 'cause Sasuke-kun is kind to you that you'd even get a chance at him!"

Sakura just smirked.

"You're cocky! But really, face the facts, pink bitch –"

"What facts?" Pakkun interrupted.

"Facts! Facts that he will never be yours. You're nothing but a thing of the past. All this time, I was alongside him. From Orochimaru, to Itachi, to Madara… He personally _chose_ me to be on his team. While you were frolicking in your little village doing little things. Well, what does that make you? A thing of the past he had decided to just _drop_ and forget."

To say that Karin's words didn't sting one bit was a lie. The _fact _that Sasuke picked a girl in his team, when years ago she had willingly offered herself to join him, was painful enough. But Sakura just shrugged at it. She wouldn't let some other girl ruin her almost-flourishing love affair – hell, she never let Ino get in the way of her love for Sasuke! So, she stood up from her chair, took her walking stick, and stood in front of Karin for a moment.

"I wonder, Karin, why all this time you were with him, from Orochimaru, to Itachi, to Madara, he had never kissed you," taunted Sakura, Pakkun also translating in a taunting manner. Without waiting for Karin's comeback words, Sakura walked away, motioning Pakkun to follow, and exited the tensioned room.

But they heard her scream, "Bitch, YOU DIDN'T!"

They continued walking until Pakkun led her outside the lodge, which was still raining and rendering Sakura slightly wet, to a gazebo overlooking a beautiful pond surrounded by ginkgo and willow trees almost bare in time for winter.

"Hi, Sakura."

"Sai-kun? What are you doing here?" Sai stood and helped her to sit beside where he was previously sitting.

"I'm painting. This place is breathtaking."

Sakura smiled. "I wish I could see it."

"Yeah, me too. But I'll paint it for you. So the next time you get your eyes back, you'd be able to see." She nodded.

"How are you, Sakura?"

"You've been asking me that same question since we were still at Konoha, Sai."

"I know, but you never answered me."

She sighed. "Things had been happening so fast. I don't know if I can keep up. First Sasuke, and then Madara, and Tsunade-sama died, now were on our way to Madara. It didn't even give me a time to breathe – much less train!"

"How's your training with Sasuke?"

"It was so darn lacking. We only trained for a day because of the funeral. I haven't even talked to Sasuke since I punched him. I don't want to rely on you guys again."

"Don't worry, Sakura. You're strong. I've seen you train and fight; you are the pupil of the Godaime herself, so you'd fare just fine. Don't think that when we help you out in battle is because you're weak. We only do that because we care for you too much we don't want anything bad happen to you."

"Sai-kun…"

"You'd be okay, Sakura. Trust me."

Sakura scooted besides Sai, closing in the distance between them, and hugged him. "Awwww. Sai. You've changed so much."

"Hahaha. I know. I've learned so many things about bonds, just by observing you and Naruto. And speaking of bonds, how is your bond with Sasuke? It's confusing me, your bond." She released him from the embrace.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes the two of you looked okay, romantic even, like those couples I see in Konoha park –"

"We don't look like that!"

"– actually you do – but sometimes, you fight like you two are mortal enemies. So, I don't know where you two stand. Are you friends, or lovers or just casual enemies. Frenemies, I think I heard Ino said it, describing her relationship with you."

"Frenemies, huh? Don't believe anything that comes out of Ino-pig's mouth."

"So, what is it then?"

"Huh?"

You and Sasuke? What are you two to each other?" Sakura stopped for a moment, his question made her ponder as well.

"Come to think of it, I'm not so sure myself." She held a finger on her chin, contemplating. "He kissed me, Sai-kun. That must've meant something, ne? Hmmmm… I wonder why I haven't really thought about it before. I was so busy being so giggly about the kiss, I didn't check on a deeper meaning."

"_He_ kissed you? As in, he was the one initiated it, not _you_?"

A punch. "Of course he kissed me, baka. I don't go around and flirt with him anymore, you know. He kissed me yesterday, when he was at my house giving me breakfast." The memories of that part of the day sent tickles on her skin and blood to her face.

"Then, he must be feeling the same way you do. What do you feel about him, anyway?"

"Hmmmm… I don't know. It's really complicated, but bottom line, I think I'm in love with him again."

"In love? As in the one like in the books, like you-want-to-marry-him in love?"

"Marry?! Oh god, Sai, I'm only seventeen!"

"What kind of love, then?"

Exhale. Lots of air exhaled. "I can't explain it, really. But I miss him when he's away, and if we're together, it was the happiest part of my day, and whenever he talks his voice made my knees give way but I'm not really falling down, and each time he holds my hand, I get all mushy inside. Do you get me, Sai? His very presence makes me feel the tiniest and most idiotic emotions, and yet I love having them over and over again."

Sai only looked at her like her forehead was suddenly growing each minute.

"I told you, it's stupid. He made me feel like a kid again, giving me back all the wonder and all the pretty little things a child sees in everything. I, uh, I don't get it myself either, believe me."

He did notice Sakura's juvenile reactions and funny grins while she talked.

"But… but if he goes away again, it'd break me big time, bigger than the last time he did." And in an instant, her face turned bleak.

"Sakura-chan… If he feels that way too, I don't think he will."

"He will, Sai. He said so himself. But the ironic part is that, I'm letting myself fall even deeper, when I know he'd be leaving soon. He wanted to get his revenge on Danzo, and it's not my place to stop him from doing it. I understand why he has to. It's just painful that I had become so accustomed with having him around, and then he'd just go away again."

Sai didn't know what Sasuke's deal with Danzo was, but knowing his master, he might have a clue why. It must be with the Uchiha clan, but he's not entirely sure.

"He'd just have to seek you out again after he's finished with Danzo, right?"

Sakura laughed. "You're so optimistic, Sai. But I hope you're right. I'm just clinging on to that." Wearily, Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "Tell me what this place looks like, Sai-kun. Describe me the trees, the grass, the rain…"

He did. The water rippling with every raindrop, the willow trees swaying with each breeze, the rocks perfectly stacked up to form a Shinto shrine. And she slept while listening to his voice, dreaming of the place Sai was describing.

Dreaming of herself waiting while wading on a still lake, cherry blossoms fluttering all around her. And a twig broke under a pressure of a foot. She turned around and found her heart finally returning back to her after years and years of waiting.

* * *

"No need to get hyped up and waste energy. I just want to talk to you. So listen, okay?"

"Ha! You didn't leave me any choice but to listen, Uchiha Madara. What else can I do if you've clobbered me immobile _into_ the wall?"

"I'm sorry, Tsuchikage-dono, for any display of violence. Let's just say, I'm running desperate now."

"What? Don't tell me you had a lot of balls to announce the Fourth Shinobi war, and yet you don't have the means to implement it," Onoki, the third Tsuchikage, simpered, his hands and legs were all buried into the wall, but his body was facing Madara. "I know how the Akatsuki's been losing people. Now you're left to rely on that Uchiha brat. You're pathetic."

"Now, now. It's not as bad as you say it. But getting back, I have a proposition for you."

"The answer in no, Madara!"

"Oh, come on, you shouldn't be saying things you don't really mean. Listen up and listen well. I know you think the Kage Assembly was of no sense. You don't really want to meddle with things that do not concern your village, especially given the fact that your military force is not doing so well. That said, I propose that you don't join the war and in turn, I give you one or two of my tailed beasts. Hahaha… Oh, of course, I'll only lend it to you since I'll be using it for my moon-eye plan."

The Tsuchikage just blinked, repeating Madara's words in his head to check if he really understood what he said.

"That's bullshit! You're asking me to bench out on the war and yet you're giving –"

"Loaning."

"– loaning me not one but _two_ bijuu? I can't see the logic!"

"It's simple, really," Madara shrugged, extending his hands to explain his point. "One less ally for the Great Alliance, and the bijuu would be for your village's protection."

He didn't miss the way Onoki's eyes narrowed, but narrowed as he was contemplating it. This Kage was easy to manipulate. It was obvious really that he didn't want to attend the Assembly, but he did just because of the pact made by the Five Great Villages. Now bribing him with a bijuu – two bijuu! – was something that would seal the deal in a heartbeat. Just a few more chosen words, and Iwagakure would be on his side of the ring.

"What's the catch, Uchiha?"

"No catch. But of course, it is common sense that should Akatsuki need aid, which I doubt would be unlikely, you'd be helping us."

"No catch?! That's the catch!"

"Oh, is it? Sorry, I didn't realize it was. But, what do you think of it?"

"I say it's a joke. What makes you think I'd give in to your plans?"

"Well, maybe you're not just thinking straight enough. Just look at it this way, either Iwagakure fight against Akatsuki with too little military forces and then die or just suffer in the process; or just sit back with the assurance of the bijuu to protect you? Should you need to fight for us, you'd still have the upper hand because of your possession of the tailed beasts, ne, Onoki-sama?"

The other was silent.

"You're getting more benefit from my proposition. I'm surprise you'd have to think over it this long. If I were you, I'd say yes in an instant."

The other was silent.

"What else do you want; maybe we can sit on it and negotiate."

The other was silent.

"Okay, I'm running out of words to say. Is it a yes or no?"

The third Tsuchikage closed his eyes and breathed out a lungful of air he had been holding in. The oxygen might have helped him think cleary – or sloppily.

"No one should know about this. And I expect the beasts delivered as soon as possible."

* * *

"Sakura." He whispered, but her head resting on his shoulder didn't budge. "For heaven's sake, close your mouth. You'd get drool all over my clothes."

When she didn't wake up, he gently forced her jaw to close, tracing her lips with his thumb as he did. Miraculously, Sakura was stirring –

"AAAAAAAAH! GOD DAMN IT, SAKURA! CUT IT OUT!"

Surprised and her senses already fully awake at the _shriek_ of the _attacker_, Sakura let go of the thumb she was _biting_.

"Sasuke?! What the, what are you doing here?"

"What the hell was that? Shit, you're really having fun taking out violence on me, aren't you?" Sasuke grumbled, rubbing his poor little thumb.

"How was I supposed to know it was you?" She argued. "I was sleeping, and then somebody's touching my face – my _lips_ for crying out loud! How was I to know it wasn't a pervert?"

"A pervert?"

"Uhn! What are you doing with my lips anyway? Don't tell me you want to kiss me again!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at her frankness, and the smirked. "Don't flatter yourself! I was only wiping it because you're drooling on me – _literally_."

"Drooling?!" Sakura reddened with embarassmend and immediately brought her fingers to her lips in an attempt to wipe of any salive left. "I, i-uh, I don't drool, jerk!"

"Hn."

"What are you doing here anyway? Where's Sai-kun?"

"I sent him away. What are you two doing here?"

"Well, apparently, I was resting until you woke me up again."

"Why do you have to rest here? And with that bastard? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"I would love to, but having your girlfriend in the same room made me paranoid she'd strangle me in my sleep."

"Aa. Your neck must be hurting now. You've been sleeping in an awkward position since this afternoon. I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I _commanded_ Sai to leave."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"About what?"

"About your girlfriend." Sasuke raised his eyebrow, and then lowered it when he realized Sakura must've been talking about Karin still.

"What about her?" Sakura pinched his hand, and he shrieked again – okay, maybe not really shrieked, just shouted OUCH!

"Deny that she's your girlfriend! Or is she really?"

"What makes you think she is?"

"Sasuke! Just tell me if she is your girlfriend or not." He rolled his eyes, but didn't really answer. "Just deny it already!"

Smirking, he said: "I don't have to deny anything in the first place. She isn't my girlfriend."

"Okay!" She grinned. "That's more than enough for me. And with that, I'd like to apologize for punching you."

"Hn."

"But! I don't really feel sorry for punching you. I'm just sorry I punched you hard."

"Feisty, aren't you?"

She laughed. "Is it still hurting? Your face?"

"It didn't hurt at all."

"Oh, come on, you fake bastard! I heard your jaw break! Stop pretending." She held out her palm and cupped for his face. "See, it's bulging in this area where I hit it. I'm betting my life your face is black and blue."

"Hn." He reached for her hands and unconsciously brought her fingers to his lips. Sakura was caught offguard and blushed at the gentle contact. If her whole body wasn't paralyzed by his touch, she would have lunged at him and kiss him on the lips. But she was stiffened, enjoying the feel of his lips on her fingertips.

Mustering strength to awaken all her nerves, she spoke. "See. You never show this gentleness to others."

"What? Do you really expect me to touch Naruto's hand? Or smile at Sai?" The memories of Naruto and Sasuke kissing at the Academy flooded Sakura's mind, making her laugh out a silent laugh.

"Not really. God, please don't. Not after I witnessed your first kiss with Naruto!"

"Baka."

"What I was pointing out was that, at least talk to them without provoking them into a fight."

"…"

"Just lose the arrogance. Not really the sarcasm, I find your sarcasm funny. But tone down the Uchiha pride, ne? Talk to them like how you talk to me."

"You're different from them, Sakura."

"Huh? What makes me different from them?"

Silence. "Forget it. You're annoying."

"See! That's the Uchiha Sasuke signatured arrogance I'm talking about!"

"Hn."

"And that 'hn'! God! It's driving me crazy!"

"You really are annoying, Sakura."

"Oh yeah? Well then live with it! I was born to annoy you, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her spunky attitude. "Yeah, I know."

They may have grown up, both now seventeen, and he had gotten so tall and she's taller than she was before he left Konoha, and she had all eventually looked a bit more womanly now – you know, curves and all that Sasuke and everybody else didn't miss noticing. Her face had also looked more of a young adult now than a child. But if he looked more closely, everything about her was childish – and pure. Like the way she huffed and pout her lips and stuck her pink little tongue out when he called her annoying, or the way she wrinkled her nose when disappointed or laughing, or her eyes gleam in enthusiasm when something so little amazed her. She still giggled like that annoying twelve-year-old who had been following him around during their Genin days. Her hands clapped when something was completely wonderful in _her_ eyes. And the way she locked her hands on her back and seesaw-ed on her heels and toes made her look like that little girl with a red ribbon again.

But what really annoyed him was how this seventeen-year-old young woman suddenly transformed into a twelve-year-old, and teleported him back with her. She was contagious! Being with her and her annoying childish characteristics made him feel like a seven-year-old eager to just play around and hop onto his oniisan's back, or play tag with his Academy classmates and pick on girls who were busy picking out flowers in the fields. The way he used to before the Uchiha massacre.

That jolly Sasuke no one had ever remembered.

If he would ask Sakura if she recalled that old Sasuke, would she say yes and describe him?

But he just shook his head and ignored the thought. That's stupid. No sense in dwelling in _that_ past. But he'd enjoy each moment Sakura had teleported her to anywhere – while he can.

"Hey, come on. Let's go somewhere." He stood up and took her hand with him.

"Where're we going? Shouldn't we go back? They might be worried."

"No, they're not."

Sakura followed his lead and walked away from the gazebo. Sasuke opened a traditional bamboo umbrella and positioned it above them.

"Where are we going?"

"_Anywhere_."

* * *

"I'm sorry to bother you with your barbeque dinner with your teammates, Shikamaru-kun."

"Bah! That's fine, Yamato-taichou. Ino and Chouji had been bantering nonstop anyway. It's getting troublesome. So, it there something wrong? A mission, perhaps?"

"Aah, yes. As you know, Kakashi-senpai assigned me as the acting leader while he's away for mission. So, I take the initiative to send three teams to Suna as soon as possible. It was reported that the Akatsuki had been lingering in the country for the past few days, and the Kazekage had requested for back-up since they might attack Suna first. I am assigning you as leader for one team, and look for members and leaders for the remaining two."

"Oh. Okay. How soon do we go?"

"Tomorrow at dawn would be best."

"I'll take two Jounins as leader for the other team, Hyuuga Neji would be one, is that okay?"

"Yes. That's good." Shikamaru was about to dismiss himself, but instead opened his mouth to ask something that had been bothering him.

"Taichou, where's Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Yamato instantly knew what the Chuunin genius was getting at. "He's training at Mount Myoubokuzan with the sage frogs. His training with the Hachibi had already concluded. Why?"

Yamato was instructed by Kakashi to not disclose the information that Naruto was with him looking for Madara. Well, of course it would bring about panic. Naruto should be hidden away, instead of running around and fighting Madara. If things could go wrong – it's not like Kakashi was incapable of protecting Naruto from Akatsuki – Naruto could be captured, and the whole of Shinobi World are done for.

"So, Naruto actually agreed to just go to Myoubokuzan and train when his whole team would be looking for Madara and retrieve Sakura's senses?"

"Uh, that's actually it." God, this Shikamaru indeed had something in his mind. A few more questions and he'd be able to detect Yamato's lie.

"That doesn't sound like Naruto, does it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's with Kakashi?"

"Sai and Sakura."

"Hmmmm. Yamato-taichou, I think you should order another team to back-up Team Kakashi. An ANBU most likely."

"There's no need to it, actually."

"No there is. I'm sure you're lying. Naruto is with them. He wouldn't allow just the three of them to go, especially with Sakura incapacitated – and most especially when they were to retrieve something for Sakura. Also, Naruto being with them is dangerous enough. At least get them an ANBU squad for back-up and Naruto's protection."

"I told you, it's not necessary. They can handle it, believe me." Yamato's voice was firm, much to Shikamaru's surprise.

That was Uchiha Madara they'd be fighting up against. How could this person just sit there and look all confident about the pursuing team? Uchiha Madara, for god's sake! An ultimate Sharingan user and a veteran fighter! He had gone through a lot of war, there's no way they could win against that. Sure, Kakashi was strong, Hokage-material, mind you. But Sai and Sakura and Naruto are not as experienced as Kakashi, much less as experienced as Madara. And Kakashi was the only one with a Sharingan, but still, since he had no Uchiha blood, his stamina would not fare very well. Unless –

"Uchiha Sasuke is with them, isn't he?" The ANBU was surprised in the quick realization of the other man, but he hid it fast and put up another straight face. Unfortunately, Shikamaru's observant eyes didn't miss it.

"Just as I thought," He shrugged, Yamato bowed in humiliation of having been found out by a Chuunin. Then again, Shikamaru was one smart Chuunin with an IQ of 200+!

"Well, if it's an Uchiha Sasuke cooperating with Kakashi and Naruto for the sake of Sakura, then it must be a good Uchiha Sasuke, ne, Taichou?"

"Aaah. Yes. Hopefully so."

"I just hope they'd be careful enough, and not have other villages see them working with Sasuke. Konoha would be devastated."

"Yes. Please keep this information confidential. And I'm sorry for keeping so many things from you, you must understand…"

"Don't worry about it, Taichou. If this was Kakashi's plan, we'd just have to trust him."

Captain Yamato nodded as he watched Shikamaru exit the room.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! How much longer do we have to walk? My sandals are all wet now."

"Shut up. You'll live."

"AAARGH! Seriously! Why do I enjoy having you do this to me?"

"Hn." _Beats me_.

"Jeez. Better talk to me then, Sasuke. I'm getting bored."

"We're almost there."

"That's not talking. That's ordering me around."

"Idiot. How did 'we're almost there' become ordering you around?"

"Just talk to me, okay? Tell me a story, or tell me something about yourself, or what you're thinking about right now, or your favorite color…"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Sa-su-ke-kyuuuuun!" she whined, stomping her feet and splashing her legs in puddles of rain.

"Sakura. We're almost there, I promise." Sasuke stopped the urge to pinch her nose and drown in her cuteness.

"Ahhhh… You're killing me… This better be good, Uchiha."

"Aa."

"Sa-su-ke-kyuuuuun! Sa-su-ke-kyuuuuun!"

"Stop that! Are you drunk?"

"Haha. You're ignoring me," she pouted.

"I'm not ignoring you. If I did, I would have ran and left you here, baka."

"Yes you are, Sa-su-ke-kyuuuuun! Talk to me. I'm bored and tired and hungry and desolate and lost. We're lost, aren't we?"

"We're not lost. And stop being a drama queen. We've only been walking for fifteen minutes."

"Drama queen? You're mean, bastard!"

"You're hungry? Would you like to go back? You didn't eat lunch, did you?"

"Aaaaah! No, no. I did. I'm not really hungry. Hahaha. Let's just keep going."

"You're really annoying, you know that?"

"I already know that. You don't really have to repeat for a million times. Just talk to me, okay? I have this vision in my head that we're walking in a mossy scary forest hunting for ghosts and kodama. So, just talk."

"Oh, so you're scared?" He smirked.

"Don't smirk at me."

"How do you know I'm smirking?"

"I know that tone!"

"Hn."

"See? You're doing it again."

"…"

"TALK! God dammit!"

"Shut up, Sakura. You're just scared."

"So what if I am? For all I know you're not Sasuke but some ogre or a decapitated mean samurai from the Edo Era."

"There are no such things."

"How do you know? You're just a ninja, not God!"

"…" Okay, so maybe it would just be wiser to let her ramble on like that.

"So, Sasuke-kyuuuuun…"

"Don't do that."

"Eh? Do what?"

"That stupid thing you do with my name."

"Oh, you mean Sasuke-kyuuuuuuuun?" she giggled.

"What were you about to say?"

"Uhhh, I forgot. You interrupted me!"

Silence.

"Sasuke-chaaaaan…"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke-chaaaaan… how much further, Sasuke-chaaaaan…"

"We're here."

"Kyaaaaa! We're here? Here, here?"

"Aa."

"Mmmmmm! That's nice! So, what so great about this place? You didn't forget I'm blind, did you?"

"I didn't, of course. It's just that we're overlooking the whole Amegakure. And a bit further into the forest is a meadow with a mountain lake."

"Wow, Sasuke! I bet it looks beautiful. Is there a moon tonight?"

"Yes. It's a full moon, actually."

"Can we go to the meadow?"

"But I thought you're tired?"

"No, no. It's okay. I want to feel the moonlight in that meadow. I bet it's peaceful."

"Aa."

They continued walking, with silence this time. All they could hear were their soft footsteps and the soft squishes of their feet on the wet ground and fallen leaves. The rain had stopped, but the dews from the remaining leaves of autumn still rain on them.

"Is it here?" Sakura asked when they finally stopped walking.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Wow! It really feels serene." Sakura outstretched her arms as if in submission, and danced around in circles.

"You'd get dizzy if you keep doing that." But she didn't listen, and Sasuke just watched her in awe, like she was the child she really was, or a woodland nymph finally gotten out from a captor's cage. The moonlight streaking down through the thin canopy danced with her pink hair and illuminated her blissful face.

And she stopped. "Let's sit down. I want to sit by the lake." Sasuke took her hand and led her to the rocks along the banks of the lake. He plopped her down to one of the rocks and sat beside her. Sakura removed her sandals and dipped her feet into the water.

"You'd catch a cold. Put your sandals back on."

"Sheeesh, Sasuke, you sounded like my dead grandmother. Stop worrying. Wade your feet into the water, too."

"No."

"Come on, Sasuke. It feels good. Or I'll throw you in!"

"No."

Sasuke! Don't be a spoiler. Please?" Who would resist those large green eyes pleading to him?

"Fine." And he obeyed.

"Is it in?"

"What is?"

"Your feet. Are they in the water yet?"

"Yes."

She giggled. Her foot was playing with his, splashing water all around.

"Stop that, Sakura."

"Ahahaha. Sasuke-kun's barefooted. I wonder what your feet look like."

He rolled his eyes. "They look like your feet, what else?"

"Hmmmm… I never saw you take off your sandals. I bet your feet are smelly or crooked or probably you have an extra toe."

"Shut up."

"Oh, wait! I've seen your feet. Back then at the hospital. While you and Naruto fought at…"

Silence.

"But I didn't get to see it much, because everything's so serious," she said, trying to shake off that painful memory.

Silence. Much longer than the first dead air.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"I, uh, ano, did you ever think of what could have happened if you never left Konoha?"

"No." Which was true. Sasuke never allowed himself to ever think about it. It was part of getting strong and cutting off unnecessary bonds.

"I see." From that cringing face, she pasted a bittersweet smile. "I actually did. Maybe then, Naruto wouldn't go away, or maybe he would still… And you were being trained by Kakashi, and I get to see you everyday. But then again, if you didn't go, I wouldn't pressure myself to get stronger, and I wouldn't be Tsunade-sama's apprentice. If you didn't, I'd still be as weak as a dead log during missions."

Sasuke looked over the moon reflected on the lake's waters, and then back to Sakura's face when she started to speak again.

"But, I'm not going to say I was glad you went away. Because it wasn't a happy time."

When he didn't say anything, she pushed his foot underwater. "Oi, you're so serious. Talk to me."

"Aa."

"Tell me something about yourself."

"Nothing much."

"Errrrr! How did you know about this place, anyway?"

"I found it while looking for a place to train when we got here."

"I see. Hmmmm… What to say, what to say… Was I really drooling when I slept earlier?"

Sasuke chuckled. "No. I was only joking, but your mouth was hanging open."

"Jerk!"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Sakura?"

"Eh? Me? There's nothing much. My life's a little boring. I train everyday, Tsunade-sama used to give me tons of hospital duties and a lot of medical scrolls to study at night. Sometimes, she gets me to go on week-long missions to different villages for medical purposes, and I get to meet a lot of people. During my free time, I study, or join Ino-pig in her escapades around town and end up watching over her drunken body. During those times, Shikamaru and Chouji were all non-existent as they'd give the responsibility to me. They said they're too tired of taking care of her whenever she's drunk. That girl's so wild, she started drinking when Asuma-sensei…." Her words drifted and got lost. She shook her head to re-organize her thought. She wasn't going to think of sad stories and sad memories.

"What about you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why didn't you find someone else to give your feelings to, Sakura?"

"Eh?" She blinked several times; surprised that Sasuke was bringing up the issue about love – _her_ love.

"Any normal human being would have moved on. Why didn't you?" His voice was rather calm, yet sad.

"I, uh… Funny you should ask. I did try to, you know?"

"What happened?"

"I failed." She looked up to him and smiled.

"Aa."

"I have a _weird_ heart. Maybe I'm not a normal person. Tsunade-shishou had grounded me for a month, and almost didn't let me join the Chuunin exam because I was so hang-up on you. I even lied to Naruto about having feelings for him just to kill you, thinking that doing so would be the ultimate manifestation that I was really over you. Maybe those tactics did work; though looking at it now, what I did was not moving on, but just shoving all those feelings into a well, somewhere far from my heart."

"Are you happy you didn't move on?"

Sakura hang her head backward, facing the sky, and then closed her eyes. This conversation was getting too much for her to handle, but she was glad she was having it with Sasuke. She swallowed the lump blocking her throat as she remembered all those times she wished she could permanently forget.

"I wasn't. At first, I wasn't. It was painful, it was difficult and it was taking too much energy from me just trying to forget you, or get rid of those feelings. But got past that, by killing myself with work and more work. At least by being busy I could think of anything else but you. When I saw you at Orochimaru's lair for the first time after two and a half years, I was heartbroken again. I didn't expect to see you like that, and I didn't expect myself to react in that way. You were cold, and scary and heartless. So, when I decided to kill you, I was expecting something worse than the one with Orochimaru. But, dammit, you were just the opposite! You were soft, or were you just going easy on me? But when you struck me with Tsukuyomi and showed me the night at the Forest of Death, you've undone everything I've worked so hard for! Why did you do that, anyway?"

"I don't know. I didn't will it. It just flashed."

"On the other hand, though, it was a blessing. If not because of it, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you now, would I?"

He bowed his head, guilty of how he had been hurting her, and hurting her still. "What about Sai? What is he to you?"

"Sai-kun? A really, really good friend. If things wouldn't work out for us, I'd like him to be the man by my side. But I doubt it. I don't think I'll ever get over you."

His jaws clenched, realizing that things had gotten so complicated. How in the world can they get out of it now?

"What am I to you, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sai-kun asked me the same question earlier, and I myself didn't know what to answer. Am I just a friend, a previous teammate or a passing fling?"

_You are a friend and a teammate I am in love with._ "I don't know."

Three words. Three words that she never wanted to hear coming from his mouth had just been spoken out with no hesitation.

"I see."

"Sakura, I just don't want to hurt you all over again."

"The kiss. Does that mean anything to you?" Silence. "You kissed me. Is it something that should keep my hopes up or should I just forget it, too?"

"I don't know."

"If I kiss you now, would you know the answer?" Sakura was now looking at him intently, seriousness plastered all around her face.

"If I kiss you now, would you still stay until I go away?"

It was a risk, Sakura decided, a risk she was willing to take. "Yes. Yes, I will stay with you, Sasuke-kun… until you go." _I'd still say yes a million times over even if it kills me._

And without any moment to spare, Sasuke's hands framed her petite face as he lowered his face to meet her lips. They kissed again. And it was so much better than the first one. If he kissed her now, he didn't have to think as he already knew the answer. If he kissed her over and over again, he'd have the same answer each time. He loved her, loved her too much he didn't want to ever let go. If kissing her would get her to understand all those words he couldn't say, he'd kiss her for a lifetime until she'd know everything.

He kissed her deeply, nibbling, biting, like doing so would save his life. He'd take in her breath like his lungs depended on the air she exhaled. His hand travelled slowly to her hair and combed every pink strand, loving the silky feel against his rough skin dyed with evil but purified with her heart. His other hand locked in her neck to push her head up against him, making sure she won't pull back anytime soon.

Was it selfish to want her and want his revenge at the same time? Sakura would never be a passing fling. If she was, then she had been since she confessed her love to him that fateful night and hadn't passed on since then. She was indeed a major distraction then. Having confessed her feelings made him realize the special strong emotions he had for her; but the circumstances then forced him to look the other way and cut her out from his life, which eventually led to cutting his life from his body. Yet now that he had spent so much time with her and allowed all those emotions to resurface, little by little life was filling his empty shell again.

But she was a bigger distraction now than the last, and a distraction he didn't want to look away from.

And when he opened his eyes to get a look at the wonderful distraction passionately kissing him back, he saw tears running from her closed eyes. He pulled away, confused at what he was seeing.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun, I love you. I love you so much! I loved you since god knows when and I will continue loving you even if it keeps hurting me," she confessed, her eyes slowly opening. "Go, if you have to. But do everything to stay alive and come back… come back to me, Sasuke-kun… I will wait no matter how long. I will."

It was selfish indeed, for him to get both what he wanted. Her proposal was tempting, but it'd only keep her hopes up. But he liked it. He smiled.

He lowered his face again, and kissed her tears away – literally. And she let him. She gave in to the kiss she knew was asking for her life. She kissed him with all her heart, tasted his lips and tasted rain in a sunny day, felt his tongue and stopped her heart.

"Sakura…" How could he tell her painful things, tell her uncertain things, and yet touch her and make her feel the exact opposite of what his words meant? His kisses showed her a whole new perspective of hope and let her believe that her love did have salvation after all.

"Hoh! I'm sorry to interrupt a really wonderful scenario, but you two need to come with me."

Sasuke and Sakura didn't have any chance to get out of their dazed state, when twirls and loops of chakra surrounded them, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update… I had exams and reports to finish for school. and FFNet won't let me upload my document.... i have to save this chapter as an html file, and the spacing's all messed up... i don't have time to manually fix it here... so sorry for that! maybe tonight i can edit it...

oh! this chapter, **Goodbye, Halcyon Days**, is based on a chapter from Kubo Tite's **BLEACH**, i don't know what particular chapter it is...

Again, thanks for all the reviews, guys! For everyone who continue to read my story and leave a review each chapter, especially to **TwistedMusilah**! Thanks so much! And I hope you like this chapter… because I did! Hahaha… I had a difficult time conceptualizing it, though, but writing it was so much fun!

Again, review guys! And enjoy!!!


	16. Promise

**A/N: **Warning... Mature contents ahead!

* * *

"Kakashi-san, I can't feel Sasuke's chakra anywhere, or Sakura's. I don't think they're in Amegakure anymore," Karin reported.

They had been searching for these two for hours. It's nearing midnight, and they should have gone back to the inn hours ago.

_I will kill you Sakura if you have forced Sasuke into an elopement!_

"Kakashi-sensei! Where could they be? They wouldn't be going on ahead by themselves, would they?"

"I don't think so, Naruto."

"If something happens to Sakura-chan, I swear I will kill that teme!"

"Relax, Naruto."

"I left them at the kiosk; where else could they have gone to?"

"Kakashi!" Suigetsu called out while panting from running as he approached the group. "We've picked up something by the lake, but Pakkun couldn't sense anything past it."

"I've confirmed that they were there," added Pakkun. "But another scent was there. And it was faint and unfamiliar so I can't really point my finger on anything."

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. He had a theory. And if he put the pieces together, he just might be correct. And he hoped that he wasn't.

* * *

"Good afternoon. It's about time you wake up. I have a surprise for you."

Sakura stirred; she opened her eyes and as usual saw darkness. But something was covering her eyes and she suddenly felt hands remove it. Her head was straining and minute movements shocked her with pain.

"You've been sleeping since last night. I didn't take you to be a sleeping potato, given that you are a kunoichi from Konoha." The voice startled her and alerted all her senses. Something's wrong. And that voice was so damn familiar and dangerous. It could only belong to one person.

"I want to show you something," the voice purred. "But I guess you need eyes for it, ne, Sakura-chan?"

_Uchiha Madara!_ No doubt about it! But, what happened? Sakura ransacked her brain to recall the past events and she remembered the lake, Sasuke, and then darkness.

_Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?!_

"Why don't I lend you your eyes for a moment so you could enjoy this scenic view? Or I can just return it to you, if you'd be a good girl." In an instant, hands as cold as ice were wrapped around Sakura's head and a piercing jolt rushed through her veins causing her to scream in disturbing silence. She felt her face crease in pain, and in a short span it ended like it never happened in the first place. But the pain still lingered; and when she opened her eyes, a whole new infliction swarmed her body like no other jutsu or abuse could ever bring her.

It wasn't the sudden light that her eyes had stopped being accustomed to; it wasn't the tight reins on her limbs or the sadistic grasps of Madara's hands on her face. Right in front of her was Uchiha Sasuke, hands raised and supported by chains hanging on the ceiling and toes too far to touch the ground. His head bowed low she could only see blood that never stopped flowing. His wrists were almost broken for supporting his body for too long. But what disturbed Sakura was the way his body limped that he looked lifeless, his chest almost blasted like a thousand Chidori struck him. Sakura's heart was crushed almost instantly at the sight of him, losing hope that the strongest medic arts could still heal him.

Sakura had imagined that when she retrieved her eyesight, the first thing she'd see would be Sasuke – all glorious, and his katana thrusting at Madara's cutting him in half. And once the older Uchiha's body dropped dead to the ground, Sasuke would look her way and would rush to her side, would ask her if she's fine and then she would smile at him. "Thank you," she would say.

But never in her wildest nightmares did she imagine this Sasuke – defeated, his blood raining on the floor below him, lifeless.

"SASUKEEEE!" She mutely screamed, and no one heard her. Her body pushed forward in an attempt to go to him, but her limbs were tied to a wall. She fought the shackles preventing her to stand until her bones crack with the pressure, but never minding the pain. "SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!"

She tried to gather chakra to strengthen her, but none came. Damn it! Her chakra reserves were drained, she's powerless. How else could she heal him?!

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, he's not dead yet. You know I still need him for my plan. I'm only punishing him." Sakura almost forgot about Madara. She glared at him, and he only laughed.

"What did you do to him?" she mouthed.

"_You_ did this to him." Her breath got caught in her throat. "But he'll live."

"Why did you take us here?!"

"Well, since you're already here, I might as well share my thoughts with you. It's not like you could escape, anyway." She seethed. "I took him here to guarantee that he'd be available once the moon-eye plan commences. And you, little girl, also plays a role in this. Maybe not for the moon-eye plan per se, but for future us. I'm surprised you've easily forgotten our sweet talk in that forest."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…" His hand loosened its grip on her face, and fingers traced her cheekbones. He rubbed her lips with his thumb. "You liked this, don't you?" Instantly, Sakura moved her face away. How disgusting!

"Oh, stop looking at me like that. You're looking more and more irresistible when angered," Sakura winced. How in the world could a man as old as Konohagakure speak such utterly gaggable sentences? "I just might need you sooner than planned."

"What exactly do you plan to do?" She demanded.

"Ohoho! You're feisty as ever. And impatient too." Madara removed his masked and lowered his face until the tip of his nose was brushing against her face. Madara took in her scent and smiled, contented. Sakura shivered and closed her eyes, blocking Madara's harassments and Sasuke's awful condition.

Tears started to fall when she felt his lips on her neck. She moved away again, but his hands steadied her and locked her in. "I-I'll do what you want, just, just put Sasuke down. And let me heal him."

"Did you say something, dear?"

"Please, put him down and let me heal him… I'll do anything you ask me to. Please." Madara released her and stared at her. Confusion and amazement dawned on his face. Sakura was surprised when she finally had her first look of the man who fought the First Hokage and founded the village she served and loved. It was funny, but he didn't look old at all. No wrinkles, maybe there were a few around his eyes, but not so much that he'd look a little over a hundred years old; he looked ten or fifteen years older than Kakashi.

Sakura was startled when the other suddenly laughed. "You're really are something. No wonder Sasuke here got so fond of you. Even detoured from his plans of killing Danzo all for you. But what you're asking is just impossible."

She looked distraught, scared and vulnerable; and Madara smiled at her. "But maybe, just maybe, I might consider your wishes."

* * *

Warmth engulfed him. He could feel his muscles retract and relax. Pain vanished under the touches of soft silk engraved with motherly tenderness. Hands massaged his face and fingers danced along his temple down to his heavy eyelids.

The gentleness wanted him to sleep deeper into oblivion, forgetting the blistered skin and scorching muscles. Against his will, his eyes fluttered slowly and saw a tearful Sakura looking straight at him with longing eyes he didn't understood.

"Sasuke-kun!" She instantly wrapped her hands around his shoulders and buried her face so fittingly perfect at the space on his neck. "Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you're awake! I'm so glad you're alive."

She continued to sob to the point of hyperventilating.

"Saku, Sakura, get off. You're heavy."

"Baka, Sasuke… I don't want to…"

"Sakura…" She tightened her grip on him and cried even more, snot and tears mixed to wet his collar.

"No. You almost died. I thought you're dead when I first saw you. I was so scared, Sasuke-kun. At least let me hold you like this for a while."

_Saw? Wait, something's changed._

"Sakura!"

"NO! Sasuke, please. Let me."

"Sakura! I can't breath!" Past experiences of Sakura pouncing over him made him learn the right words to say to get her off of him. And as expected, she instantly lifted herself up.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just overwhelmed." She wiped off the tears from her face with the back of her palm and her knuckles. Another trait, Sasuke quickly noted, that Sakura didn't outgrow from her younger years.

"Sakura! Your eyes. And you can speak?"

"Yes." But she wasn't happy. She shifted her gaze to the floor, downcasted, as if she just needed to avoid his perceptive eyes. Sasuke felt off.

"What happened? Where's Madara?"

"Rest first, Sasuke-kun." Sakura got up and strode a meter away from him, somehow suddenly eager to get out.

"Wait! Come back here and tell me everything!" Sasuke kept his voice as firm and as demanding as he could. With his hands and feet locked to chains, his words were his only strength to command her around. But who was he trying to fool? Words or force, Sasuke wouldn't be able to command her if she didn't want to.

Damn this defiant woman! She'd be the death of him!

So this defiant woman didn't listen, as usual, and continued walking towards the door, when Uchiha Madara decided to just pop out from nowhere and stopped _inches_ infront of her.

"He wanted to know what happened, Sakura-chan. Don't you think it's rude to not answer questions?" His hands were running up and down the length of her upper arms, and she stiffened at each movement.

"No, Madara. Please." What exactly is happening?!

He whirled Sakura around to face Sasuke; his hands now entangling her, his chin resting on her left shoulder. "Look at him. He's curious. We should at least give him an idea, shouldn't we?"

She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, trying her best to avoid seeing Sasuke's reactions.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, you've remembered our little session after I brought you here." Sasuke did.

As soon as they arrived, Madara knocked Sakura out, and then tied him up to the ceiling, all in a matter of seconds. Sasuke still tried to fight back with Amaterasu and his Ultimate Susanoo, but Zetsu was quick in sucking his chakra.

"You should've thought twice when you asked Konoha for help. You know disobeying my orders could get you killed." Madara had said, then lashing out a strong jutsu at him. "But you're just too valuable to be killed just yet."

The torture continued, lasting for hours and hours until his body was near dying state. Sasuke had felt every bone in his body crack, every organ shut down and every defense fail. He knew he would, or could, have died then and there. But he refused to. He willed his soul not to give up just yet.

He still had to avenge for the Uchiha pride and name. And he had silently promised a girl he'd live long enough to come back.

Yet, what was Sakura hiding from him? Why couldn't she tell him so he could help her out? Did she have a deal with this devil? For what price, and for whose gain?

"Yes, yes, Sasuke-kun. Your face asks so many questions, but you don't have to worry. It'll all be answered accordingly."

"Just tell me what you did to her, you sick bastard!"

"Ok, ok! No need to shout." His hands released her from his embrace and played with her hair. He breathed on the exposed nape that was previously covered by her hair. "Well… I was just feeling a bit charitable that I gave Sakura-chan's senses back. That's it."

"Bullshit!"

"Seriously, you should try trusting me sometimes. It'd do you some good, trust me."

"Sakura! Tell me!" Sasuke shouted, his voice almost gave out desperation. But Sakura only shut her eyes even tighter.

"Tsk. Fine. I gave her eyes back so she can get a clearer picture of you – pathetic and dead beat. And her speech so I can hear her scream. But that'd be for later. Or should I do it now?" He gripped her throat with one hand while rubbing the side of her thigh with the other. Sakura whimpered.

"Sadistic, aren't I? Uchihas are known for that trait. Sadistic, deviant…perverted."

"Get your filthy hands off of her!"

"I just can't. She pulls me in like a magnet…"

"If you need me for your plans, then leave her out of this!"

"What makes you think I don't need her?" Madara moved away from Sakura and walked towards Sasuke who was sprawled on the floor. "Katon! Gou –"

"Wait! Stop it! You promised me!" Sakura yelled, just in time for Madara to spat deadly blazes at Sasuke. She ran to his direction and gripped his arm as hard as she could. "You promised me," she whispered, of which made Sasuke even more confused and raged.

The other turned to her with an amused expression. "I've done my part of the promise. I let him down and restored your chakra so you can heal him. That was the contract, right? But you haven't done your part yet, have you?"

"But you're hurting him again!"

"What's the point of punishment if I won't hurt him?" He teased.

"I just healed him, goddammit!" Madara stared at her.

"Sasuke, how the hell could you stand such an annoying woman?"

"Sakura! What did you do?" Sasuke interrupted, ignoring Madara's statement.

"Shut up."

"Sakura!"

"I said, shut up, Sasuke! It's none of your business."

Madara laughed again. "See, Sasuke. This girl really needs to be disciplined. Allow me to." He turned to Sakura who cowered when she saw that crooked smile on his face. "Why don't we enlighten him about it, Sakura? Just think of it as a form of punishment." Sakura covered her face.

"Sasuke, I have chosen Sakura as the bearer of our clan." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, much more so when he observed how Madara could just say it so casually.

"You asshole! What is she, a pig you can just breed?!" He saw Sakura swallowed hard, tension enveloping her whole body. "Sakura, don't listen to him!"

Sakura silently prayed for strength and mustered her muscles to move. "Madara, I will do anything you ask me to, just, just don't harm him."

"Sakura! You idiot!"

"Harm? I can't do that…" Sakura glared at him. "Why don't I give you a better proposition? You'll bear _my_ children, and I won't kill him."

"God Damn You!"

Her insides were churning like hell, and her mind was blurry with stress and dread. But she had to do what was needed to be done. If it would keep them both alive – especially Sasuke – she would do anything. "Yes, I agree."

And Sasuke lunged at Madara but was immediately brought back to the floor because of the chains pinning him down. It was all too much for Sakura, but anything for him. His life was so much more important than her dignity or even her life. The life of a martyr was something she had never acknowledged when she was young. She'd think women martyrs for love were stupid and a disgrace to all womanhood. But now, she understood. She was in a position where she had to choose, and she chose her lover. Always, always, she would choose him. She had lived a life without him, and she wouldn't go that road again.

"Sakura! Don't be stupid, you moron! He wouldn't kill me! He needs me! Don't give in to him!!!"

"Oi, Sasuke! What makes you think I won't kill you? I need your Sharingan. I can just take it from you and implant it on mine. And later I can kill you. Just like that. Genius, isn't it?

"Don't." Sakura said firmly.

"It's a bluff! Don't you see?! Think, Sakura!"

But she wasn't listening. Instead, she walked away from the room. Ever so slowly, she walked away. All ready to face her doom.

And as she was walking away, Madara was forming seals. "Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

She wished she was deaf, as her senses were drowned with Sasuke's bloodcurdling screams and shrieks. Her heart constricted and her lungs only crushed it all the more. Sakura rallied all restraints to stop her body from walking back to him and block every fire release or jutsu thrown at him.

"SAKURAAA!" With that, she broke down. Her legs gave way and her knees kissed the floor rather hard. Her fingers dug through her skin until blood slowly trickled down her legs. But the blood only thickened when her tears mixed.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Why aren't we doing anything? It has been a week!" complained Naruto. They were still staing at the inn in Amegakure where they had been staying before Sakura and Sasuke mysteriously disappeared.

It had frustrated Naruto to no end knowing that his two closes friends were missing and could be in grave danger, while he was here comfortably resting in a lodge so far away from war and destruction.

Being Naruto, of course, he wanted to be in the middle of things, meddling and helping out. But Kakashi had insisted that they stay here. He had a theory that Madara might have captured them and teleported them someplace else. What else could explain the lost tracks of Sasuke and Sakura?

"Naruto, I told you. We need to verify the exact location of Madara before venturing out, and if he really had those two with him." He had dispatched his ninja-hounds to various countries Konan had enumerated to be Madara and Akatsuki's hideouts.

Juugo had also communicated with the birds to look for them. Naruto was thankful that Team Taka chose to stay and helped them with the search. Kakashi had told them that they could go to wherever they wished to be, given that their Captain had already been gone.

But they chose to stay instead. They reasoned that Sasuke would still be their Captain and they weren't planning on leaving him just yet. And it had surprised him that Sasuke's team had that much dedication in them.

"In the meantime, why don't you make the most of this free time training? You need to be proficient with your sage mode and in controlling the Kyuubi, especially if we're going against Madara."

Naruto moved out of the room and walked around Amegakure. It was still raining, as usual, but he didn't mind. He allowed the raindrops to cleanse his hair and his face, and drenched his orange jumpsuit. Yet, it didn't clear his head of the disturbing images of what could have happened with Sasuke and Sakura. The only consolation he had was the fact that Sasuke was with Sakura, and he believed that Sasuke wouldn't allow anything awful happen to her.

He could be dense at times, and a deadlast, but he still has a bit of common sense to sense that Sasuke had been gradually opening up to her. And never did he see Sasuke ever act that way to anyone before – not even to Kakashi and him, especially him! But what confused him was when did it all happen? Sasuke didn't regard her in an almost romantic way he was currently doing years ago when they were still Team Seven. Sure, Sasuke was kind to her, never calling her stupid or bastard or any bad things – except maybe calling her annoying and turning her down each time she asked him out. Sasuke would always be willing to save her during troubles in missions, and he remembered the time when Sasuke made him vow to save Sakura at all cost during their fight with Gaara.

But never did Naruto thought of all those actions as anything romantic towards her. So, that begged the question, when did it all start? What exactly happened that night when Sakura stopped him from joining Sound? What happened weeks ago when Sakura vowed to fight Sasuke? How Sakura managed to change Sasuke's heart was beyond Naruto's comprehension, but still never failed to tug a pang on his heart. Somehow, after everything else, Naruto had wanted Sakura's happiness even if it wasn't him who could grant it. And somehow, he wanted that Sasuke would be all worthy of Sakura's heart even if Naruto had wanted to touch even just a bit of her heart.

For now, Naruto just had to put his trust on Sasuke to keep Sakura from any harm. Romantically-involved or not, Sasuke would still look after her as he had been before as a teammate and a friend. And with that, he let go of any worries and turned to a curb where a store was selling ice popsicles. He bought one twin popsies, orange-flavored, and walked towards the bridge leading to a lake where Konan said Jiraiya had fallen so gallantly.

Naruto sat by the grass and opened the ice popsicle into half. "Watch over us, Ero-Sennin. And Tsunade-baa-chan, you'd better be looking after Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"Please, Sasuke-kun, at least eat something," Sakura begged. She was tearful just looking at Sasuke's broken state: battered, bruised, muscles almost sagging because of his dramatic weightloss. His eyes were bloodshot red, but not from Sharingan, but because he didn't had the will to sleep. Never had he seen him like this, even when Orochimaru had nearly killed him by giving that cursed seal way, way back in the Chuunin Exams.

What made matters worse was that he refused to speak to her. She understood he was anger at her for making such an awful decision on his behalf. But she'd rather take this painful cold shoulder treatment, than look at his eyeless, rotten corpse.

"I will force the chopsticks down your throat, if you wouldn't eat it!" she threatened. "I am so much stronger than you right now." His chakra was constantly being sucked by Zetsu's spores. She herself had been drained of chakra the moment they arrived in this forsaken place, but after her deal with Madara, Zetsu returned it back so she could heal him. And right now, Sakura was taking advantage of her freedom to roam around the hideout like she was the matron of Madara's mansion.

Sasuke looked at her with blank eyes, and smirked. Something with the way he smirked insulted Sakura so much, she slapped him hard. He coughed and spat blood.

"Don't you ever look at me like that, Sasuke!"

"What look, exactly?" Finally he spoke the first words he had ever uttered in five days.

"I am a kunoichi! And I am so much smarter than you think."

"True. Smart enough that you get yourself laid just to survive!" She slapped him again.

"Is that what you think it is? For my survival? I would've killed myself in a blink than let him rape me again and again!" Her voice broke out, and tears she had been controlling spilled and formed rivulets down her cheeks. "I'm doing it for you, Sasuke –"

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO!"

"I know," she whispered. "But I would do it anyway. And if I have to die in order for you to live, I would gladly do it."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and disbelief, her words had taken him aback. "Why the fuck would you do that?!"

"Because I love you, Sasuke-kun! And I want you to live long enough to find the happiness you have lost so long ago."

"And you think you don't need to find yours?"

"I've already found my happiness with you."

"Stop this bullshit, Sakura! Stop being the drama queen that you are! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Drama queen! You don't have the right to lecture me what I should or should not say! I know exactly what I am talking about, and I say, I would sacrifice anything to let you to live!"

"And you don't have the right to tell me how you're going to keep me alive, either! This is my body, my life, and I alone would decide how to keep it going!"

Sakura was furious at him. Her fists balled and her jaws clenched. Why can't he understand that all of these were for him, and why can't he just accept that?!

"Sakura," his tone changed abruptly from hoarse to heartbreakingly soothing. "You said you love me. And if that's true, then live for me."

"Sasuke-kun…" she had stopped crying herself, but let a sob or two escaped her mouth.

"That's selfish of you to tell someone you love him, but then you'd kill yourself for the one you love. How else can you show that person you love him when you're dead? Baka!"

The point was taken, but Sakura gawked at him like he was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. "Sasu…ke?!" Not only was that a long response, but it was a profound statement, and that statement was about _love_! Without thinking, she let out a giggle, and it teleported Sasuke back when he was attending his first day in the Academy.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Stifling her giggles was harder this time, when Sasuke looked at her with a confused face.

She stretched her hands and wrapped it around him, and engaged him in a suffocating hug as if he was a life-size bunny plushie. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! You're sooooo cute!"

"WHAT?!" He flinched when she _squeezed_ him, his muscles screaming in pain.

"Mmmmmmm… You're sooooo cute! And cuddly! And fluffy! And I could hug you forever – if I wouldn't get myself killed, that is. Or if you wouldn't get yourself killed. I don't want to hug a dead person forever, you know! Mmmmmmmmm…"

"Idiot! Oi, get off me!" She didn't obey him, as expected, but she stopped doing those annoying movements and stopped moving altogether; she buried her face in his chest. Sasuke wouldn't have known she was crying again if he didn't feel something wet trickled on his skin. "What the –"

He wanted to push her away so he could see her face and verify if she was really crying, but the chains prevented him. He would've wanted to put his arms around her as well – crying or not – but the chains prevented him.

"Sasuke-kun," her words were muffled by his skin, her breathing almost tickling him and her lips almost kissing his chest. "Let's make a promise. Let's promise that we will get out of here alive, and get past the war alive, and you finish Danzo off alive. Ne?"

"Hn."

Sakura pulled away and pouted at him. "Promise me!"

"Aa."

"Sasuke-kun! That's not a real promise! Repeat after me. I, Uchiha Sasuke…" He stared. She glared poisoned eye daggers.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke…"

"…promised to stay alive…" Her glares continued to make sure he complied.

"…promised to stay alive…" He didn't have a choice, but to obey. _Humor me, Sakura._

"…at all cost, so Haruno Sakura wouldn't dig through my grave and punch me senselessly." Sasuke winced. "Say it!"

"It's too long. I forgot."

"Who are you? Naruto? Say it, or I'll punch you senselessly now."

"…at all cost, so Haruno Sakura wouldn't dig through my grave and punch me senselessly. Happy now?"

She hugged him again. "Yes!" She let go and took his plate of food in her hands, ready to feed him. "Now, be a good little Uchiha boy and eat."

"Shut up. You didn't say yours."

"Say what?"

"Your promise, baka!" She laughed, her nose scrunching up a little as she did.

"Okay, fine. I, Haruno Sakura, promised to stay alive at all cost, because Uchiha Sasuke needs someone to save his sorry little Uchiha butt."

"Why you –" but Sakura shoved the chopsticks holding a piece of meat inside his mouth.

* * *

Sasuke had been staring at the sleeping figure beside him. Sakura was in a sitting position, her head was resting on the wall and half of her face was covered with her hair. She usually slept beside him since their arrival. It would have given him peace of mind with her soundly with him in the same room, but it didn't. Watching her sleep was the most painful thing he had done, because when she slept, she looked vulnerable, and she looked so innocent, and it killed Sasuke on the inside to know that someone had tainted her and tortured her each night.

How she ever endured it was beyond him. And how helpless he was only added to his anger, hatred. She was a fragile little girl, and he was here with her but couldn't do anything to protect her. The shackles kept him in place that he couldn't even pull her in to comfort her.

"I'm the apprentice of the Godaime, Sasuke-kun. Give me some time. We'll get out of here soon." She had ensured him. He had no idea what she was planning, but Sasuke would just have to trust her.

But he didn't know how long he could still bear the times when Madara would call up on her and she would be gone hours. And it didn't help that his mind would bombard him with myriad pictures of Sakura raped and tortured and beaten and defiled ruthlessly by no other than his own kin. And for what? The revival of the ever proud and ever prestigious Uchiha Clan he himself had dreamt of restoring.

Yes, he would restore the Uchiha and he would have chosen Sakura to be his clan's matriarch – well, she was the only option he had considered being his wife, anyway. But he wouldn't force her to it like what Madara was doing. He had so much respect for her, and no woman – Haruno Sakura or not – ever deserved such treatment.

But her resilience struck him with awe. First, her eyes and her voice were taken away, and she was forced to live without two important senses, but she just stood up and even asked him to train her. Second, her master just died, but that didn't hamper her to fight back instead of locking herself up and mope. And now, she was harassed and molested, raped continuously, but still she had the strength to tend to him afterwards, helped him eat, and even laugh with him and give him her most beautiful smile.

"Yes. She is really strong, isn't she?" Madara suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke, mocking him behind his mask.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Nothing much. I got bored, so I decided to show you how strong Sakura-chan is." He walked over to Sakura, pulled her up, which woke her. Trauma quickly replaced her sleepy face, but she didn't have time to react as Madara's mouth crushed into her rather sloppily. She resisted and fought back, but he held her face to keep her in place and pushed her to the wall, locking her in.

"Get away from her!" Sasuke was moving up and about, trying to free himself from the chains that bound him, but failing at each attempt. Madara pissed him even more when his hands travelled through the lengths of her body, touching her in places too private it made her swallow her gag.

Sakura pounded on his chest, but he gripped her wrists and locked it above her head. She kicked her knees, but he slapped her hard and punched her stomach that she choked blood. She was resistant, and it only turned Madara on.

"Not here, please. Not here." She begged, yet he wasn't listening.

He was kissing her enck now, biting until her veins throbbed violently. His free hand roamed from her breasts to her abdomen to her thighs, in between, and back to her chest.

Each touch made Sasuke curse at him. Each kiss stabbed him with shards of glass. Each indecent grope tied his insides into a tight know.

Madara was slowly tearing her dress now. Clavicles shone like white porcelain under the moonlight, but Madara's teeth smudged it with blood and saliva. Shoulders quivered like bamboos in a storm. Bosoms toppled into the open only be cupped by an evil palm and smothered with disgusting kisses. She was defiant and scared and all the more delicious.

Her dress slipped slowly and slowly until it touched her toes, leaving only her green spandex shots to cover her. She was shivering not only from the cold, but also from the darkness and hot hell that awaited her.

Madara's kisses were loud and wet, though all that she could hear were Sasuke's powerful shouts, and all she could feel were Sasuke's hateful yet sad eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, look away, please," she managed to say despite the rock that blocked her air passages. "Don't look, Sasuke-kun… Don't look, Sasuke-kun," she continued to chant.

And Sakura's soft pleas only made him stronger to fight the shackles, never caring when his bones cracked against the cold metal.

But Madara was oblivious of the other Uchiha's plight, and of Sakura's tears. He was consumed with lust; he effortlessly hurled her body to the floor and stepped on her stomach with his left leg, making sure she wouldn't run away. He was ready, and he wanted to ravage her once more, after only a few hours since he took her.

He knelt between her legs, spreading them to welcome him. He ripped her shorts and he thrusted; she shrieked, and Sasuke was mad with rage.

Each movement was sudden and painful, yet Sakura took it all in. She endured. Her love strengthened her, and her strength enabled her to fight. She would take it all in, and she would close her eyes just waiting for Madara to finish.

_Just a few more time, Sasuke-kun. Just give me a little more time. Hang in there, _she thought.

But Sasuke was so impatient; he wanted nothing more than to kill this rapist. However, the more he fought back, the more he lost and his body crumbled to pieces. Yet his will grew stronger. Sadly, his will couldn't save him – much less protect her – from the lifeless chains that were ironically stronger than him.

His will couldn't do anything more than to watch her broken face flustered with humiliation and anger. Her eyes were closed yet that didn't prevent the tears from flooding her face.

He hated him, for aiding his brother in eliminating the Uchiha clan. He hated him for destroying the name that represented the emblem sewn on his back. He hated him for being that bitter, pathetic shell of his old self. But most of all, he hated him for taking away her innocence and that cheery sparkle in her emerald eyes.

He could hate Uchiha Madara all he could, but in the end, he hated himself more for being so useless that he couldn't even shield her from one of his slaps.

* * *

**A/N Part 2: **Ok, first of all, i'm sorry if the rape scene and the violence offended anyone. I do not intend to promote or patronize any form of violence on women/children, but i like to write this chapter to show Sakura's resilience when exposed to any situation - good or bad...

And, should you think that i should change the category from **T** to **M**, please do say so, and i will change it ASAP... but i tried my best to write it with less explicit content.

And, this chapter ended too soon, i know, but i liked that last sentence so much i felt it proper to end the chapter there. Well, this story's ending soon! 2 chapters more, i think... but i promise you that it won't end the way you might think it would - nope! no deaths... Just stay tune!

Guys, have you read chapter 481?! Sasuke killed Karin! *sorry for the spoilers, hehe* and i hated Sasuke for doing it! i couldnt care less if Karin dies, but Sasuke being the killer depresses me! He officially crossed the dark side!!! T_T I don't think he's redeemable anymore! I wanted to kill Sasuke in my story! hahaha!

So, i invite you to read my other story **The Boy Who Flew and the Girl Who Grew**. I wrote it so i could still have faith in Sasuke...

Thanks for the reviews again, guys! Yey! i hit 50 reviews now!!! **THANK YOU ALL!!! HUGGLES!**


	17. Now I Trust These Revived Tears To You

He was done with her. He had touched her, kissed her, filled her up with a smug on his face. And once he was done with her, he would look at her with dirty eyes, held her chin up for a last kiss and drop her head in a shove and pat her cheek twice. He would stand up and wear his mask back. It was a ritual, she had noted, after repetitions she had already lost count to.

And after he would leave, she would breathe in a lungful of air in an attempt to cleanse her soul, fix herself up and walk away while psyching herself that she was a glorified kunoichi and she was a strong woman like nothing could ever be done to her to convince her otherwise.

However, today was different. He had left an hour ago, yet she couldn't get herself to stand up. If she would, she'd only see Sasuke's broken self. She couldn't convince herself that she was a strong woman – a respected one at that! If she would, her body let her feel her battered limbs and numb core; her heart would singe her soul and play the events in her mind again and again.

Not only was her body sprawled about the floor in a dirty mess, but her inner being was shattered completely that she didn't know where to start picking up the pieces.

So she stayed like that.

Lying helplessly on the cold cement, bruises decorated her body in a bloody view, naked, cold and disgusting.

Her eyes were staring at the ceiling for too long she wasn't even sure if they ever blinked. Her ears had turned deaf she didn't hear Sasuke muttering her name in a defeated manner one might think he was crying.

She didn't want him to see her like this. But she couldn't muster the strength to lift herself up from this shit burying her alive.

It was the tears, however, which forced her to at least move her fingers. If she'd cry, she would at least hide it from Sasuke. That way, it'd keep the very last of her pride and dignity from dissipating.

Chakra lightened her palms and hovered over the parts where her muscles throbbed with pain. As usual, organs reacted and cells regenerated. But her heart never did, no matter how long she let her palm stay on her left chest or how strong she gathered chakra to heal it.

She felt so lost and so wrapped up in her own pitiful thoughts that she didn't realize she was wasting energy attempting to relieve herself of that disturbing pain in her heart. Nor did she realize that her chakra was slowly piercing through her skin and making its way past the bones and eventually to the soft muscles of her fragile heart. Blood oozed through the cut and she didn't even realize she was spitting and gurgling blood.

"SAKURA! Sakura! Stop that! God! Stop it! Please! SAKURA!"

It wasn't until Sasuke's twentieth desperate scream awakened her senses and smelled, felt and tasted blood that she finally stopped what she was doing.

She coughed; more blood spurted out of her wound.

"SAKURA, YOU IDIOT! DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Panicky, she used more chakra to undo the damage she inflicted on her self. She could've killed herself if the piercing chakra went in a few centimeters deeper.

_I wonder how blissful that must've felt_.

She forced herself to sit up and crawled to gather her torn dress to cover whatever her ripped clothing could cover. She stood and limped her way out of the room, never looking back to see a distraught Uchiha Sasuke.

In her wake trailed a yet another perturbing yell coming from his mouth. He fought the chains in vain, never failing to pin himself down the floor again and again.

* * *

She practically ran to the other room Madara gave her. She would normally crash the bed and cry on her pillow. But the minute she spotted the soft mattresses and clean sheets, she trashed them with her fists and tore the out with her nails. Everything that happened in that bed, in that room was evil.

Everything that happened in her life was complicate and sad.

She was like the freaking protagonist in a soap opera Ino was so fond of watching. One minute she was perfectly normal, then the next she's extremely happy, then in no time she's in hell.

Heaven really had a funny way of showing her what life was. Could heaven just stop confusing her and stop throwing her one emotion to another?

Why couldn't she go back to being normal again?

"AAAARGH!!!" She cried out as she continued banging the table against the wall and punching the mirror that reflected her horrific nakedness. Glass burst and sliced through her fist and her face, creating wounds anew.

Why couldn't she go back to being five, when things were simpler and tying a red ribbon on her pink hair was bliss, and eating anko dumplings while sitting on a swing watching the dandelions fly was life; and spring was her reigning moment, that winters would never feel so cold as she knew the cherry blossoms would soon bloom to cover the ice.

When there were no missions that wound her, or Madara to rape her, or bijuu to persecute Naruto's life and best friends dying in front of her Sensei's eyes or Sasuke to breakdown and break her heart.

"Sasu… ke…" She stopped whatever she was doing. "Sasuke… kun…"

She had completely forgotten about him.

The mention of his name cleared her blurred mind. She closed her eyes and all she could see were their very first kiss. It was bliss; and that was life.

And to live, she had to be strong – for him and for herself.

Didn't she ask him to promise her that? Didn't she promise to stay alive at all cost, because Uchiha Sasuke needs someone to save his sorry little Uchiha butt?

To be strong was to be able to live for those you love.

Didn't he ask her to stay until he goes, and to live to continue loving him?

_Shishou… To be strong is to live for those you love… If this isn't what you want me to understand, then just watch over me as I fight for the strength to keep me going…_

With that resolve, she straightened her self up, wiped the tears with the back of her palms. She walked towards the closet and took a black yukata. After dressing up, she combed her hair with her fingers and wrapped the forgotten Konoha hitai-ate on her head.

She could be raped a hundred times over, but in the end she would continue to clothe her self clean and fight back like the ninja she really was.

Each tear she shed was condolences that would continue to remind her of the things she held dear.

Haruno Sakura walked out of the room. But this time, she didn't need to psych herself up. Her heart already knew that she was a glorified kunoichi and a strong woman nothing could ever be done to her to convince her otherwise.

* * *

_This is war_, Yamanaka Ino concluded, as she and five other ninjas – Konoha and Suna alike – stood at the highst tower in Sunagakure, watching as the frontliners and the Kazekage defended the village to death.

There was no way they could stand against two major bijuu. The six- and the four-tail roamed around like they were nowhere but in their playgrounds.

The villagers had already been evacuated even before her team arrived. But still, if the shinobi here were all killed, together with the Kazekage, no doubt Akatsuki would look for the Suna people and annihilate them on the spot. Then the Hidden Village of the Sand would be nothing more than a thing of the past.

Ino shook her head. She shouldn't be pessimistic at a time like this. She looked forward on to the battlefield in front of her.

The Kazekage was suspended in the air, only a thin layer of sand supporting him. His hands were extended and leading a trail of sand to strangle one of the tailed beast. Temari just waved her giant fan strong winds cause the other beast and the surrounding buildings to tumble down. Sand immediately cushioned the rumbles to prevent further damages to the ninjas fighting on the ground.

But no matter how hard they tried to restrain the beasts, they would just whip their tails and put all the efforts to waste.

Ino reverted her focus back to their target. On the western part of town were a group of unknown ninjas dressed in black. Their faces were covered except for their eyes. The group had arrived with the beasts. They were powerful ninjas that leveled an ANBU Captain's skill.

The Suna shinobi that surrounded them were all defeated, failing to retrieve the identities of the outsiders. The Suna Commander found it best to identify them from a distance; hence Yamanaka Ino's techniques came in.

She was ready. When one of the blacked ninja stood still watching the beasts trump the Kazekage, she immediately released her chakra.

"Shintenshin no jutsu," her body went limp and her companions caught her and laid her to a chair.

She was in.

"This is easy," the ninja standing on the left of the man Ino had possessed, which she decided to nickname Ninja A, tapped the 'her' shoulders. "Who would have thought we could defeat the Sand in a swish!"

"Aahh… Yes… Hahaha…"

"Look at that! Gaara would be out of chakra soon. I wonder what he would do if he sees the one-tail monster under the leash of Iwagakure."

_Iwa?!_

"If he would live long enough to witness it!" Ninja B jeered.

Another shinobi who was proudly sticking his nose in the air, of which Ino had branded as Ninja C, laughed darkly trying to sound evil but failed. "I bet ya, by the time this war is over, our village would be one of the Gokage, rivaling the pathetic Leaf."

"Nah. With the tailed beasts in our hands, Kusagakure would just have to trump them to death. And then we can go against Rock. Serves them right. Grass' ultimate vengeance for the Third Shinobi War." Ninja B predicted rather bitterly.

"What do you know," Ninja A smirked. "The Grass Village would finally have the recognition it deserves."

Shakily, the possessed man's feet led Ino further into the center of Suna as she followed the other Grass Nins. Konoha and the other villages didn't know they weren't only up against the Akatsuki. Now they have to face the backstabbing Rock and a puny little Grass Village.

_This is war, indeed.

* * *

_

Sakura was positive Uchiha Madara wasn't in the perimeter of the Akatsuki hideout. Her chakra had confirmed that. He probably had gone off somewhere plotting – or even executing – the dreaded war.

Sure, with her brute strength, she could just cut the chains that imprisoned Sasuke and they could escape. But that would be too easy, not to mention she had already tried that once and she ended up almost maimed by the high electricity that shocked her body – his included – the moment she whacked an axe at the metal chains.

She could run, but leaving Sasuke behind was out of the question. Yet again, she could run and look for help. That was plausible – only if she knew where she was and granting that the country she was in wasn't under the Akatsuki spell.

So, she was left with one option.

And when things would go according to her plan, she only had to endure five more days.

She turned to the corner at the end of the dark hall leading to the room where Sasuke was held. She was still limping a little after the horrifying incident, so her footsteps weren't too loud, but the footsteps echoed through the walls nonetheless.

The place was not too big, but spacious enough for five rooms. It was built inside a mountain, so much like the hideout where she and Chiyo-baa-sama had fought Sasori. Given that, escaping would also be impossible without Sakura to punch the mountain down. She could do that, but it would create a blast and give them away.

She entered the room, and saw Sasuke looked up instantly. Really, Madara was such a sadistic bastard. Of all the rooms, the 'dungeon' area was the only well-lit one. All other rooms just had one or two sconces as a source of light. But this one was lighted by white light that might possibly be operated by chakra.

"It is to welcome your sight back and illuminate Sasuke's tortured body for your eyes to see," he once said, when Sakura was wondering why that room was so bright. That was when she had deduced Madara could read minds.

From then on, she was cautious of what she was thinking. It had also allowed her to procure the Inner Sakura she had lost so long ago. She never thought her dark personality would be helpful since her fight with Ino during the Chuunin Exams. Her real thoughts were hidden behind that crazy mind, and prevented Madara to look into her plans. But still, she was careful.

"Sakura…" he whispered, looking at her with worried eyes. His voice was strained, and it stirred emotions deep within Sakura's renewed composure.

Instead, she smiled at him as she knelt down beside him. "Sasuke-kun, stop worrying. We'll be fine."

He studied her face, trying to see if she was just under a façade. "Shut up and talk to me."

She blinked, not sure if she heard him correctly. "Still in character, aren't you?"

"Hn. Obviously, you're not." Of which rewarded him another smile.

"You're wrong, Sasuke. I'm a lot more resilient than you give me credit for. Trust me." He didn't push the subject. He just had to trust her, as she asked him. After all, she's smart.

"I need to check your chakra points, okay? It's where the spores accumulate more." He nodded, but she didn't really wait for his confirmation as she already bit her thumb to bleed.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she held out her palm and a small Katsuyu hopped on to it. "Katsuyu-sama, if you please. This might hurt a bit, Sasuke-kun."

She attached the tiny blue and white slug unto his nape. He felt a small pinch, which didn't really hurt at all. The slug traveled down his spine, and thankfully he wasn't ticklish in that area. In seconds, it was already on his wrist.

"Sakura-chan, I think we're good to go," it declared, causing Sasuke to almost jump in surprise. He had been so accustomed to the silence that a screechy voice was almost out of place.

She retrieved Katsuyu from Sasuke's wrist and the summon excreted slime with minute brown dots he could make out as Zetsu's spores. Sakura rubbed the dots between her thumb and her pointer finger, and she furrowed her brows in concentration.

"It wouldn't be easily cancelled out, Sakura-chan."

"I know. But I have pulverized Nara antlers with me, so that would at least make our antidote a bit effective."

"That's good. I'll go inform my clone what herbs to collect. She has finished surveying the area. She might arrive in a few hours."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks, Katsuyu-sama." And the slug vanished in a poof.

"What was that all about?" asked Sasuke.

"It's our way out of here. As for you, we need to make your body immune from the spores so you could regenerate your chakra. Only a Sharingan can fight Madara."

She had tried to kill Madara during the first intercourse, but she failed miserably and wound up breaking a rib plus multiple internal bleeding. He was a Sharingan, anyway, and he could detect each action she took.

But with Sasuke fighting against him, they might stand a chance.

"I have to go now," she said as she stood. "But cover your thoughts. He can read minds. At all costs, Madara must not know about this."

Sasuke watched her leave. And as he stared at the white cirle decorating her back, a thought disturbed him.

Maybe this time, he just had to get used to having a good look of her back as she stood before him to protect him. It was crushing his pride as it was crushing his heart.

Maybe this time, it would finally sink in that she no longer needed him to fight for her.

* * *

Uchiha Madara was stupid, Sakura concluded. Or did he just underestimate her; or did Akatsuki's powers just dwindle ridiculously?

Within the duration of her stay, she had only encountered two Akatsuki members in the hideout – Madara and Zetsu. The latter would not even stay long enough to be a threat. Although, the plant-like monster would be there everyday to promptly give Sasuke's dose of chakra-suppressing particles.

Not a guard was there, but Madara was smart enough to not store any helpful information in the hideout. Sakura had looked around before, looking for scrolls or whatnot, but all cabinets were empty except for mothball-scented clothes and hopefully-unexpired food. There were a few ninja weapons here and there, but nothing that could stand against someone who battled a hundred wars and Senju Hashirama himself.

She just had to take advantage of a slack Madara. So, a few days after they've been captured, she summoned a small version of Katsuyu – of course when Madara wasn't around, and when her chakra had recovered from all the healing. She instructed the slug to check the perimeter and beyond. Another summon was given the task to look for Kakashi in Ame or in whatever land they were currently in. Depending on the distance and the difficulty of the terrain, she had estimated it would take a while – probably five days max.

However, it took more than seven days for Katsuyu to get back to her, and the other hadn't reached Kakashi's group yet. Amegakure could be so far from their current location. And it somehow surprised – but accurately amazed, yet she wouldn't want to acknowledge Madara's superiority – Sakura that Madara was able to transport them with that distance using his mysterious jutsu.

Her only consolation for the delay was the almost complete collection of herbs the slug had brought her. The antidote she would be making might just be accurate enough to at least regenerate Sasuke's chakra – if not completely extraditing the whole process.

Due to the lack of facilities, she just had to improvise. She used a dinner plate to mix everything in, a spoon to pulverize the antler powder more, and her palms to extract the leaves. It was tedious, and she was not even halfway done when she felt Madara's arrival.

Sakura hurriedly slipped everything under her bed, careful not to let the medicine spill out of the plate. Minutes after, she felt a strong surge of chakra and heard a nightmarish scream that made all the hairs on her neck and arms stand.

Her body was quick to rush to Sasuke's side, despite her traumatized psyche that was so scared to have so much as a glance at the older Uchiha. She knew that after Madara was finished beating Sasuke to a pulp, she'd be next in line. But still, her legs, being still limpy and all, didn't stop running.

On impulse, she withdrew two shuriken from her holster hidden under her yukata, and struck it at Madara's back as he hovered over Sasuke while twisting him in pain with yet another jutsu. But he felt her and at the last minute, turned around to stop the attack with his kunai.

"Teasing me again, love?" he mocked and she stiffened.

"Stay away from this, Sakura!" She almost cowered at the sight of Madara's leer, but got distracted by Sasuke's cockiness.

_Arrogant prick! Can't even be thankful that I'm saving him from this senile demon!_

"Shut up!" She glared at Sasuke – if the situation wasn't dangerous and serious, she would have been jumping with glee for having been able to glare at him and was able to pull it off scarily! As expected, she moved forward, ready to fight.

"You pathetic bastard! Enjoying beating a defenseless ninja? How low!"

"I'm enjoying you, that's for sure." He was rather amused, and he wanted to push her to make her angrier.

Inner Sakura roared, and insisted her to land a punch to crack his Sharingan eye out. But Sakura didn't give him the satisfaction that he was pissing her off with his taunts.

"Fight me instead!"

"Sakura! Don't!" Sasuke ordered, but his voice failed him as his lungs crushed with the pressure of just speaking.

"If I fight you now, then you'll die. Where's the satisfaction in that? I don't enjoy corpses, even when the corpse had an ass as plump as yours…" She cringed inwardly. Yeah, maybe punching him to bits was the smartest thing to do, but he was right. She'd die if she fought with him. And she hated the fact that no matter how strong her jutsu and her attacks would be, everything was in vain. He'd just 'sidestep' each assault again or transport her someplace and he'd end up raping her.

Then again, she'd continue on with the bluff just to stop him from mercilessly torturing Sasuke. Judging by his condition, he wouldn't be able to take in more of Madara's pointless attacks and he could die in hemorrhage and organ failure.

Distracting Madara would be her point of action, in the meantime – and then come what may.

"What?" Sakura nudged her head up to impel him. "You can't hit a _girl_ challenging you in a _fair_ fight?"

"Don't push it!" Sasuke yelled at her again, but she didn't heed him.

And Madara just grimaced behind the mask. In a matter of seconds, a series of senbon fluttered from his hands and stung Sasuke, making him immobile. She could only widen her eyes as blood escaped the wound. Sakura decided that she just had to take things in her own hands.

With that, she retrieved two kunai and leapt from the ground. Her right leg was extended, ready to land on Madara's face. Of course, the Uchiha managed to evade her kick, but she had predicted that. She landed sideways on the wall and pumped chakra to her feet to prevent her from falling. Her hands jerked fast enough to propel the kunai; one had stabbed Madara's shoulder, as the latter tried to dodge the first throw.

"Ouch!" was all he could say. And later added, "I'll let you pay for that one later."

"Like hell you will!" Sakura jumped from the wall in an impossible speed that she didn't even know she had – she just had to account for adrenaline for that one – and appeared in front of Madara. "Senbonzakura no jutsu."

Dramatically, cherry blossoms scattered as her body vanished into tiny pink petals that instantly locked her opponent into a cocoon.

"Lovely, my blossom, lovely!" But Sakura hadn't reappeared yet when Madara had freed himself from the cocoon.

The ground rumbled beneath them, and Madara felt a stong grip on his ankles. Before he could look down to check what it was, the floor opened wide enough to make way for his entrance.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" Sakura emerged from the ground, from another hole she made for her self, and then was immediately standing inches away from Madara's head, which was the only part of his body above the surface. Her toes flipped to toss his mask aside, and her heel rested on his forehead.

Sakura wasn't a fan of torture or gore, but anger built inside of her and she had a million of ideas on how she could decapitate him on a whim. The heel pushed forward, allowing his head to lean backwards. With little energy exerted, she stepped on it and heard a crack. Unfortunately, the head didn't tumble and roll on the floor. Instead, her foot felt the ground as Madara escaped in another time-space jutsu.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, truly disappointed that she hadn't killed him. But really, who was she kidding? It was Uchiha Madara she was fighting against. Trying her best was the only thing she could do.

"That was impressive!" She whirled to her right to see Madara looming over Sasuke's body and hit him with a kunai on the leg, plus rains of senbon paralyzing him further.

On impulse, her fist curled and moved forward to punch him, the scapula cracked under her attack. As if it wasn't enough, Sakura positioned her foot to gain momentum. As soon as she was ready, she jumped and her right leg shifted to deliver a superb roundhouse kick. Madara flew to the other side of the room, damaging the wall he was set down to.

He slumped to the floor in a sitting position, eyes glimmered dangerously, never leaving her face.

Sakura knew Madara had a few broken bones, and with the impact of his last fall, she was hoping his spine was a little injured. She took a few moments to breath, and her eyes swiftly darted towards Sasuke. He was lying on the ground, choking as he struggled for air. She discerned, from the positions of the senbon, that his blood circulation was irregular. His lungs had been punctured, and his veins bulged abnormally. Madara had been striking at him instead of hitting her back in each of her attacks. It wouldn't be long until Sasuke would be paralyzed hazardously, if not permanently paralyzed at all.

In two long strides, she was beside him. She bent down and plucked a few senbon buried in his skin. She couldn't remove them all as time constraint her. But at least she was able to remove the ones that were most fatal. Madara was on his feet again, anyway. She straightened out and prepared for what might come next.

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt more vulnerable than ever. He hated this. The feeling of being weak, of watching but couldn't do anything. He hadn't felt this since he looked at his parents sprawled on their living room floor, bathing in their own blood. Hell, he couldn't even move. He never, in his wildest imagination, thought Sakura would be fighting for him, and that he was on the sidelines being nothing more than a dead weight.

He didn't understand why she had to do this, all of it. She trained, she grew stronger, she suffered, she was raped, continued fighting. All for what? For him?! And he never deserved any of it, not one drop of blood. He was the reason why she was suffering in the first place. If anything, he should be the one shedding the blood to atone for all the darkness his life had become.

He wasn't worthy to be saved.

He wasn't worthy to fight for.

He wasn't worthy to bleed for.

He wasn't worthy of her cries.

He wasn't worthy of her smiles.

He wasn't worthy of her love.

He wasn't worthy of Haruno Sakura.

He was the reason why she was strong, and at the same time, the reason why she was weak.

For what it's worth… for what it's worth… _for what it's worth…_ Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence as he didn't know what worth Sakura was getting from all of it.

His eyes moved on their own as they trained on Sakura's movements. She almost let the wall crumble as she pulled the empty chains. She swung it around in the air with impossible grace, like it was as weightless as a lasso. She propelled it forward in an attempt to block the rod Madara was holding. She blocked it alright, but she wasn't able to unarm him. The rod was long and pointed that it was dangerous when Madara was lancing it about. She continued to swing the chains, and he continued to poke it at her.

Sakura jumped to avoid it, and landed on top of the rod. She made a run at him, still on the rod and still swaying the chains. Then, she yanked it at him, managing to coil the metal string on his face. Her foot held Madara's neck and pushed him against the wall, the chains tightening in her hand.

"I haven't been entertained in a long time, Princess. Well, except for our little –" But Sakura didn't let him finish, as she applied more pressure to his neck, threatening to break it.

"How I love to cut your head out!" She spat, and Madara was yelped. One of her hand locked the chains; the other glowered with chakra ready to strike.

"One move and you'll regret it."

"I'll only regret it if I didn't get to kill you now." With that, she pulled the chain to draw his head near, simultaneously pushing the chakra scalpel into his brain. It was quick, but Sasuke could see that she was able to dig through his skull. But as quick as her attack had been, the rod had advanced away from his hand. The act made Sakura lost her balance on the moving rod and trampled downwards, taking Madara with her.

Everything was fast, all happening in a timeframe of a couple of microseconds. And the next thing he knew, pain groped him. Although, he didn't feel it after Sakura and Madara dissolved in yet another twirls just before she reached the ground. Then, darkness enveloped him.

* * *

"Pakkun-san! Pakkun-san!" The hound was running in fast pace, busy sniffing around, that he practically missed the audible-enough whisper as he passed. "Pakkun-san!!!"

At last, he stopped and turned around to check who was calling him. There he saw, perched on a grass blade, was the Godaime's summon, Katsuyu, in its small form.

"Katsuyu-sama!"

"Listen carefully. I have news about Sakura-chan!" Pakkun thanked the gods for this unexpected turn of events, and mused that the unending search would finally come to an end.

"Roger!"

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san are both taken in by Uchiha Madara. They are approximately 5478 miles north-west from here. What country is this?"

"Border of Suna and the Land of Rivers. So, by estimate, they are somewhere in Iwagakure."

"Yes. They are most likely in Iwa. I travelled underground to prevent recognition. Tsunade-sama had summoned me so often before, I was cautious someone might know me."

"I see. I will report this immediately to Kakashi."

"Ok, I'll get back to Sakura myself."

"Wait, Katsuyu-sama. How are they?"

The slug hesitated for a moment, and eventually resumed. "Sasuke's drained of chakra, and is constantly tortured. Sakura-chan is, she's fine. She's creating an antidote for Sasuke. Oh, I almost forgot. They're underground."

Pakkun nodded and thanked the summon before vanishing. They were further to Sakura and Sasuke's location than expected. The ninken concluded that it would take additional six days to reach them, hoping the two could still wait a little bit longer.

* * *

If Uchiha Sasuke was to be asked, dying in a meaningless death was what he deserved. Dying in an idiotic manner suited the likes of a hate-propelled Uchiha Sasuke.

Now lying in a blood- and grit-infested floor, defenseless and numb, he couldn't even move his hands to at least stop the bleeding that the rod had inflicted on his abdomen.

Ironic.

Was that it?

He wouldn't be able to take out vengeance for the disgrace and the ultimate demise of his clan, after all. And wasn't it ironic that the only person who died for the fulfillment of his goal was his brother?

And a perfect karma it really was for heaven to avenge for the angel his brother really was.

Itachi.

_Nii-san_.

He stared back at the darkness looking at him straight in the eye. He bet that when Itachi died their father, forever proud of the first born, and their mother, forever smiling, were there waiting for him. He bet again that anyone of them wouldn't be there when he went.

And he was right.

It was only darkness.

Not even hell would welcome him with all the glorified fires it was known for.

So much for redemption, huh?

So much for acceptance. So much for power. So much for having to see that uchiwa crest branded and discerned with reverence. So much for everything.

Hn.

Not even a replay of his pathetic life? To amuse him for the remaining moments? That was really pathetic.

Then again, probably the gods pitied him enough to spare him of basking in his short, cruel life.

Ironic, it might have seemed.

But still, somehow, in the depths of his heart beating a _molto diminuendo_, he was still hopeful to see something raining upon him each time darkness invaded him.

When he passed out after his brother first performed Tsukuyomi that fateful night, salty tears drowned him.

When he passed out after killing his brother, pure white snow fell on him.

When he passed out after knowing of his brother's true intention, cold senbon jabbed him.

When he passed out after being hit by the Tsuchikage's giant block, blood splattered around him… and petals…

And now, somehow, he was wishing for any of those, or boulders to crush upon him; but most preferably wished for the last one.

For the last time, he wanted to feel the softness, the warmth; wanted to know for the last time what spring smelled like.

But then again, maybe the gods thought it indecent to allow him to understand how the earth ingeniously rotated to allow spring to come after in time when the snow melted.

And he understood why.

He didn't deserve fields of cherry blossoms.

Only darkness.

And it was selfish of him to even think for a moment that he could experience it. And because he tried to grasp that understanding, the cherry blossoms bled tears and shed blood and lost the smile that once shone when the petals danced with the gentle wind or the afternoon rain.

Didn't he went away to free himself of the bonds that made him weak? Didn't he went away to free the bonds that might suffer when they would eventually engrave deeper into his soul?

He left the mighty walls of Konohagakure to seek power – and to prevent Naruto and Sakura from joining him in his endeavors of revenge. He built fortresses and chose to forget the family he had found in them.

But he was selfish.

The moment fate had teased him with nothing but a rain of petals, he gave in. Surely yet ever so slowly, he gave in.

In return, she suffered.

Fate had raised its hands and punished her for his sins.

And to raise the irony up a notch higher, to the point that irony was laughing at him on a pedestal, her punishments wouldn't bring him salvation.

Nor would it to her.

Or maybe she could still be saved. Yes. Certainly, she would be.

But it wouldn't be him saving her. Probably Naruto, or Kakashi. Or Sai. Or herself.

And it was a comforting yet bitter thought.

What more could he do to save her? He had already destroyed her.

It was the unspoken rule of gods, after all. Once evil would always be evil. And evil hands didn't have the right to save, much less touch, something so pure and as angelic as her.

He belonged in the darkness. As a prodigy, he should have known it. In reality, he knew of it. He was just too stubborn to debunk the unspoken rule.

But it was still depressing. It was sad to know that after relishing the warmth of her unshattered luminance, he would always, always return to the night. Though even the night shared reflected sunshine and the twinkle of the stars, he wasn't allowed to any of it.

However, didn't they say that once you die, you'd see a ray of light of which you'd have to follow?

_Hn_.

Maybe in his death, no one would even bother to glint a candle for him to guide him to whatever hell or purgatory he would go to.

Maybe he didn't have to go anywhere. He would stay here, forever sealed in darkness for all eternity. No _shinigami_ to fetch for him, or hell butterflies to flutter about to announce his death.

_Hn._

How ironic. Even Orochimaru was given the smallest fortune to be illumined through his chidori when he surpassed him, or the honor of having a glimpse of light through the glint in Itachi's Sword of Totsuka.

Was he really that evil? To be deprived of anything even in death?

Maybe so.

After all, he did kill his one and only brother, didn't he?

Itachi.

_Onii-chan…_

…_I'm sorry.

* * *

_**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! hehe... i was lazy... *smiles***

Okay, this chapter shouldn't have ended here, but angsty Sasuke was making me so sad... T_T i felt the need to stop here. and i'm still sad...

Anyway, we're almost done, guys! Again, it won't end as some of you might be expecting... As a heads up, no, Sasuke wouldn't just be transformed into a glorious heavenly Sasuke (and i'm not talking physically here! XD), guys... that's too easy... i want their love to struggle first... hehehe... and you should know by now that Sasuke wouldn't die, ne? hehe... no surprise there!

But i'm still sad.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, GUYS!!! IT REALLY REALLY MEANT A LOT!!! AND I HOPE YOU'D STICK AROUND TIL THE END!!! IT HAD BEEN FUN!!! XXDD  
**

**ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter Reference: ****Now I Trust These Revived Tears To You** - lyrics from **Kimi Monogatari**, Naruto Shippuuden OST (which had a version by **Sugiyama Noriaki**, Sasuke's voice actor!!!)

**"...spring to come after in time when the snow melted."** - based on Hatori's (Fruits Basket) quote '**What comes after the snow melts?**'


	18. It's the Things You Do

It was everything Sai would consider a perfect day to paint. The clouds had hindered the sun to shine above them, the temperature had dropped drastically, the ground was dry from the lack of rain it was nice to sit on it together with the fallen leaves that left the trees bare. The scenery was fitting to the blank canvas Sai had been carrying around in his pack. Barren. Gloomy. Blank.

So much like the Root member he had known himself to be before he was christened as Sai. Before the name Sai had meant anything to him, or to the people around him who had formed bonds with the name Sai.

Had it not been for the important mission, he would excuse himself from running, look for a sturdy tree branch and paint away. Had it not been for the person they were trying to rescue, he would have painted a canvas as large as a wall, since everything seemed to be in place and everything seemed to inspire him to make the canvas come alive.

They were moving from branches to branches, and it was evident in everybody's faces that they were racing against time and fate. It would take them days to reach Sakura and Sasuke, and any time within their travel, fate might just decide to snap her fingers and make things go south for all of them.

A funny-feeling jitter in his gut and a slight shiver on the back of his neck were felt when Sai contemplated upon it. Sure, he'd had a fake smile plastered across his face, or a look filled with murderous content dawned upon him from time to time – if not most of the time. But somehow, he felt weird.

He was scared.

Ever since Sakura had gone missing, he had been uneasy. He had released four major beasts and painted a hundred rats to look for them. But until now, none returned with good news.

Sai was worried sick that the worst might have befallen her. And it wasn't something he wanted to think about, but couldn't help on doing so.

Maybe Sasuke was still alive, given that he was of use for Uchiha Madara. But Sakura? She was used to blackmail Sasuke; and now that he had capured the younger Uchiha, it was possible that she could be dead by now.

And if she did die, if she did… if she did die, Sai knew…

He knew what exact emotion he would feel.

Because for Sai, she was the one who taught him how to give his paintings a name.

* * *

"You are sweetest when you are angered," he whispered, while stroking her hair with his sweaty hands. His nose continued to stroke through her face, as if doing so would soften her. And his voice, god his voice was too gentle it disgusted her. She wanted nothing more than to spat at him, if only she was strong enough to even open her mouth. When he kissed her, he opened her lips for her, he moved her tongue for her, and unfisted her fingers.

All she could do was glare at him with contempt and pure hate, but his eyes were closed with pleasure to witness it. If ever he opened them, he'd just glimmer with lust and speak of beauty for her. But none of those sweet talks ever moved her – it only made her feel more hate and anger it made him kiss her deeper, touch her with far more pleasure he had ever felt in his lifetime.

She became his sweetest escape; yet in her eyes, he was nothing but a being that put hell to shame. Someone who made her wish she'd die anytime soon.

But she endured, still. And would forever be if it'd mean to salvage her hope of finding the happiness for herself.

"You are sweetest when you are angered," he continued to swoon. And the cycle of their painful lovemaking started again. And she died each time. Only to be reborn and watch her pathetic state over and over.

"Madara," someone said, breaking the cycle she would never get use to.

"What is it, Zetsu?" Never pausing in desiring her.

"The preparations are all ready. Kisame was sly enough to be alive after all. He had finally captured the Hachibi."

Madara stopped. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good to hear. All this time, I thought Kisame had lost his touch. Are you sure it's really the Hachibi this time?"

"Yes, positive." He got off of her and straightened himself.

"I'll be there in a moment." Zetsu dissolved in the walls. "Only one more demon. Good thing Naruto is heading towards this direction, ne, Sakura?"

She stiffened.

"Now, now. Aren't you glad to know Naruto will be here to save you? You truly are a treasure. You handed me Sasuke, and then the Kyuubi."

He vanished. She limped.

How could she be so stupid? Leading Naruto straight into the enemy's hand?

Panic was the usual first reaction. And unwanted and morbid scenes flooded her mind. But after a pregnant silence, but blurry thinking, her rational self pinched her back to reality.

_This is all I got. It should work._

She flung her legs out of bed and reached for her usual red clothes on the floor. After dressing up, she bent and retrieved her antidote from under the bed.

"You're all I've got," she whispered, cooing at the inanimate plate. "Let the gods be with me on this one."

Sakura rushed to the hallways and towards the room she had bitterly nicknamed as the dungeon room.

She had expected everything evil in a dungeon, but never this repeating image of a tortured Sasuke. She should have been used to this. But she never could.

Like in a recurring nightmare, Sakura dropped the plate she was holding as she saw Sasuke sprawled on the floor and tied to chains in each limb, like he had always been for days now. Only thing was, a long rod, which she remembered Madara had used in their battle earlier, was sticking out of Sasuke's abdomen, blood oozing from the wound source, like rivers streaming down to the sea.

"SASUKE!"

It'd never stop, wouldn't it? After all, there was a law about it. If anything bad could happen, it would. But how long should she have to keep accepting every thing?

If she would have faith, would she be okay?

Her palms were automatically lit with chakra as she rushed to his side. Slowly, slowly, she removed the rod and her palm replaced it to at least close the wound. Her other hand swept through his cold pale face to wipe off the sweat and the wandering strands of hair before resting her fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse.

It was there, the pulse. However faint it was, it was enough for Sakura to breathe out relief. It was enough for her to have faith. She'd take the faintest pulse than nothing.

But it never stopped her from breaking down. It was all too much!

It was one thing to have Madara breathing on her hair like a dragon; but to be uncertain of his survival caused her to tremble in impossible frequencies.

That awfully peaceful aura dawned on his beautiful, beautiful face tugged at her heart in a rather scary manner. At this moment, she hated that peace plastered on his face as he might forever be comfortable in it that he would just forget their promises and leave her again – for good, this time.

Two hands now worked on his wound. All other wounds from the senbon still buried on his skin would have to wait. His abdomen was punctured severely. She had to concentrate on it first, even if it meant consuming most of her chakra.

The wound had closed. It was rather easy to do so. However, the problem laid on regenerating the organs that were continuously bleeding inside. His other organs that weren't hit by the rod were also hemorrhaging due to the needles and the temporary paralysis Madara had inflicted.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun," she whispered in a desperate tone, as if doing so would heal him faster. "Don't die on me yet. Nee, Sasuke…"

After an hour or so, she had done everything she could. Her face and her hair were damp with sweat. Her chakra level almost diminished. Her body reached its limit that she could barely keep her head from falling. And yet, his heartbeat was still faint to the point as if it had been muted. His organs were still critical, and it was now all up to him to survive.

She gazed up to his face again, praying that at least his eyelids would move to show the minutest sign of life. Sure, he was still breathing, however rugged. But still, Sakura preferred it if those beautiful eyes of his would flutter open and stare back at her, however cold his stare would be.

Or was that asking too much? Maybe so. But then again, after everything that happened to her, couldn't the heavens or the gods or whoever grant her the satisfaction of drowning in those charcoal-black eyes? Was it too much? It was her only consolation, her only wish…

Her head lowered; and on impulse, she tasted his cold, icy lips. If all those tales of love ended well because of a kiss, then she'd give him her sweetest.

But then again, she wasn't a princess, nor was he a prince.

Yet she continued kissing him, hoping he could feel her and kiss her back, like those times he did so in her kitchen and in the lake, so long ago.

But his eyes never opened. Nor did his lips moved.

The only reaction she got was from her own eyes, suddenly releasing the tears she held back. Still, she deepened the kiss until her sobs were muffled into his mouth, that all she could taste were her salty tears. Not even her cries could muster an effect from him – much less wake him up.

She finally pulled away.

"Better wake up soon, jerk, if you don't want me to desecrate your grave and punch your corpse to bits."

In the gentlest effort to show her affection – and desperation – she kissed those closed lids, silently praying that they open even for just a second. To see her in such a state of despair and sadness. Maybe if he did, he might finally see how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be there for him. Maybe then, he'd be awake long enough and never leave her side again.

She stood up. Grief struck her anew when she saw the broken plate and the powdered antidote scattered on the floor.

Sakura rushed to the kitchen, limping due to fatigue, and took a new plate. She returned to the dungeon and swept the powder with her hands.

She gathered that Madara might not be returning soon. They were extracting the Hachibi. The thought of Naruto captured by the Akatsuki prompted her to move quickly.

After gathering the antidote, she sat beside Sasuke and started finishing the work. She should be done with it by the time Sasuke woke up. He should wake up soon – hopefully so.

* * *

Sakura had finished the antidote after hours and hours and hours of pulverization and extraction. Her hand had grown numb and rough and sticky from the process. But through it all, Sasuke never moved an inch. Only huffed breathing could signal his presence. He was still cold, but thankfully not dead cold.

Madara, on the other hand, didn't return yet. And maybe he'd be away a few hours more – but never would be better.

She had dissolved an approximated tablespoon of the powder into a little cup of water, and let Sasuke drink it slowly. Still, liquid escaped from his mouth, which Sakura wiped off so lovingly, as if a patient wife caring for an ailing husband.

The remaining Nara antlers were also used to create a medicine with the leftover herbs Katsuyu brought. Sakura was hesitant, at first, to use the last of the potent ingredient as she might use it in the future. The antlers were rather difficult to harvest, no matter how many the Nara clan's deer population was. But she risked it. She gambled that the medicine would expedite Sasuke's healing.

And now, all she had to do was to wait.

* * *

He was worthy to be called the Rokudaime Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Like all other Hokage who preceded him, his skills exceeded expectations.

Captain Yamato marveled at the invisible seals protecting the village as two bijuu flattened the terrain surrounding Konoha and tried to trample with the village's high walls in front of them.

"A high-level fuinjutsu envelopes over Konoha," Hyuuga Hinata had explained beside him. "But it could only counter that massive chakra bijuu in a limited time."

"How long?"

"Two to three hours at most. The seal's still strong. We have enough time, taichou!" Hinata answered.

They did have a lot of time. But none of it should be wasted, as they had much to do. The villagers had already been evacuated a week after Kakashi's departure. All remaining ninjas were summoned to guard each pathways going into the village.

"Hinata-san, you know sealing techniques, I gather?"

She nodded shyly. "A little, taichou."

"Good. You go down with the ninjas gathered on the plaza. Help them with the preparations for the sealing." It was the Hokage's strict orders. To order an ultimate retreat once the Akatsuki, especially when tailed beasts were present, had infiltrated the village. But the scroll which was prepared and written by the Rokudaime himself was to be setup before the evacuation.

And it seemed like the setup would take quite a while, and yet Kakashi's shield had provided them enough time.

The scroll was a high level jutsu that Yamato deemed Kakashi had researched on for a long time, and had finally completed in time for this. But judging by the mechanics of this technique, it was initially designed for Naruto's kyuubi. But there were adjustments made to accommodate the uncontrolled beasts before them.

"Y-Yamato-taichou, with, um, with all due respect. I want to stay here," she mustered her courage to defy the ANBU Captain. "In the front lines, Sir. Please."

"Hinata-san, I won't allow that. It's too dangerous–"

"Please, Yamato-san. I want to fight. In the front lines. All my teammates and all my friends are somewhere fighting their own battles. I want to have mine, too." Her resolve was clear – as clear as the danger ahead of them. And yet, it wasn't fluttered by the two growling beasts and a likely impending death.

She had decided to offer her life to fight for the village she pledged loyalty to and to the man she had ever loved once before. And she was willing to do it again.

She was a weak kunoichi, she knew. But if it was for everything she had lived for, she would fight to death. Sure, the sealing might do the village a great good, given that it was prepared by Kakashi-sensei, the Sixth Hokage, but if she would deploy herself there, she wouldn't be of any good use but a mere observer.

Kurenai-sensei did teach them basic fuinjutsu, and through books she had learned most types of seals and those seals about tailed beasts – most specifically that which could aid Naruto-kun. But the shinobi facilitating the seal knew what they were doing they do not need the knowledge she knew that they've already known by heart, anyway.

So she stood beside Yamato-taichou, firm and ready. She, too, would get her own battle and win it with her own skill.

And Yamato sensed it, her unwavering determination. Maybe the Hyuuga heiress would turn out to be a great kunoichi. After all, she was a Hyuuga possessing the Byakugan, a Chuunin of Konohagakure, and a ninja who had trained with one of the top Jounin-ranked kunoichi.

* * *

This was annoying.

His body felt tired, and sleep was his only companion. He felt like he had been punched several times as all his muscles were strained with severe fatigue.

Did he train all day yesterday? Or did he just come home from another mission? Was his ANBU uniform hang to dry before he went to sleep? He might be called for a mission again and he didn't want to wear slightly wet clothes.

God, that humming again!

It's annoying!

He's resting. And it's noisy. Too noisy!

Annoying.

Didn't he order – no, request, because he'd get a smack straight on the head if he even used that aristocratic tone – to have the house in complete silence when he slept? Especially when he's tired?

He shifted to his side to at least block the sounds. "Oi, Sakura, keep it down. Wake me up when it's time for dinner. And I've hang my uniform, don't forget to iron it after dinner," he mumblingly ordered.

"What did you say?"

"Hn." This woman would never take his orders unless he said it in a lovingly way. Annoying. Uchihas didn't know how to do that. But after years of practice, he had progressed, somehow – but still in a monotone, he said. "_Please_ iron my uniform, _anata_." **(AN: **_**Anata**_** is also used by females to mean darling.)**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes in an instant. What he saw was a dirty white room, and his limbs were all tied down by a cold chain. Not a familiar Uchiha home and his favorite sofa he would always lay on. Dammit! He's dreaming! He wasn't dead, after all. But he was dreaming! And what the hell did he say? What the hell was that dream about, anyway?

Suddenly, Sakura's tired face loomed into view, small hands clutched his collar. Before he even made sense of what was happening, a punch – a Haruno Sakura punch! – landed on his cheek.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Did you just ask me to _iron_ your uniform?"

He tried to hide a wince – it was a painful blow – as he stared back at her. Now, did he really say that?

"And did you just call me _anata_?"

_Did I fucking say that?_

Still, he just gave her an idiotic confused look.

"Is that really what you're going to say to me, after I waited for days, _days!_, for you to wake up? You were all completely healed _three_ _days_ ago! But you never woke up! And you just had to make me wait for long fucking days, not knowing if you still had the desire to ever wake up! And then you finally did, but your Uchiha mouth had nothing to say to me but to shut me up and order me to fucking iron that fucking uniform! What uniform?"

She ranted on, like the nagger that she was. And her face was flushing red, from anger or from anything else, he didn't really know. But he liked it. He missed it. That noisy Sakura before her voice had been taken away.

"You're annoying." He smirked as her face turned redder.

"God! You are one pumped-up asshole!" She let go of him, stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"Don't talk to me, bastard!" She returned after a few minutes with a plate and a glass of water in hand. Then, she planted herself beside him, still pissed with the events earlier.

"Eat," she ordered, as she outstretched her hand with finely sliced meat between chopsticks. "Don't be such a baby, and just open your mouth!"

He still couldn't believe he was alive. How long he had stayed in a coma, he didn't know. What happened to her and to everything else during his state of being unconscious was something that kept bugging him.

Sasuke studied the little figure hovering over him, with that irritated look on her face, her eyebrows met feigning anger as hard as she could, her lips formed a thin line. He didn't miss how old she suddenly looked. Wrinkles adorned her thickly-lashed lids, and her face sagged with weariness.

And yet, in his eyes, she was beautiful.

And it pained him how her beauty seemed to be unreachable by his hands that were forever locked away in reins of darkness. He was given a second chance of life, would he still be selfish enough to pursue her? If all things were finished and done, would he still be selfish and allow winter to taint that lovely cherry blossom?

Or was it best to walk away again? Let the blossoms sway away from the wintry ice that emanated from him?

His dark soliloquizing was however interrupted when she forcefully opened his mouth and stuck the chopsticks in.

"Stop being so stubborn," she scolded, "and just eat your food." And he miraculously obeyed. She fed him in silence and gave him his medicine after. "Are you feeling all right now?"

"Aa."

"I've been giving you the antidote for days now. Your chakra level should have improved by now. But I have to warn you that you are not strong enough to take on Madara yet. So, don't do anything impulsive, okay?"

Now that she mentioned it, he could actually feel his chakra building up inside him; he could mold it through sheer will. But still, it's weak. He couldn't activate a Mangekyou Sharingan, but he was feeling a lot better.

"And try to mask your chakra. We don't want him to know you're recovering. Zetsu's spores shouldn't take much effect on you," she added.

"Thank you," he said, and he meant it so much he could be breaking with gratitude. But she just smiled a sad smile. "If Naruto was here, he could have atleast done something to protect you."

"What are you talking about? If Naruto was here, I would be dead tired protecting _you both_," she smirked, and something about the way she said it made her suddenly glow with pride. And something about the way she said it made Sasuke proud of what had became of her.

Come to think of it, Sakura had always been the foundation of Team Seven, had always been the mediator, the buffer who would always, always keep Naruto and him in place. She had always been the strength who kept Team Seven intact. But also the one who got caught up in their drama the most.

But then again, if Naruto was here, he could have done a wonderful job protecting her – for he would protect Sakura with his life.

Something he wasn't able to do.

* * *

**[SPECIAL FILLER SUBCHAPTER! ]**

**TITLE: DAMN NEJI AND HIS LONG HAIR.**

**A/N:** This portion(?) is for **Chemiskorpion0002** who wanted me to write this Hyuuga super smexy bad-ass in Of Redemption. I hope Neji combing his hair and swaying it with the wind is enough, M… Or would you like to know how he shampoos it, too? hahaha! XD

And, readers, no, I didn't write this to stall away from finishing Of Redemption… *big big grin*

**PS. This is still connected to the story, SWEAR!**

oOoOo

It's finally coming to a close, that discreet shield shrouding the whole of Konohagakure like a globe. His grayed orbs could see through the thin layer of chakra that protected Konoha from the tailed beasts.

Team Gai advanced from the backdoor gates of the village and into the nearby forest to fight the troops from the traitor villages. It had been raining fireballs of kunai and exploding tags from the aggressing Iwagakure shinobi, that although there was a protective sheath over the village, these weapons we're not charged with chakra and they were able to pass through the barrier.

It was rather painstakingly irritating that debris was flying about and half the village was almost halfway to ruins.

Hyuuga Neji activated his Byakugan and signaled his teammates to go west. Another hundred meters ahead, Neji could see the silhouettes of Iwa nins lined up with their massive makeshift rock apparati. Also, stealth ninjas were stationed in bushes and high tree trunks.

One could say that Team Gai was about to emerge themselves in a suicide mission. A battalion versus one Jounin teenager, two Chuunin-ranked and one overly-stimulated and ridiculously flambouyant Jounin adult. Yes, it was suicide, indeed.

It's all Rock Lee's annoying insistence to stop these "villains in order to preserve our beloved hamlet so the blossoms would soon dance in spring for the time my beloved Sakura would get her sight back I will show her how wonderful life is and the two of us would walk together in the path of life and teach the next generation the beauty of youth!" He was breathless when he finished his declamation; and yet his willpower was too overwhelming it had made Neji drop a sweat, Tenten twitch and Gai-sensei beam all-too-proudly at his favorite student.

It was really unusual for a normal person to have as hyper a personality as Lee's. Well, Naruto was also as weird as him. However, Neji had been used to that, and it wasn't as annoying as the first times. Ever since his encounter with Naruto during the Chuunin Exams years back, he had softened down and had learned to be as humane as his stiff personality could allow. So now, Lee's ridiculous antics were something as routinely to Neji as breathing and meticulously shampooing his well-kept hair with aloe vera extract.

"What's the matter, Neji-san?" the Hyuuga was suddenly startled from his thoughts and later realized that he had been staring at Lee.

"None. Let's proceed." He ordered. "Tenten, are you ready?"

"Yes! Just waiting for your instructions, Captain!"

To which Gai eagerly hollered, "That's my girl!" and Tenten grimaced.

Even more bewildering to Neji was how his team had been very successful in missions when two of his teammates had no etiquette to follow Ninja Skill Number One: Stealth.

Thank the gods for Tenten! Having her in his team was indeed miracle enough, that it saved him from finishing his thoughts of what could have become of him when it was only him and the two weirdoes. She was his saving grace, his pillar of strength and his thread to keep him from drowning in that pool of insanity. O thank the gods for Tenten!

He shook his head to clear his mind. Now was not the time to loiter in mushy thoughts, he could do that and kill Lee and Gai later.

"On three, Tenten; I'll back you up. Lee, Gai-sensei, we proceed when they discover us." Despite the oddity of the team, they had reached that common understanding even when neither of them had uttered a word. The three only nodded to Neji, going into positions and then hoping for the best.

Tenten had pulled out her scroll and made fast seals to summon her vast array of weapons. In an instant, everything sharp and dangerous was randomly flinging to the direction where the Iwa shinobi were situated.

A few bodies had fallen from the trees and some had emerged from hiding and attacked the approaching team. The four of them were faring well when suddenly, a large explosion came from behind them. Simultaneously, Konoha ninjas were running from the blast and when they saw the ongoing fight, they had also helped out.

Neji looked back at the explosion and scanned the area. What he saw astounded him with awe – and dread. Behind him was a huge ball of chakra that only his doujutsu could see.

The ball was swirling drastically like fire. The others without such powerful eye techniques might not be able to see what was actually happening over Konoha, but surely they were able to feel the disturbing force about them.

However, like instinct, he felt for Hinata and Hiashi's chakra. The main Hyuuga branch was his only remaining family; he wasn't able to accept it before, but after the incidents in that Chuunin exam, he came to terms with it, and reconnected with them – Hinata being the closest female he had ever had, Tenten being next.

Hiashi was somewhere, far from the village, and even from their position. But Hinata was no where with the shinobi who escaped the blast. In fact, she was still in the village, Neji sensed. In an instant, he sprinted towards Tenten to whisper that he would need to go back. Tenten understood, of course, and nodded while she expressed a concerned "Be safe."

Neji dashed back to the village, knowing time was very limited. Everything else was chaotic. The forest was almost burning with fire as both parties exchanged various explosive tags and jutsu, the ball ahead was rampant and the tailed beasts had crossed over the weakened shield.

He suddenly realized that the huge chakra ball was not from the shield Kakashi had created nor was it from the two beasts. But, instead, it was from the scroll of powerful sealing techniques that he saw ANBU and other Jounin were working on before his team scampered to the forest.

What was worse was that the fuinjutsu wasn't only something that would seal the beasts away. It'd be cute if it was just that. However, that scroll was to seal the whole of Konohagakure into another dimension – or to oblivion! – taking the bijuu with it.

With that sudden understanding, he increased his speed and was very unmindful of everything else but Hinata, that he was almost hit by a rain of shuriken. Fortunately, someone had pushed him away.

They hit a tree, and that other person had taken a few hit from the attack.

"You'd better be careful, next time, Neji-san," Genma Shiranui hoarsely spoke beside him. He moved away to give them distance; in the process, his fingers, while trying to get untangled, had combed that long, smooth, silky hair Neji was known for. The thin elastic ribbon that kept Neji's hair in a neat ponytail was caught in Genma's hands, allowing his tresses to tumble down his shoulders and cover his face.

"I never thought I'd see you with your hair down," he smirked, as he reached out to hand Neji's hair-tie. Neji took it and bowed in gratitude.

"You were injured."

"Don't mind me. I gather you are to look for Hinata-san in the village?"

"Yes," he barely answered, distracted at how Genma played with the senbon in his mouth.

"It's too dangerous. The village is about to burst into another dimension."

"I won't let my family go with it, either," he snapped back as he walked past Genma and prepared for his momentum to run.

"Then I won't let you go there alone, either." Neji didn't hear the other man's whisperings, and didn't expect him to follow, of course; thus, it surprised him to see Genma closing in on his trail. Somehow, it had comforted Neji that he had someone to aid him in fighting.

He remembered this man, this Chuunin Examiner back in his fight with Naruto. And what he remembered most about him was what he had told him when the fight almost ended.

"When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks," he once said, as Neji laid there on the ground all beaten up and humiliated. "They don't give up, because they want to fly again."

And those words stuck to him as much as Naruto's nindo did.

"Last I saw her, she was with Yamato-taichou; and they were around the main gate." Neji just nodded, and picked up his pace. They finally reached the plaza, and the once busy market was now nothing more than debris of a recent wasteland.

"Neji, over there!" Genma had picked up on their chakra and pointed Neji towards them.

"Hinata-sama!" he cried out, as soon as he saw the Hyuuga heiress. She was running away from a huge ball of chakra and two bijuu rampaging at the gates. Yamato was beside her, along with the other ANBU who were tasked to complete the seals.

"Onii-san! Go! We need to get out of here!" More ANBU flew from nowhere heading towards the exit he and Genma came through.

"Go! Go! Go!" Yamato ordered. In time, Genma caught Neji's hand and led him away, but Neji pulled Hinata towards him before running away.

In an instant, a large explosion boomed from behind them. Neji could sense that bit by bit, the village was being pulled into a vortex of oblivion.

He understood that all they had to do was to escape.

* * *

This wasn't her idea of a fairy tale at all. This wasn't what she wanted to store in her little snow ball. She had dreamt of love and smiles and starry skies and dandelions with the wind.

But never this.

But it broke her heart and at the same time filled it with unexpected happiness as she watched him struggle to stretch his arm against that evil metal chain so he could hold her hand while they slept.

It was like the feeling of their first kiss. Or his lips kissing her tears away. It was an epiphany that her love did have salvation after all.

Hours earlier, she would have almost given up. His complexion was forever pale and his state was in a coma for days. Honestly, with all the injuries he had received, it was a miracle that he even survived. And when he was rambling about uniforms and anata, Sakura was relieved and overwhelmed – but got caught up in the moment, she punched him.

He had slept peacefully again, and to see Uchiha Sasuke as unguarded as he was now was something different. The one she had known before was someone who would wake up in the slightest movement of feet. But then again, Sakura had never imagined that Uchiha Sasuke would even be as defeated as he was now.

Her eyes lingered at their fingers interlocked together. Even in his deepest of sleep, he didn't let go. And the thought had warmed her, but had also stirred the dormant pain that wouldn't leave her. What would happen next if all of these were over? Should they get out of this alive, would she really be able to let him go?

She had said that Sasuke should go and seek Danzo if doing so would make him at peace. Hopefully, Danzo was enough to give him closure – or at least allow him to move on. Then again, what if it wouldn't be? If Sasuke would have another change of heart and decided to pursue the rest of the Elders and even her village as well?

What happened to his clan was tragic, and that was just an understatement. Sakura deemed that she wouldn't be able to handle anything like it if it happened to her. She might have done the same thing as what Sasuke did.

Slowly, the realization on Sasuke's past actions somehow sunk in and she understood. At least she thought she did. It wasn't impossible for Sasuke to go back into the darkness should his fight with Danzo corrupted him again. He had been delirious with power once, and he would likely be in that state again, should he face Danzo. After all, it wasn't also impossible that there still might be more stories behind the massacre than what Madara had recounted.

Something that would trigger more hate in him.

At that moment, Sakura was afraid. She didn't want that for him. Not again, not when finally Sasuke had softened into someone she herself had never imagined.

His fingers locked with hers. Never letting go. Would he let go so easily when the time came? Yes, of course he would. Question now, would she allow him? Sakura unknowingly gripped on his hand, wishing that by doing so, their fate would be rewritten, and she'd have everything where it's supposed to be.

Beside her was the man whom she could love forever, and at the same time, the one man who could break her heart over and over again. Yet like before, she wouldn't – couldn't – let go.

They've been through a lot recently. Would she be giving up now, especially now that he held her hand while he slept?

With one last grip, she released her hand from his grasp and brought herself up to cook dinner. She knew the answer to that question.

* * *

Despite having her hands full, Haruno Sakura never missed a moment to think about home, and the team who were on their way to help them. It had been a week since she had last seen Madara, when Zetsu had informed him of the eight-tail's capture.

It was a relief to have him away from them for days. No one to torture them with sadistic wounds or words that take away the little hope they had, no one to give her disgusting pleasures and gore. It was rather peaceful these past few days, and Sakura was somehow grateful that it gave them time to heal and prepare.

Perhaps the extraction of the hachibi was a lot more time-consuming than it had before, given the diminished number of the Akatsuki. Also, in one of the reports submitted to the then Hokage, Sakura had read that Akatsuki members seemed to require stillness during extraction. Gaara's recount on his bijuu's extraction was blurry, but it did quite attest to this claim. That was probably why neither Madara nor Zetsu was seen recently.

Still, the peace sounded disturbing. It was like the calm before the storm. As if something big was about to happen, and it scared Sakura to think of Naruto. Could this also be a time for them to raise their stakes in the capture of Naruto? Possible. And Sasuke's importance in their success only placed them in deeper shit.

This was supposed to be an opportunity for them to escape. But Sasuke had just awoken yesterday, and his chakra reserves were still recuperating. Although Sakura had been healing his wounds everyday and had given him the antidote as she deemed necessary, he was still weak. Even without Zetsu coming over to inject Sasuke with spores, the latter was still recuperating slowly than she had wished. Zetsu's spored must have been quite powerful.

Another dilemma was their escape. No where in this hideout showed any passage to the outside. She had guessed they were in a make-shift camp inside a mountain. The walls were of granite material, but were efficiently carved into a liveable structure. With Madara's time-space jutsu and Zetsu's ability for a sudden appearance, she deduced that an entrance wasn't a requirement. Even Katsuyu-sama wasn't able to find any.

She had already lost track of time since she had last seen Naruto and the others. And that time length had caused her to also worry about them. Was it possible that Madara had tracked them down and had engaged them into a fight? She didn't want to linger on that possibility, much less on Naruto's probable capture.

Sasuke was still resting in the dungeon. That was all he had to do for now. As for her, she decided to look for a way to escape. Her hands were already glowing with chakra, and ready to feel the walls. She planned to look for a weak spot. The whole area was sealed with chakra mainly to detect intrusion. She had taken a risk to feel the walls, despite the seals, only hoping it wouldn't trigger into anything or alert Madara of her activities.

It was a tiring process, as the whole hideout was large enough for just one shinobi. Sasuke's sharingan could help a lot by just locating the paper seal or anything so they could activate it. But she'd rather have him sleep; activating his initial Sharigan stage could tire him out.

She had already finished the main hall, but no progress. There were still five rooms to work on, and no time to waste.

* * *

**AN:** First of all, I apologize for the really long hiatus, and for promising updates but failed to do so. I am really sorry. I hope I still get my old readers back, and I hope you still feel the same way about this fic.

Also, I'm sorry if this isn't the last chapter. I didn't plan on publishing one tonight, but I was watching old videos for the boyband Five (omg, that gave away my age, isn't it?) and I thought that their song, _It's the Things You Do _can make a good fic! But instead, I thought of this story, and decided that it's perfect for the chapter. This is originally part of the my final chapter entitled _Everything Ends in Winter _and it's only one scene away from being finished. But I thought, I'd divide it in half, since it's too long anyway.

Anyway, here it is. Sorry if nothing happened much in this chapter, only much angst. This chapter had been written months and months ago... hehe! But everytime i read it, it still tugs heartstrings... I apologize if you do not like angst at all, but I revel in it. So drown in it! haha!

by the way, is the chronology of events a bit confusing? just tell me, I'll explain it if so...

Enjoy! :3

Next chapter will be sooooon, hopefully...

Chapter Reference: It's the Things You Do by Five


	19. Everything Ends In Winter

_Everything Ends in Winter_

* * *

They were awoken by slightly strong shakings of the floor. Sasuke was the first one to sit up, waking Sakura with his movements. It had been just two days since he woke up, but fatigue was still the first feeling he had each time he opened his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, already on her feet, ready to survey the area. "We'd be buried here alive, if another earthquake occurs." He watched her as she walked around the room, inspecting any cracks that indicated damage. It wasn't that much to inflict one, but they were inside a mountain. Any ground movement could be their last.

"Stay here." He just scoffed, it's not like he's going somewhere, wasn't he?

"Where're you going?"

"I'll just look around." She scampered to the door and turned left, losing her in his sight. He tried standing up; he felt tired just by doing so, but he was able to manage it. After all, he had been lying around for days; it'd be good to change his position, too. The chains were still binding him to a crouch, and his limbs were aching. But with years of strenuous training and years of being with Orochimaru, aching limbs and body fatigue was a breeze.

Sakura must have continued searching the area for any chance of exit, hoping that the earthquake had somehow weakened some walls. While waiting, Sasuke closed his eyes and felt for his chakra reserves. He was improving indeed. But still, it wasn't enough to summon Amaterasu, Susano'o and Tsukuyomi simultaneously. Bottomline, it wasn't enough to fight Madara just yet.

And then there it went again. The ground was shaking, and he could actually hear the ground rumble and the cabinets sway. This was stronger than the first one, and lasted for a few minutes longer. In an instant, he could hear Sakura's footsteps fast approaching.

"Hey, are you okay?" She was already beside him, holding his chains. He was alarmed when he felt a sudden surge of chakra. It was faint, probably due to their distance from the source. But his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Sakura staring at him with large eyes.

"Kakashi!" Her eyes filled her face with hope, and it was the first time in quite a long time that he had ever seen her smile again; however small it was. She turned around fully to face him, and held his shoulders as if forcing his full attention to her.

"They're here, Sasuke," she beamed excitedly. "But let's be ready. The shakings are Kakashi's doing, and it might trigger Madara's seals. Don't do anything reckless, okay? You're not that strong yet."

"Aa." He didn't like it that she was lecturing him like a child.

"I mean it. Don't push it."

"Hn." Her eyes narrowed into a glare, warning him silently.

"I'll be right back." She walked towards the door and she wasn't even halfway towards it when she was stopped in her tracks. In a blink, Uchiha Madara was in front of her, all still looking the same since they last saw him; though there was some arrogance in his stance that yelled victory around him.

"It's been a while, Sakura," he grinned, and it brought shivers to her arms. As if he had sensed the goosebumps, his hands gripped her shoulder and moved downwards to rub her upper arms in an attempt to keep her warm. "Have you been busy? Sneaking around?" His fingers tilted her head with her chin, looking at her with intent.

"Get your hands away from her." The low hiss from behind Sakura caught Madara's attention, and made Sakura clench her teeth and curse at Sasuke's expected insubordination.

"It's good to see you still alive, boy."

"I said get your fucking hands away from her."

"Are you threatening me?" Madara scoffed. What happened next though was something that was kind of expected of Sasuke, but it was something Sakura didn't really expect him to do. Not in a time like this.

It was evident in Madara's eyes that he was also surprised. He didn't expect Sasuke to be able to activate his Sharingan with Zetsu's powerful spores. But his amazement subsided in an instant, for he deemed that this day would be quite interesting.

"You really are a student of the Godaime, Sakura. To be able to revive Sasuke's chakra reserves."

Really! Of all the days the great Uchiha Sasuke had to emphasize the rebellious ass that he was!

It really would be an eventful day! "Aren't you glad they came in for your rescue, Sakura-chan? Now I wonder if getting a hold of the Kyuubi would be easier if we provoke Naruto with your extracuriculars, ne, Sakura?"

Her fist flew like arrows in a hurry, but he dissolved in the mist as fast as Sakura's impulse set in. Madara appeared behind her, surprising her as he held her waist.

"I'd be away in a bit. I'd just have to entertain our guests," he whispered to her ears, then he was gone. Now Sakura's angry eyes trailed over to Sasuke, whose own eyes were still as red as blood and three tomoe swirled in a lazy pattern.

They weren't speaking; instead, they stayed like that. Glaring at each other as Sakura felt frustration over the Uchiha, and the said Uchiha was just glaring back because she started it, while thinking of their next course of action.

"Kukukuku… With that much spores inside him, he could die." It was Zetsu, his white face protruding from the wall opposite them. "Sure, the Godaime had taught you great things, lady."

"Indeed. It is a good antidote," said the black Zetsu, finally showing his whole body. "But not good enough to counter Senju Hashirama's wood techniques, is it?"

"Senju Hashirama?" Sakura inquired, but she wasn't able to deduce anything from the plant creature's statement, as he was already walking towards them and all she could do was prepare for a fight.

"Hehe, let's try it." However, before they could even start spraying spores all over the place, Sakura stomped on the floor, creating cracks and rocks to sprung up from below. She took a random stone that flew upwards during the process and threw it at her opponent.

"Doton!" She then punched the ground after forming the seals and walls of boulders surrounded Sasuke, the earth shaking just like earlier, and rock debris fell from the ceiling and walls.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, realizing what she was planning.

"Stay there, Sasuke!"

"Nice use of the earth element, but that won't work." Zetsu's body split in half in a rather dramatic way that goo was even observed during the process. His traplike-extensions slowly tore apart, and were left on the floor, like snakeskins after changing. "Go watch the battle outside; I'll take care of this," the black Zetsu ordered.

"Roger that!" The white Zetsu skipped a few steps away from them. "Goodluck to you two!" And he dissolved into the floor.

Sakura was looking at him intently, observing for any slight action of offense. She was ready for an attack; her gloves already fitted in, a kunai already in hand, and a soldier pill already ingested. What she was worried about was Sasuke. Sure, she had already enclosed him in a wall, but Zetsu was known to have the ability to pass through walls. What if he was able to penetrate the barrier and swarmed Sasuke with spores? It would weaken him more, and all those days that she had tried to heal him would go to waste.

Then, they won't ever have a chance to get out of here anytime soon. Unless they wait for Naruto and the others to rescue them.

And that would be a waste of her time. The best strategy for now is to keep this Zetsu away from Sasuke, try to defeat him, and drill their way out using her fists if need be.

Though, would they still be able to help them with Madara once they're out there? Hopefully, they'd be able to conserve their chakra until then. After all, how hard was it to defeat Zetsu?

It was a dangerous assumption, for she was in a bigger mess than she had ever imagined.

There it was! The first strike! Black Zetsu quickly spurted spores out of his mouth, it was too quick that it barely gave her time to avoid it and wrapped herself in her senbonzakura technique. Zetsu ran towards Sakura, seeing that she was unable to move through her own jutsu. But in time, she broke through the petals bound to her, but wasn't able to avoid the punch Black Zetsu directed at her cheeks.

Sakura lost her footing at the impact, and fell to the ground. She was about to get stumped, but she anticipated it and instead grabbed the incoming foot. She pulled him down to her and returned the punch he gave her. Simultaneously, she twisted the leg she was holding and tried to injure Zetsu's knee.

Though she had heard a crack, and felt his muscles strain, she was surprised that the leg and the rest of his body were able to transform to powdery substance she later deemed as spores. She didn't have time to move away. Sakura had contacted with the spores, and had inhaled some even.

And it wasn't a good situation to be in. The spores were quite powerful; in fact she was feeling a little woozy in just a matter of seconds. She looked up and saw the black Zetsu hovering over her, checking for any signs that Sakura was susceptible to the effects. Yes, Sakura had drunk some of the antidote she had made, but it was only in small amounts for she had been saving it most for Sasuke.

It wasn't enough to at least keep her stable when attacked by these spores. Her only solution was to take those spores out of her system when it didn't dissolve into her blood yet. Without another moment to waste, she formed seals and bit her thumb to let it bleed. Finally, she quickly scribbled her initials on the floor to summon the giant Lady Katsuyu.

"Sakura-chan!" it squeaked.

"Katsuyu-sama, please back me up for a bit!" the giant slug nodded and turned to spit greenish slime towards the opponent's direction. Sakura retreated to a corner and started healing herself before dizziness took over.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was watching everything through Sharingan eyes. It was frustrating him again, even more so when Sakura decided to put him in this stupid earthen cage. The slug was doing well warding the Akatsuki away. But it would be better if Sasuke could make himself useful. If only he could get out of this chains.

It gave him an idea, though. High electricity shocked him and Sakura when she tried cutting off the chains. _That's it!_ He could channel the electricity with Chidori, and could blast this dungeon Sakura made.

He gripped the chains with both hands each, closed his eyes to put his chakra in check, noting that he had to conserve it, too. He had learned how to use Chidori without having to form seals through years of practice. Now he could feel the surroundings pique with electrical charge, and the chains felt static. The sounds of a thousand birds were growing louder and were the only things he could hear. He pulled the chains and heard it snap, the walls it was attached to cracked.

He was finally free. He just had to get past these annoying walls. With one blue ball of current, he pressed his palms into the wall. In an instant, everything was shattering, and to his left, he could see Sakura shield herself from the blast.

"What the hell?" she shouted; Sasuke had already predicted her anger towards this matter.

"So, you finally decided to fight, Uchiha Sasuke?" the Akatsuki said.

"Hn."

"Honestly," Sakura stood up, dusting her skirt and hair free from the debris of the blast, and walked towards him. "I asked you to do just one thing, and you can't do it?"

"You're annoying, Sakura."

"Don't give me that! You're not strong enough to fight!"

"Shut up."

Sakura just shook her head in defeat. It was useless arguing with him. Obviously, the pride of the Uchiha ruled over everything else. Sasuke just needed a good fight to feel good. This one fact would never change, she thought. She glanced over Zetsu, and saw that Katsuyu-sama was still warding him off with the goo. She quickly reached over her holster and retrieved a vial of antidote and a strong soldier pill.

"Here. Drink this." Sasuke accepted it and ingested what was prescribed him to do. "But don't overdo anything, Sasuke. You're still recuperating. And we still need our chakra to help Kakashi-sensei and the others outside."

"Aa." Typical. But Sakura couldn't help but fight off a grin. Sometimes, the short answers he provided her were enough assurances. And this time, hope filled her that they would finally get out of this place.

They both moved forward. Sasuke reached for his sword lain in one of the cabinets. He locked it on his waist, and unsheathed his Totsuka blade ready for battle.

Sakura, on his opposite, brushed her feet off and dashed towards the black Zetsu, attacking him with her fist. She hit him hard and he landed on the wall. Katsuyu-sama released sticky slime and trapped the Akatsuki to the wall. Even his mouth was muzzled to prevent him from spreading spores.

Sasuke struck his sword straight to Zetsu's chest. However, instead of bleeding to death, Zetsu bled black ooze, and the ooze formed another body. The other dissolved into the wall and reappeared beside the clone Zetsu.

It wasn't a Kage Bunshin, like Naruto's, Sasuke deemed through his Sharingan. It was a live clone that cannot be dispelled with just one punch. In fact, it might even have the same ability as the original.

"Take him, Sakura. I'll fight this one." He saw her nod.

"Katsuyu-sama, can you still fight? Please aid us both," she requested, and the slug gladly did. Sakura took two kunai from her pack, she'd go in for an offense. The spores could be wiped out by the summon's slime. For good locomotion, the summon had divided itself in to two, one each for Sakura and Sasuke.

It was difficult, to put it in a straightforward manner. After all, it was an Akatsuki they were fighting against, someone who had been with Uchiha Madara for quite sometime. That alone could measure the strength of an opponent. To say that their fight was futile was insufficient to describe it.

Sakura had thrown several shuriken and kunai with explosive tags, but each in vain. She had hit his head strong that he should be dead, but what happened next only proved their loss. The Zetsu she was fighting had its head torn apart, only to duplicate itself once more; hence, she had two Zetsus to defeat.

Same thing in Sasuke's case. He had cut the Akatsuki's whole arm off, but it regenerated. Although Zetsu was primarily for spying purposes and that he wasn't really a frontline fighter, but his ability to regenerate made it almost impossible for them to defeat him.

The two Zetsus fighting her off had cornered her to the wall, Katsuyu-sama could only spit out slime to prevent the spores from reaching her, and at them but they were still able to get through. However, the slug's strategy was good in delaying them to allow Sakura time for her next attack.

Sakura had quickly elbowed on Zetsu while he was temporarily bound in goo, and her left shin found the other's stomach on her right. The impact made the two fly to the walls adjacent to them, leaving heavy cracks as what one would expect from Sakura's strong taijutsu.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was faring quite well. He had also resorted to taijutsu as using his sword would only cause his opponent to regenerate or duplicate as he had seen from Sakura's fight; as this could also lessen his use of chakra. His speed was indeed no match to Zetsu's.

The slug assisting him was a big help from the spores. He was about to kick him on the neck when the ground shook again. This time it was serious. Cracks began forming from the walls and into the beams and the floor. The cabinets swayed and toppled over, and the ceiling rained with dusts and rocks. Sasuke took one last blow at Zetsu, only dropping to the floor, before turning around to check on Sakura and completely forgetting an important Shinobi Rule: never turn your back to the enemy.

She was struggling to stand straight, as he was slightly, because of the quake. But still, she was trying to finish her job of finally putting an end to the black Zetsu, or at least just one at a time. She had pinned him to the wall with her hands on his neck, while she rocked gently with the floor. Her hands lit up with chakra, slowly piercing through the skin.

Suddenly, the other Zetsu slowly rose and picked up a large shard of glass from one of the fallen furniture and quickly stabbed the unfocused slug. And the shaking stopped. It all happened in a blink; the quake didn't even take two minutes. Simultaneously, the other Zetsu stood and crouched behind Sakura before she even had the time to realize what happened to Katsuyu. Sasuke was about to run towards her to block the attack, but the Zetsu he had carelessly abandoned in the corner pounced at him and they fell to the floor.

"Sakura!" he shouted, for that was the only thing he could do to warn her of the attack. Sakura, fortunately, was able to block Zetsu's hand with hers. But the two Zetsus had overpowered her and captured her on both sides, preventing her to move her hands.

There was another rumbling, strong and destructive. With the sounds of furnitures falling and the wall cracking, Sakura had felt a strong surge of chakra from outside. It was none other than Naruto's. But what scared her was not from the possibility of getting buried alive, but from the fact that the chakra she just felt was dark and evil.

Sasuke had felt it, too. And he gathered that Madara could have provoked Naruto to get that much reaction from the jinchuuriki. It was only a matter of time, that Naruto's outbursts could damage the mountain they are contained in, especially now that Kakashi had earlier efforts to weaken the protective seals around the area. He had to do something. But surveying the situation – with Sakura constrained, the other slug dispelled after Zetsu's stabbing and his slug had attached itself around this Zetsu's face to prevent him from pouring out spores – it seemed like he had to resort to drastic measures.

"Sakura, duck!" he ordered. He saw her hesitate but eventually followed. Sasuke had craned his neck to get a better view, and activated Mangekyou Sharingan. In no time, black flames flew like wings and propagated like shadow in a hastened sunset. The Amaterasu flames ravaged the two Zetsu and even spread to the walls. Sakura had no choice but to duck and crawl to get out of the make-shift hell Sasuke had created.

The rumblings continued. Sasuke had managed to get the third Zetsu off his back with a cunning stab in the knee, and mostly from the help of Katsuyu sucking his face off.

He finally stood and helped Sakura up, almost carrying her towards the door.

"Katsuyu-sama!" Sakura cried, looking back at the summon still attached at the third Zetsu.

"Run, Sakura-chan! I'll just reverse the summon!" She didn't have time to respond as Sasuke's quick speed got them out of the dungeon.

"Sasuke! You didn't have to use your Sharingan!" she scolded, in between pants.

"I had to. We don't have time to fight them!" She just glared at his back, annoyed at his insubordination. "Have you figured out the weakest spot in the wall?" It was a minute after Sakura realized he was talking about the seals Madara had put around the walls.

"Yes, but I'm not sure. It's just beside my door." After reaching the said spot, Sasuke scanned the area with his Sharingan, confirming Sakura's wise assumptions.

"Stay back," he said, as he gently pushed her to his back.

"What are you planning, Sasuke?" He didn't answer; instead, his eyes bled red whirls and cried dark blood. In an instant, Susano'o towered over both of them, and Sakura immediately gripped Sasuke's shoulders to stop.

"Wait! Let me do it!"

"What?"

"I'll punch this wall down. You use this jutsu to shield us."

"No!" It was dangerous, Sasuke thought. It would require a lot of chakra for her to be able to bring it down. "It would be better if I use Susano'o."

Sakura closed her eyes in frustration. He would be stubborn, wouldn't he? "I told you to conserve your chakra. We need you to help Naruto to defeat Madara."

"We don't have time!" he argued.

"Listen!" She spun around and faced him, trying her best to tower over him to prove her point. "Use that technique, and you'd end up beaten with weak chakra again! I didn't heal you to bring this mountain down!"

"Annoying. And _you_ will bring this mountain down?"

"You don't trust me, do you?" Well, not really. It was dangerous for her. But then again, he had little doubts how she could do it. After all, how could small, gentle fists like hers crumble granite rocks that were honed for millions of centuries?

"We don't have time," he insisted.

"Stay back, Sasuke. We'll just use Susano'o to block us from the debris." He looked at her with reservations. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, hinting she'd punch him when he declined.

After a long game of silent threats and deadly eye daggers, he conceded. He stepped back, his Susano'o burning brighter and stronger than before, giving way for her and silently telling her he'd catch her before the boulders fall.

Sakura prepared her fists, and took a deep breath. Her whole arm shone blue with chakra, and in seconds it was buried deep into the wall. Expectedly, chunks of giant rocks tumbled down from the ceiling and her point of contact was grounded to bits.

Sasuke immediately pulled her waist towards him and kept her near, his jutsu blocked the debris. His hands covered as much area of her body as possible, his left hand around her waist and the right protecting her head, as they ducked under the fortresses of Susano'o.

She was gripping at Sasuke's shirt, when she felt something warm and wet sliding down her forehead. When she looked up, horror struck her as she saw tears of blood. She pushed her head up to get a clearer view, checked if he hit his head and touched his cheek to wipe it off, surprising him with her gestures.

"Sasuke, why is your eye bleeding?"

He didn't answer.

Sakura had immediately realized the cause and the gravity of his condition.

"Stop!" she exclaimed. "Sasuke! You have to stop this!" But he just held her still and bowed her head to keep her from seeing more into his eyes. She, however, continued her plea and tried wriggling out of his arms.

"Sasuke, please! Your eyes! Your eyes!" She didn't need an explanation for the bleeding. As an elite medic ninja, she knew that it was due to his Mangekyou Sharingan. He didn't experience that when he was with them years ago. But then again, Kakashi never had the same problem, did he? Or at least she wasn't aware of any effect on him. Could it be that this was only a serious side effect on the Uchiha?

Eye bleeding could only mean one thing, Sakura deduced. Sight deterioration. In simpler terms: blindness. She kept struggling, asking Sasuke to stop his Susano'o, despite the continuous rain of boulders. She didn't know to what extent the damage had already caused, but she didn't want him to have an irreparable blindness.

She yelled, pleaded; he didn't listen. She was crying now, unheard because of the noise around. But she was crying for his unreasonable use of his doujutsu. She was crying for the grave condition he was in. She was crying because she knew how difficult it was to lose sight – much more so when Sasuke would lose his, knowing that his best asset in battle was his eyes.

But he didn't miss the tears on her cheek. He felt them cold on his skin. He knew she was crying. For him again, maybe? Shouldn't she be thinking more about their safety in the middle of a falling mountain, instead of crying over some bleeding?

Silly girl.

But somehow, he was torn with emotions. For the past days, she was conscious not to show her tears. When she was blinded, he had only seen her weep once. When she was raped, her tears were rare. But now, amidst of all the chaos, she had cried for his eyes. Again, he didn't deserve any of that, especially when her reason was the one thing that cursed his clan, and his life.

Still, he felt warm, despite her cold tears and the singeing pain the jutsu had caused. And the warmth had tempted him to be selfish again. Didn't he already learn that each time he touched this vulnerable blossom, she suffered? But her cries had pushed him to hold her with everything he had forbid himself to feel.

And in that moment, all rumblings were muted, all dangers were disregarded. He held her and softly kissed her forehead, only hoping it would calm her down. The world was forgotten; he didn't even notice that the sky was finally overhead, until a giant ink bird swept them away from the ruins.

He realized that it was Sai's jutsu that saved them. Immediately, he switched Susano'o off, held Sakura at arm's length and pushed her chin up with his thumb.

"Don't cry, we're out," he whispered, staring at her with tragic amazement at how innocent and equally stupid she looked crying buckets for him, and only him.

"Don't ever use your Sharingan again, Sasuke. Please," was her only reply.

"Hn. Annoying."

"I'm serious, baka!" Even in her tears, and even in the most twisted scenarios, she reminded him of a beautiful spring too fragile to hold. And it always brought him back to reality that she was never fit for a demon like him.

Their cozy argument was interrupted by a sudden flare of chakra and a roar coming from just a few meters away from them. It startled Sasuke how distracted both of them were, considering that the nine-tails was just right in front of them.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped. It was indeed horrifying. He had transformed into a frenzied six-tails, and Sakura was daunted as this was just like the last time when he tried to hurt her with the Kyuubi.

What exactly is going on? Didn't Naruto train to control the tailed beast? Does that mean he didn't really perfect it yet?

The ink bird descended towards a distant tree, and Sakura and Sasuke leapt to the ground. Hurriedly, she pulled out the last of her antidote, plus three soldier pills of different colors.

"Sasuke, drink this."

"Again?"

"Yes, again! You've been weakened by your doujutsu. It can only do so much, it won't power you up, so don't push it." The absence of any emotion in her face gave away her seriousness upon the situation. But Sasuke, being Sasuke, didn't miss the littlest detail of sadness glimmering in her already bland green eyes.

She took his hand and placed her medicines in his palm. Sakura didn't let go of it, though. Instead, she closed her hands on his, and pulled herself closer. In her gentlest gesture, she reached for his face and wiped the blood that stained his cheeks.

"Sasuke, please." He melted in the petite figure his weak eyes could see. She had uttered nothing but a mere plea.

Yet, he felt as though she had asked for all of him.

"Take care." With one last grasp on his hand and a soft linger of her fingers on his skin, she turned around and ran towards the commotion a few meters away. He could only stand there watching her run.

After she disappeared through the trees, he drank her prescriptions and readied his katana for battle.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi exhaled a long, heavy breath after seeing Sakura emerged from the thicket, her whole arm already glowing with chakra. Minutes later, Sasuke followed. It was a relief seeing both of his students alive; although he couldn't say that they were well, it was better having them alive.

Sure, he'd say whatever they had gone through were part of being a shinobi, training still. Yet, learning directly from Madara what pain Sasuke had encountered in the cave, and the horrors and disgrace Sakura had experienced, pained Kakashi. He had wished so long ago that no danger would befall upon his students.

However, he only got the other way around. Naruto had forever been persecuted with the Kyuubi, Sasuke and Sakura now had their new bouts of misfortune. Still, he knew that someday they would surpass whatever tragedies they had – better than how he had surpassed his.

He was still crouched on the ledge of the mountain that he had tried to topple down with Juugo earlier for Sakura and Sasuke's escape. The Taka member was now with his other two teammates battling with Hoshigaki Kisame. Surveying the area and the situation, Kakashi deemed that Naruto was in a vulnerable spot, with the six-tails looming around him. Madara was watching the rampage at a tree branch not so far away.

Naruto lost his control after Madara had amusingly shared the grave details of taking Sakura's innocence – and had done it even in front of Sasuke. Kakashi himself had a hard time keeping his emotions from getting the best of him.

Seeing Sakura approach the angered beast with compassion and dread had made Kakashi lament for the kunoichi. Typical Sakura, always looking out for others. Perhaps she was also the reason why Sasuke was still alive despite the horrid tortures.

The younger Uchiha had now unsheathed his sword and leapt into the tree branch where Madara was. Instantly, Kakashi retrieved a large scroll that the sages of Myouboku provided him. With Sasuke and Sakura to his aid, it would be best to seal the Kyuubi now and concentrate on the older Uchiha.

He knew the mechanics for these seals; after all, the Yondaime had taught him a lot about fuinjutsu. He had also received intel that the seals he made for Konoha had worked. The place where Konoha stood was now nothing but unfamiliar rubbles, and the bijuu that attacked the village were successfully sealed away.

Kakashi then took two chakra-suppressing seals, the ones that Jiraiya had taught him to make to stop the Kyuubi from controlling the genin. Two bunshin erupted from thin air after a few finger movements, each now holding one talisman. The clones jumped from their places and towards the demon. At the right moment, they threw the seals at the head, landing precisely on the forehead. Kakashi immediately released the clones and formed seals to activate the talisman.

In an instant, the Kyuubi lost one tail at a time, until it was only a weak Naruto wobbling helplessly in his knees.

"Naruto!" Sakura hurriedly ran to catch him.

"Keh! Didn't they teach you things in the Academy?" Madara taunted. "Never give in to your emotions, ne? Just one story and he went berserk!"

Sasuke thrusted his katana at Madara, only partly wounding him before the latter disappeared in a time-space jutsu.

"Sakura! Bring Naruto here!" Kakashi ordered, as he spread out the scroll. He stabbed four kunai to the ground, forming a square to create a make-shift barrier. Once Sakura laid Naruto beside the scroll, Kakashi cut his palm to use his blood as ink, scribbling kanji characters on the paper and on Naruto's belly.

"What are you doing, sensei?"

"It's the Eight Trigams Seal." Sakura hovered her hand over Naruto's chest to heal his injuries.

"What can it do?"

"It allows him to gain access on the nine-tails," he answered in between pants as he quickly performed the ceremony.

"What? That's insane, Kakashi! You can't allow him to use the Kyuubi again!"

"He needs to."

"No! Naruto's weak now! He can't fight!" Sakura had instantly stopped Kakashi from writing. "If you let him use it again, he might lose control of it. Just let him rest, Kakashi-sensei."

"You know we can't afford him to rest, Sakura," he argued, trying to free his wrists from her tight grip.

"What do you mean we can't afford him to rest?"

"We can't defeat Madara with just you and me and Sasuke."

"There's Sai!"

"Sakura," it was difficult for him to explain it, in a manner that would not sound offensive to the kunoichi. "Having the Kyuubi could give us an edge to this fight."

"Seriously? You'd exhaust Naruto out just to carelessly win this? If he was in good condition, I would have allowed him to. But he's not!"

"Sakura."

"Let's just retreat!"

"We can't, this is a war." Although Kakashi instantly recognized the errors of his words, he insisted on continuing. This wasn't like the decision he had years and years back when he disregarded the safety of his team for the sake of a mission's success. But this was more of a feeling of responsibility and a leap of hope, and eventually a tiny spark of victory.

"Yes, we should! Sasuke's not doing so well, too, Sensei! I don't want any of you to get irreversible injuries any more than necessary."

"Kakashi-sensei…" It was Naruto who spoke this time, still groggy from fatigue. "Please, continue."

"Naruto!"

"Aa."

"Seriously, no one listens to me anymore!"

"Sakura, let go. This is our one shot to put Madara down."

"Not like this, Sensei. Not like this. It's too risky –" She was interrupted by a dreadful grunt from behind. Sasuke was on his knees, hands dug into his hair as if keeping the pain away.

"I can play it over and over in your head until you get your priorities back in order!" Madara threatened.

Sai attacked with his inked dragons, but Madara flipped his hand to counter it, making black splashes every where.

"GAAAAAAH!" He was under a powerful genjutsu, they could tell. And even though Sasuke was known to have the ability to dispel even the Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu made by Uchiha Madara himself seemed to be too much for Sasuke.

"Sakura. Have a little faith. It'll be alright." Sakura wanted to decline, to push that to retreat is the best option for everyone. However, there was something about the way his sensei said it. It made her believe that her teacher could be right, as he had been with his good skills all the time.

Maybe a little faith would do them good this time.

"As you were, Kakashi-sensei. Do it fast."

He smiled beneath his mask, reassuring her that everything will be alright in the end. She, on the other hand, continued healing Naruto.

A little faith.

Kakashi was confident, though, that faith would be their saving grace. This time, he had lots. And this time, there was no way he'd let any of his teammates die.

"I'm done here, Sensei. He would be able to heal on his own now," to which Kakashi replied with a nod. "He's all yours; I'll go help Sasuke and Sai."

In one breath, he finished scribbling the characters and wrapped it off with a hand seal. Naruto sat up coughing as the jutsu revived him.

"Will you be ok, Naruto?"

"Hai! Now where is that bastard?" He was about to stand when Kakashi stopped him.

"You be careful. Don't let the Kyuubi control you again."

"Aaa! I know that, Kakashi-sensei!" With a pat on his shoulder, he let his student go, faithful that he had though him well.

One last sealing left to do. If that plan failed, then he might as well follow his sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, and seal his fate with this bastard in oblivion for eternity.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! Don't hoard the spotlight!"

Sasuke was still under Madara's genjustu, head bursting under the flames of hell his ancestor had created in his mind. He saw his parents crucified high on a cross. Itachi's corpse feasted upon by maggots, his eye sockets empty. Team Seven all piled up ready to be offered in a pyre.

Sakura. Sakura helpless and molested over and over.

"St-stop it!"

"Oi, teme! Snap out of it! Get up!"

It was faint, but he surely can hear his voice. That dobe.

"SASUKEE!"

He didn't really change at all. Too noisy even in the most serious situations. And it was enough for Sasuke to open his eyes to silence the annoying blond.

"Shut up, dobe." As his Mangekyou Sharingan whirled, Sasuke casted a glare at the older Uchiha and circulated chakra all over his body to dispel the genjutsu. Simultaneously, Madara was caught in Sakura's petal technique and Naruto moved forward activating Rasengan with his clones.

Madara had side-stepped it, as expected, but in time for Sai to counter it. The former Root member moved at a speed that almost surpassed Sasuke's and hurled his tanto katana so effectively it created a deep wound on the enemy's shoulder blade.

The latter knelt in reaction, sucking in his breath to soothe the pain. "I didn't see you there. Who might you be?"

"I'm Sai."

"An ANBU, perhaps?" Madara stood to block Sai's advances.

"Yes. Under Danzo-sama," with the katana on one hand, he quickly took out a seal and painted three long snakes that slithered out from the page and towards Madara's limbs.

"Oooh! Root!" He was able to untie himself from Sai's ink animals with a quick stab of two shuriken.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Five Naruto clones advanced to Madara and rendered him immobile. One clone locked Madara's head through pulling his hair, unmasking him and keeping his face steady to face Sasuke.

Sasuke stood in front of his ancestor and gripped Madara's chin. Mangekyou Sharingan whirled too fast it was hypnotizing, Tsukuyomi activating to keep the enemy preoccupied with hell.

"That is a futile trick, Sasuke," Madara said, disappearing again from the bundle of clones pinning him down.

"Hn," he smirked. "Just as I thought."

"What are you smiling about, bastard? Your lame Sharingan won't work on him!" Naruto yelled, amidst the poofing sounds of dispelled bunshin.

"My Sharingan worked very well, dobe. So shut up!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura. "Did you figure him out?"

"Aa. Five seconds. That's all we had before he can use his time-space again. Sharingan can't see where he went to, but it was able to at least time his movements."

"Great! So we can just keep attacking him one after the other until he gets beaten up!"

"Easy for you, Naruto! We don't have as much chakra reserves as you do," she countered.

"Kakashi, can you use Kamui to take him out?"

"Sorry, Sasuke, no can do. But I have a better plan. Just lure him towards the kekkai I created at one o'clock, five, seven and eleven."

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you planning again?" He just winked at her, though. And she swore, if it wasn't for the current situation, and the fact that he was her mentor, she could have melted at the sudden display of his flirtatious side. But that didn't stop her from blushing.

"Prepare yourself, Sakura," Sasuke interrupted, not at all oblivious of that quick exchange. "You and Naruto will simultaneously attack him. Sai and I will follow through after he reappeared. Kakashi, stay in your place."

Every one nodded in agreement, then moved to their positions.

"You'd do well as a captain," complimented Kakashi, his hand tapping Sasuke's shoulders. It also surprised Sasuke that he actually organized them as if they were the old Team Seven way back.

Sasuke leapt to the nearest tree branch overlooking their battle field. It looked like the area was deeply forested, but Naruto's outrage had tumbled the oaks and cedars and evergreens. Branches and trunks scattered every where. But the presence of decaying leaves signified the end of fall.

And the singeing cold attested to that.

Everything had to end here, Sasuke had thought. Sasuke had decided.

To have Madara's corpse laying with the fallen leaves, with his katana slashed through Madara's skull. It was a fitting denouma.

Maybe that could somehow clean his blade of past evils; to at least grant him a little right to hold his head slightly higher, even with just a few angles from having been bowed down.

"Isn't that too much to ask?"

Sasuke momentarily froze at the eerie voice behind him mocking him of the truth. Yet once he got a grip of himself, he swiftly turned, taking the sword out of its case in the process, and slashed at the older Uchiha. In the last moment, only Sharingan eyes could see, Madara had a kunai in front of him, shielding himself from Sasuke's deadly attack.

"You're a century too young to even think you can defeat me." Behind Madara's mask, the Eternal Sharingan whirled, matched with raging Mangekyou that betrayed Sasuke's composed face.

"GOD DAMN YOUUUUUUU!"

Three Narutos came rushing towards them, each armed with Futon Rasengan. To Sasuke's right, he could see Sakura forming seals, recognizing what they were for. He signaled her to wait as he moved in lightning speed behind Madara's to keep the villain's hands to his back, electricity surged through his body keeping Madara in place. Naruto had bombarded the older Uchiha in Sage Mode.

Sasuke felt a strong impulse as Naruto attacked, realizing that his best friend's jutsu was complimenting his Lightning element. And it showed. Before Madara disappeared, he heard him grunt in pain before uttering the words, "Still too young, Sasuke."

Again, it all happened in a split of a second. Much to Sasuke's surprise, he silently complimented Naruto's improved – hugely improved – speed. Without his Sharingan, he would only be seeing flashes of orange and yellow and black.

"He's injured!" Sasuke announced. "We only have five seconds after he reappeared to finish him. But I can't sense him anywhere."

"I don't know what you'd ever do without me, bastard," said a cocky Naruto inches beside him. When he glanced to his direction, Sasuke found Naruto already burning yellow chakra flames with megatama around his neck. Naruto's eyes also changed to orange. He didn't know what was happening and almost turned to Kakashi for help as it seemed to him that Naruto had transformed to a Kyuubi once again.

"Don't look so worried, teme, I've had it all controlled." Confused, Sasuke watched. Naruto had closed his eyes in concentration, then after seconds, he opened it with renewed determination.

"Sai! To your left. Now!" As said, Madara showed up beside Sai. He drew snakes that toppled Madara to the ground and pinned him down.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out, and she understood. She finished her seals and hardened blossoms flew to Madara's direction, enclosing his body in a petaled casket. After doing so, she ran and grabbed him through the exposed neck.

"Not bad, princess. You are sweetest when angered." And before she would lose her emotions, Kakashi had called out.

"Sakura, over here," he gestured, indicating the invisible barrier he had discussed with them earlier. So before Madara disappeared again, she threw him away towards her teacher.

As soon as Madara's body entered the kekkai, it was suspended midair. Later, he realized that within the kekkai, he couldn't perform his time-space jutsu.

"Not bad, Kakashi of the Sharingan. I shouldn't have underestimated you." He declared, whilst ending this futile resistance against the barrier. "Even trying to block me out from your thoughts by thinking nothing but a stupid book. Tell me, lad, where did you learn this high-end fuinjutsu?"

"I trained under the Yellow Flash himself, Namikaze Minato. He taught me a lot of seals, and even those from the Uzumaki clan."

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! You know my mother, too?"

"Yes, Naruto. And judging from your reaction and recent developments, I reckon that you've learned a great deal about your parents, too?"

"You betcha! And you, bastard!" Naruto shouted, turning to Madara. "You killed my parents, you ruined the village, you hurt my friends, and you're fucking with me! I won't let you breath one more air, you old geezer!"

"Aa, so you've looked inside the nine-tails, Naruto? Then you should know that the kyuubi still owed me from the last time I tried to freed it?"

"What?" Techniques after techniques of struggles, he was able to break free from Sakura's blossoms and formed seals with one hand, while the other hand was outstretched towards Naruto.

"Lend me your powers, Kyuubi, as you have promised me decades ago." Little did they know that the seal made by Madara was a pact created between them seventeen years before.

In response, Naruto's hands and feet started to deform and orange bubbles surfaced on his skin, as if his body was boiling.

"H-h-he's free, he's t-taking half of the k-k-kyuubi… Hur, hurry, K-kakash- GAAAAAAH!"

"Naruto!"

"Sai, catch this and stamp it on his forehead!" Kakashi threw a small piece of paper containing the seal Jiraiya had taught him. Madara on the other hand had retrieved a couple of kunai with chains through summoning, then expertly throwing each in a square. Without so much of a hand movement, Madara pulled the chains upward as if pulling a whole block up an incline.

"What the –"

"It seems you didn't know the counter for a kekkai, did you, Hatake Kakashi?" Madara was pulling the barrier up, away from the seals pegged on the ground. Kakashi was having a difficult time keeping the seals in place.

Seeing through this, Sasuke had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, then took a risk. At his will, black flames formed around Madara's waist, slowly closing in to consume him.

"Sasuke, do you think Amaterasu can even work on me?"

"Yes, I do." He knew he was bluffing, as only he, himself, could stop the flames with just a blink of his eyes. Madara might have the Eternal Sharingan, but Sasuke risked, and believed, that the elder would not have the abilities to counter it.

Behind him, he heard Sakura and Sai laying an unconscious Naruto to the ground.

"Faster, Sai, draw me two dragon chains." Sai quickly did; once finished, the dragons slithered to Sakura's brawny hands and were lassoed on two of the nearest chains Madara was holding up. Sakura, with her non-human strength, pulled it down to keep the seals intact to aid Kakashi.

Madara was still locked in a death glare with Sasuke, despite the fire surrounding him.

"Do this, boy, and you will regret it!"

"I only regret not killing you the first time I saw you," he breathed, with so much spite in his words he was seething.

"And you, Sakura," he said, turning to face her, "you shall bear the fruit that will start all the hatred he had decided to end with himself. Uchihas, after all, are to live on in hate."

"Just die, already!" Sakura blurted out, never wanting him to remind her of the dark days she had inside that mountain. Sasuke, on the other hand, had granted her wish with more pitch black fire burning on Madara's skin.

In front of them was the silent death of Uchiha Madara, with his so-called curse to Sakura still echoing on their ears. In minutes, Amaterasu was only burning air until Sasuke had to keep it from growing.

All of them just stood there, stunned. Not believing they were able to finally put an end to the one person who had been a foundation of all shinobi, and the very person who had been the root of their miseries.

Their silence was only interrupted when they heard Naruto coughed beside them. Sakura immediately attended to him, and checked any changes in his chakra reserves or vital signs.

She could feel the chakra all in a chaos inside of him. Naruto was perspiring like hell, his temperature wasn't normal to someone with a fever.

"What's wrong with him?" Sai asked. Kakashi had also moved from his still position to check on them.

"I don't know. But Naruto's chakra balance was disrupted, it's getting him sick."

"Would sealing the kyuubi help?"

She just shrugged. "Let's go ahead and try."

Sasuke was a meter away from them, watching the soiled ground that Amaterasu had caused. It was still surreal. Uchiha Madara dead. And was really the only Uchiha left.

Now what?

He'd just need to move forward then. But to where? Danzo and the rest of the elders were still breathing. And his resolve to make them pay for the massacre and the brainwashing of his brother was still alive in his vein as ever before.

He turned to look at the commotion to his left, and that pink-haired girl was releasing chakra through her hands, as though she had lots where it came from.

She was risking her life again, draining her chakra dry. Just like what she did for him these past days. And in the depths of his heart, he's jealous. He was somehow hoping that it was only for him she'd do all those things.

But who was he kidding. He was still Naruto. And Naruto was someone so close to her than he could ever be. Things had changed. These past days were just another memory – a painful one; but for him, it was also a memory that had opened his heart.

Though he knew it's not his place.

As if on cue to keep him from thinking more about it, Karin's voice seemed to reverberate from a hill that had once been a granite mountain – but she and the team were really just about a hundred meters away.

"Sasuke, S-sasuke-kun!" She called out in between pants. "Oh thank the gods, you're alive! But we need to get out of here!"

"What?"

"Someone's coming!"

"Who?"

"I'm not sure who, but they're not familiar. They're a group, around ten to fifteen, just half a mile away. And they have trackers!"

All of them, including Sakura – most especially Sakura – who had stopped what she's doing, were alerted by the news. The newcomers might be from the Alliance, probably hearing about Madara and coming to aid.

It was evident in these grounds that a battle had occurred. But it was not to be found that Uchiha Sasuke was present. Much less that Uchiha Sasuke was one of the reasons why Kakashi had left the village amidst attacks, with an excellent shinobi who could have defended Konoha otherwise, a prized medic who could have saved more lives, and a jinchuuriki the whole Alliance was trying to protect, no less.

And before anyone could speak, Karin gasped again.

"Shit, Sasuke, Captain! Oh my god, I don't know how this happened, but one of them's already here! It's him!"

And before anyone could even panic, a deep voice startled all of them, except for Kakashi who had detected the concealed chakra signature.

"Leave this place, Uchiha," Gaara spoke, as he advanced to the pack from whatever remained of the lush evergreen forest they were in. "I have travelled ahead of them to warn you. They didn't know you're here. But they are wondering why Naruto is."

"Thank you, Gaara-kun, we understand," said Kakashi. "At the rate they're going, we only have a good ten minutes to figure things out."

"I would have talked to them to give you a chance, Sasuke, but at the present situation due to Madara's war, no one is willing to forgive Akatsuki any time soon."

"Madara's dead, Gaara. Sasuke had helped. The white zetsu was defeated before the two were rescued. And I reckon Team Taka had taken care of Kisame?"

"Not really, Kakashi-san. He escaped, but he was gravely wounded."

"And I think Black Zetsu was trapped in the ruins," Sakura added. "Gaara, isn't there anything we can do? Any compromises?"

"I'm afraid not, Sakura. I wish we can. But Konoha is in complete destruction now, but every one's save, with only injuries at the very least. Kakashi's fuinjutsu had sealed a large part of the village someplace, taking the two bijuu with it." Gaara continued. He had really come across as a respectable diplomat a kage should be. "As I have said, most villages were in a bad state, it's not easy to appease any of them. Besides, the shoot–to-kill order is still on."

They have been talking, but Sasuke was just standing there, neither listening nor thinking. It was ironic how easy the answer to his question of 'What's next?' had come to him.

He'd just have to leave. Continue on with the plot against Danzo. Look for the elders, who might all be vulnerable due to the war. All of it were easy tasks after he had defeated the ultimate villain.

But his thoughts were nowhere near Danzo, or anyone for that matter. His eyes were locked at the nape of the pink-haired who was busy juggling her reasons with Gaara and healing Naruto.

She had once offered her life for him, had begged him to take her with him once upon a time. She had promised she'd stay alive for him, and she made him do the same for her. If he would ask her now –

"Will you come with me?" interrupted Sasuke. He asked it in an aristocratic manner, more like an order than a question. He asked it as if no one was there with them, as if it was only him and her in that dungeon, with only her hearing him.

And it was a minute after Sakura realized it was to her he was asking it, since no one else was answering him. Slowly, as if in the movies, she turned around to face him, finally see what Sasuke would look like.

He was point-blank serious. As though he was dependent upon her participation, or was asking her hand for marriage. His deep, deep, black eyes had turned glassy as if taming her to say yes, and those black, black eyes had blocked everything, every one out.

She stood. And then, walked towards him. She didn't notice Karin's writhing, or Kakashi's teasing eyes, or Juugo's encouragements, or even Gaara's surprise to Sasuke's question.

"Will you come with me, Sakura?" he repeated. Each step she took towards him was as nerve-wracking as the last; he was half paranoid of her refusal, and half hopeful of her acceptance.

Still she didn't answer, but there were red taints in her cheeks, and a wonderful smile on her face. Despite the stinging chill in the air, he felt warm as blood flowed so fast all over him.

She stopped when she was only half a step away. She closed her eyes, and teardrop after teardrop rolled down her cheeks.

"I can't. I can't, Sasuke. I can't," she answered. And when she opened her eyes, it was longing she could see. Longing for her? Pain was etched in his heart, his face, but longing was what struck the most. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but Konoha needs me."

_Naruto needs you_, he thought. And she would always choose him, of course. He understood, and showed it with one curt nod.

After all, he didn't deserve fields of cherry blossoms.

"Sasuke, it's time," reminded Suigetsu, feeling a little guilty to end their little talk. But someone had to break the awkward ice.

Sakura reached for his face and felt warmth in her palms.

"If you asked me when I was younger, I would have said yes. If you asked me at a different time, in different circumstances, you know I'd say yes. I'd always will. But not this time, Sasuke. Not when things are falling apart and they need me."

The least he could do was to hug her; he pulled her near and wrapped his hands, so tight, around her. His lips were resting on his scalp, and his nose tickled with the scent of her hair.

"When it's all over, find me," she whispered, so, so painfully. "Find me, so don't die just yet."

She pushed him to free herself from the embrace; he let her go. She stepped back as she bid her farewell.

"I wish you well, Sasuke. Mata ne," she waved her hand, and pasted a smile that hurt her face. Then she turned her back around and walked straight back to healing Naruto. She didn't look back, not even glance, or batter an eyelash.

And so, he moved away, too. He gave a silent farewell to Kakashi and Sai and Gaara. A long look at the incapacitated birdbrain who would have given him a noisy goodbye, and probably another promise that he'd sniff his smelly butt out and find him again.

Or maybe not, maybe when he's awake, he'd fight tooth and nails to keep him here. But somehow, he's glad Naruto's out cold. Sasuke was still unprepared to go back and live a peaceful life in Konoha. His life was still out there, though he could have hoped she would be with him to look for it.

Though maybe, when he finally found it, he'd no longer be in the dark to consume her. Maybe, just maybe, he'd find her again, and start from there.

With one final look, of which she stubbornly didn't return, he walked away.

Uchiha Sasuke walked away. And with him was the one and only mistake. Of not fighting; fighting for his dignity to the officials and for her whom he knew would and could have turned things around for him for the better.

For to Uchiha Sasuke, fighting his name was futile at the present time, and fighting for her love would only put her back in the darkness an Uchiha had to bear – alone.

Yet still, underneath it all, he would pray for a better time. And in good time, he put his faith to the gods that they'd grant him his very own redemption.

At the moment, his heart was content fom the redemption he got from his teacher, his best friend, and from her.

He and his team had reached the thicket when the snow started to fall. The first snow; and like the trees, everything ended in winter.

And in winter, he'd go back to his own bleak season. His mind started to wander, and strategies on how to look for Danzo, while moving under the radar, came flashing in his head.

For a final pull of strength, he looked back, to where the pink hair that now looked washed from the distance and from the falling snow, just in time to see her collapse from exhaustion.

He didn't panic, though, or went back to wake her; but yes he was worried. For he saw Sai carry her and shelter her from the wintry cold.

* * *

**A/N**: To all readers, reviewers, those who still check up on this fic, thank you all. It's a bit emotional for me to have finished _Of Redemption_, as this is the very first _novella_ I have completed. Thank you. It had been fun, and I learned a lot. Because of this fic, I was inspired again to write.

I know this isn't the best story out there, and if I may I would edit a lot, but still thank you all for sticking up with me. I'm glad. May we see each other again soon; yes, a sequel is up for this fic, something I have been thinking of since 2010's first quarter.

And I hope you like the fight scenes in this fic. I did. I struggled to write them. Now it's your turn. Tell me what you think. Give me just a word. After all, I gave you 100,000++ words!

Enjoy every one. Don't forget to review!

Mata ne! :3

_~ feisu-chan_

* * *

**A/N: [edit: 05Jun2011] **

The ending is not a happy one. At least not yet. Please keep in mind that Sasuke and Sakura's love does not have an easy path. It's not realistic to have them get together just like that in this story (or even in canon). It takes time, for both of them to figure things out for themselves and for one another. In reality, their love would always be complicated.

So suck it up.

Love is patient, so theirs should learn that too.

Again, enjoy this fic and review. Bash me about the ending! I can't believe there's a handful who loves a happy ending.


	20. Of Waiting

**Author's Last Note:** I understand the frustration that some (or most, for that matter) of you might have. With the length of this fic, and every drama going on, it is annoying not to have them end up together. But don't fret. Because the sequel is already up and running.

Check out **Of Waiting**. Continue reading below for teasers.

* * *

_Everyone heals in their own time. Sakura had done it in seven years: leaving Konoha, coping from Sasuke and forgetting a child she still hopes never existed._

* * *

"We won't tell her about Uchiha Madara. Instead, her real father _was_ Sasuke. That way, the poor kid wouldn't have to go through another rejection from her dead father – not the way she had with her mother, right Sakura?" Shikamaru spat.

To which Sakura responded with a slap square on his face.

* * *

Enjoy the sequel. And review – here and there.

See you on the other story/ies.

:3


End file.
